A Different Path
by Takiasmuse
Summary: Updated! What if L hadn’t died and actually won? Light and Misa were trialed by their crimes. Both sentenced to death…but L has taken a liking to Amane-san and wishes to try to change her ideals, but can he get an ever so stubborn Misa to change? LxMisa
1. Prolog

**Re-Edited version – please if you have read it before just read the last sentences because that's all I changed. Oh and read the bottom first review on why I had to delete and re-post freaking errors…**

**This is NOT a sequel to A Change of Pace, Bittersweet, or a New Beginning. It goes off a whole different timeline and is AU. I just wanted to write it out and just have it here to have something to go back to, just in case.**

**Summary: What if L hadn't died and actually won? Light and Misa were trialed by their crimes. Both sentenced to death…but L has taken a liking to Misa-san and wishes to try to change her ideals, but can he get an ever so stubborn Misa to change her beliefs especially when her mind is completely shattered?**

**I'm not great at summaries but yeah, I really beg of you to review it, because it's been bugging me all day. Much Thanks for taking into consideration. As for Light he will apart, greatly now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Prolog **– **A Different Path**

It was over; Kira was no more thanks to one man and his team of agents. This man who stopped Kira was a world renowned detective known simply as 'L.' Kira was finally identified as Yagami, Light son of Captain Yagami, Soichio of the Japanese Police Task Force. The very Task Force that was enlisted to help L stop Kira a very controversial topic amongst many discussions still ongoing. Yagami Soichio had no connection to his sons killing spree as far as knowledge goes. As for the way Kira managed to kill his victims of a heart attack still goes unknown and most believe the methods weren't told to prevent it from ever happening again. The question still stands what happened to Yagami, Light?

According to local news, Yagami, Light was taken into custody and put on trial along side of his partner Amane Misa, a young model with exceptional potential until now. When the "Second Kira" was unveiled to public's eye critics believe the media went wild. This could be the number one breaking story of all time. Anyone who was smart would go after the model's career building however they seemed just as confused and wished to not comment on it any further. Unnamed people took it beyond themselves to bring up her hidden files on how her parents were killed by a mad man; this mad man was killed by Kira giving her a reason to assist.

A trial was taken place exactly on March 15th 2009 and what news reporters claim to be worshippers of Kira had to be held back by officers and even had to result to tear gassing so that the trial could begin. No questions were asked as L appeared in court a mask that resembled Yagami-kun delivering cold hard evidence that could potentially sentence both Yagami-kun and Amane-san to death. That's exactly what happened – Light Yagami in order to cease the riots was sentenced to death by chair in one month and as for the once famed blonde she was given five months on L's request – no one knows why. Rumors have said that the two of them might have developed a close bond but her display of resentment for L easily drew that accusation away. Perhaps L had plans for her, but who knows? Only time would tell…

XXX

**Two weeks later…**

Cell Block D Administration building April 3rd 2009 a man wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt appeared before Chief Louie and Medical Doctor Sheri. L had finished telling Rodger and Watari that he had plans to take care of that were more important than dealing with certain situations at the moment. Near, his second successor was to take his place alongside of Mello and Matt in his absence. "How are they doc?" L asked the middle aged doctor who dressed in a slim white coat and wore a pair of oval glasses on the tip of her nose to hide her brown eyes. Her chestnut hair was done up messily into a bun and on her hat was a white and red crossed hat.

Sheri pushed up her glasses as she passed Lou to bring up the security monitors to Cell Block H, their highest guarded area. She laid her hands flat against the keys but typed quickly without miss spelling a word and accessed a certain room, directing L to come over to her side using her right hand. L headed over to her side, back leaned with a cup of tea in his hands, sipping it. The screen flickered and soon a silhouette appeared showing there was a chained arm and legs, Yagami Light fashioning a black and white striped uniformed. He mumbled in coherent words but the doctor made sure to tell him they were threats. Light never stopped issuing threats to them, saying he would escape and kill all those who held him back.

"He eats, drinks, and takes care of himself quite well. He has a strong will to survive and create his new world…Yagami-kun's favorite past time is writing plans of escape on the walls."

"You give him chalk?" L asks wondering if this was the best environment he could lock him in to keep him from hurting others. Sheri let out a low chuckle, and grinned at the screen.

"Oh no, we would never let him get that kind of enjoyment, he uses his, 'imaginative' skills to plan our doom L." Sheri clicked the escape button on her keyboard canceling the transmission and glanced toward L with a smile. "Anything else you wish to know L?" L sipped the last bit of his tea and then set the cup down on the coffee table in the right corner of the room. L brushed his hands absentmindedly against the table remembering a certain promise he made with a Shinigami named Rem.

"How fares Amane Misa-san?" L asked, turning to Sheri waiting to hear the second status report. Moved over to a small black filing cabinet and searched through a bundle of names pulling out Misa-san's case. Sheri handed it over to L letting him take a look. L picked up the folder by its corner by his right hand and held it up to his face while heading over to an a rolling chair near the table he had set his tea one. He got on the chair, sitting in his thinking position and scanning through its contents.

"We completely shut her off to seeing Yagami-kun as we figured they might be more dangerous together than parted. However the first week Misa-san was completely hard to control. She was struggling so much that we had to hold her down just to force feed her but now she's a whole other person. It's like she wants to die because she refuses to eat, take care of herself, or speak to anyone. I do not know why she is doing this." Sheri replied, and L lips formed a line. He flipped a page that had a diagnosed on how much longer they predicted Misa would live if she kept refusing help.

"I know exactly why she is hurting herself like this," L quickly shut her file and glared at the screen where Light once was. "Misa plans to die the same day Light does so she could be with him…" He set the file down on the coffee table besides his tea. "However…Light will not be waiting for her when she does, Misa does not realize by suicide she will only make herself lonelier." Sheri and Louie exchanged looks as they witness L take a pen and circle it around his fingers over and over in deep thought. The pen slipped out of his hand and rolled across the ground. Sheri went to pick it up but L halted her. "You did do a brain scan of Amane-san like I had hoped to see correct Miss Saito-san?"

"Yes, of, course. They weren't in her files because I had wished to discuss this with you on a personal level. I am glad that you brought it up. Chief Louie, do you mind?" Sheri wondered, glancing to see the chubby man dressed in a deep blue outfit. A black guard stick chained to his left belt and a gun carried to his right side.

"Not at all, I will be outside until needed." Louie replied, in his deep western accent. Once he departed out of the room, Sheri turned her gaze back on L to find an empty seat. L had gone to pick up the pen he was playing with and returned to his seat as if he hadn't moved at all.

"Amane-sans brain waves show a great deal of mental and even emotional trauma."

"Light-kun…" L spoke out but Sheri shook her head, 'no' as if telling him he was merely partially correct.

"At first we thought it was Light-kun as well, this is another reason for their separation but then we discovered the trauma from Light was only minor compared to the deep rooted one from her past. The initial loss of her parents must have triggered something that is causing her mind to slowly break." L grunted angrily, and Sheri became shocked as she watched the detective slam the pen against the table. "I know you must be angry considering you two were friends at some point but I honestly don't know how she could have gone this long without seeing a psychiatrist. "

"Amane-san, probably blamed herself for not being there to see her parents death and for that she pushed herself to appear strong, strong enough to carry a fake smile and a happy go lucky attitude when actually she was in turmoil this entire time. An actress who hides her true feelings behind a mask, a very fake mask indeed…I wish to go see her." L replied, placing his hands on his knees and tried his best to ignore the shocked expression Sheri was giving him. Sheri swallowed, but decided to compose herself she could make L change his mind hopefully.

"I do not suggest it." Sheri objected and L frowned.

"She will not hurt me…" L replied, "Even if she does hate me, she will not attack me." Sheri placed her hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"I never accused her of hurting anyone. I only wish for you not to go because it might be a disturbing sight to see. She's not the same woman L. She's unemotional and sits there in her bunk with a glazed expression unmoving. Amane-san looks like a wreck, to get her to speak would be a miracle. We've thought she's becoming a mute without Light." Sheri searched L's dark gaze hoping to see him back down but he continued to stare at her as if her words meant little to him. "L what do you plan on doing to that girl when you see her? L took a step down from his chair and placed both hands into his pockets, leaning over in his common suit before raising his head to Sheri.

"I'm going to try to rehabilitate Amane-san." L stated coolly. Sheri stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's impossible…That would take years and you only have five months to do so and why, why go out of your way to help her? She aided Yagami-kun in bringing you down." L head toward the door Chief Louie headed out of so that he may ask to be escorted to Misa's cell. "L…?" L stopped at the door, staring at it blankly. L's eyes were dark, but a certain sense of determination could be seen just gazing at his back.

"The answer is simple really…I don't believe that anyone in the world should die without experiencing, 'True' happiness and that's exactly what I plan to show Amane-san. I'm going to save her from a world of eternal darkness."

Sheri blinked at the boy confusion etched on her face at his words.

"You are going to become her _Light_?" Sheri quickly cursed when she realized how critical that wording was to L.

"No, I'm not going to become her Light…Nor would I want to for the matter… Rather I'm going to become a different path for Amane-san." With that he left directing Chief Louie who waited outside the door to take him to Misa's cellblock. Sheri returned to her work with a smile gracing her lips.

"I see..." She whispered as she began to do her weekly check up on other criminals. "Good luck L, but don't count on me letting you achieve this… I have my orders after all…" Sheri grinned mischievously as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a fresh new copy of a Death Note. "Ne, Light-kun-?"

**XXX **

**There and before you ask me why did you delete it to re-edit well I tried the replace thing but it freaking wouldn't do it, the screen freaked out on me like 4 times. So yeah I was like screw it. It made me very angry. I was at the point of shutting down my computer because I got blue screen of death.**

**So yeah, it's changed, the plot line too, and I'm happy because I like that ending better than her being good. Evil doctor always makes good times? And also, No, she does not have the eyes. Or will have them, that's Misa's job.  
**

**Thanks for the reading and reviewing! **

**Also to anyone that reads A New Beginning – having a bit of a writer's block so I might update the 2nd chapter of this one then a New Beginning because what I'm doing now is, Opened both documents and write a little in both as I go. So maybe, it will be up by then.**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	2. Clash of Colors

**Here it is the second chapter – It took me awhile because I wasn't sure how to go on about this.**

**To anyone who reviewed my chapter before I thank you for giving me your entire honesty and I'm not mad at you one bit. I am really thankful. So once again thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Reviews:**

**AnathemasCurse, IEatChicken, and Captain Bluebear – Thanks for the Story Alert Add!**

**RavenZERO0000: Thank you for the favorite story add! Happy Face!**

**TheJoker13: Thanks so much for you help! I couldn't have written this chapter without you helping as an inspiration.**

**Artemis Day: Thanks for the review! Here is your update you asked for – heh!**

**Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: Thanks I'm glad you liked the twist means a lot to me!**

**Blue Candle: Thanks for your honest review; I'm not mad at you what so ever. I hope that I will get better though.**

**Tashio: Thanks so much! I'm glad to have you in my reviewer area; it's nice to hear from you!**

**Toya: Thanks so much for everything that you have done for me as a friend! I will continue to try my best for you!**

**Mooncry: Ebil doctor is right! Grr makes me so mad writing her! I want to kill her honestly! Happy face!**

**Tavana: Ah, your right Tavana sorry! I made this chapter longer though and there is a Light scene in here so I hope you approve!**

**XXX**

**Previously:**

"No, I'm not going to become her Light…Nor would I want to for the matter… Rather I'm going to become a different path for Amane-san." With that he left directing Chief Louie who waited outside the door to take him to Misa's cellblock. Sheri returned to her work with a smile gracing her lips.

"I see..." She whispered as she began to do her weekly check up on other criminals. "Good luck L, but don't count on me letting you achieve this… I have my orders after all…" Sheri grinned mischievously as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a fresh new copy of a Death Note. "Ne, Light-kun-?"

**XXX**

**Ch 2: Clash of Colors**

Insanity, that's exactly what Cell Block F was called according to Louie and it, was an accurate name considering what L was witnessing. The consisting sobbing from a depressed woman in a nearby cell wasn't helping either. Not only did she make those dim hallways narrower but the sound of his steps as well as Louie's made his heart thump with anticipation.

L remembered passing a particular cell with a man that just constantly banged his head against the steel bars with a malicious grin as if the blood trickling down his head was a common sight and what he was doing was perfectly fine. L had tried to get Louie to stop him but apparently insanity does not just simmer with the people but the guards as well.

"Why bother helping him? This man has been sentenced to ten years of imprisonment. No one ever comes to see him; he's a lost soul now. He can do what he wants besides if he dies we can just replace him with someone new it's as simple as that. Don't you agree?" L couldn't find the words to counter it shocked him too much to even think that.

To him jail wasn't a means to end it was just a way to rethink the crimes you done it was not for letting them sink deeper into the darkness. The endless wails continued to drown in his ears as if to break his stability. Was this hell – he didn't know but he never wanted to see these corridors again but that wasn't possible if he was going to convince Misa to snap out of her illusion.

Louie finally came to a stop in front of a small cell and he glanced at L with a smirk. "We're here." L's heart thumped faster as he brought himself closer to the bars not touching just letting his eyes fall past the cracks to see a silhouette of a dirty blonde haired female. Hair stuck to her face making it impossible for him to see what expression she wore but he could see what Sheri meant when she wasn't taking care of herself. Her hair was a mess, stringy and poking out but not in her usually pigtails as her hair was actually drooping down her shoulders.

The black and white stripes tried to make him dizzy so that he could not see how skinny she had become. He could almost see her ribs through the outfit which meant he would need to get her eating as soon as possible. The thing that irked him the most about this new Amane Misa was the way she was sitting on her cot. Her knees brought up to her chest in similar fashion to himself by the way she was tilting it appeared as if Misa was about to collapse forward and let her head hit the ground. He could even picture blood splattering all over the walls and Light's laughter for some reason. It frightened him.

"Oi Amane-"Louie called out to Misa tapping his baton against the bars to grab her attention yet Misa didn't even flinch to his voice, she just sat there unmoving. "You have a visitor today, remember to be nice." He joked with a chuckle but it died down as he glanced at L who was giving him an annoyed look so he bowed his head as an apology and gestured a hand to L to signal it was okay for him to begin speaking with her. L reached out, wrapping his hands around the bars a shiver running down his spine as he opened his mouth to address her finally after everything he had done.

"Hello Amane-san…" L spoke loudly since the crying down the halls would have blocked out most of his words if he talked regularly. He expected her to scorn his voice or curse at him but she continued to be the statue she had made herself become. Either she did not hear him or she just refused to register his voice and L took the latter term because if Misa was really suffering from an internal struggle that meant she was running away from something and now she was running away from his voice. Besides him Louie chuckled louder, he seemed to be enjoying his feudal attempts to get her to speak with them. L wasn't a fool he remember Sheri telling him that they haven't been able to get her to speak a word so for Misa to talk to him now would be a miracle.

"Yeeeeep, same ol' Amane, she won't be talkin' to anybody any time soon." Louie stated, and L removed his hands from the cell while asking to be let inside her cell. He needed to have a one on one with her so that he could at least sleep knowing he did accomplish something today. "I don't know what you're trying to prove but Sheri told me to let you do what you wished so let me get my keys." Louie replied as he reaches into his back pocket and pulled out a silver key chain full of copper keys. It was like he was a janitor, flipping through them looking for that one key that would work for that one particular door. "You know that you are actually the first person to come visit someone whose getting a death sentence. I can't help but think it's funny." Louie paused as he found the right key which had a small emblem on it. He used his shirt to clean off the dust and opened the lock.

When the door was opened L stepped inside asking Louie to close the door behind him – not so that Misa couldn't get out but so that she wouldn't react differently because she would see the officer in front of her. L carefully moved besides her examining her broken state with anxiety, he almost let her name roll of his tongue as well which would have been dangerous because it would tell Louie he felt a much closer relationship to Misa than just a 'friend.'

"Amane-san, are you awake?" He asked but Misa still refused to reply or move or do anything for the matter, she was more interested at staring at the wall than him. L decided to block her view by standing out in front before trying again. "Amane-san do you remember me?" Only the soft sound of her breathing was his reply and it was staring to get frustrating since she would not co-operate with him. Perhaps if L moved her bangs away from her face he could get her to look into his eyes and then convince her from there to talk with him even if it would be just a few words. He needed to know that she could be persuaded away from this pain she locked herself in.

However if L wanted to do that he would have to _touch_ Misa and she might explode which would be very dangerous and an extreme risk but risks have to be taken as well to get the job done. L swallowed his nerves and reached out grabbing just a strand of her hair – It felt dry and dead – which only made him frown as he gently moved each strand behind her ear. He was surprised when she did not move away from him. Once he completed this task he returned to see what she looked like, and his heart fell at the sight. She was as pale as a ghost, her lips lined no longer showing that beautiful happy smile, and her eyes – so dull and fading of light – that his insides curled tightly at seeing her like this.

L removed his hand from her hair wishing he could brush his hands against her cheeks in hopes to see her blush just like in his dreams. How that Misa would smile blissfully and lean into his hand giggling telling him how much she loved him while kissing at his finger tips how far from this reality was he? Before him he felt like he was in a nightmare seeing her fade away right before her eyes, her gaze lost and afraid of the world he existed in. L bent down to sit on the ground in the way he would bringing his thumb to his lips examining her but she did not stare at him directly in return. No, she held an averted gaze to avoid looking at him while giving him the silent treatment as she did with each and every one of her previous visitors. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Amane-san, and I can say I missed seeing you around the task force building. As you may or may not know my name is Ryuzaki or simply L, call me what you wish. I am fine with either." He waited for the yell and the slap that she would deliver once she recognized him as the man that put away her boyfriend and sentenced her to death but she did nothing, nothing at all.

"It's no use L that girl is a goner. There's no hope left in that one anymore." Louie called out trying to persuade L to just leave Misa so that he could get back to filing his paper work. He really didn't want to stand here and watch a counseling television program. He thought Misa was bad but after watching how this guy walks with his back bent over like a hunchback he could tell they were meant to be – a bunch of weirdoes – is what they were.

L froze when he saw Misa's lip twitch for a mere second into a frown and her dull green eyes displayed that she was holding back tears. She was trying to appear strong again but those words sunk deep within her.

If no one believed in her, why should she believe in herself? She had failed her Light-kun, he must hate her. She was so useless and in the end she still didn't keep her promise to herself. The promise that Misa made when she was little while they took away her parents who were covered in white sheets and the sounds of sirens haunted her ears for weeks. She said that she would punish all those people who killed innocent lives just like the bastard that killed her parents and yet she was sitting in the cell a failure to both them and Light. Yes, there was really no hope for her…She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. No hope…That was until something pressed against her lips.

Anger boiled inside his heart as he watched tears roll down her cheeks and he could see in her eyes conflict, distressed, suicidal, and anger. All very dangerous emotions that he needed to get her away from and inside of him the pain was staring to eat away as well so he let his heart react to it. L reached out, sliding his fingers across her cheek and gently pulled her forward into a soft kiss. Misa let out a small gasp but she didn't pull away trying to pull the warmth closer that she desired for so long but L released the kiss staring into her wide eyes.

"Don't listen to him." L breathed out staring into her wide eyes and flustered rosy cheeks. Misa blinked but didn't reply and Louie gave a small whistle under his breath he had not been expecting _that _to happen. "There is hope for you because I _believe_ in you and I know that you are much _stronger_ than this. Misa you are much_ smarter_ than this. Don't let those words hurt you because_ I'm _here to protect you now." Her gaze wavered for a minute but then she returned to her façade of being a statue and didn't even say a word as he had so desperately needed to hear. L sighed he stood up from his spot and turned to take a quick lunch break. He would return once he figured out a better plan on how to approach her.

When he looked at Louie he felt a little confused by the way Louie was staring at him with a goofy smile.

"So is she your lover than?" L blushed and shook his head wondering what brought on that question but Louie continued to nudge him playfully as he locked the cell door. "Don't give me that innocent look especially after you kissed her like that!" L's face turned bright red and steam simmered out of him as it dawned on him that he did _**kiss**_ Misa! His first kiss too damn his impulses is what got him. He didn't want to see her cry and when she did something snapped.

"T-that was an a-accident, I did not mean to k-_kiss _her." L admitted still cursing to himself knowing that this probably would make things more complicated for him in the future. A _very_ foolish move on his part or so he thought.

"Oh I guess I can't blame you then considering she used to be pretty." L held back the want to kick this man in the face as if to correct him on his mistake. Misa was still Misa despite what she had tried to accomplish by destroying her life like this and he still held the feeling on how much he cared about her with all his heart. She could try her very best to make herself look ugly and he would still love her because it was not the outside that counts to him but the inside. "Though I'm glad to hear you didn't come here just to kiss her if you-"

"Then why…?" A small hushed voice came interrupting Louie's sentence which caused both boys to stiffen.

_**Was that just his imagination?**_

L turned around to see sharp narrow green eyes glaring at him. Misa had _**moved**_ from her seating style and spun toward him. "Then why are you here?!" Misa snapped in a cold ruthless tone. L was speechless, something inside him wanted to break open that cell door and pick her up spin her around because she was _**talking**_! Amane Misa was not a mute after all, he felt like laughing at his success.

Even Louie was shocked, the keys from his hand slipped down to the ground and he didn't even look down to the sound his eyes were on a growling Misa who did not appear happy with the two of them just staring at her with agape mouths. L licked his lips, trying to find the crucial words he could convince her to stay like this while hiding the truth about loving her.

"I'm here because I'm your friend." Misa's glare intensified which made him feel like he should be standing up rigid not leaning over staring at her like he did with anyone else.

"_Friend_, you're my _**friend**_?" Misa repeated as if the word was vial and distasteful on her lips. However she felt stupid too for wishing something more from him. His words made her heart sore before but now he just shattered it again. "Here's a lesson on friendship Ryuzaki…" Misa gritted her teeth while fisting the sheets of her cot while her eyes flamed with anger at his stale form. "A _true_ friend wouldn't imprison his friend; a _true_ friend wouldn't sentence his friends to death. Thus considering the **situation** I'm in right now there is no way that you will ever be considered _**my**_ friend _**ever**_ again, got it?" Misa words dripped with thick acid as she reached up with the back of her right hand to rub it against her lips trying to get his taste out of her mouth. "_**You disgusting pervert!"**_

Somewhere inside L he felt a sharp pain as if he had been stabbed repeatedly with a knife, he had anticipated she would snap but not as harshly as this. He shouldn't have kissed her damn it! L opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off while returning to her usual stare on the wall.

"Some friend you turned out to be." L turned and walked away, he couldn't face her after the way her voice cracked on that last sentence. She was hurting just as much as he was and knew she would need her space for a bit. After all relationships are not so easily fixed in one day's time and he had a lot more to work towards to as did she.

**XXX**

L had found himself in Sheri's office again, Louie had returned to his own job letting his other men take care of the job of escorting L if he felt the need to go see Amane-san again. Sheri left elbow rest against her desk, as she peered up at L with an intrigued expression. So L had managed to get Misa to speak, it made her angry but at the same time relived because that meant time was working faster than she had hoped. Soon everything would be in their favor and L would be history. Right now, L was telling her his feelings on Misa hoping that she would use her psychological studies to help him get through this battle within himself.

"I have this feeling for such a long time that I wanted to protect her when I saw her with Light-kun because I knew he was only using her but in my position I couldn't. All my life I have been train to be the world's greatest detective in the world…"

"Which you are the best there is L." Sheri replied, and scribbled down some notes on what L was saying despite knowing that _he_ was listening close by.

"Maybe but – I don't feel that way anymore. I convinced myself I wouldn't be afraid of anything but now I am." Sheri made an 'oh?' noise as if really interested settling down her pen and staring at L. "I'm afraid that if I lose her that I'll lose myself as well." Sheri tried best not to grin as she wrote this down and circled it while writing down weaknesses on a side note.

"You're such a sweet man L. I don't know how your still single." Sheri replied, reaching into her desk avoiding the Death Note drawer and getting out a bag of M&Ms and offering it to L and surprisingly he declined to it.

"I just don't feel that way anymore. Misa was right; a friend doesn't commit those things to his real friends. I don't know what I'm going to do – I think she hates me…" L trailed off, sipping the tea had had made for himself earlier as turmoil flowed through him. Sheri 'tsked' him with her right hand waving her index finger at his face.

"You and I both know hate is a strong word. No one can really hate someone." L fell silent he quickly placed his tea cup on her desk and prepared to leave. "Eh, where are you off to?"

"I need to go speak to Light-kun." L replied and fear welled up in Sheri's heart. She rose up from her seat and ran after L.

"Wait L you can't do that!" She yelled, cutting him off from the exit. L glanced at her with curiosity. "I will not allow you to go see Light. If you step one inch toward Cell Block H, I will personally see that your rights are stripped and you will be banned from this facility. I am doing this for your safety L." Sheri quickly said and L continued to stare oddly at her. It was like she was a whole different person just now or was he thinking to hard? "Think of the consequence of you getting banned considering that M-Misa would think you gave up on her. If she talked to you that must mean she trusts you, correct?"

L gaped, Sheri was right; she made an excellent point there. If Misa truly hated him she wouldn't have felt bad about yelling at him, she would have just ignored him as he left and when he kissed her did he feel her wanting more? L nibbled on his thumb at the thought, this means this would require further investigation. Light-kun would have to wait for a bit longer.

**XXX**

When L was gone Sheri took in a deep breath, she was saved for now. If L had gone looking for Light he would have found that Light was not in his cell and she would have been caught and their plans ruined. Luckily for her though her quick thinking managed to save her as she swayed L away from Light and become back on track with Misa. It sickened her to play matchmaker with the two but anything to keep the blonde bitch away from her man.

Sheri checked to see if anyone else was around but no it was just her again and she smiled. "You can come out now Light." The closet door slid open and there stood a grinning Yagami Light free from his chains. "Did you hear what L said Light-kun? He sounds so much in love it almost makes me want to throw up." Sheri said, showing the gagging gesture with her hands and Light simply smirked.

"I knew that bastard Ryuzaki had feelings for Misa all this time. What a fool Ryuzaki has become, he has no idea that everything is going exactly as I planned and soon I will be out of here and create the new world." Sheri noticed that he didn't mention Misa in his little plans. It made her so happy she couldn't contain a laugh as Light made his own dark chuckle.

"Light, what of Misa-chan, won't she come with you?" Sheri asked, making fun of the poor little baby crying in her cell. Light scoffed.

"What about her? She is just a mere tool. I'll let L get close to her until he exposes his name and then use my good charms to persuade the little Misa to deliver the final blow." Sheri moved over to Light, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss with a grin.

"Then after, Misa will die?" Sheri asked hopefully, pushing herself against Light in hope to convince him to let her drown somewhere. Light dipped her, kissing her neck with a laugh.

"Why would I need Misa when I have someone as good as you, _Takada?"_

"Mmh," Kiyomi purred out, kissing his lips once more. "Good question Light."

**XXX**

**To be continued…**

**Yes that evil doctor is none other than Kiyomi in disguise! For those who don't know Kiyomi Takada is Light's ex-girlfriend in the anime and in the second season she helps Kira in trying to defeat Mello and Near! Now she's back again! Damn!**

**I hope I was able to keep it interesting knowing that my first chapter was considerably lame. Anyways I'll see you next chapter hopefully?**

**Oh and about Misa – If you disliked her attitude toward L well, she is still loyal to Light at this point so she's going to be a little difficult for a while. As for why she cooperated, I think the kiss caught her off guard was all. She got blush-tastic heh.**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	3. Blissful Despair

**WARNING! I may have gotten a little ahead of myself with this chapter that I had to up the rating just cause of one little scene so yeah… You have been warned!**

**Sorry for the wait, tee-hee- I hope I can make amends! Hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**XXX**

**Reviewers:**

**Alchemy Goddess Kitsune**: Yay I'm glad you find it interesting!

**Artemis Day**: I hate her too…Trust me… But she is such a good villain that I can't help but have her in.

**Tavana**: Figures you with your Light obsession, but I'm glad you liked it – I wanted it to sound like him!

**Blue-candle**: Thanks so much for the review, I really liked writing that quote too! I wanted to make it a spicy ending. –Cheers!-

**TheJoker13**: Ha-ha I knew everyone would be like UGH at hat twist I added. I was thinking BURN her in her mind but I don't have anything against her really just that she is evil! Ha-ha!

**Mooncry**: I know, I know! It's bad news!

**XXX**

**Previously**

"_Light, what of Misa-chan, won't she come with you?" Sheri asked, making fun of the poor little baby crying in her cell. Light scoffed._

"_What about her? She is just a mere tool. I'll let L get close to her until he exposes his name and then use my good charms to persuade the little Misa to deliver the final blow." Sheri moved over to Light, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss with a grin._

"_Then after, Misa will die?" Sheri asked hopefully, pushing herself against Light in hope to convince him to let her drown somewhere. Light dipped her, kissing her neck with a laugh._

"_Why would I need Misa when I have someone as good as you, __**Takada**__?"_

"_Mmh," Kiyomi purred out, kissing his lips once more. "Good question Light."_

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: Blissful Despair**

Much to Misa annoyance L returned but this time her held a plate full of cake in his hands as if to taunt her poor deprived stomach. The security guard let him in and then locked the door behind him before leaving which meant that L would be staying with her today. Misa groaned staring off at the wall trying to avoid looking at him directly as he came closer. Her heart skipped to the sound of his voice humming away softly as he took his seat in front of her blocking her view on the wall.

Misa gazed at him briefly before looking away because something inside of her heated up and reminded her of a certain mouth to mouth introduction between the two. Misa told herself that she shouldn't be feeling this way for Ryuzaki considering what he did to her Light-kun and besides he was just too unique for her taste.

"Hello again Misa-san, you look lovely today." Misa snorted at the comment, she was dressed in stripes, her hair was a mess, she smelled and he said she looked nice?! Misa continued to stare at the wall with anger boiling insider her, what an idiot. "I brought some cake just in case you wanted to eat something." Misa sweat dropped when the sound of her stomach growled wanting to have bites but she kept her poker face under wrap so he would not see how bad she wanted it. "You need to eat and I know you can speak already so stop being so stubborn Misa-san."

"I can do what I want." She countered, lifting her head up at him to seem snobbish so he'd leave her alone.

"Ah, so it speaks." He muttered softly as he took a small piece of the cake and placed it into his mouth. Misa snapped her head to him growling, she was not an _It, _she was a female a very talented female now out of a job because of this bastard_. _Misa tried to rip her hands free of her hand cuffs so she could punch him but her hands clacked back together from her restraints.

L couldn't help but laugh even though she was giving him the biggest death stare in the world. She couldn't lift a finger on him. It was bad to feel so powerful over her but this time he would not be so abused by her whenever he tried being nice. Maybe with her violence out of the way they could talk naturally. Then of course the way she was snarling at him made that little plan go out the window per say. "Perhaps we can work up a compromise Misa-san."

Misa stifled a laugh, she work with him, never. She would starve herself to be with Light not living to be stuck with Ryuzaki pestering her all day long. Misa turned her head to the side when she watched as her took apart of _her_ cake and was slowly eating all of it as if it were his! An exclamation mark appeared over her head and she smirked deviously.

"Okay here are my demands; I'll eat if you never touch a sweet ever again as in no more cakes, brownies, candies, and strawberries because we all know how much you love those, don't we?" Misa replied while clapping her hands together, smiling. The expression on his face was complete and utter priceless he looked like his soul had been sucked straight out of his body. "Well, is it a deal?" Misa urged and he frowned staring at the strawberry cake sadly.

"B-but I can't do that." L whispered, his eyes drooping in defeat.

"Awe poor baby," Misa cooed with her voice chuckling very evilly while shrugging her shoulders lifting up her handcuffs hands to grab a poorly stitches blanket on her bed. "I guess I'm just going to have to starve to death then." She wrapped it around her while L just continued to stare at her with a bewildered expression.

"Surely you can't expect me to do this…" He muttered as she lay back into her cot and stared at him through the sheets. "This is my lifestyle were talking about…I LOVE sweets." L replied still trying to think of a way out of this situation but nothing would come to mind. Misa pretended to pout eyes watering up and let out a small sniffle.

"I guess I was wrong about you….You don't really care about me…After all…." L eyes widened and he stared down at her with a shocked expression. Misa stared up at him with a fake pout but something inside of her was hurting at this realization if he confirmed it. It started to eat her up inside and Misa pulled the blanket over her head to hide the way she bit her lip and eyes drifted away sadly. No one cared about her…

"I'll do it." A voice appeared, "I'll do it for you Misa-san. I want to see you get stronger. I want to see you smile like you used to. I miss that so much." A sharp string shot through her heart as he tugged gently on her blanket so he could view her paralyzed expressions with real tears threatening to fall. "So please eat." He murmured softly while brushing her hair behind her ear.

Misa mouth was agape she knew it, his words sweet loving words that she wanted all her life. A thin red blush spreading out over her cheeks as Misa tugged the blanket closer to her face and cried softly because all that pain she held back was starting to come out again. "Misa…" She gazed at Ryuzaki with a soft look but the ache in her heart only continued to grow. This was all just a delusion a pool of lies, nothing more.

"Go away Ryuzaki…" She breathed out wiping her tears away. "Just go away." She hugged the blanket closer and stared down at the blanket again it felt cold as ice, as it should be.

"Why are you not satisfied? I thought you would be happy that you've beaten me." He asked, making her shiver in response to his sadness. The great weight of stress building on her shoulders once more as she picked up her imaginary shuffle and buried all her troubles in mind, she would not appear weak for him she did not want to been seen like that. Misa took a deep breath in, and then breathed out while wiping the tears away.

"I maybe Light's girlfriend but I'm not Light…I didn't want to win Ryu…" She replied coldly but her voice continued to break off with a painful exterior. He placed the plate on the ground and Misa expected him to leave, but L simply lifted his hand and placed it on her head as if she were a child.

"Fine, deals off then, I get to keep my sweets." L replied happily, as he removed his hand and picked up the plate taking another mouthful. Misa twitched easily, that insensitive bastard. Misa tackled him to the ground knocking the plate out of his hands but he reached out and caught it before it could hit the floor. Misa wished she could reach out and take it but…Misa stared down at her hands and grumbled. Bastard, GAH, she hated this man! She didn't give a damn what position they were in right now, she just wanted to kill him. She continued to try to claw at him but he only laughed saying it was ticklish. "Wow Misa-san, ever heard of giving massages, because this feels really good with you on top of me and all." L chuckled out making Mia gasp at his claim. Indeed, her body was settled on top of him almost riding him. Blood rushed to her face and she held her nose as L continued to kid her for being so cute and red.

She got off him, cursing his blasted existence and telling him she had lost her appetite by seeing something so gross. L only grabbed the plate, and reached inside the cake to pull out a smile strawberry piece with his right index finger and thumb. "Misa-san, if you will not eat," L placed the strawberry piece into his mouth, "Then I will feed you." Misa eyes widened, as steam rose out of her as she eyed L's lips with her hair poking out all over the place. One hand rose to her cheek as she gently slapped herself before she could drool at the thought.

"Y-y-y-you –"Misa exclaimed pointing at him as heat continued to fill her body as she edgy away back against the wall blushing brightly. "P-p-per-ver-er-er"

"Open wide Misa-san!" L told her showing her that he had actually just picked up another strawberry piece and was just going to put it into her mouth not actually kiss feed her. A pink hue grew of embarrassment flushed on her cheeks now; she looked away biting a finger nail. She glanced at his hand which displayed a nice scrumptious strawberry pleading her to eat. Then her eyes met his they only displayed innocence as he had no idea what he was suggesting of her was just as perverted as the way her mind worked.

Bah – he was making a fool out of her, she hated him so much that Misa decided to get even, oh yes she still could over throw him even if she was handcuffed. Misa willingly opened his mouth and when he placed his finger on her tongue she clamped over it but not biting it only sucking the strawberry out of his hand. She made a small 'ah' noise as she used her tongue to flick around his finger while making an 'mmh' noise in pleasure as she ate the strawberry mixed with vanilla frosting. Misa swallowed, and then pulled away, letting his finger slid off her lips as she gave him a dazed expression. Ryuzaki's face now imitated hers with the red hot line across his face as she giggled and smiled.

"Thank you." She practically purred out and L retracted his hand slowly staring at his poor assaulted finger with amusement. Misa couldn't help but lick her lips savoring the taste of what food tastes like and also by the way he looked so out of it. Misa leaned toward him, her hands hitting the ground as she now pressed against him leaning in for a kiss as she closed her eyes. His left hand brushed against her cheek as his right slid down her shoulder, to snaking around her waist pulling her close till their lips so close to touch that they felt each other's breath.

"Ahem!" Misa eyes snapped open and she pushed back away from L while using her hands together as a bat to knock him away from her, his face colliding into the steel bars. She was blushing hotly, steam pouring out of her as her breath was ragged. She tore her eyes away from L's broken body heaped on the floor to its new comer. That doctor again…She was back and Misa hated her so much. Had she seen her with L, and almost kissing him!? The doctor or what was her name again, Hairy? Well whatever the case this doctor was giving her a laughing stare and Misa shamefully looked back at the wall. _Damn it._

**XXX**

Well, well, she hadn't expected L to be working this quickly with Misa but then again Takada knew all along she was a slut so it made sense that she was giving herself so easily to him. Takada at first was about to interrupt their little eating session but found herself staring off, blushing as well. The room was certainly getting a lot hotter in there. Takada cleared her throat, earning a squeak from Misa and then having to watch L's face impact the bars in front of her from Misa's punch. His face rolled down with a small ow but Takada really didn't care about his condition all she wanted to see was Misa's shocked expression which made her laugh. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

When Misa shifted her gaze back on the wall Takada regained her composure slipping back on her innocent mask and called the security guard who was waiting back at the door to come unlock the prison cell. When he did so, Takada entered the cage in a hurry and quickly lowered herself down to L's crumpled form. She placed a hand on his shoulder lightly and held a concerned expression.

"L, L are you alright?" She asked, as she shook him carefully not wanting to bring soreness upon him. L groaned, as he reached up and gripped his head in pain. He tried to get up and Takada was there to be his helping hand.

"Y-yes I'm fine Sheri, thank you." L muttered back and glanced over his shoulder to Misa who was looking at him briefly before she lowered her head so that her bangs would droop over her face concealing her concern.

"Guard, take Misa into the hot box for her punishment while I take L into the medical bay for injures." Both Misa and L's head snapped up at her shocked while the guard nodded entering the cell and picking Misa up by the arm forcefully and dragging her out of the cell. Takada caught Misa's shoulder and tried to act as ashamed as possible. "I thought there was hope for you dear Misa-san but it seems you are only good for hurting the people that care for you the most." Misa snapped her head away, tears falling down her cheeks. "You are responsible for your own actions Misa." With that the guard continued to drag her away.

"Wait- She didn't hit me on purpose I provoked her." L quickly said causing the guard to halt and Takada gave him a sad smile.

"Maybe so, but we can't let her go for acting so violently only monsters can act that way, am I right Misa-san?" L growled not liking Sheri picking at Misa at this rate Misa's mind would break all over again.

"Enough, that's enough, don't call her a monster, Misa is _**not**_ a monster she just was a very confused girl that is all."

"A girl who helped slaughter the lives of many with a power of a book L? Do not let her innocents slide by making you forget this terrible crime L. I have my duties and even if I do not like them, I have to obey them…I'm so sorry L. There is nothing more to say." Takada waved off the guard in which he and Misa disappeared down the halls.

L clenched his fists, damn it to hell, Sheri was right if he continued to act so drastically it would put the both of them in trouble especially Sheri and she was such a good friend. He glanced up at Sheri who continued to give him a frown as her eyes trailed down the halls where Misa was dragged off to.

"Sheri, what exactly is a hot box?" Sheri pushed back her glasses up and then turned to him with a sigh.

"A hot box is a pit buried underground it's rather small and shaped like a large box. It's used to place prisoners in that have acted violently. It's a rule that whenever someone fights they are put in the box for 30 minutes until they see the error of their ways." A sharp pain clenched his heart; his Misa was going to be in one of those things because Sheri witnessed her hitting him away in embarrassment because they were about to kiss. Sheri walked by him picking up the plateful of wasted cake and offered it to L as a way to cheer up. L just brushed passed her and ran to go find where this hot box was. He did not want to see Misa suffer anymore. This was really pushing her limitations.

Takada watched him go with a sly smile; she stared at the cake and threw it on the ground enjoying the view of the glass shattering. She lifted her heel and squished the cake using it as a symbolism of L and Misa's existence. **Pathetic**…Simply _pathetic_. She couldn't wait to tell Light, oh ho, Misa was going to be in so much trouble – how **_exciting_**!

**XXX **

**I wish I had the power to strangle her but alas, I cannot – Darn you Takada – Shakes fist –! As for the scene with Misa and L it was supposed to be just a short innocent scene but it grew into something more which I'm sorry but yeah. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reads and reviews – Waka waka! Take care!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	4. Forget all your Troubles

**Hey Welcome again to our next chapter, I'm actually sick so I am writing this in bed and it's so hot! Fading fast into the heat, dizzy but must keep writing! Anyways I hope you like this chapter hopefully I won't K.O in the middle of it.**

**As far as the title goes for this chapter I think I was a little drunk – even if I don't drink – I think I was somehow drunk because I had this song in my head that was really old. **

"**The lights are much brighter there; you can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares?" I don't remember where that song was from but I loved it! So yeah, I disclaim the title too because it's from a song. If you know where it's from – Much love if you can tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and title is part of a song.**

**XXX**

**Reviewers:**

**Formalle De Hyde** much _thank__**s**_ for the story alert!

**TheJoker13: **I know right but this time she didn't interrupt she's busy talking with Light somewhere. They will finally get their scene!

**Mooncry: **Noooo, you can't kill her off now, even if you can't she still has an important role in the plotline even though I freaking hate her. I must respect her character!

**Grescia: **Thanks for the story favorite add, makes me feel better even though I feel like I'm in a desert in my house at the moment lol. Fevers are evil!

**Tavana: **When you're done with your fan, give it to me. I need air, warm, cold, air; I'll take anything at this rate.

**Blue-candle: **Hahaha, I love your review, so cute~ oh and Light yeah he's not here yet, next chapter he gets the whole thing to himself mostly. It's going to be in his POV with Takada close by of course. xD but yes, Misa will see the path that I want her to go. She just needed a little loving.

I am glad you're a blue candle, blue is my favorite color. Happy Face! Your sugar high makes me feel like I'm capable of conquering the world but If I get out of bed – I'm going to be out cold lol.

**Zanna-chan: **Yay new reviewer! Hello, waves! Yeah don't worry I didn't have Misa ever going to take away his sweets but I just wanted to imagine the look on his face ha-ha. I'm being mean to him, but at least he has a good time this chapter, hope so at least – Thank you for the favorite add!

**Artemis Day**: LOL – I feel your hate on Takada. Yeah, I love that scene too, and I wrote another L x Misa moment so hopefully you like it!

**Thanks again for all the support! I salute you! xD**

**XXX**

**Previously:**

"_Guard, take Misa into the hot box for her punishment while I take L into the medical bay for injures. I thought there was hope for you dear Misa-san but it seems you are only good for hurting the people that care for you the most." Misa snapped her head away, tears falling down her cheeks. "You are responsible for your own actions Misa." With that the guard continued to drag her away._

"_Sheri, what exactly is a hot box?" Sheri pushed back her glasses up and then turned to L with a sigh._

"_A hot box is a pit buried underground it's rather small and shaped like a large box. It's used to place prisoners in that have acted violently. It's a rule that whenever someone fights they are put in the box for 30 minutes until they see the error of their ways." _

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**: **Forget all your Troubles **

To think just weeks ago Misa used to stand in front of hundreds of people waving cheerfully but now she stood in an enclosed room for what seemed to be like hours but maybe only minutes. Misa heard Ryuzaki for a few minutes he was bickering with the guards but they ended up making him leave her alone which was much to her distress because he was the only one that would get her out of this box. The hot box didn't even let her sit down and the exhaustion of standing upright in one place was beginning to kick in along with the sweat pouring down her head. Her legs shook lightly and her breath already gave heated exhales as she continued to stare at the wall.

This sucked and to think it was all because she hit Ryuzaki in embarrassment when Sheri had walked in on them. L had been nothing but trouble for her so far getting her into trouble and making her talk she had plans man, plans. She was supposed to die off so she could be with her Light-kun; she wondered if he was okay and what sort of painful things they put him under considering he was Kira. If she hadn't tasted that cake with Ryuzaki her stomach wouldn't be grumbling right about now and she wouldn't be caring about him.

Why did Ryuzaki have to get so close to her anyways? Didn't he have cases to solve or something since he was world renowned detective, what business did he have with her? All she ever did was called him her friend and kiss him on the cheek once! He shouldn't be wasting his precious breath on her. Misa's eyes knit at the thought, '_precious,'_ Misa groaned trying to tell herself Ryuzaki was just Ryuzaki nothing else.

Misa placed her head on the wall but started a quick yelp when it burned into her screen she pushed away into the wall earning another harsh burn. Misa focused her body to stand still as a stick again but now pain seared through her. Ouch…She wasn't expecting the walls to be hot too but I guess this is why this supposed to be a punishment learner. She was never going to hit Ryuzaki or anyone ever again just because she didn't want to be back in here again.

Hours…Minutes…Days….Ugh, she couldn't tell the vent above her didn't give a clear look to the sky it only had small holes ahead and she felt like she was a bug in a jar. Misa's vision was beginning to spin because the burn on her head made blood drip down and over her left eye which she had to keep closed now. Wasn't there something called good behavior, why the hell hadn't she been let out yet?! Then again should she really be surprised no one showed care for her but Ryuzaki.

_Light…Is it a Sin to count on your enemy to save you? _ Misa knew her body was beginning to shut down on her as she was so tired. Open, close, open, close….Open, Misa reached up and touched her own blood which was sticky and oozy. She had never seen real blood before and she had this twisting sick gut feeling inside of her that she wanted to puke. Would she die in this box…? If so why was she crying because isn't this what she wanted? Misa knew that not all deaths were as pleasurable as one wished from the notebook so why were tears flowing down her cheeks? Misa clenched her fist and leaned back into the wall not caring for the sharp sting this time. Slowly but surely, everything she once knew went black and pain was a thing of the past…

**XXX **

Voices…Misa could hear voices and they were so familiar too. One was a man and the other was a woman. She tried to open her eyes only to see a bright light shining down at her. Misa sat up, to avoid the light and when she did her eyes grew wide at the two bickering figures. Misa's throat felt dry and crisp as tears flooded down her face.

"Mom and Dad…?" Misa breathed out, and both figures turned to her with a soften gaze. "It is you two, isn't it?" Misa asked, and her mother gave her a small nod with a smile. Misa let out a laugh, so it had worked she was really dead but then why was her laughter so bitter? Was it because Light wasn't here yet if so she could wait but even that didn't cheer her up – her parents did make her happy but there was still this empty feeling of leaving something undone. Misa shook her head, she shouldn't be caring about this – he parents were alive in front of her!

Misa stood up and ran over to her mother pulling her into a giant hug. Her mother's laughter rang through the air as her mother told her how much she missed her. Her father now rested his hand on her head brushing it softly.

"We missed you our little princess." Her dad cooed, as he kissed the top of her head. Misa closed her eyes and laughed along with her mother.

"I missed you two as well! Now we can be together forever as it should be!" Misa exclaimed happily, rubbing herself into her mom's blue silky dress. She could smell the scent of roses on her mother. However her mother simply stiffed making Misa grow worried. "Mom…Are you okay?" Misa asked, looking up at her mother's expression. Her mother gave her a sad smile, tears brushing her delicate face.

"My baby girl…My Misa….I wish that was so but your place is not with us…" Her mother whispered it felt like an arrow shot through her heart as panic rose through her body.

"W-what do you _mean_ – _**Mom**_?" Misa asked but her mother wouldn't reply so she turned to her father whom he displayed the same agonized expression. His left hand that was on her head now fell to her shoulder with a strong grip.

"Misa…You have grown into such a fine woman but there are still things you need to do with your life." Misa stared at her father with disbelief – this was about the Death Note wasn't it? They were unhappy on how many people she hadn't killed yet to avenge them.

"You can't be happy with me can you!? Well if that's what you want I'll go back and get the Death Note and I'll kill everyone until your satisfied!" Misa yelled angrily, and they both gave her a wide expression. "Then you will love me again right?! Then we can be together, right, RIGHT?!" Misa screamed and her mother pulled her into a sharp hug.

"Misa – we were never disappointed in you - we don't want you to kill people. We hate that book that you received. We never wanted to see our little girl kill." Her mother quickly said, and Misa froze, they didn't want her to kill people? They hated the Death Note? Then why were they sending her back, why?! Misa gripped her mother's arms wishing for comfort but found none.

"Don't do this to me, don't leave me again Mom please I'll be a good girl. I'll do what you ask, so please stay with me!"

"Oh Misa…If only…" Her father trailed off, "If we knew how much pain this was going to cause you we wouldn't leave but were not the ones in charge here…We have our rules too." Misa pulled away from her Mother and shook her head.

"You aren't my parents! They wouldn't leave me, they wouldn't _**abandon**_ me!" Her mother gave her a shocked gasp while her father stood rigid. Her mother raised her hand over her mouth and sobbed.

"Misa…It's not that were abandoning you...We would never do that. We'll always be with you in your heart and mind as we always watch from above just like your friend Rem does from her world." Her father spoke and Misa looked at the ground at the name Rem. Had that been where Rem was watching over her from the Shinigami world? Misa's head shot up to the sky.

"REM - I thought you cared about me, WHY DID YOU _**LEAVE**_ – REM?!!! Rem….My dearest friend…Rem…" Misa laughed bitterly, emptiness filling her heart knowing Rem would not come to her aid. Rem would not save her from her darkness.

"Misa we do have one wish of you so please listen." Misa glanced down to eye her so called, "mother," with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Please continue to live on because we love you so much that we don't want to see you like this anymore. We love you…" Misa eyes shut painfully as warmth spread through her body. These were her real parents and they were sending her away because they said she needed to finish something. "Sayonara Misa, we will always be with you." Misa's eyes shot open to see her parents fading away into the mist that now surrounded them.

"W-wait no, I don't want to be alone – please NO!" Misa cried out and the back of her head stung, with an increasing burning feeling on her back. Misa shut her eyes shaking her head. "No!" She cried, and her eyes fluttered open, jolted up from her sheets and bonking heads with Ryuzaki. "Ah..!" She gasped, as she became aware of her surroundings.

Misa was now within a room that looked like the medical bay she had been to plentiful times before whenever they would administer her with a shot to keep her numb so they could feed her. Misa looked down her at her body and noticed she was naked but also bandaged up completely. Misa glanced back at the person she collide heads whom was staring at her with a frown. Misa could feel her stomach twisting again as memories of her parents sending her back into this world reappeared. Misa bit her lip, shifting her eyes away but was shocked when Ryuzaki lifted his hands up and brushed away her tears. Her blue eyes finding its way back on his face with bewilderment.

"I thought you were dead when I found you unconscious in that box, blood seeping down your back and your breathing pattern no longer findable. I had them get you out in an instant and take you to the medical bay. I changed you, and mended your wounds the best way Watari taught me but you still wouldn't wake up…" He spoke in a dull tone, which made her hard to comprehend what he was trying to say but the pain she could see clearly in his orbs. Misa swallowed, unsure of what to say so he continued to speak on and she would listen without missing a beat. "I wouldn't give up though because deep down I knew I had to protect you from something because even if you looked so peacefully in your slumber in my heart I could sense your tears and your cries. I knew that you needed me just as I needed you."

Misa reached up with her left hand, grasping his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and smiled just like he always dreamt of.

"I- I saw my parents again…" Misa breathed out softly, and L's eyes grew wide saucers and her eyes drooped to the navy blue blankets around her similar to her mother's dress. It hurt, badly. "They left me again because they wanted me to live…"

"Smart parents, they were, weren't they?" L replied with a chuckle, and Misa blinked up at him with a questionable look. However that question quickly faded into an understanding one.

"Yes..." She said and her breath caught when he kissed her forehead just above her left eye. She blushed lightly while he poked her cheek.

"You're so red Misa. "He teased and she huffed, removing her hand from his and crossing them over her chest while closing her eyes looking away in false annoyance while the red hue only increased.

"Shut it." She snapped, and then noticed her hands were free. No more, handcuffs!? Her eyes snapped open and stared at her hands. Yes they were free; she found her right hand encircling her left hand with an astounded look.

"You're a slow one Misa." L joked as he noticed she finally saw that she was free. He had the guards take the off her because of her new contract he had made when they first sent him away from her. He had contacted the judge that sentenced the two of them and demanded that he should be the deciding factor of her punishments since she was his client now. The judge agreed with him that the hot box method was a tad much for such a young woman so naturally gave him that duty as they owed him a great credit for all the criminals he brought in.

"How is this possible-?"

"It I because you are _my_ client and I decide what you receive now. Those handcuffs blocked you from performing things that would allow you to recover thus you are free of them for the time being." Misa let out a squeal and cheer but it quickly died down with his next words. "However the only way you can stay that way is if your with me the entire time."

Misa eye's nearly bulged out at that remark; she would have to be with Ryuzaki now – all the time?! Misa pulled the blankets off her and got out of bed. There was no freaking way she could stand being next to him every second of her lifespan. Sure he was nice to let her go and take care of her but she didn't want to spend her life with him. She tried to escape but his arms wrapped around her. His left hand around her next to her right shoulder while his right arm strung around her waist pulling her close so he could whisper into her ear. "I told you…That I will protect you."

Misa blinked back tears as she stood in his grasp, tears shimmering in the corner of her eyes.

"L…" She breathed out, as she used that left hand that was free turn and push into his chest so that she could stare into his dark unwavering eyes. Her heart thumped against her chest as she stare into his eyes forever never moving from his grasp ever again. "I was supposed to hate you…But…" Misa's heard thump loudly once more and she knew she might regret saying it because he might think foolish of her. "I think I…Love you." To think just moments ago she was going to run away from her but now she begged that he would say something but his eyes were wide and lips agape. However they softened again and he removed his arm from her waist still cradling the back of her head with his left hand.

L reached up carefully brushing his hand over her cheek and lowering his head down to hers so they could share a kiss. His lips finally finding hers as Misa let out a quick squeak before sinking into the kiss with a smile but couldn't help the laugh stringing from her mouth so he quickly pulled away embarrassed. Ah, he hadn't any idea how to kiss it felt so awkward but she realized that she was probably the first person he ever kissed.

"Baka…" She whispered, and his expression turned sour but she shook her head grabbing out to his face and pulling him down for a real kiss. His eyes were wide and her eyes shut but the bubbly laughter still rang around them.

"Misa…" L groaned in annoyance as she continued to giggle against his lips and she apologized as they broke away she just found it so funny. "Misa, be serious."

"I can't help it when you suck at kissing L." She replied and his eyes narrowed at her words. She just waved him off. The next thing she knew she was against a wall and L was staring down at her with a serious expression. Her eyes widened, was he mad at her?

"Your lips look cold Misa," He stated and she blinked up at him clueless. "Perhaps they would like to be heated up." Misa nearly burst into laughter but kept it in as she smiled at him.

"Sure, why not." Misa replied, with a hint of amusement and he bent down placing his lips on hers blissfully. This time he was right on the mark, and pulled away a bit too quickly for a looking. Her hands pulled him back in an instant allowing their tender heat to meet again. She pulled away with a hello and he chuckled bringing her lips to his once more. "L…" She moaned out, and he only deepened the kiss before pulling back for air and whispered,

"My name is Lawliet," Misa blushed, tremendously as his words shivered down her spine. "And you are mine."

"Lawliet…" Misa let the name roll off her tongue and soon couldn't stop echoing it as the kisses continued to tease down her neck. "Oh Lawliet…" Misa continued to gasp out, as heat escaped from her lips while her hands found its way into his hair. It appears she had found her reason to live after all…

**XXX **

**End Chapter 4. "……"**

"…… **HAHAHAHA……."**

**Yeah I know it was bad but hahahaa…haa….I tried? Oh man… This is going to wreck me for awhile, must go start writing a New beginning before I die of nosebleed. I know it's not a big deal for you guys but I'm weak sauce when it comes to writing lemons. Ha-ha. Happy Face! WOO~ and to think I'm 20…How embarrassing. **

**Okay, well next chapter ahem Lights going to be back and Takada, is going to be their reaction to hearing what happened to Misa and what not. **

**I'm going to draw a picture of the scene in here and put it on my deviant art. It's probably going to look fail but that's okay. I have my memories. **

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing – It's always a pleasure. I need my sleep so take care – Hah I'm still laughing – I'm so fail! Happy Face! **

**P.S – Misa's really slow – if she hasn't realized L undressed her yet. Can't wait to see THAT reaction – LOL!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	5. This One

**Oh what a day today was, Exams are coming up makes me so nervous but at the same time happy because it's almost over!**

**Oh and I'm feeling great guys, all better but I do have a warning for you.**

**This Chapter….Is a pure Takada + Light's evilness Chapter. Yes, that means there is no L or Misa appearance (getting busy) but fear not they will be back next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Reviewers:**

**TheJoker13: **At least she has this better perception now of what her parents wanted – somewhat.

**Grescia** x4: Yeah he didn't really win in the beginning did he? Well at least he managed to get Light in jail. Although it didn't really constrict him much… Light is always the mastermind of evil, this is what makes him a good read!

I hate Takada too but I have to respect her character too – somewhat. Well I can't say NOTHING happened to her but heh – Yeah on Takada again. Thank you on the compliment and I do agree that L Lawliet is an epic name!

**Artemis Day**: She does have L – more then she wants to now!

**Tavana**: Of course you would pick up the fact that it "seemed" rushed. Well I should warn you – I have traps set up for people who notice these details. Thank you for finding the song for me too, It's on my song and her name is Petula Clark – Miss Spell checker. Much love!

**Ravenshadow08: **Yay someone knew what joke my friend was making with Light's last name – you are win! Oh yeah she defiantly is getting going to let someone hear her at that rate! Oh thank you for that song too it's the song I was looking for but wrong singer but I did find it with your help as well so Much Thanks! I owe you~!

**Mooncry**: It's always you and Tavana that catch me on this, isn't it? Happy face – but I do have to tell you – traps ahead – Traps!

**Wounded Shell of Myself**: Thanks for the Double Story Alert and the watch on my Deviant Art! I'm glad that you have been reading the story and liked it so far! Don't worry I won't kill you for not reviewing, as long as I know your considering it as a read – it makes me happy!

**DK/Death Kiss: **See bottom for a special thanks!

**Blue-Candle**: Yes Blue and Green are my favorite colors! I am much better now so I thank you for helping my cold go away! I'm glad you won't change your pen-name – I really like it, It stays in my mind a lot. One of those names you can't easily forget!

L is indeed innocent! He only is a pervert when he thinks on it! Blue-candle you know me better than most – You know I have _twists_ at every turn. I can't really comply with your questions. Even if I totally thank you for everything! Fever stay away from Blue-candle, I have traps! You did my happy face! Squee!

**IEatChicken**: Need More Traps! I joke, Glad you like the chapter and I know it was early. I have traps! Bwahaha!

**XXX**

**Previously:**

"_I thought you were dead when I found you unconscious in that box, blood seeping down your back and your breathing pattern no longer findable. I had them get you out in an instant and take you to the medical bay. I changed you, and mended your wounds the best way Watari taught me but you still wouldn't wake up…" L spoke in a dull tone, which made her hard to comprehend what he was trying to say but the pain she could see clearly in his orbs._

"_L…" She breathed out, as she used that left hand that was free turn and push into his chest so that she could stare into his dark unwavering eyes. Her heart thumped against her chest as she stare into his eyes forever never moving from his grasp ever again. "I was supposed to hate you…But…" Misa's heard thump loudly once more and she knew she might regret saying it because he might think foolish of her. "I think I…I Love you."_

**XXX**

**Chapter 5: This One**

Once again she had nearly messed up in front of L and luckily she didn't because _**he**_had come to her rescue. If _**he**_ hadn't burst into the room saying Light needed assistance she would have to show L what shot she gave to Misa. Takada head down the halls with an annoyed expression, because L had thanked her for helping Misa. The thought of her actually helping Misa was just pure madness.

When L came bounding into her office with an unconscious bleeding Misa in his arms she gazed at him with mild interest because she had been expecting this visit. After all just as Light predicted Misa fainted during the hot box making it easier to inject her with the serum with a panicky non thinking L close by.

"Sheri, help me please – Misa – she's unconscious!" L called to her and she gave him a worried expression while approaching L. She reached out placing a hand on Misa's neck to feel a steady rhythmic heartbeat. Damn – Misa didn't die, oh well – time to play her role in this little scene - Takada placed both hands on her mouth with a startled gasp.

"She's fading," Takada lied, "Hurry let me give her a serum that should help ease the pain." L gave her a questioning look but Takada avoided it, turning to head toward her cabinets and searched through the different bottle sizes until her hand came upon the one that she had been saving...

"Takada, I know how good you are in medical abilities, that's how you were able to get this job because you are the best known specialist." Light commented as he sat on her desk earlier that day flipping through her books and then tossing them aside because he knew everything from it. "We already know I only have a few weeks left before my official execution, this is why I need you to get Misa to hurry up and learn L's name. Don't you have something useful to help me out with this…?"

Takada grinned at him; of course she did because she not only had to work with people but animals as well. They had sent her plenty of serums in order to test for research. The only question was would it work on a human, but which human should she try on it could be dangerous after all – Oh wait – that's right – little Misa-chan.

"Yes Light…I'll get working on it immediately." Light got off her desk and approached her grabbing her chin forcefully and pulling it into a kiss.

"Do not fail me Takada. " He warned darkly as his new assistant met Light wearing his fake security outfit and slipped the handcuffs back on Light's wrists. "I don't accept failures into my new world." Takada swallowed and bowed as the door closed behind Light and his newest helper.

Takada pulled the bottle down with her hands and gave an innocent smile over to L as she grabbed the needle and began to use it to draw the serum out inside it. She set the bottle down, and with the needle approached little Misa with a thin line on her lips, her eyes flashing sinisterly. L's eyes were much too focused on Misa in concern for Misa's labored breathing while Takada proceeded to snatch up Misa's right arm and injected the shot.

"L it's probably best you do not mention that she received a shot from me. Misa can get cranky because she hates taking them. So if you would, please, I value my life." L glanced at Takada with suspicion but he nodded.

"Alright, you have my word." Takada smiled, as she instructed L to hold onto the wound while she could get a band aid. When she turned her back on L a smug appeared on her face, only a few more minutes would that wench wake up, and then the fun begins. Takada placed the band aid on Misa's arm carefully and then told L a list of steps to take to make sure Misa would be okay.

"She's going to need you to wrap her wounds, i.e., you must change her clothing." L's face flushed red and Takada chuckled. "Oh relax she's sleeping, Misa won't notice."

"Then why can't you help me do it?" L wondered and Takada cringed, she did not want to catch a disease from touching Misa. She already placed to wash her hands as soon as possible when she got far away from here.

"I can't I'm busy." Takada chirped quickly but soon regretted it by the way L's eyes narrowed.

"But if I don't do it correctly wouldn't that put Misa in danger?" Takada almost wanted to slip out a so? Because in all honesty she really didn't give a damn if Misa needed immediate help.

"Uh…" She trailed off finding herself caught in one of L's webs again.

"By the way may I see that bottle you gave Misa, I would like to know what she took if that's okay?" L asked, and Takada's jaw clenched. He sure had a way of catching her off guard but luckily for her the door burst open and there stood her savior, Mikami. He appeared panic, frantic and just the person she needed to steer L off her path.

"Light is being troublesome, come quickly!" He yelled with a huff and puff. Takada rushed over to Mikami while patting his back as if trying to assist him in breathing.

"Yes of course, L take care of Misa-san, she's in your care until I return!" Takada grabbed the bottle she gave Misa, and then quickly snagged Mikami by the arm with her free hand while proceeding out of the office room before L could interrogate her anymore.

So here she was heading back to Light with a sour expression and a happy going Mikami trailing behind her excited to report that her mission was a success. To her it was an embarrassing win and she cursed every fiber of L's being for being such a smartass the last few seconds. Didn't Light say he would be completely incompetent at the sight of Misa?! L was more dangerous than he seemed.

**XXX**

When Takada and Mikami finally reached Light's cell, they noticed that Louie was delivering Light's dinner and Takada had to stand straight up, adjusting her glasses before another trouble maker got on her case today. "Lou I will be taking over now." Takada announced with her hands crossed over her chest.

Louie seemed surprised to see her here again. The doctor seemed to need to see him every day as if he extracted a disease but looking at Light's eyes he appeared healthy and content. In fact he was enjoying a game of chess which was odd since he was alone. The whole thing irked Louie since his girlfriend, Amane Misa, was a complete mess but other than Light's slight mental problem, he appeared quite well and stable enough to get out again.

Louie had suspected a greater secret hidden away within the doctors knowledge but he would not press because not only was this his best job but this was not just an ordinary man in these four prison wall cells - this was Kira – a feared man who killed millions and Louie did value his existence. "Make sure to close off the security doors, I do not want anyone seeing the plans I have played out for our dear sweet prisoner." Sheri cackled and Louie nodded, feeling a trail of sweat slip down his forehead as he passed by her with a salute.

Takada's eyes snapped to Mikami who winced under her gaze knowing she wanted him to make sure Louie was out of the way and Mikami proceeding to doing so knowing his god would not be pleased knowing there was someone snooping about.

Takada gave a fair count to twenty in her mind before she raised her eyes to Light's form who continued on with his game, eyeing each piece to see where he should move next, while biting into his apple. "Light I'm back." Takada announced as if he hadn't heard her come in before and Light wondered if she thought he was really that stupid. He could see her coming a mile away with that ridiculously strong perfume she was wearing.

"Did you finish your task?" Light asked, while seizing one of his opponent's pieces from the board gleefully. L would not beat him this time. Across the table 'L' placed a smaller piece forward exposing a small gap on the board where 'L's King' was. Now all he had to do was reach it while keeping it a secret.

"Yes I did, I can confirm that Misa might know L's real name by the end of this day."

"_**Might **_– Why just _might_ Takada? I expected to hear Misa _**will **_know L's real name." Light snarled as he managed to knock out another of 'L's' pieces on the table. Soon, very soon he would win – it was only a matter of time now. Light could hardly hold in the laughter.

Takada fidgeted than sighed; while she had been an expert at this sort of thing she still had her doubts. After all it had been tested positive on animals but never humans.

"I'm not exactly positive Light – I may have needed more time to study on it a bit more…"

"It has worked as this one can hear it." A female voice appeared with a small chuckle. "This one thinks they're having a bit too much fun as well." Both Light and Takada squirmed uncomfortable at the image in their brains. Takada made a sound like she was going to throw up while Light tried to compose himself with a couple of coughs. He needed to get back on track of the game, and gave a quick annoyed glare at the Shinigami across from him before redirecting his attention on Takada.

"Then it's settled. Takada your next set of things to do will get me to meet with Misa without L following close behind. I must persuade her to telling me L's name." Takada's eyes shifted away narrowly, she really hated hearing Misa this and Misa that from Light. Why couldn't that wenches head be on a silver platter already?! "Don't be jealous Takada," Light spoke as if sensing her anger, "How many times do I have to tell you until you are satisfied with hearing that Misa is merely a tool and noting more?" Takada's brows knit and tapped her finger nails on her right arm.

"I won't be satisfied until she's dead Light." The Shinigami's head perked up at this, pulling a notebook from her black velvet chest piece.

"It can be arranged master." The Shinigami spoke waving her book around trying to get her master to let her do her job for once. Light tried to stand and reach to snatch the book out of the Shinigami's arms but she just stretched her hinged legs straight making it impossible for Light so he had to sit back down to wait for her to play her next move.

"Misa must live until I receive L's name. Do I make myself clear – Aki?" Aki ignored him, and looked to her master for input.

"Aki – do as Light-kun wishes." Takada snapped loudly and Aki frowned, closing her smaller version of the Death Note and storing it back into her shirt. Aki allowed her legs to bend back down so she would appear to be sitting on air to Light and Takada but to her this was just simple standing.

"This one understands Master Takada; this one will not harm Amane Misa. There is no need for you to yell at this one." Aki replied dully and used her claws to pick up her queen piece, setting it forward toward her desired destination. As the piece hit the table Mikami appeared again back from making sure the door to Light's cellblock was firmly shut and locked. He and Takada shared a brief hello before he glanced at his god awaiting the next course of orders to come.

"In any case – Mikami – I need you to do me a favor." Light said and this rose curiosity with Takada's eyes. Light barely had Mikami ever do anything for him. It usually consisted of simple things like helping him sneak past the guards for food. Mikami's eyes widened and he stood a salute accidently hitting the back of Takada's head while doing so. She sent a devastatingly cold glare his way and he only smiled at her.

"Y-yes god, what would you have me do?!" Mikami exclaimed and Takada wondered if she could accidently trip him for being such an idiot.

"You will bring me all the records for every guard in this building and each criminal name as well because I plan to show those bumbling government offices in a couple of days the true world's greatest execution." Light chuckled as he sent his horsemen across the table right in front of Aki's king piece. "Check…" Takada eyed Mikami whirly who appeared to have stars all around him in joy that, 'his god,' trusted him with something really important this time around. She digressed and turned to Light with annoyance.

"Light, I think it will be too difficult for Mikami to accomplish something like this. I am much more qualified for the job." Mikami glared at her and she only met back at him on it a far electrical current between the two competing for Light's attention.

To think these were his partners in creating the new world. Light couldn't help but sweat drop knowing if he didn't interrupt their staring game the two would soon bicker pointlessly.

"Do I need to remind you who the god is here, Takada?" Light threatened darkly and Takada snapped her head away from Mikami turning to Light. She suddenly felt weak at his piercing glare.

"N-no of course not, I know that you are absolute Light-kun." Takada replied shakily.

"Then do not second guess my methods as I know that Mikami is fully capable for this task." Aki picked up her king piece and finally moved it further right of Light's horseman in hopes he would follow her into the trap she had been making this entire time. She silently whispered check under her breath. "Mikami please proceed at once."

"Yes god." Mikami replied, making his exit passed the room and Takada muttered a good riddance. Light's eyes found its way back on the chess board and studied Aki's movements. Oh we would have her cornered and would win! Light moved his queen to forward leaving his king defenseless but that was okay since he was winning.

"Check again, not much room for you to run anymore Aki." Light said smugly, with a wolfish grin. Aki merely laughed at him for being such a fool.

"This one does not need to run away anymore Light-kun." Aki stated, picking up her own horseman and sliding it across the table, knocking over Light's precious king. "Check mate, it seems this one has beaten you again in this game of chess, Light-kun." Light's jaw dropped open; he didn't even see that one coming!!

"How the hell did you pull that one off?!" He shouted but the minute the words escaped his mouth he realized what he had done wrong. He was so concentrated on attacking that he did not even look to see how his line of defense was doing.

"This one thinks you should give up Light-kun. This one believes you have no choice in beating this one." Light continued to seethe because he hated losing especially to a monster he was comparing to as L. It was like he just lost again to L and it made Light want to pick up this stupid table and chuck it aside.

"Light – are you alright?" Takada's worried voice came and Light growled at her for being so stupid. Of course he wasn't alright – he just lost to L AGAIN!

"Shut up Takada – I don't want to hear your idiocy any more!" Takada winced visibly; she should have known this was coming. Light always got so furious whenever he played against Aki in chess because she would always beat him right at the end. It was like she enjoyed letting Light think he won and then screwed him over somehow. Takada glued her eyes on her Shinigami's face. Her eyes hidden behind the bandages because Aki claimed that she was blind but her other senses were 100% accurate.

"This one is happy to win against the so called god named Kira once more. This one believes you are truly pathetic however your presence is a great honor in the Shinigami Realm. This one is most pleased because like Master Ryuk you will bring this one much fame. Heh – Heh – Heh."

Light couldn't stand it anymore he kicked over the table and glared at the blinded Shinigami before him. Her lips were curled into a grin while her short dark green hair rested on her shoulders with spiky ends. One bang on the left side of her face fell down past her ear and the right side of her bangs curved upwards over her ear making a wave. Aki was dressed in a black velvet chest piece, her lower half was wrapped in a series of bandages that appeared to make a skirt but stringy pieces from the bandages hung down to her three talon feet.

According to Light, Aki, was the new L while Ryuzaki was busy being preoccupied with Misa. Light just didn't feel stable unless he had someone to challenge him in this stupid cell. Aki proceeded to pick up the table along with the fallen pieces while Light continued to observe her. She tended to be just as annoying and sly as L because no matter what he tried to counter with she always had a way of getting out of it. Nothing seemed to be unsolvable to her just like L Ryuzaki, if that was his real name. The thing that pissed him off the most about Aki is that she would only comply with Takada's orders and not his.

Light changed his view to Takada's body, and she quickly blushed making Light know she was an easy target to pick off. He really hated fan-girls but at least they were good for ordering around.

"Takada why are you still here?"

"E-eh?" Takada replied, taking a step back and looked around the room. He needed her to go somewhere? A light bulb flashed on in her mind, oh that was right – he asked her to go get Misa. Takada felt like slapping herself for not leaving sooner now Light was even angrier with her. "Ah – sorry!" She bowed, excusing herself and went off to the medical bay to fulfill the last of Light's orders.

By now Aki had finished cleaning the damage Light had created and Light growled at her wanting the Shinigami out of his sight as well.

"Aki leave – I need to think and I can't get that done with _you_ here." Aki merely laughed three times in response as if being defiant. Her hind legs bounced around as she walked around the room with a sly grin. It was a sight Light had a hard time adjusting to. She was way defiantly more different than Ryuk and Rem because of her raptor like legs.

"Just because Master Takada serves under you does not mean that this one belongs you as well Light-kun. This one has this owns agenda and this one will see through it." He absolutely hated this woman, monster, whatever the hell she was – she beat Rem's annoying attitude by far.

"Go now or I will injure Takada." Light gritted out dangerously and Aki froze turning her head toward Light not with a frown but with a smirk.

"Then do it. This one does not care for this one's master. This one only follows Master Takada's orders. It does not concern this one if Master Takada dies. This one will move on just as any Shinigami would." Light plopped back into his cot, lying back, and couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole.

"I hate you so much L." Light gritted out and Aki sighed, this was terribly boring, she did hope her master would hurry up already so she could kill this so called Amane Misa.

**XXX**

**There it is an entire chapter devoted to Light's side of the evil world or whatever! Not only do we see Mikami's return but also Takada's Shinigami. **

**Ah if you're wondering why she says, 'This one,' I just thought it would make her sound more monotones so she would have the flow how Rem's monotone voice is like. **

**Light still fuming over his loss to L, he can't even play games anymore without freaking out. Geez – take a chill pill Light!**

**Next Chapter we will see Misa / L / Takada and a bit on Mikami's scenario so everyone gets their own little backdrop story. **

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse. **

**XXX**

**Special Thanks:**

**Dear Death Kiss**,

Hey there! I'm glad you enjoyed every one of my fan fictions! I'm glad someone is happy dancing with me with each chapter in this story! Hearing that you LOVE it puts a big smile on my face!

I'm glad to hear that you are a diehard L fan because I am a diehard L fan – well – yeah, it's kind of obvious with me with fan fictions about him BUT NONE the less – I am glad you are one with the L love now. –grasshopper! I kid – Don't kill me please! I'm glad you like Death Note now too. Actually it's funny how I fell in love with Death Note.

I actually heard the Anime sucked and was contemplating about watching it. Then I watched it and the first few episodes I was thinking man L is weird. WEIRD, but I don't know since he managed to piss off Light – Props man. Props. After that I was a Death Note fanatic but then he DIED. I almost broke the computer screen…At least Light ended up – yeah in the second season but still I felt he deserved more justice.

I went to this site next cause L deserved a better ending damn it - At least my mind wanted it but no one made a storyline that ended off at the very last episode before his death. So yeah – that's how this archive came to be possible but I will say that this series of fan fictions wouldn't have survived long enough if the people above your name hadn't contributed in writing reviews or adding me as a favorite! Also you too as well now! Heart!

To make you feel better about your long rambling review – I added my own rambling reply. So do not fret – Takia reads every word! Oh and you don't have to log on unless you feel like it, I'm not going to look up your address and stalk you – I'm not THAT insane.

-**Takia **

P.S – You so totally get a cookie, just tell me what flavor you want?

P.S – To all you others that read this – Yeah I THANK YOU a lot too – So don't get angry face with me! Each and every one of you earns my special thanks! Even if you don't want it!


	6. Déjà vu

**This was a pretty long chapter for me and I honestly wanted to write more but I didn't want to give too much information out because that would leak out too much content! Make my story more fail that way! **

**Sad Face to my msn not loading up my mail so I can put my review section up! Must resist urge to burn break computer screen!**

**Reviews are on the bottom – All of them –! It's a long scroll too, so good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note at all! It's not mine!**

**XXX**

**Previously: **_Light sent off Takada and Mikami to do his bidding while he fumed over a lost in a game of chess with Aki. Will both of his agents succed on their given assignments? - read to see!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 6: Déjà vu**

Warmth, it was something that she hadn't felt in years was now coursing through her entire body. Misa never wanted to wake up after such a blissful dream with her mystery man. She couldn't see who he was, her mind made her guess it might have been Light which was always a plus. The way they embraced and the passion that spread which each kiss. Wandering hands that made her giggle and the way of staring off into the dark orbs made her forget everything else. How she hated waking up and yet strangely enough heat still seemed to flow from her body?

Misa blinked, reaching up to rub her eyes as she gave a tired yawn and then looked down at the bed she was in. It seemed like a medical bed, which was strange because her dream was that she was in a hospital or something. Could she have sleepwalked while making love in her dreams? A light blush ran across her cheeks, at the thought of that but still it didn't make sense…The last thing she remembered was falling unconscious in the hot box, so someone must have put her here but who?

Another thing that irked her was why she was naked, well she was somewhat bandaged but still, a lot of her private areas were exposed and while she wanted to believe that someone did it to treat her wounds she couldn't help the dreaded feeling that someone might have taken advantage of her. Misa pulled the blue blankets close but as she did they seemed caught or stuck in something. Misa let her head drift over to the left and then her eyes fell downcast upon a sleeping Ryuzaki –cuddling close to her.

Misa's eyes grew wide and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to keep the scream to a silent minimum. What the hell was he doing in bed with her? Misa wanted to ball up her freed left hand – wait freed? Misa glanced at her hands, she was loose, but why was it because of Ryuzaki? Whatever the case, he still had no right to be sleeping next to her and almost on top of her while she was half naked! Misa balled her hand up and prepared to hammer it down on his head but her body stopped mid way. Now confusion etched across her face because she could not hurt him.

Was it because her body was scared of the consequences from the hot box or even something else but what could that be? Misa eyebrows furrowed as she let her hand fall back to her side carefully, and thought it over on how he would be next to her. She tried to get out of the bed, hoping to distance but his hand shot out and curled around her waist pulling her in like a trapped teddy bear. Misa's face flushed bright red, and when she heard him mumble softly, 'I will protect you,' a field of images snapped into her mind.

Misa's mouth fell agape, the dream she thought she had with Light wasn't a dream but instead of Light – Ryuzaki was in his place instead?! Misa eye's increased tenfold because that would mean she was making love with Ryuzaki or…Misa gulped, a sweat rolling past her forehead as a name was at the tip of her mouth.

"L Lawliet…" She whispered out, and immediately regretted it because Ryuzaki stirred a bit but then fell back into his slumber. Oh god, she knew his name, and much worst, she even told him she loved him – which wasn't true – because she had Light –_right_?? Oh god, if Light found out she was with Ryuzaki in bed, what would he think of her?! He would break up with her for sure! Tears found its way to the corner of her eyes threatening to slip down her cheeks for such a horrid error.

While she did connect with Ryuzaki it was mainly because he was a friend but that was all. The kiss she had shared between him was an accident, he had taken advantage of her emotional mood, and now he had taken advantage of her in her sleep!

_Perverted bastard!_

Then again…She was awake when she had made love or she would not have remembered it such vivid details…Why did she agree to this? Why did she submit into La- no Ryuzaki?! What the hell happened?! Whatever happened, she now wasn't a virgin anymore and neither was Ryuzaki for that matter. Another thing she would have to cry about as Ryuzaki took her first away from her precious Light-kun!

Her jaw tightened irritated because now she was stuck with him at the thought of the contract her presented crossing her mind. To be with a man you slept with 24 hours a day, seven days a week – would sound fun if it was Light but no, not for Amane Misa, no she got stuck with Ryuzaki! Misa glanced down at Law-Ryuzaki and studied him. He looked peaceful as he slumbered, unsuspected the death that would await him as he woke up as he continued to pull her close kissing her side gently.

Misa face tinted pink, how embarrassing to be in such a predicament, and yet something told her she liked it –which was horrible to think! Wait- was he naked too? The sudden random thought got her sputtering, she was curious of what was underneath those covers, her mind blank from the pants and moans and AGH!

_Damn you Lawliet – I mean Ryuzaki! - ……. – Damn, his name is contagious now! Must forget real name, name is actually Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, and Ryuzaki….But Lawliet does sound nicer….GAH!_

Maybe she could have a quick peek, it could have been just a dream entirely and Lawliet just fell asleep on besides her…While she was half naked….Misa's eyebrows rose as she eyed the sheets. With her right hand that had been previously on her mouth, and a quick deep breath that followed, Misa lifted the blanket to find her answers. When she did, blood rushed to her face in an instant and she let the blanket drop out of her hands… He was defiantly naked under there and wow…Looked great!

"Misa…" Misa squeaked, at being caught red handed, as her eyes came in contact with Ryuzaki who was staring up at her with a mischievous grin. A purr caught at her own throat, and as it did she screamed, pushing him away and ended up falling off the bed with a loud thud. "Misa are you okay?!" Ryuzaki was wide awake now, and she groaned not liking the way she established that first greeting. Misa…?"

Misa glanced up at Ryuzaki and then immediately her eyes fell downcast to the ground. He was giving her a loving look, she did not need to see that because that made her feel worst as she knew she could never return it. She didn't know how to reply to him either. How was she supposed to say she was fine, when she slept with someone she didn't like but at the same time her heart ached and she didn't want to hurt him? She didn't want to see him distressing so she couldn't snap like she would normally but she had to tell him in the end because the two of them could never work out.

Misa reached for the blankets, from the bed above still not looking at him, and wrapped them around her. "Misa…what's wrong? Was it something I did?" His voice seemed agonized as he realized she was uncomfortable.

To L, he knew she was stressed because of the way her body posture was and how her shoulders slumped awkwardly to the distraught expression on her face. Did she honestly think he couldn't tell as a detective? He almost wanted to give a bitter laugh, wasn't everything okay with them now?

"I don't know." Misa replied, in a choked sob as she continued to clutch the blankets around her firm yet gentle skin. It was like a hard slap hit his face, she did not need to be violent as the words hinted it enough that she was displeased with their actions in bed. Something had gone terribly wrong. "It wasn't you – Well – I don't know honestly! Just stay there…"

_Stay there, away from me…_

Her voice came silencing him from speaking and stillness filled the room with its suffocating presence. Ryuzaki lifted himself out of the bed; almost temped to go after her while her back continued to face him as her head hung low in shame and just as his feet touched the ground his heart was shattered in a matter of seconds.

He wondered if Misa knew that when you usually place your feet on the ground you're supposed to feel this quick shiver however when Ryuzaki's did so, Misa spun around, her mouth opened into a straight forward sentence that made him rigid and perplexed. The shiver the floor had to offer didn't even register because of her words… "I don't love you Ryuzaki, this was a mistake."

Misa swallowed, as she observed L still frozen in shock to her words, his eyes wide, and unmoving as if he had died right on the spot and unintentionally she was making it worse by her constant blabbering afterwards. "I don't understand how it happened, I must have been too wrapped up, I'm really sorry but the only one that I love is Light – not you…Perhaps we can forget this ever happened and still be friends?"

His eyes darted away, concealed by his jet black hair as Misa's false smile faded into a frown. She doubted they could even be friends, this was too awkward now and the fear of getting pregnant from L screeched her mind.

A startled gasp escaped her lips, and L lifted his head back toward her in wonder, and Misa continued to jabber on without taken in L's feelings. "Light's going to kill me if I have Ryuzaki's kids. Maybe I can abort them or something…" She kept rambling and she hadn't even realized the fury forming on L's face. In fact she hadn't even noticed him stand up until L slammed her hard against the wall.

Misa winced, and rose her head to see a fuming Lawliet above her – and her voice caught at her throat at the darkened glare he was giving her.

"You will not abort my children if you are pregnant, I will take care of them with or without you." His voice seemed to boom like thunder and it sent chills down her spine. She hadn't expected such a snap from someone like L; he was usually so calm and collective. "Don't think for a second that I will be easy going about this Misa-san. I can control my temper most of the time but don't make you be the first one to ever see me angry. I guarantee it will be worse than facing death."

Misa felt like she was sinking away under his fierce look until she was nothing more than a small child. The way his eyes narrowed on her, was enough to haunt her for the rest of her life and yet, somehow she mustered up the ability to talk to him again.

"Then what would you tell them?" She dared to press deeper into his anger as if he was all bark and no bite. Ryuzaki's hands found their way to her chin, this time she expected a sharp pain to come but his hands merely stroked against her softly. He didn't reply and Misa wondered if he even heard her so she cleared her voice and asked again, "What would you tell your kids if they ever asked what happened to their mother?"

Lawliet was furious that she even asked such a stupid thing as if she really wouldn't be with him in the end of this. To think that she never loved him, the events between them was just a lie, and now she had the nerve of speaking to him as if it meant absolutely nothing? He always knew that Misa was a lot smarter than she appeared to be but now he was mocking her in his mind. Maybe she was just an airheaded model after all?

"I would tell them that she left me, for another man, wouldn't that be accurate Miss Misa-san?" He asked, harshly. Misa felt a heavy burden on her shoulders become apparent at his words, maybe because she now started to feel terrible at all the crap she had just said before about aborting a child that she could possibly love. Also now Lawliet was telling he would disclose her from the family, but then again why did she care? Why did it hurt, why was she crying? For all she knew she wasn't even pregnant or apart of his family for the matter…

She was Light's girlfriend, and they were to share a room together one day. She would cook meals for him, and he would be there to greet her with his sweet smile. A smile so sweet she couldn't even imagine… "Open your eyes Misa, do you not see that with Light, the home you will come to live in will forever be empty?"

Misa's dream cracked, and instead of a smiling Light an empty chair stood in his place. A fake plastered smile etched on her face as her imaginary self would lie about how Light probably needed to go out but he would be back with something for her because he loved her. However in truth Light never was there when she needed him the most.

"_Shut up Misa, I'm too busy to be dealing with your drama. Don't you see I have work to get done?! Honestly it's like you don't even care about me being so selfish, and to think I was going to let you be my wife." _

She let her barrier crack again, and Misa was entangled in his arms, sobbing into Lawliet's chest. Lawliet didn't push her away though; no matter how mad he was at her because he told her that he would be there to protect her and she respected that to some extent.

"I hate you Ryuzaki! I hate you so much!" Misa yelled with each sob, because he made her realize a broken piece in her and Light's relationship.

Lawliet just continued to hold her and kiss her head, while he knew they sure weren't the best couple in the world but it would work, eventually. She only saw him as a friend, but he knew deep down she felt more but her damned loyalty to Light wouldn't let her break away.

It was funny how that she was abusing him at this moment, and yet he was smiling because she was in her normal mood again so Lawliet found himself musing over it once more and all the hatred that was gathering for her brushed away in pure seconds.

He couldn't stay mad at her, guess that's what love does to you, how idiotic yet comforting and there was still hope, but he would have to be more delicate now. At least now he knew she was going to be safe with that new contract because nobody would take her away from his side, not even Light. This was a battle and he would triumph once more because he swore on it.

As much as he wanted for this moment to last forever, he knew that it would not and once more he was caught by Sheri. She had burst through the door looking as if she were in a rush and panicked; the thing that caught his eyes was that Sheri held the bottle of medication she had used on Misa. Sheri's eyes fell on them and she screamed, closing the door back in front of her.

L blinked unsure of what happened until Misa separated from him an instance and they both blushed in reminder that he was naked, standing, and pressing just a moment ago a blanket covered naked Misa into his chest. Misa turned away and Lawliet tried his best to resist his inner pervert from running a hand down her spine in that state. Seeing Misa like this was a real treat and he wanted nothing more than to press his lips against her neck and deliver a row of kisses up to his lovely sweet.

He strode away with a very unfamiliar growl, and gathered his things changing but he did catch with his eyes Misa staring at the door angrily. For someone that claimed to, 'hate him,' she seemed overly jealous of Sheri seeing him naked like that. Didn't she know that the two of them just bedded together, a laugh escaped his lips and Misa twisted back, her eyes snapped to his, flaming those previously shimmering tears from earlier a thing of the past now as her resentment was staring to kick in again.

"No peeking, were just friends right Misa-san?" He teased, and watched her face turn a bright red as she quickly spun around ashamed. He could have sworn he heard, 'pervert and bastard,' somewhere within her curses under her breath, it made him smile.

After a few minutes a small knock appeared again and with a shaky unsure voice Sheri asked if she could come in yet and L had already managed to dress back fully clothed so he said yes since Misa continued to clutch the blanket around and stated she wasn't moving which he hadn't commented since it was fine for him seeing her like that there.

It would be very hard to talk though if Sheri was here for his input because his mind would keep thinking, 'pounce Misa already.' Misa really was a distraction like that, maybe he should get her to change into her clothing but he didn't dare say a word as he was too busy gawking at her from the corner of his eyes. Her hair really looked wonderful down almost like a goddess…

"L did you hear what I just said?" Sheri asked, causing L to snap out of his drooling in which he cursed inwardly, realizing he did exactly what he was trying to avoid. He didn't even take note of Sheri in the room now; she was eying the pair of them like a scientific experiment. It was really annoying that he just wanted to her leave already. He could sense the strong same vibe from Misa, it was more blood thirsty than his though and it slightly scared him.

"What were you saying Sheri, I'm sorry I was out of it." L replied, trying to hide his trail but both girls raised their brows not convinced however luckily Sheri shook her head and continued on with what she came to tell the two of them.

"I came here to apologize to you for everything that I have done. I wished you the best of luck on helping Misa but now thanks to my horrible mistake you must hate each other…I'm a horrible doctor, I'm so sorry!" Sheri wailed out, bringing both hands to her face as she gave long loud sobs.

Misa narrowed her eyes, although she had no idea what this doctor meant, she still knew from being a model that those tears and cries were the biggest, fakest, waterworks she had ever seen in her life. Misa glanced over to Lawliet and couldn't help but roll her eyes for it seemed Ryuzaki was baffled and troubled in concerned for this woman. It was just like Ryuzaki to be nice when it came to a crying woman. Misa made a loud 'hmph' noise and looked away not even caring if now that Ryuzaki was staring at her strangely, he appeared lost to what was going on in her mind so he turned his attention back on Sheri.

"Sheri what's the-"

"It was so horrible of me, oh L, I am truly sorry for what I've done!" Sheri wailed, and she even took it upon herself to dash over to L and dramatically threw her arms around him entangling him in a hug. A sneer from Sheri was sent Misa way making Misa boil as she had no idea what the hell this woman's problem was. "Please forgive me!" Another fake cry came that made Misa want to strangle the doctor.

"Sheri calm down, I'm sure whatever you've done it can't be something that I would hate you for." L said calmly and Sheri lifted her head from L's chest, her lip trembling as she asked a small really? "Yes, were friends right?" Sheri nodded, pulling away from L with a smile and Misa felt like vomiting, this woman was too much and to hear L call her his friend made her tense after all Misa was his friend, not that faker's over there. Misa's mouth twitched, she really shouldn't be caring what L did but she just really hated that woman at the moment.

"Oh thank you L – you're too kind!" Sheri joked, and L only nibbled his thumb with a smile.

_The smile that should be directed at me,_ Misa thought as the two continued to chatter on about irreverent things.

"I'm sorry what were you here to ask for forgiveness for again?" Misa interrupted a vein of annoyance throbbing on the side of her head. Sheri's lips formed a line at the reminded but it quickly became a soft pleasant smile towards Misa and it almost gave Misa nightmares to see such a look coming from such a hideous monster.

"Well it seems the shot I gave you-"Sheri paused due to the loud yell from Misa asking what shot as expected and Misa turned to Ryuzaki with a sharp glare.

"You never mentioned anything about a shot Ryuzaki." She hissed out, wondering what diabolic toxic flowed through her veins.

L didn't know what to say after all why was Sheri mentioning this to Misa when she specifically asked him to keep his mouth closed. It was very suspicious because it almost appeared like Sheri was trying to get him in trouble with Misa all the time.

"It's actually my fault Misa-san as I told L not to speak of this knowing you would be angry."

"Well of course I'd be mad at you after sticking random needles into me!" Misa countered back in a huff, "Especially from a dimwitted doctor like you." Sheri twitched in fury, resisting the urge to tackle Misa to the ground and pull out her fake plastic Barbie blonde hair.

"Misa, that wasn't very nice." L commented and Misa shot him a nasty look, annoyed that he was defending this witch after she gave her some weird injection. "The vaccination Sheri gave you was just to make the pain from your wounds go away." Misa sweat dropped, _that was it?_ Misa did have to admit that she felt a lot better as in her wounds weren't aching so she supposed she needed to make an apology towards that doctor in thanks...

Misa crossed her arms over her chest and with an aggravated look on her face she managed to do something no one suspected she was capable of.

"Sorry Sheri for being so rude." Misa mumbled out, and L seemed proud of her while Sheri's mouth dropped in shock. Then to make matters worse instead of accepting Misa's apology Sheri started rubbing the back of her neck and Misa was about to yell at her but Sheri caught ahead of her and began to speak.

"Well you see about that Misa-san, I may have wanted to help you before but I-"Takada paused with a sigh but then glanced at both L and Misa knowing that she must tell them or she would never hear the end of this from Light. "After I returned to my office I noticed the medication I administered to you was the wrong one…"

"What do you mean _**wrong **_one?!" L nearly shouted which surprised Takada as she did not anticipate L to be the yelling one while Misa's eyes bulged and she stood unmoving like a deer in headlights.

"Well the shot I gave Misa-san was originally for animals-"Takada laughed out innocently and neither L nor Misa found it funny but she continued none the less. "It heightens their emotions because it's used for uh mating purposes."

With those words, Misa and L knew immediately what had happened between them. Misa became in well heat due to Sheri's idiocy and had a mind of her own, a mind that was hallucinating dreams, and a mind that_ loved_ Lawliet.

"Also it can be used as breeding children possibly but that's not absolutely 100 percent possible all the time more of a high 70 so it's not that big of a deal."

_Seventy percent of having a child with Lawliet, what the hell!? _Misa thought, as her vision had become dizzy.

"Don't worry, it only lasts for a day so Misa-san your emotions should be in tact by now- oh- you don't look so good." Sheri added, and L watched as Misa took a step back holding her head. It was a lot to take in for the poor girl and she appeared very pale now. L knew she was going to collapse soon because she kept wobbling back in awkward footing, so he turned to Sheri with a narrowed gaze.

"Get out Sheri, leave us _**now**_." L warned darkly and Takada jumped at his tone, he was much scarier than Light defiantly at that point.

"But I need to do some tests-"

"**GO**!" Sheri would have run away but with that wicked feeling of Light standing behind her it made her feel immobile in her tracks.

"But I still need to see her alone L, I need to check if Misa-san is okay."

"She will be with me so there's no need for you to be here Sheri. Don't you have other patients to tend to? It's kind of funny that with a jail full of criminals your point of interest always tends to be Misa for some reason." L wondered, kicking into his detective mode while moving over and catching Misa as she stumbled back again.

Misa couldn't even make out a word between the two only a loud ringing in her ear as the room started to fade out.

Takada cursed; here they go again because like always L had managed to catch her off guard about giving Misa too much attention. She would think that Light would take notice of this but apparently his genius mind was not completely on track with him having illusions of L in his cell all the time.

"What are you trying to s-say L-kun; I only have the intentions of watching over Misa because she was just recently involved in a major case that involved killing many people?" Takada asked cautiously, talking with L was like walking over a sacred grave, you could make no mistakes. L picked Misa up into a wedding style carry and placed her back on the bed, what caught Takada's attention is his smirk he wore.

"I find it so comical that a general practitioner would say, 'killing many people,' instead of 'killing many innocent people,' because a doctor's job is to not have hatred toward anyone. They would be more than happy to treat their enemies and friends alike yet by the way you said that sentence its clear you have some mixed emotions…I'm starting to wonder if you really are a physician, Miss Sheri-san if that's your real name?"

"What, off course it is! How rude L-kun! I have served this facility for years treating many criminals with no problem at all. If you really think I was out to get Misa-san, why would I come back to apologize?! This is outrageous, preposterous, and self demeaning!" Takada shouted, stomping over to L to glare at the young detective, he had no idea who he was messing with.

Her eyes darted to Misa, yes she would get that name from Misa and when she did, Takada would be more than happy to write L's name in her notebook. Things would get a lot more interesting than as Light-kun would give her more attention than he does about babbling on each time on how L defeated him. He would be appreciated and give her a high amount of respect something Takada needed badly. _Oh yes L, you're going down along with your traitorous twit. _

"Perhaps I may have stepped over my boundaries a bit Miss Sheri-san, but I still have my suspicions about you and if you're trying to be smart about it I suggest to you that you quit coming to Misa every few hours or so."

"A threat L-kun? Misa is under my care so naturally I have to look over her."

"Looking over her by sending her to a hot box when you knew it wasn't her fault and then giving her a shot that will both probably ruin our lives?! Do you understand how hard it will be for me to talk to her normally now especially with the fact that we might have the chance of conceiving a child?! Not only will Misa not trust me anymore, she will most likely not interact with me anymore. For you to make a mistake so easily like this as a high praised doctor is surely suspicious." L replied, and quickly head over to the desk with Takada following after him close behind throwing her hands into the air as she jabbed his back with her finger.

"Fine, think what you want L-kun but Misa's under my jurisdiction so I want her to come with me immediately and that's an order so move out." Takada yelled, pointing toward to the door.

"Misa's not in your care anymore Miss Sheri-san, in fact she's with me now and you can call the judge if you feel that I'm lying because wherever Misa goes I go and if it's a punishment she needs, I decided what she gets." L said, and it seemed to shut up Sheri in a matter of seconds. He turned, and grabbed her finger bringing it down away from him. "So it is me who suggests you leave Sheri."

Tanada swallowed, that _bastard_! How was she supposed to get Misa to Light with L right besides her?! Takada glared into L's blank stare but she had no choice but to leave if L had authorization over Misa then she had no power to do anything. She placed her hands on her hips spun around and went towards the door she came out of, even after seeing him shamelessly naked L still conquered her in a wit battle. Takada grabbed the door knob but did not leave the room just yet because her brows furrowed angrily.

"Fine but know this L-"Takada raised her voice rather loudly, "I am going straight to the judge with this and we shall see who has care over Misa-san! I will not let you take away my patient!" With a slam, she was gone and L raised his hand to his mouth, nibbling the side of his thumb.

"You can do what you wish Sheri-san, but I doubt any changes will be made as Misa is under my care and nothing you do will prevent that." L muttered softly. He returned to Misa's bedside where her breaths were tranquil and trouble-free, he brushed some bangs out of her eyes, and watched her sleep. This was getting troublesome and his right hand pushed back his hair, to rid the anxiety that was weighted on his shoulder.

At this rate he would require someone's help in snooping around because he had an eerie feeling now that not everything was what it seemed at this little institution. He reached into his pocket, and without delay pulled out his cell phone by the antenna and dialed an old friend. Perhaps he could stop this unknown feeling before it struck him from behind.

**XXX**

Getting past the guards was no simple task because Mikami had to pull down his hat over his eyes as he past each guard worried that if they got a good look at him they would know that he didn't belong here. All he did was flash his excused card for being able to enter the high security rooms and they would let him bypass but a particular person always had a watchful eye on him. This person was a regular security guard but this man kept tabs on him whenever Mikami passed. It was starting to make him nervous with each passing second... Just who the hell was that guy?

**XXX**

The security guards name was Matsura; no one knew his 'true' identity. After his help in securing Light with L that he had asked permission to go undercover and watch Light to make sure he would never escape again. However he found it rather difficult because the doctor would always be with Light and he had to path away from bumping into her. Officials were always the hardest to deal with and if Light got a good look at him and told the others that he was Matsuda he would be in a hell of trouble. He had never been good at going undercover, the new name was evidence that he wasn't very creative but he still at least had his sense of awareness when it came to judging bad people.

Matsuda kept seeing this man come and go as he pleased and none of his fellow employees had anything to say that was except for his number one source Louie, who would come in each day after his guard duty with Light and tell stories on how Light was comfortable playing chess or cards. Then it surprised him yesterday when he heard his favorite Misa Misa being held in the hot box.

People talked that much was known as an obvious fact since it was impossible that such a girl like Misa Misa could be so violent over one man. They said that she attacked L, threw him against the wall and beat him into a bloody pulp. While Matsuda knew she could be vicious at times, he also acknowledged she wasn't that psychotic not even for Light's sake would she go and purposely hurt someone with her own two hands she would need the notebook for that. Misa Misa was more the type to shrink away and belittle her mistakes whenever something bad happened between her and Light. So what was the real story?

Time would tell because he followed after this new police officer, who he still did not know name but apparently he was good friends with the doctor and he was often seen in cell with Light from other guards. He could report this back to his boss, a young detective that name was hidden under the letter much like his previous boss, 'L' but this time it was marked with an 'N', which actually stood for Near.

Near instructed him to keep things under wraps, avoid L at all costs which meant don't go near Amane Misa, and that was simple enough considering the two were in completely different cell blocks. Another thing that Near said that bugged him was even if the two were more dangerous together, Near was right that it be would be easier to keep a sharp eye on both together than apart. The higher ups were sure making it complicated to keep Light from escaping. Near also said it would be a pinch for Light to get out if he were still sane. That wasn't such a big if Louie was right about Light's sanity checks each day.

Anyways he slowed his steps as he followed not too far but also not close enough to this unknown worker. He was heading to the filing room which irked him because only some people could be admitted into that room and luckily he was one of them thanks to Near's push come to shove.

Matsuda found this man, stop in front of the room a shifty look on his face before placing in his identify card and the door flashed green allowing entrance. Matsuda slipped in behind him quickly before the door shut Matsuda out.

The man removed his hat and set it on the ground before bending down to the lowest filing cabinet and pulling it open with a sinister smirk. It was time for Matsuda to act as the man began pulling out files.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Matsuda asked making the man below him cringe. Matsuda reached down and grabbed one of the files it was listed as, 'Rue Ryuzaki,' wasn't he one of the prisoners held at the cell. This was a prisoner that no one dared to visit; it was too much insanity to stay in the same room as him or at least that's what the rumors would say. Matsuda never had the pleasure of personally meeting him and he wanted it to stay that way. "Aren't these the files to all the criminal names? Why would you want those?" Matsuda wondered why asking that question made him feel a sense of déjà vu run down his spine.

"Miss Sheri-san sent me to retrieve these so she can perform some tests as apparently a weird disease was found in the same cell block Yagami Light stayed in so It was natural to need all the names so she could have them come in to inspect their wounds."

"Oh," Matsuda replied, suddenly feeling silly for suspecting this man for doing something terrible. "Okay than allow me to assist you in carrying these back to Miss Sheri-san." A small bead of sweat ran down this man's forehead, and he shook his head, continuously pulling out files and stacking them on top of each other.

"No, its okay, I can handle doing this alone just fine." Matsuda frowned because the man wouldn't let him help and after a few minutes the man finished and staggered out with a large amount of folders in his hands.

_Oh well, I suppose I should call Near and let him know that the man I suspected was doing nothing wrong._

Just as the door clicked shut again his phone rang right after and Matsuda reached for it answering it with a jolly hello when he saw that it was none other than Near who was calling him.

"Matsuda you bumbling idiot, I can't believe you fell for that so easily!" Near shouted into the phone and Matsuda had forgotten about the wire tap that was placed on him so Near could hear any conversation between others and himself.

"Huh, what are you talking about Near?" Matsuda asked in confusion and he could hear the sound of one of Near's toy's being snapped apart in his temper.

"If there were really tests going on this Sheri woman could easily ask for the guards name one by one when they entered because she could easily have their names on record on file. All she would have to do is type in her password so why would she require all the names of every single criminal with that much information stored on her hard drive already?!"

"Maybe she forgot…?" Mastuda laughed and instantly regretted it at the sound of another toy cracking.

"Don't be an idiot, honestly I thought you would be more useful since you worked with L but now I wonder why I bothered…My men would have been much better for the job obviously." Matsuda let out a depressed sigh when Near clicked the phone and hung up on him, for a little kid he sure was grouchy.

Matsuda quickly recovered because he had to run after that man he saw, because he needed to know what was really going on! Why would anybody need a bunch of names it was almost sounding like a Death Note was involved?

What a silly thought that was because there was no longer any Death Notes around according to what L had informed them at least because he told them that Rem had personally left with Misa's copy and well Matsuda had given Light's copy to Sayu since they were together now.

He trusted her with telling everything that happened in the confusion of why her brother was in jail and surprisingly she took it quite well and was fine with him leaving her for a bit to go on another case so in conclusion there really couldn't be another Death Note… Perhaps Near, L, and Light were right whenever they called him and idiot, because there was just no way…

Matsuda shook away his thoughts, there still something fishy going on and he would need to know why that man needed all those names so he left the room in search after this man because if he didn't he knew things would get a lot more interesting and interesting was never a good thing to take notice of after hearing it some many times from Ryuk's lips.

**XXX**

**Awe the one time Matsuda's right about something he pushes it away after being called an idiot so many times in his life, at least Near is suspecting the same eerie feeling about this place like L does. **

**Speaking of which who is L calling for help? **

**Anyways I'm sorry if it was a dull chapter, there wasn't much funny going on mostly serious business, but hope this makes this plot line more interesting!**

**Oh and if you caught a couple of names, in this chapter and said oh my god, why is that there then, you will see because every name listed will have a part in this story and I mean, every name.**

**Oh and I hope none of you mind the Matsuda x Sayu because there will be more in uploading chapters.**

**P.S: L = 2 points, Takada = 1. The game goes on!**

**XXX**

**Reviewer's Domain:**

**TheJoker13: **Yep, that's where I got the idea from actually, so yeah RK all the way! Much thanks again for enjoying the chapter!

**Tavana:** Yeah, yeah, Light's winning but don't think it will last for long because this will come to an end – somewhat!

**Zanna-chan: ***eats cookie with sparkles in eyes* Mmh Cookie! Oh right! *much munch* I'm glad you like my OC, I didn't want anyone to hate me for making up a new Shinigami but I hadn't the choice. It would be better suited since the others will be returning for another role and thanks for the cookie, makes me happy face!

**Death's Kiss: **Thank you for the favorite adds, makes me happy inside and yes I know it sounds lame but it's true. I'm glad you're inspired to write again because in truth I was actually the same way before about writing stories. I personally thought my fan fictions were fail material and I was scared of posting it because my grammar and spelling sucks but luckily it's survived this long!

So don't give up and I'm sure your stories will be great, and I will read them, and give you my honest opinion with gifts on the sidelines so I won't get killed!

You're right about L living on in the fans; I see that more each day with the number of reviews that pile each day and It still surprises me with each passing day. It's really great to see you know? I am quite pleased and glad that by posting these stories I see L being back in his badass potential from a few words of other people. Makes me happy face!

Oh I don't mind the large reviews either, it's fun to express what I'm feeling to another fan or to another internet buddy. I appreciate your kind words, and I'm glad were all a bit crazy because who the hell could think of such insane plotlines without the help of that Psycho instinct!? Well I don't know – I'm trying to be funny and it's coming out bad. Much thanks anyways for the company per say. I enjoyed reading your review. Thanks again!

**Nuri-chanka**: Thanks for the alert add, hope you read on and like what you see!

**Gerashaltnotkill**: Yay another alert add, plus a favorite add, which means I'm lucking out- Thanks much for taking the story into consideration and I'm really glad you like it! Oh and the way Aki says this one makes me giggle, it's kind of evil and funny so I totally agree with you a hundred percent!

**Artemis Day: **Oh no, you caught me red handed, but yes, I used it from Kenshin and combined the way he says this one with the way this monster talks in Star Wars with a monotone voice so yes you are correct on your assumption!

LOL on Light eating an epic potato chip – there's so much on that on you tube – but yes there was less Light in this chapter it was just his lackeys running about. Thanks for the good laugh, oh man, that scene was great!

**Music_hime: WOW** – Thank you, really made me happy but you're also making me a bit too proud which would be bad because I might become like oh yeah my stories so much cooler but I know what you meant so thank you very much -_**thank you so very much-**_ for your kind words! Anyways here's that update you asked for hopefully you still love it!

**Blue-candle**: I'm glad you found that funny, I was aiming for that since Light tends to always get annoyed with everyone especially women for some reason and as for him confusing Aki with L he may have lost a few brain cells after his defeat but he's still oh so evilly hot – err – I didn't say that.

I'm really glad to keep hearing that everyone enjoyed the, 'this one' trait, it makes me very pleased like I said to other reviewers I was unsure about how I should present her. I thought people would find her annoying and quit reading but apparently it swung the other way and came out comical so I'm relieved at another successful OC character.

Well now that my trap is finally revealed all I can do is waiting for my inbox to fill up with complaints or joy to see how people take to my little experimental drama between L and Misa. Oh dear, this is usually the part I fear the most, posting the chapters LOL. I hope you understand what I mean being a writer as well!

That's good to hear that you like my happy face because I rather have you like it then being tied to a flame post somewhere for saying it too many times now! Happy face victory! CHEERS!

I actually don't blame your friend because even thought I absolutely hate Kiyomi Takada I actually really think it's a pretty name as well! However about writing her nickname on the paper, I laughed a bit, but only cause I've done it before when I used to address myself as Female Battousai and yes I wrote it on a paper in class. Sink in chair – alert – curse my fan girl moment back when I watched RK!

As you loving Ryuk, I can't believe it but at the same time I somehow can because people have their own weird likings to things. You don't want to know some of the things I like because it might be weird for you to hear but I may as well drabble about it. Whenever I eat muffins, I like to squish the muffin into a flat cookie and then I will bite the sides until I get a perfect star. Then I will have my muffin star flat cookie thing do a dance on the table before I eat it so yes, we all have our own enjoyments that might be strange.

Now you probably think I'm insane, maybe just a little. If she ever takes a liking to fan fictions, let her know there is lots of Ryuk coming soon. LOL – you don't have to tell her, I was joking!

Oh, and I agree with everything you said at the end especially the scandalous part. Tee hee! Ignore my insanity part now! If you can! Bwahaha – P.S Ice cream makes me hyper so does root beer but no one likes it!

**Mooncry: **Much love – Hope you're not mad at me!

**XXX**

**Thanks for all the Reviews, without you I would not be able to go on, and on, and on…And SO on!**

**Much love – Happy Face!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	7. Nightmares

**Um – I'm not dead! Yeah hey welcome back to the uh: tabs out to see chapter number: SEVEN – **_**seven**_** yeah so let us pray it's a good one! Seven eleven – I wonder if there are still stores called seven eleven. Awesome, I have no idea – why are you reading this commentary?! I have nothing to say because I-I am CRAZY – RUN – but read then run – yes! Okay - moving on… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note what so ever. **

**Previously: **

_Takada informed L of her deed she had done to Misa and L begins to suspect her so he decides it's time to call in some help._

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**: Nightmares

It had been weeks since he had a good conversation with Watari and L was pleased to hear his voice again through the cell phone. L had made sure to exit the room to not wake Misa up because he didn't want to deal with her extremely angry at him, knowing already she didn't trust him as much anymore, all thanks to Sheri.

"Master L, are you all right I haven't ever heard you growl like that before sir? Should I visit with some sweets sir?" L cursed under his breath, he hadn't expected Watari to hear him and now Watari could see he was losing his temper that he had managed to keep under wraps for so long.

"No, I'm," L paused, he never lied to Watari before and now he was just about to, how strange. "J-just troubled a bit Watari." L told half heartily, wondering if Misa's tactics was beginning to rub off on him. He couldn't believe he declined Watari bringing him sweets too, a shame.

"You're troubled sir? Is there anything I can do for you? I can contact some old friends about the case you are working on and have information for you by tomorrow night." However L didn't reply he was looking through the doors side window that let him peer into the room to see Misa twisting and turning in her bed. "**Lawliet **are you there?" L jumped at the voice, the phone nearly slid out of his hand but he caught it with trail of sweat slipping down his forehead.

"Yes, I am here." L replied, turning his back on the window and headed down the hall a bit but not very far concerning he wanted to watch her room for any unexpected visitors.

"Master L perhaps you should return home and allow someone else to take your place a bit. You don't seem to be in tip top shape anymore –I'm worried sir." L swallowed, Watari was asking him to drop the case for a bit and that thought alone made him wonder how much stress he was under because for Watari to be concerned about him so far meant he needed help badly.

"Even so, I cannot Watari." L replied because he had already made a promise to Misa to stick with her and help her recover. "That's why I called though, is Near available to be spoken to?"

"No sir, he is in the middle of his own investigation and he has not contacted Rodger or me about it." L sighed; there goes his chance to relax a bit. "However, Mello is here sir, and Matt as well, perhaps they can be some help to you. They are after all your successors."

"Yes, that should work if you can send them –"His words cut off at a sharp yell coming from Misa's room.

"Master L, what was that?" Watari asked, and didn't receive an reply because L hung up on him and scrambled back to Misa's room only to find her arms waving about and sweat dripped from her forehead. L put his cell phone away and approached her carefully knowing Misa she could ball up her hands and throw swings at any minute rendering him out cold in a matter of seconds.

"Misa-san, wake up, it's only a dream." He tapped her cheek lightly and she squirmed uncomfortable, and gave another cry.

"No Rem, don't go away, please!" Misa cried out with a sob as she continued to struggle as if she was being held by some invisible wall stopping her from her goal. "Please –stay, I'm not strong enough – I-I don't want to be alone again!" Misa begged, and L continued to try to shake her gently but she would not stir.

"Misa-san you're not alone, Rem is always watching. "L whispered while holding her shoulders down to keep her hands from whipping about but her body continue to wiggle about underneath him like a fish out of water.

"Rem you're a liar! You abandoned me here to die after you claimed we were partners!" Misa sucked in her breath, visible tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to wretch free so she could reach out to her retreating Shinigami.

Rem had promised Misa that she would be there for her all those times that Misa would be pulling her hair out cursing Ryuzaki's being for messing with Light and her relationship – which Rem was there for that time…

That time where Ryuzaki had even gone to such lengths to bind her to a straight jacket held against her will while he taped her, asking her about the notebook, and she thought of him as a perverted, stalking, monster! Rem helped her out of that situation and when she was free, Misa swore on that day to the world that she would enjoy seeing Ryuzaki on the floor, eyes wide but grayed out dully up at her signaling he was dead and she would laugh, better yet cackle.

_Serves that perverted bastard right for messing with Light, _Misa mused as she head to sleep that very day but awoke the next week in prison with a very much alive bastard in front of her and Rem nowhere in sight because Rem had abandoned her like everyone else did in her life. "I hate you so much REM, so much right now – Ooh you have no idea!" Misa screamed, as she pointed her hand up at Rem's blank expression before her as something held her back.

It was all Rem's fault, because if she was here Misa would have not received such a shot and hell she wouldn't have even been here in the first place because L would have been dead.

L was running out of options, if Misa didn't wake up soon the dream she was happening would only deepen the scare in her mental conditionings and he had to get her to awaken from this nightmare or Misa wouldn't be recovering at any rate at all.

"Misa –" L spoke, letting her name roll off his tongue as removed the force on her shoulders to grasping her hands close to him. "Misa – listen to me." He said firmly, even with her rambling and cursing directed to Rem or rather him at this point. "Rem didn't leave you because she left you in my care, but she said she would return once you had properly recovered. She didn't abandon you; Rem just wants you to be happy because she cares for you like a mother would."

He didn't know if she heard him but when she stiffened to his words and with a whimper of joy Misa's cries finally came to a close, and the room was left with silence once more. L let out a relieved sigh, this girl was certainly a handful than again he hadn't much training with women before so what if they were all like this. L groaned, and as he did a small giggle escaped Misa's mouth causing L to stare down at her in wonder.

"Oh Light you're such a kidder!" Misa exclaimed happily, making the poor guy on top of her grow rigid, and feel downright defeated after coming to her rescue she still managed to insult him in the end. He glanced down at her hands, warm, petite, and captured within his – he loved her and yet he, "Oh Light you're the best!" He – freaking hated her for loving Light so much it was ridiculous how loyal she was for a man that couldn't give a damn about her unless it was for his own personal gain. "Light – kiss me!" Misa demanded, pulling lose of L's grip and grabbing his t-shirt and yanking him to her lips.

When the two impacted lips, L's eyes widened with a heated shade of red while Misa – Misa seemed to be enjoying herself a bit too much. She pulled away, with her eyes still closed, showing no signs of being awake except for licking her lips in savory delight. "Mm Light you taste so differently today…" Misa trailed off and L fought the urge to sarcastically reply, 'that's because I'm not Light – Misa-san.' To see the look on her face, he held in a laugh, priceless. "Well whatever you did – I _love _it, before Misa Misa felt so cold kisses but now so hot, Misa wants more!"

L was really enjoying that sentence, a wide grin now plastered on his face as he stared down at the girl's own blissful smile. He couldn't help but lean close to her ear, and whispering something to send chills down her spine.

"If you open your eyes, I'll show you a surprise, and a kiss." Misa purred underneath him, then giggled, but soon paused trying to contemplate what he was saying.

"Open my eyes?" Misa questioned loudly, than her eyes flickered open with a groan. She pictured Light on top of her with his shirt unbuckled and preparing to undress her but what she saw made her eyes snap open and mouth huge wide.

"So my kisses are better compared to Light-kun eh?" L asked with a tint of humor and eyes sparkling mischievously but regretted it quickly with a shriek from Misa and a slap following.

"Y-you bastard, how dare you kiss me!" Misa snapped, as she pulled herself up wrapping the blanket around her realizing she was still naked and she had fainted earlier. "Where are my clothes, give them to me now!" L continued to rub at his cheek while she slid off and started to look through the drawers for her clothing.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that kissed me." L pointed out making Misa's search for her clothing freeze awkwardly and her face turning quiet red in embarrassment. "I was merely helping you with your nightmare and then you started giggling on about Light-kun." Misa's eyes widened slightly, that voice that she heard was his? She hugged the blanket closer to her and shifted her eyes away. She had wished that he was dead and he had comforted her again and now she completely humiliated herself in front of him it was like Karma came back to haunt her.

"I-I smell!" Misa yelled out of the blue, whirling around to face L with a smile and Ryuzaki didn't know what to say to that as he expected her to hiss at him but she told him she smelled… "I need a shower so can I have my clothes back?" L slowly nodded, feeling strange as he retrieved her folded clothing from the closet and handed it to her. She took them, and stared up at him momentarily. "For the record, I thought you were Light that kiss didn't mean anything." Misa watched L visibly winch from it but it was quickly hidden away from one of his masks.

"Of course it didn't." He turned to leave so she could get dressed and he could meet her outside to escort her to the showers however Misa stopped him by tugging on his shirt. She had to snap her jaw, but managed to say something nice to him for once.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." He spared a glance her way, and she flushed a light pink and quickly let go of his shirt. "B-but don't think I'm taking a shower because I want to recover or anything, I-I'm just doing it to get rid of your smell!" Misa exclaimed, and L cracked a grin. "Don't look at me like that Lawliet." She snapped angrily.

"Understood Amane-san, I'll be waiting outside." He replied and Misa couldn't help but be annoyed to being back to formalities but then again two can play at that game.

"See you than L-kun." She replied flatly, but somehow, that ended more in his favor than hers so he snickered, and she huffed angrily. Nothing was going her way anymore she glanced down at her magnificent stripped clothing and sighed. _I totally hate being in prison, this is so not cool!_

**XXX**

Matsuda had lost sight of the man he was trailing after but luckily he knew where he was headed, most likely to Light's cell. He could show up, take the files away, and be done with this job all together however Matsuda's plan was cut short by his cell phone buzzing.

"We can't have you discovered by Light, well let him have his files but soon we will make our move and put an end to his devious plots once and for all." Near told Matsuda through the line as he stacked blocks on top of each other creating a perfect tower. "Besides it seems we have unwanted company butting in to this mission." Near snapped as his eyes darted to one of his many security cameras watching as a familiar looking car pulled by the front of the jailhouse. Near lifted a block up to finish his masterpiece but at the sight of blonde hair, it slipped out of his hands and his stunning success crumbled in a matter of seconds.

"Mello…" Near breathed out angrily, while twirling his white hair with his index finger, "I do not know why you're here but I will not let you get in my way."

Matsuda laughed nervously on the other side of the phone, only to get a rough snap by Near telling him to go spy on Mello to see why the hell he was here at the jail. It was no doubt in Near's mind that L had sent for Mello's help but for whatever reason, he wasn't sure and it pissed him off. The whammy kid's hated being in the dark, it just irked their sense of pride.

"You should relax Near, seeing you like this worries me." Near glanced over to his newest assistant since he needed someone with more competence working with him and that person was none other than Linda. She stuck a tongue at him with a small giggle and then began helping him repair his broken tower. He watched her work and while her built structure was nothing compared to his, Near had to admit it was still nicely made.

"I'm perfectly fine because there is no way I could ever lose to Mello." Near said proudly and Linda rolled her eyes crossing her hands over her chest. _Boys…_

**XXX**

Misa made sure to make L walk ahead of her because she felt that if he was walking behind her, she would probably have to endure having his eyes trail over her figure. While it did make her happy to know that even at her worst she still managed to appeal to a man but to L of all people, eh, her stomach couldn't digest the thought.

Luckily for her though, he seemed to be in a series of deep thoughts and not had even spun around to spark a conversation with her so when they did arrive at the showers Misa didn't even have to say a word about him leaving so she could strip her clothing because he had vanished from her sight as if he was never there to begin with. She heard that he had to go meet with someone while she was taking a shower but she positively hoped it wasn't that wench Sheri.

Misa shook her head and stripped back down, and headed into the showers to see other women bathing, some yelling at each other to provoke a fight and others hummed lightly to themselves as they dancing away all their problems with the light droplets of water overhead. Misa stepped in and under a watering head, letting the liquid soak through her skin and the soap run over her body.

"Oh my…" Misa whispered, loving the relaxing feeling spread throughout her. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she hadn't felt this good since she had sex with L. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she squealed, and the soap she had been grasping on to had fell to the ground, it was like time stopped as everyone spun around to look at her.

Misa dropped the soap, but she should be thankful because they were women, right? A couple of smirks were tossed her way as to scare her but Misa wasn't afraid, she bent down and picked up the soap and went right back to scrubbing after all women don't have –.

"But I do," A voice appeared, behind her and a hand ran up her stomach, and cupped her right breast and brushed fingertips against it as kisses made their way down her neck. Her lips parted, releasing a breath of steam knowing exactly whose hands were trailing up her body. It was wrong for him to be here in front of all these people but she couldn't bring herself to pull away it felt so damn good.

"Lawliet…" She whispered under her breath, which fell deft to everyone's ears but her own.

"Who are you talking to?" A feminine voice laughed, watching as the blonde soap dropping chick, continued to wash herself in a sensationally, it was kind of freaky and it made most of the other girls think she needed to get laid, badly.

Misa's eyes snapped open, and realized It was all a dream, and she was imagining that L was about to have fun time in the shower with her. _If only it were true_. Misa slapped herself across the face, and the girl that had pulled her away from her fantasy started to edge away, frightened. _I can't be thinking like this, Light-kun wouldn't approve! Come on Misa think Light! _

A picture of Light flashed in her mind and she smiled, but then it quickly faded into Ryuzaki and she screamed a very loud f curse word that echoed throughout the entire building. When she finished her scream, her mouth clamped shut, and she shampooed silently not eyeing anyone in the room except the wall. It was clear to her that the battle for what little sanity she had left was beginning to disappear along with Light.

_It's all just that shot's fault Its effects probably haven't faded away yet. _Misa convinced herself as she washed out the shampoo and proceeded to shave her legs next. _Soon everything will be back to normal and my love for Light will be rekindled like a flame and L will be a distant memory. _Misa tried to chuckle but her throat fell dry at L fading away - just what the hell was wrong with her today??

**XXX**

Outside the prison walls, back into the city and far away in the comfort of their home a figure sat looming over a desk tapping a pen against a table staring down what looked to be a notebook. Floating behind this person, eating a giant red apple was none other than Ryuk, and he looked extremely thrilled with how things were going about recently. The figure picked up the pen, their red eyes flashing dangerously as they wrote the first name down on the lined paper.

"And so begins the age of Kira number three." The voice said almost robotic but laughed bitterly showing that they were still capable of feelings despite her tone. After all she still could not believe how wrong they had been about her brother and she promised she would make them pay one by one starting with the very judge that sentenced him to hell.

**XXX**

**Chapter End:**

**Next Chapter is going to be half Light action and during a lunch in with Mello, Matt, Misa, and L – they discover a new Kira is about. How will L react to this news and what will Light say to this new development? Next Chapter – you'll find out.**

**XXX**

**:: Reviewer's Domain: **

**The Joker13: **Yeah, she is acting back in her bitchy attitude but now she's getting a ton of karma for it. Oh I love karma, it's so evilly delicious except when it comes to me, that's when it sucks!

**JustmeGera: **Thank you for pointing that out, I really didn't catch it being so phased out. Tanaka is one of the main baddies from another story I have so I switched them up but thanks to you I fixed the error for future readers! Oh and sorry about the confusion with L and Matsuda, I doubt L would call him again after being so much trouble but Matsuda is a really good guy.

**Tavana:** Thank you, I was aiming for Misa not to be out of character and now she's slowly going to turn to the good side? I guess or is it bad considering L is the enemy, hell if I know?

**Animelver23: **Thank you for the review – I'm glad you found it cute!

**Death's Kiss: **Sorry for the late post, life's been crazy too – As for my Christmas – It was good just no snow, never snow in a place hugging the equator – Sad Face but yeah warmth is nice. So we are green and bright Christmas people – yeah. Hah Thank you as always DK.

(Holy SH-)

**Blue-candle: **That was indeed a long ramble, I enjoyed it – ignore my commentary above I was just trying to be silly. Yes Misa despite her stubborn attitude will always want to be with L, she loves it no matter how much she denies it, and now at this point in the story she's starting to visualize it. Insert Evil laughter here.

Takada sure has to come back to Light next chapter empty hands compared to her counterpart – she's going to be so pissed, I love it. I can't wait till next chapter, I will write it in class – yes it will be up quickly because class is boring on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. I love any cat fight between Misa and Takada – their hate for each other is pure comedy almost like watching Jerry Springer.

Actually to tell the truth, I HATE Near with a burning passion (actually less hate compared to Takada), but in this story unlike A New Beginning, Mello will have some retribution going on that's why Linda's there to be Nears comfort for when he goes down. Yes!

My story does not fail, you are correct; I see it now after reading your commentary, as I laughed a bunch.

My Friend told me what Battousai meant a long time ago I think it's female demon? I'm not entirely sure it's been so long since I have gone by that nickname so don't shoot me if it's wrong though I'm absolutely sure It is demon at least my mind says yes on translation.

Your friend sounds like Kitchen Princess, for her to be able to list ingredients off like that it is said you have perfect taste which is pretty awesome because you can become an awesome food critic, and know what faults they make and stuff which would be a totally awesome job to have free food every day. I am the envy.

**Artemis Day: **No worries about the mistake, it happens and as for your review much thanks – I showed my friend as well the chip video and she was like what the hell is wrong with that guy? She doesn't watch death note so she was kind of scared of the anime after that. Don't worry too much on Near – I really didn't like the sequel except for Lights final end. The sequel irked me especially when Light was visiting L's grave and went all psycho mode during the ceremony – bastard. I hated that stupid moment, UGH, yeah (they took it out though – you can probably find it in a deleted scene on you tube.)

I don't really pull for the Sayu/ Matsuda paring as well but I needed it there for the plot line cause as you can see she kind of has gone off the deep end.

As for BB – yes he is going to be involved his appearance is in Chapter 8 which is next – next chapter – oh shi – well yeah.

Good luck with college unless you're done but yeah – have fun!

**Konnihops: **Thank you for adding me to your favorites list, I'm glad you like the story so far and hope you will continue to enjoy it as it proceeds!

XXX

**Once again thank you those who added me on alerts and have helped me find the path to continue writing this story. I'll see you next chapter – Starting to type it up now. Maybe post it soon after I get some reviews to see if you still like me. Ciao,**

**-Takiasmuse**


	8. The Wrong Choice

**Hello again to our newest chapter number 8 – I hope you find it an interesting read! Thanks again for all the support the reads and the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Previously: ** L and Misa went different ways to go take care of certain things and we also learned there is a new Kira lurking about readying to strike.

**XXX**

**Chapter 8: The Wrong Choice**

**March 16th 2009**

She always thought of themselves as a nice peaceful family and no one would ever disturb her family because of the fact her father was the chief police of the Japanese police force until now…

Hundreds of paparazzi swarmed outside their house each day and she would have to result in closing all the curtains and blinds because she couldn't stand hearing them anymore.

_How does it feel to know that your brother, Light Yagami, was the one who led your father to his demise?_

_Miss Sayu please give us your commentary on what it feels like to be siblings with the top murderer in all of Japan? _

_Mrs. Yagami please answer us if your daughter will not! We the public deserve the right to know!_

The constant knocking on the door was pushing Sayu's limitations as she headed up arrowed the stairs trying to block out the noise in search of her mother who was in critical care. After seeing her angel being trialed by ridiculous charges she went into a state of shock.

Her mother was already suffering from hearing that her husband passed away but now her son, a murderer? Impossible Sayu argued but her mother stood rigid looking at the television screen with wide eyes and with a blink her mother had collapsed from such an overwhelming sight.

"It's not true; Light would never do such a thing mom. He wanted to join dad in being a part of the Japanese police force so this whole thing must be a mistake." Sayu told her mother as she entered her parent's bedroom to see her mother in lying back in bed rambling with words such as, 'Oh no, oh no,' repeatedly. "Whoever this 'L' guy is he is a total idiot at being a detective."

"That's enough Sayu!" A voice snapped at her and Sayu turned her head to see Matsuda sitting in a choice soaking a towel into a bowel of water so Sayu could place it on her mother's head.

"It's true though..." Sayu dragged off with annoyance, as she went over to get the towel out of Matsuda's hand so she could place it on her mother's forehead. "Light is not a monster, he is my brother!" Sayu exclaimed tears pricked at the side of her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's a lie…All a lie."

**XXX**

Matsuda sighed, he knew this would happen and he didn't like the development that was going on with Sayu. She was acting like she was slowly losing her mind just as her mother already did, and he felt powerless to stopping it. He had told Ryuzaki after the case was over that he could no longer assist him because he knew that Light's family would desperately need his help after this mess.

_Do as you wish, I have my own business to attend to. _L told him as he gathered his things and headed out of the task force building. The Japanese Task Force was a bit confused as to why he left in such a rush but Matsuda had an idea it lead to the blonde model the news cast kept flashing pictures on the television screen about. Amane Misa cursed, yelled, and screamed that it wasn't true and into microphones thrown at her for her opinion, she spoke words of insanity.

_If I get out of here, you better hope your long gone by then Ryuzaki because I swear that when I find you I will tear you limb from limb for accusing my Light-kun of such horrid things! I swear it that I will make your life a living hell. _Misa said giggling with delight and after that little display the public was too scared to approach their beloved 'Misa Misa,' ever again.

_I love a good challenge Amane-san. _Ryuzaki said during the court that was held yesterday evening and by the way she stood on the stand with eyes blazing down at him meant she accepted whatever he had prepared for her. It was war and Light who sat promptly in his chair besides his lawyer didn't seem fazed at all in fact a small smile was placed on his face in response to the scene.

"It's a lie…All a lie." Sayu muttered in disbelief and Matsuda hated hearing those words from her because she was so wrong, the nightmare she kept imaging was true, her brother had become a monster. Matsuda got up from his spot setting the bowl under the chair and moved over to Sayu's side and reached out to grasp her hand. She turned to him giving him a bewildered stare and he gave her a sad smile.

"Follow me Sayu I have something you need to see." He always loved her but he knew better by now, she was much too young for him at this point but he would at least do what he promised the Chief and protect his family as a friend and nothing more. Her hands stayed grasped when he led her to Light's room, it was dark, empty, and yet for some reason a chill would run down his spine whenever he entered such a room full of madness that was Light.

Sayu told him that they should leave because Light would be angry that they were inside his room but Matsuda didn't care as Light was going to die in prison anyways. He released her hand as they reached the desk Light often worked in for, 'Home work,' when he was still around.

Matsuda endured listening to Sayu's stories of Light being this heroic protector when she was younger and had to deal with the threat of bullies. Matsuda had a very difficult choice to make, he could leave Sayu to believe Light wasn't Kira or he could tell the truth by showing her the proof that sealed his fate. To Matsuda the latter choice seemed to be the best because he couldn't deal another beat of her pushing the lie into her mother's brain, it was unhealthy when Light's mother knew better – she knew the truth and it would take time to recover from it – at least that's what Matsuda concluded.

The burden that Sayu might be troubled from this news would bare weights to his shoulders but he was convinced like L would be towards Misa that if he stayed by her side till the end, Sayu would turn out to be her normal overjoyed self again. Matsuda opened the third drawer to reveal a long forgotten black notebook collecting dust and carefully he took it out presenting it to Sayu with a frown.

**XXX**

Sayu stared blankly at it, not really grasping what he was showing her but soon she reached out and touched it. She jerked back surprised by whatever just passed through her and shot him a look of uncertainty as she was afraid of what just happened but Matsuda continued to push it her way and soon she took it out of his hands leaving it in her very own.

"Death Note…" Sayu spoke as she slid her hand over the gold lettering with sparked interest. She carefully opened it, coughing at the small particles of dust and let her eyes wander over the contents inside. Her eyes found their way to his with a sharp glare. "What is this, a joke?" She asked her mind not liking the so called rules labeled on the cover page. "A book that kills by writing someone's name in it – is nonsense." Sayu muttered trying to hand Matsuda it back wondering what the point of this was as she did so but Matsuda urged her to keep reading and in the end she found something very disturbing.

There were thousands of names all written in neatly printed out lines, these lines that were exact replicas of her brother's own writing and that's when the realization caved in – Light did this. These names weren't just random names too she had seen them on the news of dying of a heart attack from Kira's wrath. A book that kills when you write a name in it and the very weapon that killed many lives due to Light.

"I'm sorry Sayu, I tried many times to prove his innocence but this was the final piece to the puzzle." Matsuda told her sadly, as she stared agape at the truth in her hands. Matsuda kept trying to console her but her mind disagree it wouldn't listen; it wouldn't accept this evidence, not until she saw proof.

She reached into her pocket feeling for the pen in her pants and scribbled a name, because to her it was a lie, a book can't possibly kill a person. Matsuda was shocked, he tried to pull the pen away but she wouldn't let him, she wanted the truth, and the mobility to know she had the power to prove her brother's innocents.

When Matsuda finally got hold of the pen, it was too late the deed was done and he was shocked to see who's name she wrote down. Her own mothers…

"Sayu..? Why would you perform such a deed on your mother – she never did anything to deserve this fate!" Matsuda exclaimed as he clamped his hands down on her shoulders and shook her in fury. Sayu stared back at him with a glassy stare, she didn't understand why he was so worried, it was just a fake piece of evidence, or so she thought until her mother's scream etched through the household a few seconds after.

Sayu slammed the notebook into Matsuda's chest and wiggled her way free to go help her mom to only find her mom grasping at her heart, dead. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and her body collapsed to her knees.

_Light is Kira…and she just killed her own mother trying to protect such a-a monster! _ She could hear Matsuda standing in the doorway behind her but she didn't dare look back as she succumbed to angst of knowing she got rid of the only one left in her family that was pure compared to her brother. More tears sprang up to her eyes as she clenched her hands.

"I didn't mean – I just didn't want to believe that Light w-was capable of something like this. I –didn't mean to – hurt anyone." Sayu sobbed with every shake, the sounds of Matsuda's shoes impacting the floorboards behind her, and she expected him to hate her but a hand rested on her back soothingly.

"I know, we'll find a way to explain your mother's death, and we'll get through this together."

"_Together…" _Sayu whispered, and remembered how much Matsuda cared for her. Maybe she didn't have feelings for him in that way but tonight she needed him to be with her. She wrapped herself into his chest, unaware of his blushing beat red face as she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

**XXX**

Most of the time Sayu kept herself locked in her room and she wouldn't eat a thing but she did make progress after awhile and this made Matsuda smile. It was rough to lie in front of news cameras and tell them that Sayu's mother passed away due to a shocking heart attack after seeing her son's trial. Most of the people disbanded outside pleased with the news as if hearing the death of the devil's mother passed away meant justice in their eyes.

It was a slow an uneven pace that he had gotten used to, at first she would cling to him like a child now she actually came down from her room and greeted him normally but with a faulty smile. Sayu never mentioned the death note again and when the news of Light's final date of death appeared on screen Sayu shut off the television and said something along the line of, 'It's okay I have come to accept his path he took even if I don't like it.'

Matsuda knew he could never be in a relationship with her, as she was much too young but he still couldn't help the sing song voice in his head about being accompanied by a high school girl. He felt like he was kind of living his perverted dreams when she came down the stairs and he had prepared a meal for the two of them to enjoy but even dreams don't last forever.

A knock appeared on the door late night on March 20th at exactly 11:00 pm, on a chilling night fall. Sayu was already in bed asleep but Matsuda was awake pacing around the house with wondering what events he could prepare for the two of them to explore next day. To have someone visit was a rare chance, a few times friends of the family did visit but that was all so hearing the knock scared him out of his thoughts. Matsuda called to ask who it was and when no one answered he tried to contemplate that it was just his imagination however another knock rose his curiosity more with each passing second.

Matsuda reached the door, opened it, and as he did – he found himself quite speechless to see a young child at the door with a mask on that resembled Ryuzaki's face – in fact it was Ryuzaki's face. He held in the laughter trying to muster a serious expression to this child but was left agape when the child entered without permission and began to scope out the room around them. Matsuda tried to close the door but a hand caught his and pushed it further open, his eyes laid on a beautiful brown haired girl with pigtails that rivaled Misa's.

She was just as young as her friend that entered without asking but this girl did not hide her appearance as she whispered very softly if it was alright to chat for awhile because they were on business. To hear that a child had business was him irked him but he complied allowing her in and watched as the other child scolded her for entering without a disguise but she said nothing in response. He finally let the door come to a close and waited for them to speak, but they did not.

The girl pulled out one of the dining room chairs from under the table and sat cross legged in it, and smiled brightly. Matsuda shook his head, and decided to ask them what they wanted but as he opened his mouth he was silenced by the other child's voice.

"I know this is a rather bothersome time for me to intrude on your certain situation with Yagami Sayu but now is the only time I can get a hold of you since those vicious vultures aren't around this time." Matsuda blinked, as he wasn't following what the kid – which sounded like a boy – was trying to tell him.

"Vultures in meaning of those nasty news reporters that circle the Yagami's residence each day." The girl pointed out nicely, earning a grumble from the boy who continued to pace around the house in wonder.

"Ah, it really is hard to chat, with all the media around." Matsuda replied with a short laugh while feeling a light droplet of sweat fall past his forehead as he tried to have a conversation with a child. The boy took a seat in the most unusual – scratch that- unique position he had seen. The most unusual sitting position was L hands down but this kid seemed to copy the pattern very well as it was only a little different from Ryuzaki's way of sitting.

The boy reached up and tugged on a string of his bleached hair, twirling it about, and finally spoke something more than riddles.

"My name is Near and I am L's successor." At his swords the girl next to him clapped and he gave her another moody scold and she quickly dropped her hands to her lap, blushing in embarrassment.

"You are L's _**successor**__?!" _The question slipping off Matsuda's tongue at an alarming rate as he couldn't believe that L had children – it made him wonder how much kept in the dark they were about L's true lifestyle and even then he still couldn't grasp the image of L being with someone other than his pastry sweets.

"Don't gap at me like that it is a disgusting sight, show some dignity to crying out loud." Near snapped, and Matsuda became rigid as a board at the tone. It was _almost_ as scary as L, but that was understandable considering L was this kid's father. Could that mean the girl was also L's daughter?

"We aren't his children." The girl replied, as if hearing his thoughts, "However we were raised to follow in his footsteps so he is our mentor – more or less. "

"Linda – _**please**_ – allow me to explain the situation." Near gritted out, becoming annoyed that she was starting to take his spot light away from him. She quickly shut her mouth, nodding to let Near take hold of his invisible microphone once again. "Anyways as I was saying before, I needed to enlist your help in taking out Light once and for all because I have a hunch that he is plotting something again. I would take this up with L but it seems he has other _**distractions **_from a certain irritating _**blonde**_. "Near said, his words dripping in acid as he mentioned Misa because he downright hated her for making his mentor becoming a bumbling idiot.

Now Matsuda wasn't stupid, he knew from the day in court that Light was plotting, and he had been expecting to see L at some point enter Light's home in need for his assistance on the matter but L never came. Yet now – here in his place was a child and his opportunity to strike down Light for making so many people suffer and creating a giant tear in his family's life forever.

"When do we leave?" Matsuda asked, already deciding that he would take part of this mission no matter what. The boy lifted off his mask, revealing a dull stare that L had been famous for and grinned.

"We leave now." Near replied cutting straight to the point, not really caring what kind of impact it would cause on Matsuda's life, there were more important things to be dealt with.

Matsuda tried his best to swallow, but his throat was dry from Near's words.

_He had to go now? At such a crucial time with Sayu – _Matsuda couldn't believe it and he certainly couldn't stomach it.

"We will have someone watch over her." Linda interjected his worries, and Matsuda began to wonder if she was a mind reader but she shook her head. "I can just tell by your facial expressions. After all I am a whammy! " She joked lightly with a smile, but Matsuda still didn't comprehend.

"I-I'm sorry I can't Near, I have to stay with Sayu." He watched as Near sighed in disappointment while he rubbed his hands together from nerves. "She needs me." He found himself adding, as if trying to convince his wandering mind that he had no choice in this decision.

"I should have known that L's agents were worthless." Near commented as he got out of his chair and ignored the sharp, '_Near!' _from Linda in response. A sense of pride stirred in Matsuda's chest after that, he puffed it out and regretted the words from his lips as soon as he opened it.

"W-wait I'll go with you…" Near's grin grew as he mouthed, 'hook, line, and sinker,' over to Linda who shook her head in shame. "Just can I have ten minutes alone with Sayu before I go?"

"No – it's better if you just go."

"B-but that would seem like I'm abandoning her – I can't do that!" Matsuda protested as he held up his hands in a way of begging. "Please just ten minutes with her!"

"I said –"

"Five minutes." Linda cut him off, with a raised voice that demanded authority over Near and his eyes narrowed on her at the moment.

Matsuda snapped his fingers together and took Linda up on that offer heading up the stairs to leave Near to pick a fight with Linda about her methods so he could say his goodbyes.

**XXX**

He loomed over her while she slept with soft breaths and it broke his heart to have to do this to her. In his hands he gathered a number of possessions, his clothing for one, and the Death Note of course too. Matsuda tapped her shoulder lightly whispering her name and watched as she stirred from her dreams with a soft smile that he would miss dearly.

"Sayu, I have to leave for a bit." Her eyes widened and she rose out of bed in an instant staring at him in confusion with her blankets wrapped around her fair skin tightly. "Will you be okay on your own?" He asked seriously, because he did not want to leave knowing she would commit suicide as soon as he stepped outside the door. "I'll be back soon, I promise, it will only be for a few weeks."

Her eyes trailed over his face silently, and she felt a sting in her heart when she witnessed Matsuda crying – he was such a big baby before – but ever since what happened with the Death Note he was different. "If possible I need you to look after something while I'm gone."

He watched as she nodded slowly, and he kissed her forehead making her eyes wide and watery. "You must guard it and make sure that it never falls into the wrong hands. Make sure that no one ever follows in Light's footsteps again, do I make myself clear?"

"L-light's footsteps, what do you mean?" Sayu breathed out carefully, sniffling as he pat her forehead gently then put down his things and put something on her bed that she blocked out of her mind for so long.

"I leave the notebook in your care, good bye for now Sayu." He uttered and pressed his lips against hers. She blushed and he pulled away grinning happily, "I know you will be strong."

With that he was gone, leaving behind the black book on her bed and her thoughts racing in shock at the entire incident for the next few minutes which turned to hours and finally she spoke again.

"I am strong?" She questioned loudly but no answer, "Matsuda…?"

_M-Matsuda…?!_

**XXX **

He left her alone after he said that he would stay with her, and Sayu still couldn't grasp exactly why he had vanished on that night. He said he would be back but her mind kept telling her to doubt it because he probably thought of her as the same as Light because she had killed someone close to get her way.

Sayu's hands flew to her lips, but if he hadn't cared why did he kiss her? Pity maybe, she couldn't configure it. She spent most of her days staring at the Death Note with wonder, disgust, and mostly hatred.

_If Light hadn't picked up that book – things would have ended out differently. _Sayu told herself each day to the point she grew so frustrated that she began ripping out pages one by one tearing away the evidence that Light had ever used it with rough tears and shaky hands.

"I don't understand why?!" She would whine, and tear the paper in half until it was crumbles of regular paper with no meaning attached to it. "Why would Light do this? It doesn't make sense!" Sayu cried and pushed the Death Note off the kitchen table, while grasping her forehead and tears evident on her face as she ended up in her little ball against the counter once more. It was like a basic everyday routine for her.

"Maybe because Light-kun didn't commit those crimes that they placed on him, it's so funny how you humans are tricked so easily. Just because you say it looks like his writing doesn't necessarily mean it's his does it?" A voice cackled, and Sayu lifted her head from her knee pads to see no one in sight.

_Was that just m-my imagination?_ Sayu wondered as she lifted one arm up over the counter and pulled herself back up on her feet.

"H-hello is anyone there…? Matsuda, is that you?" Sayu asked cautiously, her right hand falling toward the silverware drawer just in case she needed to defend herself against someone. However the voice had disappeared without a trace, letting the poor girl relax, and as she dropped down to pick up the fallen notebook she heard a husky chuckle behind her.

Slowly Sayu turned around to face the intruder and what she saw made her open her mouth to scream but it never came because she was pressed against the table with one hand over her mouth and the other arm pinned to the table.

A monster was glancing down at her with black wings and pale white skin. She had never seen such a creature and she thought it that death himself had come to take her to the underworld where she figured she belonged.

"Shush relax Yagami Sayu-san, I'm not here to fight because I am the closest thing to a friend that you'll ever have at this point. You see that book you nearly destroyed belongs to my master and he won't be pleased to hear that a little wench ripped out the pages."

"I don't understand." She muffled out, still with a widened expression because she prayed to god that this was all just a bad nightmare.

"All you have to know is that luckily, I'm not here to rat you out, I'm here to help you with clearing your brother's name because I know for a fact he is NOT Kira." The creature stated very firmly and she felt her heart swore. Her brother was innocent after all? Tears pricked the sides of her eyes, and she ceased her struggling.

"I'm so glad." Sayu muttered happily, tears of joy now streaming down her cheeks, "I'm so glad." She repeated louder, with a smile. "Light…" At that moment, the creature released her and she stared at him with a new light, as a hero who had told her there was still a pure Yagami left in this world.

"Now that I have your attention my name is Ryuk, and I demand only one thing. That thing being that I get lots and lots of apples because if not I will go into withdrawal." Ryuk told her, while crossing his arms around his chest with a pout. Sayu giggled and headed over to the fridge to pull out a red juicy apple.

"I understand perfectly Ryuk."

**XXX**

**April 5th 2009**

A meeting of three of what would be soon the three greatest detectives in the world now was being held and despite the serious motives for being here a certain blonde haired boy couldn't keep down his excitement of getting the chance to meet with his hero once again.

"It has been awhile since I last saw you L, how are things going – wait – don't tell me – awesome right?! Well if that's the case, why did you ask me here? Well I do have to admit you do look rather pale, and tired? Is something the matter? I mean I can always-"

"Mello shut up." Matt interrupted finally letting the kid take a breath from all his questioning and L's eyes decrease from all the eighty questions Mello dropped on him as soon as he appeared. Mello turned to his friend with a deep scowl and a raise index finger pointing accusingly.

"No one asked you to be here Matt –"

"Actually I did mention it to Watari." L finally cut in seeing now that Mello was angry he could be slightly reasoned with. Mello's pride deflated in an instant and Matt smirk grew ten times more than its normal jerk like way.

"Ah I see…" Mello trailed off in disappointment, he had been secretly wishing L would only call for his help on this mission. A light blush of embarrassment now flushed on his face as he placed his hands folded on the table and tried his best to look as professional as he could however both eyes were on him from all the noise he was creating so Mello coughed once than twice and finally he snapped, "Okay so what the hell did you want L?!"

Even Matt was nodding in agreement with Mello because it was rather odd that L would ever submit defeat and ask for help unless it was something serious but from the stories he overheard from Rodger and Watari talking nothing seemed deadly.

"How is it hard to watch one girl?" Matt asked point blank, and L blushed, he didn't expect the boys to know what situation he was in.

"G-girl, what are you talking about Matt, L would never have any business with a girl right?" Mello asked as he leaned over the table eagerly waiting to receive praise but found none.

"Well it's not just Misa that's giving me a hard time." L admitted, and Mello's jaw dropped while Matt smirked.

"What you can't get her to sleep with you or something?" Matt asked slyly and earned a piercing glare from L.

"It's not like that between Amane-san and me –"

"Wait, wait, you mean Amane as in Amane Misa?!" Mello exclaimed, demanding attention but it was quickly ignored by the electrified staring contest between his friend and his mentor.

"So you have already slept with her." Matt concluded based on L's reactions and L's quickly retorted.

"Yes but that's not why I need your help." L gritted out, and then his cheeks burned when he realized he confessed to his relationship. Matt continued to smirk on triumphal at the way he always managed to push L's buttons to revealing any hidden secrets while Mello jaw continued to stay wide open collecting passing flies.

"If you say so L but I don't buy it, not one bit." Matt replied, and L groaned, raising his hand to give his head a much needed a massage. This was the reason he had wanted Near's help instead of Mello's knowing that Matt would be somewhere close by.

Matt shifted his eyes on Mello and helped the boy close his jaw and started a more serious conversation so Mello wouldn't feel completely useless by the end of this day. "So what is the problem than L? "

"I need you to investigate a certain doctor for me, her name is Sheri – she works here in care of many criminals such as Light and –"

"Amane Misa." Mello stated finally composing himself, and trying to get back into the game. However he did not realize the glare that had been on Matt now snapped over to him in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, just like Amane-san." L replied with lined lips, he did not like the way his successors kept picking at her name.

"Was she any good in bed?" Mello teased, suddenly having the urge like Matt to joke around with L because it was funny seeing him so flustered.

"No- I mean yes – "

"So she was?" They both said in union, and tried to imagine such a scene and L growled, slamming his fists on the table to the point that it shook. That shut his students up immediately.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I need you to investigate this woman – because I believe she has evil intentions for Amane-san. I have been working very hard to get Misa to speak to me, you have no idea how damned stubborn that woman can be! With that in mind, make sure to get it through your brains that I cannot leave Misa's side for a second because if I do she's bound to get hurt!"

Mello was surprised at L's new risen tone that he found himself sinking into his chair but Matt yawned in boredom.

"If that is so then where is she now?" Matt questioned, and L froze one word coming to mind as he stood from his spot.

"_Damn!" _ He dashed out of the room with the two whammies close behind.

**XXX**

Misa exited the dressing room expecting to find L waiting for her patiently but apparently he was still busy and hadn't yet returned. While she should be happy that she was free from the perverted bastard, she still felt disappointed because of the fact he wasn't there. She wanted to see his eyes lit up at the sight of her now cleansed hair and skin but like usual nothing went her way.

"Hey you there, why aren't you with the others?" An officer asked as he approached her and studied her, he looked around to see if there was anyone with her because prisoners don't usually get the freedom of walking around without handcuffs on.

"I'm waiting for someone." Misa replied, but even then the guard hooked a hand around her arm and dragged her towards two steel doors. "Hey wait didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah but we can't have you walking around aimlessly after all you might try to escape so be a good girl and stay with the others." Misa gulped when she noticed the others. They were a mixed group, considering it wasn't just women this time but men as well stacked in a bunch filed neatly besides the door frame. They were all giving her nasty glares at the sight of her swinging arms and innocent smile, it sickened them all.

Even with all the stares, Misa still continued to be overjoyed after hearing that they were having 'recess' break outside for a bit. She hadn't been outside in so long and when the doors opened, she had to squint her eyes because it was a blinding light that flashed into her eyes not once but three or four times. Not only was it going to be hard to get used to the bright light over head but also to the heat that rose up and started to make her dizzy with each step. In turn Misa regretted ever wanting to step outside again, it just wasn't as fun as having the nice quiet darkness to relax in.

A rough shove from behind sent Misa stumbling forward tripping on her own feet and landing face first in a pile of muck something she had hoped to avoid after taking a nice warm bath. Laughter rang through her ears as she tried to pick herself up but failing miserably ending back on her behind with a thud. The person who had shoved Misa strode besides her as if it meant no big deal and then high fived in pulling off another successful attack.

"It's about time you learned your place princess." One girl snarled, as she kicked her foot in the muck and splashed it on Misa some more. Misa wiped the mud of her cheek and was surprised to see an open out hand to her. She beamed a thankful grin to a chubby male with glasses, and he too met her back with the same smile. However when she let out her hand to grab his to stop from falling, he quickly pulled away letting her drop to the ground again.

"No one cares what happens to you in this world bitch. You are in our territory and well make sure your Light-kun will receive out vengeance for killing off our fellow comrades' in jail. Misa cursed under her breath, staggering back on her feet, she kept hoping a guard would come to her aid and make them leave her alone but no one came, rather they laughed at her for being such a failure.

"I'm glad your friends died if you treat all newcomers like this." Misa snapped under her breath and gasps were heard, and then turned to a blood lusting aura as they eyed her, picking her apart in their minds. A woman with short pink hair approached her with a sinister grin.

"You really think that? Shame- I was going to spare you the sight of blood but now you have crossed the line." Misa winced, as a handful of her blonde hair was gripped tightly and her face was slammed into the ground. Misa could feel this woman's foot on her back as she continued to push her face into the mud. "Oh how the mighty Kira has fallen, such a pathetic sight to behold." The woman joked, removing her foot and pulled Misa back up to face her.

"Not so much a princess anymore are you?" A male snickered as he cheered on as a strong slam was thrown into Misa's gut from their leader Anya. Misa growled, sick of this woman doing as she pleased, because she obviously had no idea how much of a bitch Misa could be. Once she felt Anya's fingers slip away from her hand- Misa spun around and tackled the famed leader to the ground, ripping out any hair fragments she could get her hands on.

Anya screamed from the pain, and other's attempted to rip Misa off of her but Misa continued to pull at the poor woman's scalp not caring if she did draw blood because no one pissed her off and got away with it. It created a large fuss, and Misa was dragged off to be beat to a bloody corpse by their gang members or whatever but right as a hand was raised to crack her jaw – a hand shot out and clasped the arm of her attacker.

"Leave her alone, she is with me." It was a dark silky voice one that she could identify easily as L's but something was off, because it was more threatening. Immediately she was released and the crowd fled from him in a mere second. He leaned down to her checking if she had any wounds and noticed a small droplet of blood on her lips.

Misa was shocked when L, tilted her head gently and then placed his lips against hers almost crushingly. She tried to pull away, but found him to be stronger than ever before, and almost gasped when his tongue ran over her lips lapping away the blood from her rose colored lips. "You are simply delicious, Misa-san." He told her, and Misa gapped at his tone, and certainly didn't like the way his eyes dripped to her shirt with lust.

A slap, she aimed straight to him for even thinking of undressing her but he caught it effortlessly pressing his weight on hers as she fell to the muddy grounds on her back with L on top of her. Misa tried to call to the guards but they all looked afraid, and no one dared to interrupt whatever he had planned out for her. To feel his cold fingers slid up her leg, she grew in disgust, because she didn't know who he was anymore at the point. She didn't understand why his clothing matched hers and she also couldn't comprehend why it felt so wrong when it used to feel so right.

_The shot must have finally worn off, and now I can see this pervert under his true identity a rapist! _

"Ryuzaki, why are you doing this?" She whined as he glided his hands over her chest, even with the shirt protecting her body she still felt sickened. He didn't reply except for slamming his lips on hers again, she tried to push him off and even look away and when she did, her eyes widened.

Standing over head of the two of them was an exact copy of him or rather the L she had been used to seeing. With pricked tears, she tried to call him for help and it came with one strong kick, sending his counterpart flying back rolling on the ground in a daze.

He held out a hand to her but she would not take it, part of her was afraid of him now, even if knowing whoever that mirror was it was not L, she still was frightened. A hand rested on Ryuzaki's shoulder and pushed him aside gently than reached out his other hand as well.

"Take my hand love, your safe now." The red headed told her and she couldn't resist that offer if it included the word safe in it. L looked on with pure annoyance but was more focused on the staggering form of one of his greatest rivals right alongside of Light.

"Ryuzaki, Rue." L breathed out, and Rue chuckled at the sight of seeing his favorite detective to screw with. "Arrest him and throw him back into his cell!" L ordered and immediately the guards finally sprung into action locking Rue back into his handcuffs so they could escort him back to his cell. Rue made sure to give a wink to Misa before he disappeared down the halls.

"I hope to see you again beautiful!" He called, and Misa hid behind the redheaded by leaning her head on his back.

"I'm not the person you should be hiding behind." Her protector whispered silently to her and jerked his head toward a concerned individual locking a stare to her own. A sudden shove from the red head sent her flying into L's arms, warmth spreading out through her body.

"Misa are you hurt?" L asked with urgency as he kept his arms wrapped around her, shielding her body from any oncoming threats. His warmth seemed to evaporate all her tears, and she couldn't help but bury herself within it.

"No, but, I do want one thing for you to promise me." Misa said, causing L to blink at her in confusion, while the blonde haired boy shouted at the other prisoners to mind their own damn businesses.

"What is it?" He asked, and a hand wrapped around his white long sleeved shirt. She leaned closer, pushing her chest on his and purred.

"If you ever leave me alone again like that I will de-man you in your sleep." L sweat dropped, his future did not look as good as he hoped for anymore.

**XXX**

**End Chapter 7 – Ah I'm so sleepy. I know I left out a couple of things but I'll finish up on Chapter 8. Also in case you were wondering the point of view between Matsuda and Sayu was to explain what had happened to her before the process of what she has become. **

**BB is back, dun, dun, and he has made himself known not only that but Matt as well by coming to Misa's aid while she had a quick scare about L for the moment. I hope it wasn't as boring or what not as there wasn't much fluff just a lot of back drop but it will pick up again next chapter. **

**XXX**

**Reviewer's Domain:**

**Springblossem: **Yep, she is the third Kira, how the others will take it when they find out, I can only imagine. As for Misa getting out of jail – we'll see. Thankies!

**Artemis Day: **Yeah, poor Mello he doesn't have an idea of what's going on and Matt's squaring off already with L – picking at his nerves. BB already made a move on Misa, setting in her sights and L wasn't pleased, boot to the face!

**Zanna-chan: **I know it's hard to put someone like her in this position but I had to do it, hopefully it works out the plans for her being there. I hope so – Thank you for the cake!

**JustmeGera: **Well I initially planned to have it written out this chapter but my plans were disrupted by Sayu's past so now next chapter for sure is the lunch scene. Woe is L.

**Tavana: **Your welcome, I'm glad you like the chapter!

**Mooncry: **Well technically she thinks she is the third Kira but from what we know one already stands - cough – Takada and won't she be in hell of trouble when Light finds out about a Third Kira.

**Animelver23: **Of course L loves Misa – he is so obsessed with her safety that after this chapter Misa's pretty screwed with a series of over protectiveness from L.

**Konnihops: **No way, the real Death Note smokes my story by a mile away but I do thank you for the kind words, it does help with ego boosting! Thanks much!

**Drackner Clawrus: **I'm glad you found it interesting for the time being that you read my story, I hope that I can keep your attention and if not, I do appreciate the fact that you did leave a kind review. Much Thanks!

**XXX**

**Next Chapter will be posted probably Friday after I get A New Beginning posted up by Thursday. Much thanks for all the reviews and support. Without you I would have been so miserably lost! **

**-Takiasmuse**


	9. A Perfect Match

**Warning: ****This Chapter has a bit of a sick twist on it because of BB. Just wanted to make sure - it was issued out - so you know what your getting yourself into!**

**I have to say that I was going to make this chapter very long but I didn't want to drag it out too long because your interest might drop and then it might be boring…So I decided to always leave off that little question in your mind. So yeah – you do get answers but now you have more questions to think about in the future. Have fun because I can tell you something…**

**BB and Takada are going to have some serious issues in this chapter and your questions about BB's plans will be answered – somewhat.**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note – I wish I did because I love this freaking story but I don't and never will.**

**XXX**

**Previously: **_Misa came into contact with a dangerous man, and L luckily came to her rescue now Misa has lingering thoughts as to what connection he has to L after looking so much like him. Will her thoughts lead to hostility? And what of Takada – After her shameless lost to L, what became of her?_

**XXX**

**Chapter Nine: A Perfect Match**

Tap, tap, tap-! Those were the sounds of Takada's heels as she stormed through the building with the look of fury mustered on her face with each guard she passed.

They would eye her in curiously but they would never dare to speak to her directly knowing she would snap at them in such a manner that would make them see her as the one who needed to be caged in bars.

Takada was furious and utterly humiliated once again by the damned detective. It made her blood boil through her veins with every second, and she swore she could see red.

Takada reached back for her bun and picked at the clip in her hair until it was free so it would allow her straight hair drip to the back of her neck. To think she permitted her beautiful to be dyed for Light's sake so she could stay hidden under L's suspicious gaze and yet it all seemed trivial for Takada now. How she wished she could tear off the mask and be the person she was born as not Sheri or some medical doctor that wishes to aid people. Ha – A joke, the only person she was interested in helping was Light and herself.

After all her name was Kiyomi Takada, a beautiful, and well respected student. Everyone would be honored to be in her presence but now, with a clenched fist, she was a simpleton doctor that people could just walk right all over.

Takada headed into the private employee's restrooms, pulling off her glasses, and reached into her coat jacket retrieving her makeup kit. In her morals just because she was a doctor didn't mean she couldn't look damned good for these lowly criminals. She would be a star, and they would all talk about that devilish, hot doctor in the medical bay.

_Oh yes, _Takada smiled proudly as she started applying her mascara in the mirror. _She was the true woman for Light. Misa is a pig. _Takada couldn't help the sly smile cross over her face as she imagined the wench. She looked like one of those swamp movie monsters which was perfect considering her newest boyfriend. Takada chuckled, as she put down the mascara and grabbed the purple lipstick and applied it to her perfect lips. _Speaking of L, that guy is a bastard I can't wait to see him rot in hell._

_**I'm starting to wonder if you really are a physician Miss Sheri - If that is your real name? **_

A throb of annoyance crossed her mind at the thought in fact she was so angry that her lipstick line was thrown off balance and it smeared across her face. Takada stared at the image, she looked horrendous, and it was all thanks to L that she screwed up!

Takada immediately turned on the sink and started splashing her face with water in hopes to remove the mistake but the mascara she had put on earlier began dripping to under her eyes making her look like she was insane. Takada found herself glaring at the image and let out a scream of frustration.

"Damn that man to hell!"

Just outside of the restrooms the guards exchanged looks of fear, no one wanted to cross that woman's path now.

**XXX**

After straightening herself out Takada placed a plastic smile on her face as she head back towards Light's cell block division but she was stopped when she noticed her higher up boss waiting of her at the high security passage. Takada grimaced as she approached the woman as this woman was in charge of the entire prison, strict, ruthless, and beautiful. She had long blonde hair that draped passed her shoulders and wore black shades over her eyes, in her hands was a clipboard and she looked pissed.

Takada approached her boss with a twitchy lip, and the woman in the business like suit, with a kaki skirt glared at Takada. She tapped her fingernails on the back of the clipboard and continued to examine Takada's features.

"I was looking or you Sheri, as I heard that you were missing in action when a _fight_ broke loose from a patient from your division and now I see why. Who the hell do you think you are? A beauty contest contestant - this is a prison not a makeup salon for god's sake get your act together or someone will be losing their job." Her boss snapped as she shoved the clipboard into Takada's chest before turning down the hall to go back to her office.

"Y-yes mam', Miss. Lidner mam', I'll get right on it!!" Takada said saluting to her boss. Takada did not know much about the forewoman at all, just that she used to work in some police force group and had always had a cold exterior attitude. Pissing her off was the last thing on Takada's mind after having a faceoff with L besides Takada knew better knowing she would lose any battle in a tongue war versus Lidner. That woman was too dangerous for her liking.

Takada glanced down to look at the clipboard, curious to see what idiot patient stirred up trouble again. She really didn't have the time to play doctor but apparently if Lidner showed up she had no choice. Takada groaned loudly as she read over the name.

Not **HIM** again, he always managed to get in trouble. She already had to deal with his identical bastard like copy and now she had to go see **HIM** again. "UGH!" Takada cried out, "This is just not my day!" Takada could feel stares on her from her "fellow" employees and she huffed angrily. "What is there something on my face or do you just enjoy staring at someone as wonderful as me?" The guards shook their heads and Takada muttered under her breath. "Didn't think so, this place is full of freaking idiots…"

One guard coughed loudly at her comment but whispered under his breath once she was out of their earshot that she was a bitch. The other officers nodded in agreement,

"Someone needs to get that pole out of her ass – not it."

**XXX**

This is the last place she ever wanted to be. If Light thought L was bad he should have a go with this guy. He was a true mastermind of being a bastard with his sick cruel jokes that made him one of the top criminals of all time. Maybe he was the greatest criminals of all time she wouldn't deny it, not even for Light.

This man didn't even have a normal cell his was more of a freezer with bars locked inside and out. He was always on the best attitude so they had to let him out for exercise sometimes but whenever they did he would either kill someone or torture them until their breaking point. He always told them, 'Isn't it fun to watch them suffer, I think so, it's like a game to see how long they can withstand but they always seem to lose – such a shame.' His sneer, grin, chuckle, and methods made him one of a kind but his actions and movements were purposely following L's. He seemed to have a grudge against the number one detective in the entire world but that was understandable because everyone else did too.

Beyond Birthday, or BB for short was his name but to piss him off she would always just call him by his real name Rue, Ryuzaki. It seemed only fair because whenever she visited him, he always had a new comment to say to her and she did not like his little remarks one bit.

After unlocking the first gate and then opening the heavy iron door, she allowed herself to take in the image of a boy with short spiky black hair sitting in a position that replicated Ls. He glanced her way, his eyes blood red, lips curled into amusement and soon he spoke with a chuckle.

"Hello there doll face, what can I do for you today?" Takada growled at her nickname, but stepped up closer to his cell so he could get a better look at her. "Whoa, did someone get hit by a train this morning, you don't look so good." He added with a hinted mirth. "Did you get into another fight with L, poor baby?"

"Yes I did and as you can see he won now I heard you got into a little "fight" this afternoon, with who Rue-kun?" Takada answered hotly, she really didn't feel like having a spat with him today. She just wanted to go back and report to Light on L's new stupid contract.

BB eyes narrowed dangerously he stood up quite unexpectedly and made his way over to her so she backed away from the cell door knowing if he got his hands on her, he would probably kill her on the spot. He stopped right at the cell and placed his hands on the bar in a tight grasp as if he could break them easily loose.

"I wouldn't call it a fight, merely a loss on my side on a certain plaything, but I will get it back as it is vital that I get that little bird back so I can squash the one you hold dearest to you." He chuckled and turned his back on her resting it against the bars.

"What do you mean dearest to me?" Takada snapped taking a step forward with clenched hands. Certainly he didn't mean Light! What business did he have with him and who the hell was he talking about – what bird? She didn't know any other woman close to Light except herself of course.

In an instant as soon as those words left her mouth she found herself strangled. BB had quickly turned; arm stretched out and found her neck pulling her forward face pressed against each bar, cutting into her skin.

"I thought you were smarter than this considering he chooses you to be by his side but then again women were always the lesser kind." He continued to pull her in, knowing she couldn't be brought in but it would leave a pretty little dent in her face for her attitude problem. "If you must know, it's that Light-kun of yours that I want dead. He's in my sights, and I will extinguish his presence from my domain." BB whispered sinisterly crushing Takada's windpipes so he could hear her feeble gasps under his palms.

Takada's hands now were on his trying to pull off but it was no good, if she didn't think of something to argue with him – she would be done. She sucked in what little air she had and struggled out a single question.

"What about L?" With that, he dropped her to the ground, she held her neck and coughed out some blood onto the cemented ground while massaging it from the marks placed around it. She didn't dare look up at him because she knew he was staring down at her, loving the sight from the metal like taste dripping from her lips. He was a sick man with that fascination over blood, and she wouldn't let him have his fun she quickly wiped it away, and continued her coughs. "D-don't you have a score to settle with him?" She asked hopefully, because secretly she wished he would stay the hell away from Light – he was just too much to handle.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, L's time will come soon, but no, I've set sights on a new target to play with and that person is Light. You see I don't want to see him die by being hung you see. Such tactics are so lame." BB turned and made his way to the wall near his mat like bed. His hands brushed against the wall, and then his right turned clenched as if holding something. "The fun fair way of removing an insect is quiet simple actually. All you have to do is take a small knife, and then begin to cut slowly down their arm." He spoke darkly, and illustrated his technique on the wall with his hands. "A little yelp here and there but nothing as melodic as going back up and doing the same to the finger tips. Which you simply cut around each nail before slicing them off one by one because nobody needs finger tips they just get in the way, you know what I mean?" He asked turning back to Takada with a questionable expression, his right hand still slicing away at the wall as if he could do two things at once with no problem.

Takada just stared at him with a dropped jaw in shock and he nodded quickly as if answering for her. "Yes, yes, she knows what you mean BB, She knows what you mean." He gave a quick chuckle, returning to his art piece. "By now the victim is squirming doll face, and _begging _me to please just let them _**go**_! And do they honestly think I will – certainly not – there's just too much fun in seeing the blood dripping from their body, it's simply delicious. A must see – I must add."

In BB's eyes the dull wall was much more, it was a mirror of Light's body and he was having so much fun with it. "By this point, they'd want it just over with so I do so by cutting off that wasteful of a right arm. Everyone should be lefties I degree at this point except for me because I need both hands to push them to their breaking points. Well maybe I don't but hey – it helps. Anyways my mind would be telling me go for the next arm but no, I am better than this – I digress – I shall go for a leg instead and not just any leg! I shall go for the left because then they would have less balance and watching them tip and turn is like a good circus act, you know what I mean doll face…_**Doll face**_?"

Takada snapped out of her daze, and blinked at him unsure of what to say at this point. He was insane, a monster, and completely nuts. Why the hell would someone like BB be left alive without a death penalty and someone like Light sentenced to it? It didn't make any sense! It was barbaric! "_**Doll face, **_do you hear me? It's not very fun without a second opinion around."

"You're sick!" Takada screamed finally finding her voice, and BB smirked, placing a thumb to his lips,

"Mhmm." He replied tuning back to face her as if it had not bothered him in the least bit at what he had just done with his imagination. Takada pulled her body back up on its feet she would not cower under his presence, she wasn't weak!

"You're a monster – you – you – you're horrible!" She told him with a renewed ego back in place, and he just stared blankly at her.

"Well if you haven't figured that out by now you certainly are stupid." He murmured, and she twitched at his voice wanting to return the favor of strangling her. Bb frowned, and she rose a brow, not expecting him to plop down onto his futon and begin to act depressed. "You didn't even let me…Get to the best part."

"Is that all you think about?!" Takada exploded, for a second there she thought he had feelings. He placed his left hand's elbow on his knee and let his head rest against the palm before gazing at her in boredom. "Seriously Rue-kun, is that your entire mind concentrates on –killing others for your own humorous taste?" Takada snapped and he simply drew his eyes away for only a moment before glancing back at her copper ones. Takada heart skipped when that happened because BB was actually smiling sweetly at her as if he was in a trance and not just any trance almost like he was in love. Takada never thought she would see a day like that look on his face because she didn't think for a second it was possible for a man of his murderous caliber.

"That and," he paused as if in deep thought, "there has been this particular creature that has caught my interest. This fascinating creature is very delicate and beautiful – my very own little yellow bird."

If Takada had a chair she would have pulled it up and set it up besides the cell so she could hear such a story. Then the two of them would actually share a civilized conversation but she knew the regulations and no one was allowed to chit-chat with BB like he was a friend. He was just merely a patient with a strong level of insanity.

However even Takada would have to admit that hearing BB interested in something other than killing something was a new development that was worth listening to for every penny. Maybe just maybe the boy had a chance to become normal after all but she wasn't in charge of deciding that ether. "She stepped out of the cage like the rest of us do from time to time and there when the sun cast over the clouds I witnessed her presence –lovely and elegant."

It is a well known fact to doctors that patients often use animals as a way of recovery by developing a bond of friendship, and even love. This new development would have her boss, Miss Linder, proud of her for such a discovery in Beyond Birthday. Takada adjusted her glasses, and pulled out a pen from her other coat pocket and began scribbling away at his words.

If she was able to prove such an astounding recovery than maybe Miss Linder would entrust her to more things and Light would love her even more for achieving them. Besides if she was lucky she could get BB to focus on this bird as a pet so he could leave Light the hell alone – which would be a double win –win on her side. She grinned, mischievously with every printed sentence on the paper on her clipboard. "Her blood was something I've never tasted before and I guess you can say I loved it." He said wistfully.

Takada halted in writing her report, squishing her nose in disgust once realizing he was speaking about a woman than a mere animal. At least she hoped he didn't drink bird's blood – that would just be plain weird. She could deal with his weird vampirism not bird vandalism – bestiality – _**ugh –**_ but she knew he meant a woman; Bb wasn't that type of person to go after animals.

Though the thought of a _**woman**_ _**seducing**_BB, _my, my, my_, maybe she could be friends with such a person so she could get some much needed revenge on the bastard for torturing her to his existence.

"So who exactly is this woman, if you don't mind me asking Rue-kun?" She asked smiling innocently with peaked interest despite the way his dull eyes bore into hers like she was a soulless carcass.

"You really are stupid." He announced for maybe the third time today, she hadn't been counting but it still pissed her off to no end. Her smile quickly twitched into a scorn after those words rolled off his tongue. She was about to speak to ask why but he silenced her immediately, "You'd think that someone would know their own rivals name."

Now Takada was taken back at such an accusation of having a rival. There was no need for such petty fights. Unless perhaps Rue-kun was speaking on behalf of Light-kun, then at that moment everything seemed to click into place.

"Surely you don't mean that bi-"

"If you call her a bitch, I can guarantee your tongue will be ripped out of your mouth by tomorrow morning." He quickly added and Takada smiled weakly, swallowing than licking her mouth appropriately to recover from such a serious threat. She knew he wasn't joking – if he wished to get out – he could do so. That's why she was always afraid at night and made sure tons of guards were stationed by Light's cell block. She would tell her advisors it was merely protection to keep him in, but in reality it was to keep BB out.

"Amane-san," Takada corrected herself still smiling faintly at the look of those blazing eyes. "Did you mean her?" BB lifted his right hand up, and pointed at her with a smirk.

"Now there's a smart one." Takada let out a small giggle, trying to hold back the insult she wanted to throw at him for being such a prick.

"Why would you want _**her**_?" Takada asked bitterly because she did have a grudge on the woman. It bothered her that Light said that she was going to be the one for him yet he continued to persuade her to seek out Misa. She watched as BB lowered his arm back to his side, and stood back up looking at the wall across him.

"Simple doll face, very simple, after all she _is_ Light's _girlfriend._" Takada drew her breath in at those words they were like a ticking time bomb in her mind. Her innocent act dropped in a second and a very large scowl crossed over her face.

"That bi-Amane-san, can't possibly Light's girlfriend, because I am Light's **woman**." Takada gritted out, hugging the clipboard to her chest. "She is merely Light's_ puppet_." Takada sneered out, with a chuckle. "In fact Misa is nothing more than that of a **worthless** little _puppet _for Light's amusement." Takada added as if trying to reassure herself on the matter because in her mind she was the only one capable of grabbing Light's attention.

"I sincerely doubt that, _bar face."_ BB replied with a chuckle and Takada blinked at his words in question but slowly took it in as an insult.

"_**Bar face, **_what the _**hell**_ is that supposed to mean_**?!" **_ She cried out but only a bundle of chuckles followed her question, and Takada quickly dropped the clipboard on the ground, bringing her hands to her face to feel the damage he had done to it. "Y-you marked my-my-my beautiful face!" She yelled, tears welling to her eyes. Even if she wore a mask, she knew her face had received some of same treatment. His laughter seemed to grow at the realization of such a horrid event.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on." He snickered, now facing her with a thumb pressed to his lip once more.

"S-shut up, you- b-bastard, I had such a beautiful face, how dare you!" Takada cried out, tears pricking in her eyes. The only thing keeping them from falling was her fury.

"Awe calm down bar face, I hardly call looking at you beautiful." Takada clenched her fists once again daring to take a step forward to yell at him with whatever was left of her shattering pride.

"If that's the case the why did you keep calling me doll face?!" BB rubbed the bottom of his lip in silence somewhat stunned, and Takada crossed her hands over her chest while tapping her heel to the ground expecting a remark to come but none did. She was surprised when he shrugged, turned away to sit back down.

"…Touché." Takada smiled brightly in response at finally gaining a win versus someone in this stupid building.

"Why don't you do me the favor of going after Amane-san and L's link instead of Light and Misa's link?" Takada said tiredly, lifting her foot up to get the fallen clipboard, pen, and notes. She missed the sight of seeing the actual BB freeze for an actual second as he took in her words.

"Misa and L are together?" He repeated, with a new found excitement added in his voice.

"You mean the great Rue-kun didn't know that Misa and L have already bedded together?" Takada said with a snicker, _oh how quickly I can make the tables turn._

BB grinned, tapping at his cheek remembering the incident earlier.

"So that's why L interfered when I was with her. All this time I thought he was doing it just to be a knight and shining armor. I hadn't realized the two of them were together but now I see." BB concluded, now his thumb slip on his lips. "How fun this will be."

Takada's brow rose at his words, _the person_ _he fought with was L because L protected Misa?_

"L and you were fighting, where the hell was I when this happened?" Takada muttered out, but BB still heard her.

"I hardly call getting kicked in the side in surprise a fight." BB snapped, and Takada smiled.

"You lost to L?" She noted loudly, knowing how he would react. It would be the same pissed off reaction she received from Light for sure, she had suspected but BB kept his cool.

"Shut it, I didn't lose." This only makes her burst into a fit of giggles and a frown is present on BB's face as he did not want to hear such lies. "I did not lose."

"If you say so, Mr. Sore Loser, but somehow I suspect you did." Takada proclaimed with another laugh before closing the prison door and gate behind her. BB snorted, and called her a bitch while some ways away she called him a bastard.

**XXX**

He had followed Near's instructions perfectly but somehow he managed to get caught by an official and not just any but the boss herself. Thus in the end he had lost sight of Mikami's trail, if he was even on it, and now pleading to the very nice woman about letting him go. She didn't seem to buy any of his excuses however and Matsuda was getting ready to bow down and weep the truth out until a sudden change of events sprung up.

"Strip now." She commanded, and Matsuda gulped with a light blush, surly she was joking. "Or else I will deal with you personally and make sure you never step foot in this complex ever again, 'Matsura.'"

Matsuda had really wanted to say no but even Near was telling him through the ear piece to do it so with a sigh and an embarrassed laugh he pulled off each article of clothing until he was down to his red heart like boxers. "Cute," She said as if not at all impressed by the show. "Now turn around and place your hands to the wall. If you move I will arrest you." She directed, indicating she wanted to frisk him, with just his boxers on.

Matsuda was blushing big time this was probably the first time that a female officer ever frisked him before. He had always was the one who did it to other people but never another on him. He did as he was instructed and sure enough he felt her hands run from his shoulders down to each leg.

He thought she would have been in the same blushing state that he was but when he glanced back her face was blank and unbothered – as if she had done this plenty of times in her life – and soon he learned she had because she noticed the earpiece and took it from him. "Who are you working for?" She asked harshly, spinning him around to his back and shoving him against the wall. Matsuda raise up his hands in surrender, he hadn't done anything wrong but he knew he couldn't just tell her so he stayed silent.

"Lidner," Near's voice came surprisingly over the microphone and the female nearly jumped at the voice and even stood in salute with a gasp. "So it is you, what are you doing here?"

**XXX**

Lidner eyed Matsuda then down to the earpiece with a questionable look.

"I could ask you the same." She replied with a hint of annoyance. Lidner hadn't expected to hear her ex-boss anytime soon.

"I'm here for Light. You of all people should understand that, and I'm guessing the reason you took up the job as –"She could hear the sound of his snapping and then a female voice answering him calmly, "the forewoman was for Mello, correct?" Lidner blushed, damn how he found out his information she never knew but she did know now that she still couldn't escape his watchful eye.

"Yes – I did it knowing Yagami, Light would be here and since I was a known as one of the higher ups in the secret organization called SPK they had offered me a position as the forewoman. I naturally took it in hopes to-"

"Share information with Mello if he ever came here to investigate." Near finished with an aggravated tone and she heard the sound of giggling through the line. "Well you should be happy considering Mello is here." Lidner's heart skipped a beat.

"He is here?" She asked silently, and Matsuda nodded so she found herself grinning that was until she heard Near's voice again.

"But please tell me what you know first before you spill your heart out to him." Near was still a bastard as always but because of him she became a well trained specialized woman for any task so Lidner owed enough to tell him everything and tell him she shall.

**XXX**

On the other side of the building in the male private bathroom was none other than L and Misa. Outside the door Matt played on his Game boy Advanced while besides him Mello rested arms crossed against the wall with a pouting expression.

"You don't think he actually likes her do you?" Mello asked, having mixed feelings for the whole thing after all to get caught up with an ex-criminal wasn't the brightest decision anyone could make and yet L of all people was doing it. L was one of the smartest people he knew, so whatever L was thinking in that brain of his made him wonder. It just didn't seem right at all. "Do you think she has him in some sort of hypnosis in hopes to get out of prison? That could be it right?"

Matt wasn't paying attention as he was trying to get Mario to dodge the bullet bills so he could get down the pipe to fight one of the Koopa kids.

Mello could hear the sounds of the game and twitched angrily, this always happened! Matt would ignore serious matters for a stupid videogame. "Matt, are you listening to me?"

"Ah, yeah, sure, whatever Mello, you're right." Matt replied quickly and cursing about needing a mushroom before he went up against whatever he was fighting. Mello shook his head, and grumbled to himself. He could never understand Matt or L, no matter how he tried but he still wondered why the hell the L was taking so long…

**XXX**

Misa dunked her head in the sink again in hopes to get all the mud out, and L stood close by watching her in case she decided to go suicidal on him. She lifted up her head, weaving her hands through her hair and once it was good enough to be called, 'clean,' she shut off the water and began looking for a towel. She found none that was until she set her eyes on a certain boy in the room with her.

L didn't like the way she was staring at him, and when she approached him he tried to run away but she tackled him to the ground, stripping him of his white shirt.

"M-Misa, what are you doing?" He blushed timidly, and she sat on top of his back silently proceeding to dry her hair off with his shirt. He looked back over his shoulder watching her movements, and sighed. She could have just used a paper towel for that, not use his shirt. She didn't understand the hell he'd have to endure the second he walked out the door with no shirt – or maybe she did and was enjoying it secretly. He sighed again either way because it still would be a pain for him to deal with in the end.

Once she finished her task she threw the shirt over her head and clearly over the doors hearing it splash into one of the toilet bins.

"Oppsie," She said with a light blush, "Sorry Lawliet." She added with a small giggle, getting off him as if it was all just a mere accident. L groaned, picking himself up, now fully aware that she was doing everything on purpose for her own amusement. He walked past her opening the bathroom stall to see his shirt sitting inside the bin –soaked. "I'll get you a new one I promise – once I get out of jail that is." She spoke on, and he gave her a small smile.

"How thoughtful of you Amane-san, I'll hold you to that." Her giggles ceased then, and he smiled in triumphant retrieving his shirt and placing it into the trashcan. He turned back to see her hands on her hips and a scorn aimed directly for him.

"Just like you hired your brother to jump me so you could seem like you were my hero but guess what Mr. Hero," Misa told him flatly poking her finger into his chest, "I've dealt with your kind before and you're not fooling me." Misa expected him to see him frown but he looked pissed off at the accusation and she gulped when his eyes narrowed in on hers.

"BB is _**not**_ my sibling nor would I _**ever**_ seek out his help for anything." He replied sharply as if she was insulting his very being. To him that was one of the rudest things she could ever say to him.

Misa winced, suddenly taking in that she may have done something terribly wrong to someone that just may have saved her life. She looked down at the ground in embarrassment, lowering her hands to twiddle her fingers trying to figure out a way to apologize and when the words finally came she looked up to see him gone. Her heart dropped, and she found herself spinning around to look at the door to hear the boys just outside teasing very badly so she did the one thing she thought of to make up for being such a mean person.

**XXX**

By now Matt had finished beating the boss he was stuck on, and saved his game before turning it off. Mello besides him was still cursing silently and Matt rolled his eyes because like always Mello was over dramatizing the situation more than it needed to be.

The door swung open, and the two turned and were shocked to see L with his hands in his jean pockets, shirtless. Mello was gaping in horror, wondering what sort of things his mentor was doing in there with that model while Matt simply smirked smugly.

"So did you have fun?" Matt teased, and L's eyes snapped toward his sharp and positioned to kill but Matt didn't even seem fazed by such a death glare. Just as L opened his mouth, the door opened and a stripped black and white t-shirt hit him in the face. The three froze at the incident, and L picking up the shirt examining it.

If that was in his hands, then Misa was. Their eyes slowly made its way to the door and all three jaws dropped to the ground. There stood Misa, half naked, with her hands covering over her boobs with a blush running across her nose.

"S-sorry for being so mean to you Ryuzaki-kun, I didn't know!" She cried out, bowing forward to him, and L's face was priceless – he was completely and utterly stunned at that point. Mello held his nose, because looking at her he could see the cleavage and Matt, Matt just simply smirked because this wasn't anything new to him at all.

Misa rose back up taking a deep breath and spoke again, "Misa ruined your shirt on purpose to make you pay but now Misa sees she was an idiot so Misa will let you keep her shirt and Misa will endure what she had planned up for you!" She cried out, and then bowed again as an apology. By now, Mello was trying to reach for Misa's shirt from L to see the evidence and L's glare rapidly snapped over to Mello as if he would bite off his hand like a piranha would because this article of clothing was clearly _his_ shirt and no one else's.

Mello pulled away scared, and Matt watched as she rose up one last time with tears pricking the corners of her eyes while her legs wobbled. "Please forgive me!" She wailed, and tackled L to the ground wrapping him in a hug and sobbed into his shirt. Mello caught the thrown shirt with a grin and examined it, while L was in a complete daze with Misa's chest pressed against him. Luckily Matt cared about L to a degree enough to know when he needed to be rescued from something.

Matt moved over to the blonde and tapped her shoulder softly. It had been a long time that he was able to get to feel such fair skin such as this. Her wailing stopped in a second, and she looked up at Matt with a curious, but pouting expression.

"I think L accepted your apology the second you flashed him your chest." Matt replied, and lit up a cigarette just inches away from her face. Misa's face turned crimson red, and underneath her Matt swore he heard L growl but he would pay no heed to it – this was much too entertaining. He chewed on his cigarette lightly and examined her carefully trying to figure out what L saw in her.

"Would you like to use my shirt instead?" Matt offered knowing no woman had ever rejected a shirt from him and sure enough Misa closed her eyes and smiled. He nodded, concluding this woman was not right for L at all until he heard her response.

"No thanks, I promised L I would endure it remember." Matt's cigarette dropped from his mouth as he gapped at her, and the others shared his expression as well from her answer. It was clear that his conclusions were incorrect this woman, she was defiantly worth looking into as a candidate for L. He lifted his hand and pats her on the head like she was a good dog. Her eyes opened into slits, and she glared at him. "Don't touch me."He simply laughed the two were made for each other.

**XXX**

**End Chapter 9 – Oh my – That was awesome! At least I enjoyed it, I mean I wasn't entirely sure how I would handle BB's psychotic personality but it was fun. **

**As for Takada calling BB Rue-kun, I didn't want her calling him by his first name – "Ryuzaki" because that would be hell of confusing when L and BB would meet in the same room sometime soon. **

**I really love how this is turning out, and how once again Light manages to pull off one of his – 'I'm such an evil genius, bastard, that everyone will love.' **

**I can tell you now, everything that is going on now, is all part of Light's plan and if you're wondering how the hell does he know this you'll have to read chapter 10 won't you because that's when it all begins or rather that's when his plans unfold…**

**XXX**

**:: Reviewer's Domain:**

**Death's Kiss: **Eh, don't worry about being late, I'm glad to hear you had a great Christmas, and Happy New years to you too! My writing has improved but my spelling/grammar still sucks! LOL

About BB having a bigger role, I might have hinted him in the story but I didn't mention it before. Though I will tell you now he will be a major baddie in this story and a few things he will attribute to will piss not only L off but Light so the three of them will have a war waged against each other.

There is **no** teaming up this time between Light and BB in this story. They don't like each other – it's a race to see who will be last standing so it's going to be pretty intense. That's another reason I made Takada so scared of him because there will be violence in this story and maybe even a few deaths. Thanks again for being one of my faithful reviewers as I will always aim to make the story peak your interests.

**Artemis Day: **You'll see soon enough but you accusations on Light are pretty right on except for some minor details. As for Sayu – one day she'll have her revenge.

Yes – BB is a pervert – a sick pervert, but that's just how he is being insane and all. Makes me nod with understanding but shiver in thinking what the hell is with this guy?

**Mooncry: **I totally agree with you there, the girl must have some kind of strong will beneath those crazy thoughts in her mind – like seriously.

**Actionfry: **Well Ryuk usually does something if it peaks his interests or if Light tells him to if he promises something in return… Anyways I'm glad you liked it, much thanks for the review! ;)

Oh - ! Thank you for such a nice comments – I wanted every character I could fit in to make it as plausible as possible because each character will have a purpose. That way they would all have an impact on another character. Makes it more interesting – I would hope and about your question – yes, yes he did. (You haven't missed it yet – It's all going to be in chapter 10.)

**KonniHops: **I agree, I didn't like the fact in death note that they all die in the series, but I always assumed he did it to prove the reason for it being called a, 'Death' – 'Note,' but I'll never know for sure.

I actually don't hate Light as much as I say so either I just harbored a great hatred for him ever since L's death. Ah…well. Thanks for the review!

**Tavana: **Your welcome, I try to make the story more interesting. I'm glad you liked it!

**JustmeGera: **I'm sorry for the sad scenes, but I'm glad I was able to help you recover at the end with a funny scene; I try to do that more often now to lighten the moods so we don't end up in a total catastrophic scene. Thanks again for the review – next chapter I promise, just darn plots coming into my mind throwing me off balance! Blah!

**Blue-candle: **Don't worry about not reviewing – I know you are busy, everyone can be from time to time and I'm not mad at you at all. I quite understand so don't stress! Thank you for saying that I have improved, I still need work of course but I am glad to hear I am doing better from my first chapter in this story.

Hah – I'm glad to hear you enjoyed most of everything – it lets me become more at ease, because I get all freaked out whenever I post a new chapter! It's always like, 'I wonder how they will think of it this time, 'kind of deal.

You were on my deviant Art? Hah – I kind- of- gave up on it because I am not an artist at all! LOL But – Hey – thanks for liking them! xD

Like I said, don't worry about reviewing, I'll be sure to add a little note to you each chapter because I know you will get back to it at some point! Good luck on your last year – it's always the hardest – studying wise!

P.S – Want to hear something funny? I was talking to my friend and she was telling me how she doesn't want children because her butt would be sore. I asked her why she would say that and she said, "Because don't babies come out from there?!" LOL –No! –LOL!!

**Springblossem: **About Light – Indirectly **yes**, but you will see what happened to make it indirect because Light never exactly gave that order that it should be his sister but once he finds out - will he continue to use her –? **Yes** – because like you said, it's just the very way Light is. =(

**Animelver23: **I'm glad you liked the ending – I hope you like this ending too! Thanks again for the review!

**TheJoker13: **I know you might have been busy last chapter but If you do read this one I would like your input on how I did BB because since you understand insanity from the Joker better than anyone I know – maybe you can – if possible –give me some advice on BB. Thanks again as always!

**XXX**

**I'll see you guys around next chapter – I'm super excited about it because Light will finally come out of his prison cell and cross ways with the others.**

**Not only that but there's going to be a lot of heated arguments especially with Li x Misa x L and Takada close by gritting her teeth while Mello and Matt are both going to be thinking holy hell. It's going to be great! At least I hope so!**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews! I'll see you again next chapter for sure!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	10. Fury within Temptation

**Welcome back to Chapter 10, It took me awhile to write it because I was doing school work and what not also I had finished writing it twice but ended out deleting those versions because I didn't like them.**

**Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It has some violence and mature scenes so I guess I should be glad its rated M shouldn't I?**

**Thank you again for your strong support, I wouldn't have gone this far without you.**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, mine is not even close to the original's amazing work!**

**XXX**

**Previously: **_BB and Takada met one on one and discussed how he feels on the subject of L and Light. Takada doesn't handle what he says too well and plans vengeance. _

_Elsewhere Misa accuses L wrongly and to repay for such a wrong assumption she swears to stay shirtless until she is forgiven. How will L handle a shirtless Misa and teases from his two successors?_

**XXX**

**Chapter 10: Fury within Temptation. **

Temptation, it ran through Takada's veins as she returned to her office in her fury to bring out her Death Note. Her worry would be a thing of the past because she could simply erase BB's existence. It was so tempting now since she was sitting at her desk staring at an opened Death Note waiting for her to perform her deed. In her right hand she held a ballpoint pen it tapped lightly against the desk while besides her the table lamp flickered briefly in such a dark room.

People would always ask her why she worked in dark conditions with barely any light and her answer was simple,' to be a doctor of insanity you must work to understand it.' To her darkness made her believe that she was capable of processing her decisions better. If she was in a brightly lit room surely she would have scribbled BB's name without a second thought but now being in this room her mind told her no. Takada sighed, letting the pen slip from her hands and roll across the table as she closed the Death Note shut.

"Not yet," She whispered silently, and then leaned back into her chair making it roll a few feet away as she stared up at the ceiling. To use the Death Note would be foolish, especially on Rue Ryuzaki considering he looked exactly like L. Another thing that would come to play with this not being able to use the Death Note was because if she had, the main director would know there was another notebook inside the prison. Takada couldn't allow them to find out about that, it was suicidal. "Thing's just never go my way."

"Don't worry Master Takada this one believes that you will have your chance to shine." Takada rubbed the bridge of her nose and nodded.

"I suppose your right Aki." As soon as that name rolled off her tongue she looked down and around the room to see the raptor like Shinigami approach her desk slowly. "What are you doing here, why aren't you with Light?" Takada snapped angrily, she had specially ordered the damn thing to stay by Light so she could keep tabs on how he was doing.

"This one is here by Light-kun's orders Master Takada." Aki replied flatly as she used her limbs to move over to the desk her eyes fixated on the Death Note. Takada raised her brow in curiosity because the thought of Aki actually helping Light was improbable. "After all it is you who told this one to listen to Light-kun, was it not?" Takada nodded slowly, she hadn't expected Aki to give into her demands so easily. Aki used to protest unkindly if it was to assist Light out in a situation.

Aki moved in closer and then paused when something about her master caught her eye – her face was bruised a bit. "Master Takada what happened to you?" She watched as Takada twitched angrily at the reminder, and rubbed her cheek with a scowl on her lips.

"It was that no good bastard Rue, he happily sits in his cell like he's never done anything wrong and to make things worse he doesn't even have a death sentence yet." Takada spat out, and huffed, kicking her legs back over the desk and heels resting on top of the Death Note. "He's such a jerk and-"

"No one asked for your opinion." Aki grumbled out loudly interrupting Takada's ramble on how much she wanted to strangle BB to death. Takada snapped her head over to Aki who looked purely annoyed for some weird reason.

"You're the one who addressed me Aki," Takada replied, "So don't you dare talk to me in such a rude manner." She watched as her Shinigami's eyes shifted toward her with confusion written on her facial features.

"This one does not understand your sudden hostility toward this one Master Takada. This one wasn't even talking to you…" Now it was Takada's turn to raise a brow as she didn't see anyone else in the room with them so Aki must have been lying to her. However it would be strange is that was the case because Aki never lied. Aki always had to tell the brutal truth of things – for example if she asked Aki how her face looks she would have received one of the most distasteful comments in this history of her entire life.

"Then who were you speaking to Aki?" Takada questioned then waiting to see her Shinigami stumble over her lie but surprisingly Aki stayed calm.

"This one has spoken to no one of your interest Master Takada." Takada sighed, that still hadn't answered her question correctly. It was always usually an indirect statement with her and never telling Takada the true answer.

"Well whatever, what did you want from me?" Takada asked, knowing good well Aki was never one to be here to simply chit-chat.

"This one came here for the-"Aki cut short of her sentence and spun her body towards an empty space near the door. Her tail whipped against Takada's desk making it shake knocking a few things down to the ground. "This one is getting fairly aggravated by your presence. Don't you have something else to do than bother this one?" Aki wondered, glaring at the space coldly.

Takada followed Aki's gaze to see nothing there and then gave her Shinigami a quick odd look before removing her legs off the desk to fix the fallen nameplate and loose papers that Aki's abrupt movement caused.

Aki twisted back around back toward her master with an expressionless gaze. "This one requires the Death Note Master Takada." Takada blinked, suddenly lost by Aki's next words. She had been pondering on what was wrong with her Shinigami but that trail of thought crumbled do to Aki's swift change of stone.

Takada picked up the Death Note hesitantly because she wasn't exactly sure she could trust Aki with her bizarre behavior.

"Why do you need the Death Note?" Takada asked and Aki tilted her head, lips lined at the question.

"This one is doing what Light-kun wants master Takada. If this one does not do it, Light-kun will surely be upset with you master Takada. Light-kun is already angered by your absentee." Takada felt a trail of sweat run down her forehead and with an uneasy smile she handed the notebook over in a second.

Aki reached out and snatched it within her claws and proceeded to leave however as she did her gaze fixated on the same empty space with a fierce look before phasing out the door without even a farewell.

Takada stood from her seat as well, nerves starting to set in at the thought of Light's scowl. She organized her desk to make it look perfectly in order as if no one was here to begin with and then headed for the door. Though Takada did suddenly freeze up as she passed that single spot Aki was looking at because for some strange reason she felt a shiver run down her spine. Takada spared a glance, but still zilch at seeing anything in the room with her. Her eyes narrowed as the paranoia that someone else was there became evident but she didn't speak merely turned off the lights and headed out the room leaving behind a certain Shinigami she couldn't see.

**XXX**

Misa expected L to be happy now that she was eating her meal regularly for once but his mind seemed to be elsewhere as she watched him continue to argue with the male with red hair about her putting on a shirt. L sat across from her because the red headed forced L to sit down there so he could feel like they were all brothers again, sitting together like a normal family. The blonde haired boy called Mello, if she remembered from the red head's constant commands simply snorted with laughter saying it was to help develop L's mind. L shifted his eyes on her casting a frown as she continued to eat quietly.

"Why are you being so defiant?" L asked Misa and she just shrugged, poking her fork into a pile of mashed carrots and placed them in her mouth, a smirk hidden behind the meal. L finally sat down in defeat and started to fumble her shirt in his hands still shocked from the ordeal. Misa wasn't as bugged by it anymore; it was a little embarrassing to be half undressed but she had been in these kinds of situations during her ex-modeling career.

Misa swore she heard a growl escape his lips and placed for fork down just to stare up at the so called best detective in the world lift her shirt over the table demanding attention. "Misa enough of this nonsense would you please just put your shirt back on? It's quite alright I accepted your apology awhile ago."

"More like he accepted your apology the second you flashed him your beautiful jugs, might I add." The red head snickered and Misa blushed brightly, stopping what she was doing so she could cover her chest. Mello nudged his friend with a chuckle of laughter too.

"Yeah now I can see why he put a hold on his detective work so he could be with this chick Matt." L shot the two boys a glare clearly not enjoying their teases.

"I figured the next time I would see you two, you would have been grown up and ready to become my successors." L gritted out and the two of the smiled innocently.

"Sorry were not like you, _**old man.**_" Matt replied, and he shared a high five with Mello while L grumbled. Misa giggled, and the boys glanced at her with confusion.

"L can't be old, certainly not the way he is in bed." L's face turned crimson red at Misa's giggling statement, and Mello and Matt joined in on the laughter. "Besides, I never go for old guys."

"So does that mean you're available?" Matt asked, and L looked like he was ready to kill, and Misa lifted her right hand up to her lips as if silently apologizing.

"I only belong to Light-kun." She said flatly, and L's head finally impacted with the table with a groan. Misa smiled softly at his reaction knowing he wouldn't like if she said that. Matt pats his head, in comfort, but L reaches up and crunches his fingers before lifting his head to stare back at her. "Anyways," Misa pauses feeling uneasy with that heated glare from L on her, "I won't put back on my shirt because I said I would endure this."

L sighs; releasing Matt's hand and ignoring the boy shake his hand about trying to make the pain go away. He watches Misa tap the side of her cheek with amusement flashing through her eyes. "So how long would it take for you to get a new shirt Ryuzaki-kun?" He drops the shirt on the table, and thinks for a bit on the matter.

Mello snickers at the sight of his mentor actually trying to be serious on something and Matt leans over to Mello with a whisper.

"Watch this." Matt says softly as he outstretches the very hand that almost got broken off by L's anger. "Pay back is a bitch L." He muttered and slammed it against L's back sending him jolting up in his chair in surprise and Matt turned to Misa with a grin.

"It would probably take a week knowing how busy he can be." Matt lies not really knowing Misa's brain capacity but as long as it made L angry his plan would be successful.

"What do you mean a week?" Mello asked besides him not understanding Matt's purpose of lying to the ex-female model. "It would only take like a day to get a new shirt hell maybe only a few minutes if he asked the staff." Matt frowned and L massaged his back before finding his voice again.

"Exactly like Mello said Misa, you really shouldn't listen to Matt – He's just a pervert who wants to admire your body." L concluded happily, but felt a bit nervous when two eyes stared up at him with an annoyance that clearly said, 'Look who's talking.' L turned his attention away, lifting his left thumb to nibble on it lightly. "So if you would kindly," L spoke picking up the shirt with his free right hand and dangled it before Misa's eyes. "Put back on your shirt please?"

"I said no L!" Misa shouted, slamming her hands on the table and the two shared a mutual glare of irritation.

"You're making a fool of yourself Misa, and I know you can be a much more elegant woman!" L replied before closing his eyes and let out another sigh. At this rate he would never be able to think properly. Part of him wanted to get up, move up to her, scoop her up like she was his bride, and then take her into a room where they could properly sort out this heated argument. Then the other one was begging him to just be calm about the whole thing and try to ignore the glorious sight behold him, he swore his mini angel side of him was drooling.

L coughed, getting up from his chair and tried to do what his angel side suggested by peeling his gaze off the blonde's fiery eyes, red wet lips from her absent minded licking, and open viewed chest before him. A light blush still evident on his face which gave Misa an upper hand when she spotted it. Misa grinned widely, and brushed her hands down her shoulders to her waistline and giggled playfully.

"Besides Ryuzaki-kun," Misa purred out with another giggle, "Don't you love seeing me like this?" She teased, watching the detective sputter at the sight. His poor brain stopped functioning all at once.

"Oh yeah he loves it, and I think I do too." Matt added with a grin, and quickly ducked the swing of L's leg. Unfortunately Mello didn't realize what was going on after Misa started getting weird on them and the blow that Matt avoided slammed into his face and sent him flying into another table.

Misa gasps, shooting up from her sear with a shocked expression. She didn't think L would hit anyone after being teased so much! However little did she know the sudden movement she did made her boobs bounce so L turned into a statue luckily Matt was there once again, despite nearly getting killed, to help L close his mouth before Misa could see his perverted stare.

Misa was about to glance over at the two to find out why L hadn't reacted on apologizing to Mello but Matt released L letting him melt back down into the chair while he distracted Misa.

"Don't worry about Mello, he knows how to take his fair of swings." Matt told her, and Misa could only lift up her brow in disbelief as she continued to stare at the boy gurgling with a dazed expression on the ground, smoke drifting around him. "At least now with him unconscious I can successfully achieve my goal."

Misa blinked in confusion as she watched guards tend to the broken Mello behind them.

"G-goal – what are you talking about?" Misa asks, and Matt smirks lifting his arms up to adjust his goggles.

"His goal is to piss me off." L snapped, and she turned her head to meet with his blank stare.

"Ah…I see." She replied, not understanding the situation at all, a trail of sweat slipping down her forehead.

"I would have been better off working _**alone**_." L states loudly and Misa can't help but to winch at his tone because for some odd reason that hurts her feelings a bit. His gaze goes from Matt to hers in a sharp glare. "Misa, put your shirt on." He demands coldly, and she swallows before opening her mouth to speak but he ends up cutting her off anyways. "If you don't I will lose control over myself soon."

Misa shifts uncomfortably in her spot with such a gaze on her. The whistles of the other jailors now turned to silence as she tried to contemplate what L was trying to tell her with such urgency laced in his words. "If you continue on to tempt me on like this that is." Misa still wasn't catching on, she turned to face Matt but found an empty space, as he was off checking up on Mello.

"**Misa**, _please," _L begged and she eyed the shirt on the table. "Unless could it be Miss Amane-san? That you really want to moan out my name again because if you do I will surely assist?" He asked huskily and her eyes widened into saucers. She shook her head no and L huffed in annoyance picking her shirt up by his right hand's thumb and index finger, displaying it to her. "So take it already –Tch." He replied very un-L like.

By now her face was a bright shade of tomato red, and in a matter of seconds she lifted her right arm up to snatch it out of his hands. However her hand brushed against his briefly making heat shoot through her body so she shivered at the sudden contact. Her heart skipped lightly as she pulled away and slipped the shirt back over her head. Now she was back to being fully dressed. L looked disappointed but would manage, she had hoped, because she was slightly turned on by his sudden mood swing and wanted him badly. "Thank you Misa." He mumbled, and she blushed, nodding, before turning her gaze on something much more interesting like the floor despite the fact her mind was constantly begging her to glomp him at that very moment.

"No problem…"

"…I guess I should go help Mello out, since I hit him and all." L replied, scratching the back on his neck and Misa rubbed her arm bashfully.

"Yeah, you should probably do that…" She trailed off, standing to go over where Mello fell to see if she could do anything but she paused when she got close to L. Her heart sped back up again. "Um, Ryuzaki-kun, can I ask you something?" Misa asked, fumbling her hands and he placed a hand on his neck, feeling heat through his fingertips.

"O-of course." He replied, and she swallowed, lifting her head up slowly letting her eyes go up his chest to his face before she had the nerve to finally ask what her mind wished.

"Want to make out?" She questioned, softly and L's eyes widened tenfold.

"W-what did you say?!" L exclaimed loudly, and Misa clamped a hand over his mouth, and started laughing briskly.

"It was a joke, a joke." She replied, chuckling lightly, with short breaths. She pulled her hand away from his mouth and tried to weasel away but his arms caught around her waist pulling her into his chest. The two of them jumping at the contact like electricity just shot through them.

"Misa, that wasn't a joke was it?" Misa held up her mask of innocence but her rapid breathe gave her away. A red hue spreading over her nose as she licked her lips for the words.

"It-wasn't a joke." She admitted, turning to face him. Her hands rested on his chest now, and his hands slid up her arms, shirt, and then on top of her shoulders.

"I thought you belonged to Light." L asked harshly and her lips parted in shock, unsure of what to say.

"I-I-I do-don't know." She squirmed out, pulling away from him in shame suddenly feeling like an idiot. L gripped her shoulder making her look up at him and her eyes widened when he kissed her forehead.

"Then I will wait till you know." He replied, and the released her to turn his aid back to his fallen comrade. Misa placed a hand on her heart and frowned.

"What has become of me so suddenly? Is this….?" She whispered silently under her breath as she watched L help Mello up and Matt laughing with Mello scowling made her smile. _It's all so touching, something I will never forget, but even so my place is with Light-kun…Isn't it?_

"Hey Amane are you going to stand there all day?!" Mello shouted and Misa broke out of her thoughts gazing at the blonde. "We still have to help you get better!"

_Get better or get worse? The more I'm with them the more Light-kun fades away. Can I really leave Light? He will be furious and disappointed in me but still the true question is why does that make me smile?_

**XXX**

It was inevitable, the single fact that she would have to face Light again. Takada returned to his cell to see that Mikami was nowhere in sight. Takada felt a bit relieved at this little fact and is glad knowing that she and Light are alone to chat a bit for a one on one conversation.

"Takada where is Misa?" Light asks before even letting Takada speak already commanding power over her. Takada swallows, and shakes her head dejectedly. She expects Light to be angry with her but surprisingly he just chuckles madly.

"I see, everything is going so smoothly." Takada shook her head.

"No, Light I don't think you understand, Misa is with L-"

"By contract and I can't see her unless he's nearby. I suspected this to happen." Light said with another chuckle as he rose from his spot on his futon and glanced at the pile of papers left besides his bed. Takada frowns lowering her head upon realizing Mikami had already returned before leaving to do his next assignment.

"I'm sorry I failed you Light. I never wanted to let you down." More dark chuckles followed her wavering voice and she glanced up to see Light striding towards her a chunk of that paper work in his grasp.

"You never failed me Takada, you have proved to be remarkably useful." Takada took a step back shocked, she didn't understand what he was saying. She wasn't able to bring Misa to him, so she did fail, but why was Light so happy with her for failing? "Here take these." He told her, handing the papers through the bar to her. Takada took them without question but still was confused.

"Won't you need these names Light?" Light shook his head with another laugh tapping his forehead.

"I've already remembered them all that's how brilliant my mind truly is, one worth the title of, 'God of the New World.'" Takada gave a hesitant smile, she was starting to wonder if all this jail time really went to Light's head in a negative way.

" Of course, Light, I wouldn't have it any other way." Takada replied and Light pat her shoulder as if saying good job. Takada snickered a bit before smiling at Light's actions. He was acting so strange today but she still loved him no matter what. "Now did you want me to return these files?"

"Yes," Takada turned to go but Light pulled her back to his side, "but I need you to deliver them to your boss."

"Why do you want me to do that?" Takada questioned knowing well that Lidner would speculate her actions.

"Tell her you found it in my hands."

"W-what, why would you want me to do that Light, have you lost your mind?!" Takada yelled. If She told Lidner that these papers were in Light's hands Lidner would flip. Hell he might even be executed on the spot and Takada didn't want that.

"Shut up Takada, I'm not going to die, gods don't die." Light reassured the now panicking doctor in front of him. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and he shook her again this time more harshly. "I have everything under control." Takada continued to shake her head, to her none of this made any sense. Didn't he understand what the conclusion Lidner would make if she saw all these names?

"Light I do trust you it's just that if I tell her that you had these names Lidner would know you were plotting to use them! They would know that we have a hidden Death Note somewhere!"

"I know isn't it great?" Light spoke out chuckling, his dreams were becoming a reality. Takada on the other hand still did not like this one bit. "They will come and search this cell high and low and find nothing. They will be so stumped and that's when you come in!" Light cackled, and kissed her on the lips roughly before shoving her away. Takada had never been so lost in her life except for right now, who was this guy because there was just o way he was Light.

"Where do I come in?" Takada asked with a small chuckle and he laughed even louder blocking out her own.

"You Takada, will suggest they search in Misa's cell and of course they will find it and then…" Light trailed off and slowly but surely Takada caught on her lips twitching into a devilish smirk.

"Then they will bring Misa to you and interrogate you guys for questioning, but then what of L?" For once since the arrival of his stay at this prison Light actually smiled to the sound of L's name being mentioned.

"L won't be a threat because once he sees that his precious Misa was keeping a Death Note hidden from him all along, oh it will hurt his feelings, how terrible of Misa to deceive him!" Light sarcastically said whilst frowning but then that sulky attitude quickly turned into an evil curling smirk. "He will feel so betrayed and get angry with her, pushing her away. Now Misa, Misa will try to defend herself because I don't doubt that she doesn't have feelings for him which is great for us!"

Every little strand of Light's plot was already clear on her mind. She couldn't believe she doubted him for a second, he was truly a mastermind from the very start.

"Let me guess the end to this little story Light-kun." Takada spoke and Light let out his right hand to her symbolizing to just go for it and she nodded. "When L pushes her away because of his feeling of betrayal, Misa will come running to you for comfort but that bitch does not know is that you will just use her anger to pry L's names from her lips."

"Precisely, you never cease to amaze me Takada." Light commented and Takada bowed to him.

"The true honor is being with you Light, but one thing does bother me about this plan." Takada stated, lifting up the papers and tapping them on the cell door. "If they have Aki's notebook how will we be able to kill anyone?"

"Losing Aki will be a lost, she is certainly an interesting Shinigami but at least I still have Ryuk." He chuckled, "Surely he has found a new puppet to play with by now."

Takada couldn't help but smile after those words. There was another person on their side, somewhere outside the walls of this facility and they would help them escape. Then she could live with Light as his wife and finally get to see the day of Misa death. She couldn't wait to partake in the funeral. Today was the beginning of a New World and her laugh would ring out through the building because of it. No one could stop them now.

**XXX**

By now Aki was already inside of Misa's cell, she stood inside of it for awhile trying to absorb the girl's lingering presence because Misa and her would probably not come face to face ever. Aki held her Death Note with pride, it was the key to her existence and very gently she set it under the small mattress. When she lifted herself up, she growled once again feeling eyes on her back once more.

""This one does not understand why you continue to persist to follow this one. This one does not know of your need to worry about such things Rem." Aki said, spinning around to face the elder female Shinigami that held her arms crossed over her chest.

"I do think I need to worry when you plan to hurt Misa." Rem replied, and Aki rolled her eyes. She knew that Rem was a 'kinder' Shinigami and actually had a deep care for her master but Aki couldn't believe for a second everyone thought she was on Light's side.

"At first this one admits her plans were originally to eliminate Amane Misa but then this one for saw that Light-kun planned to remove this one from the plan so this one won't let him win."

"Then why are you helping him blame Misa?" Rem asked angrily, and the raptor Shinigami shook her head.

"What makes you say that this one is helping him Rem? By doing this for Light-kun, this one has sealed his fate." Aki replied, dusting herself off. "This one is not one to feel emotions but this one is not blind to what love is Rem, this one does not believe Light-kun's plan will go exactly how he sees it. Don't you agree? After all this one is talking about Lawliet."

Rem had to agree, Light wasn't thinking things out as well as he usual did before. He was underestimating L's ability to believe in Misa's words but then again she hadn't really known L too well. So in the end they would just have to wait and see his reaction.

"Shall we go see his plan unfold?" Rem asked, and Aki smirked.

"We shall."

**XXX**

Lidner was exhausted after explaining to Near every little detail she knew about Light's case. Matsuda was besides her taking it all in, he seemed a bit perplexed almost shocked that Light threatened to kill himself the first day on arrival to the prison. L must have really got under his skin that day. She explained that they had no choice but to put him in the highest facility with one of their best nurses on watch.

"A lot of the nurses declined that we originally had in store for him. They were all too frightened to take care of ex-Kira. That's when Sheri came into the picture. She was known to be an Anti-Kira nurse because Kira had killed one of her close family members during his assault. So in turn Sheri was the perfect woman for the job and she has done great too, the only problem with her is she thinks she's a pageant model in a prison felicity."

Near still couldn't shake that feeling that the girl wasn't with them. She had to be with Light, he was sure of it after that man said he was delivering those names to her, but then again he could be wrong. Near wasn't always correct when it came to certain deductions. Perhaps this Sheri woman was actually being accused so that man that was working with Light could hide in the shadows. This needed further looking into and he hadn't the time at all.

"Near don't give up." Linda whispered behind him sitting in her chair, ears pressed close to the headphones so she could help out with the case. "I think your right about her, I don't think she's good at all, something about her, it's not right."

Lidner shook her head. While she did have her moments in believing in Near, she also had an obligation to trust in the people she worked with.

"I'm sorry but I don't agree with you." Lidner replied, she turned to Matsuda hoping for a second opinion of agreement on her part but Matsuda would not do such a thing. The last time he had tried to protect someone's innocents it turned out that he was actually Kira. Lidner let out a sigh, why did Near always have to be so hard to deal with?

"Miss Lidner!" A voice rang through the halls that sounded quite desperate and scared. She turned to see a panting Sheri running her way with a bundle of papers in her arms. "Miss Lidner, I have terrible news!" She cried out, and gave a quick glance at Matsuda who was staring at the papers in her arms. Those looked to be the absolute same ones that man had taken from the main security record room.

"Sheri calm down and tell me a status report!" Lidner shouted and the doctor frantically lifted up a single paper and with shaky hands presented it to her. Lidner swiped it out and examined it, it had a list of all the doctors belonging to the facilities medical bay. "What the hell is this…?"

"I-I think it's a list of everyone that works here Miss Lidner, and not only that but criminals as well!" Lidner paled as she heard this and ordered Matsuda to help her place them on a desk and examine each paper.

"Yes, these are indeed our records, but why do you have them?" Lidner questioned suspiciously and Sheri side stepped bringing up her hand to bite her finger nail.

"I-I found them in Light's cell. I don't know how he got them but he was grinning so madly when I came to check up on him after dealing with BB. He attacked me, and did this to my face!" Sheri cried out, pointing to the marks on her face that were clearly made from a bar cell door. "I thought he was going to kill me but he said he would do that soon enough and then threw the papers at me, laughing in bliss –it was nothing I've ever seen before…" Lidner placed her had on the sobbing doctor's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sheri you've done well." Sheri gave her a weak nod, and Lidner reached for her walky-talky and called for Louie's help along with other guards.

Matsuda didn't understand the change of mood that was going on so quickly but he did catch what seemed to be a tiny smirk on the doctors face before she turned to meet his gaze and he looked away nervous. That cold stare, it was like staring at Light all over again, it was too scary.

After Lidner finished up with the command, her hand gripped the walky-talky tightly.

"I knew this day would come, but this time we will make sure that Light is down for the count."She stomped off, with Sheri close behind but Matsuda's mind was already buzzing with confusion. His suspicions of another notebook must have been correct but the question was, where was it? If Light had it they would have been dead by now so, where?

**XXX**

Light was being extremely difficult as usual. He was denying ever having those papers and was accusing Sheri of hiring some guy to steal the papers from the main office and blame him of having a Death Note that he obviously didn't have.

"Bull, where is it Light?!" Lidner shouted throwing a punch into the wall besides him, and Light merely smirked.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged casually and Lidner ordered him to be taken out while they searched it top to bottom. There was absolutely no trace of anything that would be enough proof to say he was lying and Lidner was on the verge of screaming. "Sheri," Lidner snapped turning to the doctor in rage.

Sheri took a step forward nodding cautiously and did not blink when Lidner's hand slapped her across the face before grabbing the doctor's neck and slamming her against the wall. "If you were so sure he was planning to kill us, then would you _**kindly**_ point out where It might be!"

None of the guards dared to speak that was except for Louie who known that even if the doctor was lying it was still wrong for Lidner to be so rough on the woman. Lidner paid no heed and watched as Sheri coughed out some blood. The blood mixing within her purple lipstick and it kind of was making Lidner proud to see. She was helping Mello put an end to scum like her in the world.

"We could always try out Amane-san's cell." Lidner's eyes widened, that's right there was always Light's girlfriend. She turned her gaze back on Light, still refusing to let the doctor slip out of her hands just yet. His eyes were filled with malice, apparently they had hit a nerve. "Men, go to Amane-san's cell and call me if you find something, but don't touch it!" She warned, remembering how Near told them it was possible to see monsters from picking the damned thing up.

"Mam', yes mam'!" The guard's saluted and ran off and Lidner could feel she was getting closer at putting an end to Light's case. It was wonderful to know that she did this alone without someone shouting orders down her throat.

"So Light, how does it feel to know your end is finally coming?" Lidner shouted eyes still on Sheri who looked positively frightened.

"Wonderful actually." Light replied, leaving a disgusting taste in her mouth, and she threw Sheri aside into a guard who cuffed her. Sheri did not struggle as if she was assured she would be freed soon enough. Matsuda took a step back out of the room, and decided this insanity was way too much for him to bear. He had already seen this sort of madness once and he didn't want to get caught up in it again.

"The hell do you mean wonderful?!" Lidner cried out, and then pulling Light out of his cell and giving him the same share of beating that Sheri received but more fierce.

"You will see soon enough when you're down in hell that is." Light chuckled from his broken form, and Sheri turned her head away from watching Lidner beat the hell out of Light for such a rude remark.

"Mam'!" Lidner grabbed her walky-talky in a second, anxiety present.

"What is it, did you find something?!"

"Yes, a black book, with gold letters, mam'!" Lidner heart sped up, they found the Death Note! She sent a sneer towards Light direction and then smirked in victory, raising the walky-talky to her lips and pressed the button saying her next command.

"Good, I will head there shortly along with Light, make sure to bring me Amane Misa on the double!" Lidner yelled, as she set the walky-talky back into her jeans pocket and dragged Light to the other cellblock. Lidner did not like the wayLight's smirk grew wider in response to her order. Something wasn't right and she would get to the bottom of it!

**XXX**

_It looks like we'll be meeting again soon enough L. Can't wait to see the look on your face. _Light's smirk twisted into a small laugh as he glared up at the woman that challenged his authority. _Soon they will all be gone from my world and then will have wished to never cross ways with this god!_

**XXX**

**End Chapter 10 – Chapter 11 is the official chapter that Misa and Light will be reunited. Drama, drama, drama! Whoa Lidner went off the deep end there didn't she? Can you blame her though? And what did Aki mean that there was a flaw in Light's plan? Find out – Next Chapter!**

**XX Reviewer's Domain: XX**

**Tavana: **Thanks I wasn't entirely sure how people would react if I put that in. Things are getting a lot more violent, in my opinion but in others it might be weak. Eh, I'm not one for blood and gore.

**Actionfry: **Hah BB x Takada huh? I was actually suggesting it a bit in there but I don't think It could happen but still maybe. You never know, anyways I hope you don't end up killing me after this chapter.

No, Lidner isn't insane she just really hates Light after putting the whammies through so much trouble. She's just showing it in a really hostile way, but she has to be hostile after all she is the forewoman of the entire prison. She has to be a scary badass or no one would listen to her!

I actually liked Halle even if they only showed her just a smidge through the show, besides she just slapped Takada, I officially love her now!

**Animelver23: **Thank you again!! I shall Update as fast as possible!

**KonniHops: **Haha – I hope this will help a bit. Sorry about such a late update, I got caught up on school work! Thanks a lot for your review like always! I will continue to try to make faster updates!

LOL Don't worry too much about that – (I'm sure you're not rubbish) but I'm rubbish for writing what I say I'll do on the next chapter but then write something else! I am trying to keep it interesting by adding more but I keep making you all wait! I'm terrible!

**Springblossem: **No problem anytime, I try to always give an answer if asked something. So if you have any questions feel free to ask! Thanks again for the review!

**Mooncry**: Yep – Matt will be playing a much bigger role, mainly the one that annoys L but he will serve also as something else when a certain other decides to creep away from his cell.

**TheJoker13: **Yay – Thank you, now I need your opinion on how to write Light! Since I positively hate the guy, I'm not entirely sure if I was being fair to his character. Let me know! Thanks so much for loving the L x Misa scene, I hope you like this one too!

**XXX**

**Man, I wonder if this chapter came out any good sometimes, I mostly wrote it listening to FF7 battle music mixed in with the advent children piano music to give me that excited spin. However I know rushing never comes with a good price…**

**Chapter 11 will be so dramatizing! Heh – I hope it works out in the end. - shakes head – Writing it out in my notebook is a migraine because I have to be very delicate on how I go on about the reunion. **

**Anyways thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	11. To Trust or Not to Trust

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 11 in it evil drama size so hopefully it goes well. There are so many mixed emotions in this part that I was like sniffle, "I'm such a emotional loser!" To "Oh my god yes- ha-ha-!"To "Noooooooooooooooo!" Kind of deal…**

**I think I'm going insane…If I already wasn't. Ah…Yeah.**

**Warning****: This chapter has slight insanity and lots of drama, I mean LOTS of drama. Some might even be like really sappy. LOL OOC warnings? **

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: **_**The things I wrote in here please don't take offensive! Especially the religion part. I have nothing against that and I do believe in it so please don't knife me or kill me or put bad omens on me or anything bad like that! I did not mean to offend ANYONE.**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note. The title of the chapter also belongs from Shakespeare's quote, "To be or not to be, that is the question?" **

**XXX**

**Previously: **_With a carefully planned out idea by Light, he was able to get Lidner to thinking Misa was the one hiding the Death Note so he could be one step closer to using her to find out L's real name. _

**XXX**

**Chapter 11: To Trust or Not to Trust**

Everything just had to be a dream because none of it made any sense. The single fact that Misa was already yearning to be able to join in that ring of laughter along side of her greatest enemy who had become her greatest ally in a couple of days was all wrong. If she really wanted to be with Light shouldn't she be doing everything in her power to see him again? Yet here she was standing aside L while he watched as Matt placed a Band-Aid over Mello's busted nose.

Her eyes shifted to look over at L as he was smiling, naturally, considering she had blurted out how bad she wanted to crave his attention after their little spat. He had told her to choose one person she wanted to be with, Light-kun or him? It was a hard choice to make because both of them were very attractive and equally intelligent.

Mello wouldn't stand still for Matt as he was angry that Matt ducked on purpose to get him nailed by one of L's super kicks that rivaled those of kung fu mastery techniques.

"Awe would little Mello want something to satisfy his pain like a little piece of cake?" Matt joked nudging his best friend and Mello smirked.

"Chocolate if you will please since you are so humbly offering." Mello replied and Matt grumbled, getting ready to stand up to go back to the kitchen but Mello grabbed him and pulled him back down to his seat. Matt raised a brow in confusion but then sighed when he saw sparkly eyes set on L. "I would much rather prefer if you did it for me L, considering it's your fault that I sustained this injury."

Matt rose up his right hand and placed it on his face; he should have seen this coming considering Mello is an addict for L's attention. L sat across the table next to Misa this time around and he had been chatting with her silently until he heard his voice.

"Who called me?" He asked a bit lost, and Misa giggled while Mello puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"I did L!" Mello yelled and L lifted up his thumb nibbling it, unsure what to say to avoid angering his student anymore then he should have. Mello glared at L who stared back blankly and Misa's eyes just darted between the two boys in wonder.

"He wants cake from the cafeteria, but I'm not entirely sure we can even get it." Matt spoke up, and all three eyes shot towards him with a question mark over their heads. "We're just guests, and all." Misa tapped her cheek and tilted her head.

"I've never seen the cafeteria with sweets before." L sent her an irritated look.

"Maybe because you took it upon yourself to not eat for the last few weeks in order to please your precious Light-kun, ne Misa?" L grit out and Misa paled, she had forgotten that little detail. She tapped her hands on the cafeteria with a light laugh to avoid the death glare L was giving her but the boys decided to add to her humiliation.

"It's a double whammy." They said in unison and Misa sank down in her seat to the point she was eye level to the top of the table. She swallowed and looked at L who clearly wasn't amused.

"I should be able to get cake, let's go Misa." L said quickly, tugging on her arm to pull her up and out of her seat but she struggled.

"Can't I just stay here with the boys?" Misa asked with a plea; she knew if she went with L he would scold her again for wanting to be with Light.

"Yeah we can watch her!" Mello cried out and Misa gave him a small thank you glance, he didn't return with a nod. Mello's true intentions weren't to help her out at all; he just wanted to keep her away from their mentor. All she was capable of doing was making him angry and that didn't suit him very well. Besides him Matt nodded in agreement, placing both hands folded on the table and told L they wouldn't let her out of their sight but L wasn't very convinced.

"Misa will stay with me." He replied and both Mello and Matt's stature fell.

"Don't you trust us L?" Mello asked, fairly puzzled by L's tenacity to want to watch one young woman.

"While you boys have your smarts, I would rather prefer she was with me than the two of you." Misa crossed her hands over her chest, this was getting ridiculous.

"It's not like I'm going to run away L." Misa mumbled out but L wasn't paying attention to her at this point and she rolled her eyes at the irony. Matt stood up in his chair getting upset, he did not like the tone L's voice was in and Mello also looked equally pissed off.

"What are you trying to say L?!" They both yelled and L sighed, raising his hand to calm them down, they were both over emotional teens.

"I remember calling you here for different circumstances such as discovering some information for me," L spoke trying to jar their minds. "Yet you continue to slack off and hang around me." The two boys winced; he had hit it right on the nail. "Thus Misa will be with me since I can't seem to trust you in completing one simple task." This time no one complained so L told Misa to come and she reluctantly did.

She followed behind him to the line yet at some point at the sight of the similar looking criminals that trifled with her earlier she ran passed him at a chance to earn some retribution. When the group from before spotted her they all nudged to their boss, who now wore a bandana to hide most of her obvious bald spots. Anya glanced in direction of Misa and snorted at the little tyrant.

"Everyone look, Kira wishes to eat!" Anya yelled and everyone in the line turned to glare at the newcomer even the lunch lady at the register didn't want her to be there. "Let's make sure she stays away from our food. We don't need it contaminated!" A couple of, "Rah Rah Rahs," were heard after Anya's speech and Misa growled.

"I just want a piece of cake for a friend." Misa replied, trying to get a tray but a person quickly came and snatched it away, shoving her to the ground.

"Get your own twit." A man sneered, and Misa sweat dropped that the size of his muscles, nodding that she got the point. Only laughter rang around her as she dusted herself off but it all fell silent when a hand was lowered to her offering to help her stand.

Misa looked up to see L scanning the room, he gave a fierce glare to Anya and she grumbled turning back to get her meal. Others also seemed to mind their own business and Misa wondered if they all encountered L before considering he was a world famous detective. They must have had some respect for him or were afraid of him and Misa started laughing at the imagination of people running away from Ryuzaki like he was a monster. L glanced at her in confusion and she beamed a smile in his directions continuing her chuckles.

"Well isn't that cute, a detective and a criminal together. It's like beauty and the beast, except there's one problem which one isn't the beast?" A female prisoner snickered close to the man with bulk muscles. She hand short spiky blue hair that rested on her shoulders and glimmering green eyes with a fashionable smirk on her lips.

"Shush Minnie," Anya instructed pointing over at L who looked as dull as ever in Minnie's eyes. "L means businesses that shouldn't be tampered with." Minnie turned toward the less important purple haired cell mate and scoffed.

"Oh no, L is going to thrown me in prison, oh I'm so scared, the horror except guess what? I am already in prison! What he doesn't see is like what BB said earlier when he punished that little witch - this is a whole new play field and L is on our territory now so he best be prepared to face our wrath." Minnie said calmly and spun around to get her meal. Misa expected L to retort or say something smugly back but he was silent as ever as they moved forward in the line. She simply couldn't believe he was going to let that wench go for insulting him like that.

"Yeah well I'd rather be a beast then look like trash." Misa grunted loudly and Minnie froze as her fellow comrades started laughing away at the joke.

"Trash, she said you looked like trash." One of the males pointed out and Minnie closed her eyes growling before turning to slap the head over the idiot that made that comment.

"I heard what she said you dolt." The male cowered before her presence and apologized rather quickly knowing this woman wasn't just an ordinary criminal.

Apparently the way Minnie killed people was by old fashioned hanging yet her ways were much more in humane. She would tie up their hands and place them on top of a horse and then rope their necks to a tree. Then slap the horse on the rear, making it gallop away to the point the person was pulled forward before letting swing back and forth for about six minutes. This would make the person think they had a chance to live trying to swing on out but in the end they could never climb up.

She was trailed up but was given the insanity plea when she claimed that watching them swing was like wishing for her mother to come home and take her out to swinging like they used to. There was no doubt she was insane but the fact that she enjoyed every little bit of it just like BB did made her too dangerous to ever walk freely again. They were two of the same murderous intent but this one was more controlling. Minnie grinned at Misa and clapped her hands to applaud her bold move.

"Very well done sugar, but I best watch your back, there might be something sharp sliding down it soon and that would be a token from BB I would think." Misa shivered at the reminder of such a man, and L placed a hand on her shoulder whispering,

"Don't pay attention to her she's just trying to scare you." Misa glanced over to L and frowned.

"But it's working…" Misa whispered, and L hugged her close glaring at Minnie.

"Don't you have something else to do?" L asked and Minnie's grin only widened.

"I suppose so, but I just have one more little thing I want to say and that is I can't wait to watch your little girlfriend hang, sweet, sweet lullaby just like my mother's voice…"Minnie grabbed her tray and parted out of the kitchen with a bundle of men following after as well as Anya hanging her head down in shame.

L shook his head and reassured Misa nothing like that would ever happen to her and she smiled weakly wondering what the hell was wrong with that woman. She pulled away from him sliding his tray over to the lunch ladies and L asked for a chocolate cake. The woman nodded and turned to go into the back and Misa's eyes were back toward the table where Minnie sat chuckling away with her groupie.

Minnie was trouble and Misa knew that there would be a time where they would face off soon and L wouldn't be there to stop her insults. Misa secretly wished she still had her old fiery spirit to pick and win fights again but being with L was making her less bitchy and more understanding to certain situations.

"Misa did you hear me?" Misa turned to L with an embarrass smile; she hadn't heard a thing he said and she could see that L noticed her attention was on focused on that rude encounter. He had already received the plate full of chocolate and appeared ready to pick it up and swallow it. Misa slapped his hand away from it regaining attention on the idiot detective.

"Hey that's for Mello!" She cried out in reminder and he told her that Mello was no longer waiting for them so it was obviously his now. Misa turned around to search for the boys but like L said they had vanished.

"They must have gone back to do their jobs…"He trailed off when once again he caught Misa glaring at Minnie, so he pinched Misa. She yelped and glared at him while rubbing her arm.

"What was that for?!" Misa snapped angrily and he gave her a blank look.

"If you keep giving her attention, Minnie is going to feel like the winner in all of this so please stop fulfilling her wishes and ignore her." L replied and Misa sighed because once again L was right. He was always right and it pissed her off, even if what he had to say was helpful. Misa snatched up his precious cake and shoved it in her mouth just to show him retribution for pissing her off. "That was mine." L pointed out and Misa chewed it the best way she could. She was having a hard time swallowing it whole like L did and was just trying to turn to make it into crumb and swallow it slowly so she wouldn't choke.

"W-well f-wow- wits –wine." Misa gargled out as she swallowed another small piece and L sighed, he had really wanted that cake it looked perfectly heavenly. An idea sprung to his mind and a sly smile crossed over his lips.

"I suppose that I can steal it back considering it was technically mine to begin with." Misa gives him a questionable look that was until she was suddenly pulled forward with his hand on her chin and met his lips for a kiss. Misa gasped at the contact and when she did L slipped his tongue into her mouth and stole away whatever left of the cake was in her mouth. Misa's face flushed completely red in a matter of minutes as he pulled away swallowing it down like a disposable trashcan and licked his lips savoring the flavor. "Ah yes, simply magnificent."

Misa only sputtered at his movements, feeling heat stream around her and the world silently spin at the sound of his words. She shakes her head and blinks before balling up her hands to yell at him.

"Don't kiss me like that!" L merely chuckles at her yells and a heated blush runs over her nose.

"I wasn't kissing you Amane-san, I was simply retrieving what rightfully belong to mine and might I add tasted wonderful. You being the one to take it back from just happened to be a lovely bonus." Misa gaped at the word bonus, he was teasing her! That wasn't fair – luckily her mind already had come up with a quick counter to prevent her body steaming any more then she needed it to be.

"Wait a second, if you say that then that would imply that you would kiss anyone just to get your cake back?" Misa asked tapping her lips and L suddenly felt nervous.

"Yes you are correct…" Misa smirked at the change of tone, he was slipping.

"Even if it was Light who stole your cake, you would have kissed him just to get it back…?" Misa asked amused by the paleness that suddenly took over L. That would teach him a lesson for teasing her. L swallowed knowing he should regret answering but he had to win no matter what.

"…Yes I would." L replied with a disgusted voice at the possible thought of him and Light together, kissing. He glanced at his competitor who seemed to be off in a daze with a pink hue on her cheeks so he growled in response with a frown on his lips. "Please stop imaging such unpleasant things between Light-kun and I." Misa snaps out of her fantasizing and laughs at the look on L's face it was truly priceless.

"You know I bet you'd look better with one of your successors than Light." L cringed when the sudden image of Matt and him enjoying a shower together or the thought of Mello feeding him chocolate ice cream and he actually smiling wearing some bizarre looking sailor outfit.

L wanted to kill himself right then and there at these terrible mental images as they would surely be the death of him. He had to get Misa to shut up and fast.

"Misa just a warning, if you go as far as putting me together with Near, I'm going to have to have to do more than just kiss you to make sure you stay quiet." Misa rolls her eyes and huffs as she didn't even know who this Near kid was.

"You can't just go around and kiss me whenever you want L," Misa told him as they moved up in the line closer to the register lady. "In order to do that you need permission." L lifts his thumb to nibble on it staring at the blonde model wiggling her finger at him as if he needed to have permission to do everything as a need to know basis.

"I see then…" He replied and Misa smirked in victory but soon L's hand clamped around hers and she blushed when he pulled his face close to hers lips almost touching. "Then can I kiss you…?" Misa's mouth hung open and her eyes grew wide as she stared at him with disbelief.

"Wha-?" She managed to say before her voice died as she continued to stare deep within his eyes and the heat rising once more as his lips drew closer to the point they were slightly touching now, his breath on hers.

"Well can I?" Misa's eyes slowly became squinted at the nearness and she nodded numbly, waiting for him to press their lips together but he pulled away leaving her in a blissful state. "I would but you still love Light-kun, such a shame…" He looked up at the lunch lady and she told him since he asked for food in the back he would have to pay for it and L nodded reaching into his jeans for his wallet. He pulled out a credit card and tried to hand it to the lady but she wouldn't take it.

"We don't take credit." L sweat dropped, that's all he had, and the lady furrowed her brows. "Give me the cake back and take something regular for free."

"B-but we ate it already." L told her, signaling Misa and the lady did not look pleased.

"To the kitchen to the both of you!" She yelled and L sighed, glancing back to Misa who was lost in a trance. He put his credit card back into his wallet and into his pants before dragging Misa to the kitchen to pay off the sweet. It would only take a few minutes.

Misa broke away from the stun when L splashed some water on her while he washed some dishes. Misa blinked a couple of times and then gave a sheepish smile.

"What are you doing?" Misa asked somewhat amused until L hit her in the face with a rag lightly.

"Cleaning, and you are going to help me aren't you miss cake eater?" Misa pulled the rag off her face and was tempted to smack him back with it but picked up and plate from the pile and started to wash off the lingering wasted food.

"Why did you do that?" Misa asked out of the blue and L glanced at her questionably. "Why did you ask to kiss me but then pull away when I said yes?" Misa asked again, frustration rising in her voice as she scrubbed the plate hard as if preparing to break it.

"I told you why…You have not given me an answer to my question Amane-san. You continue to tell me you love Light but it makes me wonder why you desire to kiss me so much if that was the case. Is it to fulfill the void? Are you just using me as a substitute I wonder?" L said silently in gentle strokes, before placing it into the water to let the soap get to it. Misa sucked in her breath at his words, is that what she was doing? No she wasn't that crude at least she thought she wasn't.

"No I just," Misa paused looking down at the dirtied plate in her hands, "It's just that I care about Light. At first I thought it was love because I attached myself to him when I had felt none for such a long time. I didn't know what was right from wrong. When Light treated me bad, I didn't pay heed to it, I was already used to it so much that I didn't care…but that's beside the point." Misa dropped the plate into the water bucket below and watched it sink down under.

"What is the point then Misa?" L asked, lifting his plate and washing it under the sink once more prior to the drying process.

"I can't really explain. I just, I feel deep inside that I'm the one who can help him recover from his insanity. I know my antics were annoying but to show him a little good was healthy because even though his family loved him they probably would love him less when they found out he was Kira…"

L watched as her face turned pained as she expressed her feelings for Light and he began to understand her better as he listened to her words silently. Misa picked up the fallen plate and washed it off, drying it before speaking again. "At least with me Light had to acknowledge that someone would always care about him no matter how much evil he did perhaps that's why Light never killed me and that's why I feel in a sense loved by him because I'm finally useful more than just a icon to the public."

"Misa-"

"If you ask me If I love him, I'll say yes. However if you were to ask me to choose to be with someone I would say to be with you but…"

"You'd stay with Light-kun in the end because you feel like he cares about you." Misa nodded sadly with tears threatening to fall.

"But he doesn't." L replied sharply setting his cleaned plate aside from her and she froze, the plate in her hands slipping to the floor shattering into pieces. Misa bit her lip, reaching down to pick up the pieces.

"You're wrong." She whispers tears slipping down her cheeks, and L bent down to her level and grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"Misa, I'm telling you the truth and you know it. Why do you consist to stay loyal to him? He has not yet to prove the same loyalty."L replied, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "He has not attempted to stir up trouble just to fight to see you again, not the way you have done to be with him. Do you understand that?" Misa closed her eyes and nodded, and she gave up trying to pick up the pieces, throwing her arms around L and placed her head into his chest with glistening tears.

"I do, I really do understand but I want to see it for myself… I need to Lawliet; I need to see him again. You can't keep me away from seeing Light forever, you know you can't." Misa muttered out and she pulled up to look at him and he looked as if he was crying but she couldn't tell her own tears clouded her vision.

"Then allow me to do something for you Misa, please I beg of you? This devotion you have for Light is unhealthy and although you cannot see it, I can. I'm afraid if you continue to drag on like this you will end up exactly how I first saw you, broken and weak nothing like this wonderful woman I see before me now… " Misa swallowed, a lump felt like it was stuck in her throat but she nodded.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her face close to his. "Let me love you in the ways Light will never do for you," Misa's blinked as a tear drop ran down her face at his plea. "because I do care what happens to you, and I really do love you Misa."

"Lawliet," Misa breathed out, "I-I thank you for everything." L leaned in to kiss her but stopped waiting to see if she would let him but soon was surprised to see that she pressed herself forward to close the distance between them finally let her own tears fall as a single thought crossed her mind at that moment on how much she too loved him.

**XXX**

Mello and Matt had spring into action and headed over to Light's cell block to see if they could uncover anything but were shocked to see Lidner holding a woman that resembled L's photo and description of the woman they were looking for. Apparently something very serious was going down and Mello didn't dare go out to say hello to the woman, she looked furious.

Matt nudged Mello and pointed to a brown haired Yagami Light chuckling away in his cell. He seemed to be having the time of his life in all this madness. A man bumped into them preparing to leave, and then ran off without a word to the boys as they had no choice but to listen into the conversation.

"W-we could always try Amane-san's cell." The woman suggested in Lidner's hold. Lidner spun around to face Light and he simply glared back.

"Men, go to Amane-san's cell and call me if you find something, but don't touch it!" She warned and the two boys exchanged glances wondering what exactly, 'it', was and hoped for an answer but the guards simply saluted and ran off.

Lidner held a triumphant look as she spoke to taunt Light. "So Light, how does it feel to know your end is finally coming?" Of course as expected Light gave her a cocky response and Lidner threw the doctor aside to get Light out of his cell to beat him for being insolent. Mello's eyes were on Sheri the entire beating she looked positively devastated while Matt couldn't help but cheer on Lidner for shutting the punk up.

However those moments of observation died in a matter of seconds when they heard that the guards discovered a black book with gold letters in Misa's room which clearly meant a Death Note. Lidner ordered everyone to head to Misa's cell and to bring Misa to her and that's when Mello and Matt became fearful. They had to find Misa before the guards did so Matt and Mello took off without a second thought.

**XXX **

When Matt and Mello returned to the cafeteria they found the couple to be missing.

"Do you think they left?!" Mello shouted as he glanced around the room but he couldn't find a ditzy blonde or a dull looking guy anywhere. Matt shook his head having a feeling that they were still somewhere nearby.

"Mello you ask around and I'll check with the staff." Matt replied and Mello nodded, the two splitting off in two different directions.

Mello began asking people but they shrugged him off saying if they knew they wouldn't tell to help that bastard. Mello growled, pulling down his gloves over his hands, and lifted the guy up from his seat. He might have looked and acted weak but Mello was no push over. If he felt threatened, he would get his answers. He held the guy up with narrow eyes and asked him again.

"Which way did they go?" The male shook his head and let out a cry that he didn't know and Mello dropped him with a sigh. "Pathetic…" He mumbled out and headed over to another table filled with a bundle of criminals.

Mello slammed his hands on the table causing a certain blue haired female and her friends to look at him suspiciously. "Has any of you seen L?" Mello asked, and they all turned back to chatter amongst themselves so Mello decided to change his strategy. "How about a stupid, thin, blonde bitch with him? I'm looking to beat their faces in." His plan worked because the blue haired female glanced back at him lazily and smirked.

"Yeah, I've seen that slut and her man." Mello tried his best to work his charms and he pushed over one of the chubby males next to her and took a seat, placing a hand around her shoulder.

"Did you see where they went doll?" He asked and she plucked his arm off of her shoulder and shoved it roughly back into his chest.

"Yeah, but you won't get a word out of me." The woman replied, with a sinister laugh. "I want to watch you squirm for it first."

"They went in the back after getting in trouble with the lunch lady." The chubby male muttered as he stood back up.

"Dustin you- you- IDIOT!" The woman roared and his cried out for mercy as she strangled him and people chanted her name. Mello shook his not really caring if she killed the guy or not, and sat up quickly to find Matt. He was surprised to see Matt already running his direction.

"I found them!" Matt cried out and Mello nodded saying that he did too. The two decided to go into the back to search for them and as they found them, the boys quickly regretted walking in on them. Misa was laid back on the floor moaning while L was on top of her giving her butterfly kisses up her neck. They were practically in the middle of making out or close to having sex, either way it wasn't the time for this!

Mello shifted his gaze on Matt hoping Matt would bravely interrupt the scene but Matt seemed to enjoying watching the two go at it. Mello sighed, and prepared for the worst.

"I know you two are having fun but Misa's in big trouble now and we can't afford causing more drama letting the guards find her sprawled out on the ground near a shattered plate, moaning…I mean it looks wrong and suspicious..."

Misa's eyes shot open and she found the two boys waving at her, Matt practically drooling and Mello snickering. Misa glanced up at L who looked livid at the interruption. She had to place her hand on his to calm him down as she got up from their make out. L followed after and the first thing he said to the boys were two simple cut out words dripping venom.

"Explain quickly."

**XXX**

Misa was practically running down the halls with L following close behind as they passed many officers that pointed at her calling out her name. Matt was close behind L and crashed into the guards to make sure Misa's path wasn't cut off and Mello finished the blow knocking them out with a hit behind the head.

A cold sweat was dripping down her head, at the remembrance of Mello and Matt's explanation of what they saw between some woman named Lidner, Sheri, and Light-kun.

_**Flash back**_

_After getting straightened out, and cleaning up their mess L and her caused during their heated passionate kissing they both listened intently to the situation._

"_The guards found a Death Note in Misa's room and Light's getting pretty beat up because of it." L's eyes widened, and Misa gasped at the imagine of Light bleeding to death because of something she did. Misa was supposed to be helping him not causing him pain. _

"_I have to go help Light!" Misa cried out, and shoved past the boys. L called her name but she didn't stop._

_**End Flash back**_

Misa stumbled a bit as she turned into her cell bock, she blinked expecting to impact the ground but L caught her. When they looked up, a number of guards were staring back at them as well as Lidner.

Matt skid through the door with Mello bumping into him at the sudden halt. Misa took a heavy breath as she noticed a bundled up object on the ground.

"What is that?" She breathed out, and the object twitched at her voice and uncurled itself. Misa felt as if time froze when she found herself staring dead into Light's eyes. Blood dripped from his forehead, lips, and nose. He looked to have received a black eye on the left side of his face but in all this mayhem he smiled.

"Misa…" He gaped out, lifting a hand towards hers but it shook weakly. "I've missed you so much…" Misa wanted to run out to grab it and cradle him in her arms but L held her close. To her, it was terrible to see Light so weak. He was usually so strong and proud but now he was just as broken as she was back then. L said that Light wouldn't be like this when she saw him again but he was wrong.

"L-Light-kun!" Misa cried out, and his hand dropped to the ground as another drop of blood hit the ground. She turned to L with a fearful expression, tugging at his arm. "Ryuzaki do something!" Ryuzaki shook his head, and she couldn't believe him. Her eyes searched his for an answer but they were as blank as ever. "Ryuzaki, please, look at Light he's hurt! Are you going to stand there and watch your friend get beat up! Light may have done wrong things but they were on good intentions!" Misa yelled, and still not a word.

"It's okay Misa, I deserve this…" Light mumbled against the wall and she turned her head back at him and she felt her heart clench tightly inside her at the plain sight of seeing Light lose hope. L would tell her it was fake but the way his pitch changed it was too realistic for her to handle. "But on the bright side…you've done so well with that bastard L just like we planned. I'm proud of you."

Misa blinked in shock unsure what he was trying to say and Lidner snorted at the scene between the two it was sickening but she was glad that L would finally get to know the truth about Amane, Misa. L glanced at Misa waiting for an explanation and she continued to stare at Light clueless.

"What are you talking about Light?" Misa wondered, and Lidner snapped her fingers. Misa watched as a guard handed Lidner a file or something.

"Don't play innocent Amane, we found the book you were hiding away under your mattress." Lidner spoke up, and Misa tilted her head still not following. There wasn't any book in her cell; it was always just her and her alone.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Misa stuttered out, her gaze fell on Light his lips curled into a devilish smirk and she knew at that point that she was stuck in a middle of some battle that had gone on between the two.

"Oh is so, then how about you explain this?" Lidner snaps, lifting up the Death Note and presented it in front of Misa's face. "Does this look familiar hmm, second Kira?!"

Misa feels speechless as she gawks at the golden lettering taunting her but a memory shot through her brain as she gazed at it.

_The guards found a Death Note in Misa's room and Light's getting pretty beat up because of it. _

A Death Note, this was no doubt a Death Note she was staring at but where had it come from. Was this her Death Note that went missing? Misa reached out to grab it but Lidner pulled it away in a second handing it over to L. Misa shifted her gaze to him and he opened it up flicking through the pages and passed it back to Lidner clearly unimpressed.

He knew Misa's Death Note was with Rem so this was obviously a new notebook considering Light's was safe back at H.Q with Matsuda. The issue that bugged him the most were Light's words. What was Light trying to_** achieve**_? L took a step forward toward Light and spared him a glance.

Light gave L a bitter stare one that they both could mutually share during this sort of circumstances. L placed his hands into his pockets and wiggled his toes on the cold flooring not caring if a bit of Light's blood soaked the bottom of his feet and spoke.

"So Light had the book all along without our knowledge and placed it in Misa's room to place the blame on her sounds appropriate and something Light-kun would do cover his own hide."

Light snarled as he really hated L for always deducting his plans in a matter of seconds. Light couldn't wait to see L dead because this time he swore would win considering he had control of the emotional flow in the room at the moment. No matter how many times L would point out the truth…They wouldn't listen because that's just how It worked in god's world.

Lidner shook her head, and snatched Misa harshly by the arm with her left to jerk her away from L's grip and twist Misa's left arm behind her back. Misa yelped but that was quickly silenced when Lidner grabbed her face with her right hand. Lidner's nails pressing deep within Misa's skin.

"Light has not done anything of the sort, the true mastermind behind all this has been Amane-san, and she has played us all as fools on behalf of Light's wishes." L did not like one bit how Lidner was acting, it seems that her contact with Light drove her a bit insane as well. The woman has clearly gone overboard and probably would need to see a psychiatrist after this whole incident had gone down but L couldn't blame her.

He had read reports before that every chief master that had worked here had either gone crazy or committed suicide. The criminals they take in were too much to handle and he could easily come to terms with that knowing people like BB, Minnie, and Light were kept here. At least she was sane enough to explain the discoveries she had found but after that L would make sure that Mello or Matt get her out of this building as soon as possible, it just wasn't going to keep her in good shape at this point any longer.

"Go on, I want to hear why you think Misa is responsible for this." L said, and Misa wavered a bite wondering if L suspected that Lidner was telling the truth. Lidner released Misa letting her scramble back over to L so she could tell him the real story on how much Amane was lying to him.

"Earlier today it was discovered Light was hiding away a number of names of every criminal and staff member of this building here. From what I've gathered, I'd suspect he planned to give us an entire death wish tomorrow as it would seem reasonable to do this on her birthday." Misa blinked, and tried to remember what date it was, it couldn't be her birthday already. A year couldn't have already passed; it's only been a few months.

"Today's date is April 5th, Misa." L told her seeing her open her hands trying to count her fingers to figure out the date. She raised a brow in confusion.

"T-then your assumption isn't all correct," Misa stated, "because my birthday is December 25th."

"She knows that Misa." L told her and Misa couldn't compute the hint Lidner was trying to give to complete the puzzle. "Sometimes April 6th can be considered a national holiday because it can be seen on some days to some religions a sign of Jesus' birthday."

Misa had heard that term before but her religion was to always believe in Kami and no one else but that didn't mean she hated anyone for thinking differently.

"I don't understand…" Misa replied, and L filled her in.

"Jesus in some religions is the son of god. In Light's world he is god, you would be underneath him as the son in this case so tomorrow, in those terms, it would be your birthday, a perfect time for you to strike and help Light escape."

"E-eh?" Misa cried out, "How the hell do I make my move on a day that I didn't even knew had any special meaning to it!?" L shrugged and Misa growled not liking the turn of events what so ever.

"Anyways," Lidner spoke up continuing her deduction, "This little Kira wannabe next to you has held this Death Note under her bed until that day so they could proceed to kill us all but there was a problem with that plan wasn't there Misa?"

Misa knitted her brows in Lidner's way, then down at Light who started laughing at this point.

"Oh yes, a big problem, but now that will all come to an end, won't it Misa?" Light asked and Misa shook her head feeling annoyed.

"What the hell are you all talking about?!" Misa shouted unable to keep calm anymore, this stupid guessing game was getting irritating. Whatever they were trying to accuse her of, she didn't do it! Misa looked about ready to cry, but L shushed her, not to be rude, but to actually calm her down before this got out of hand.

Misa took a deep breath in than out and then tried to be less tempted to kill someone if she didn't get answers. "I want to know what you're trying to accuse me of doing, please." Lidner scoffed at Misa's attitude change, it did not convince Lidner that Misa was a good girl for being able to calm herself down especially with the information she had after interrogating Light.

Lidner snapped her view to L and asked him to listen up good and well without missing a beat, this issue particularly involved him and he would need to hear every second of it.

"Amane needed to eliminate the one person capable of stopping Light and her plans and that person is you L." L nodded he had known that he had become a barrier for Light. Light would never be able to have the world he wanted as long as he was alive. "She has been using you to get close and learn your name in order to report it back to Light-kun."

At those words Misa's heart quickened because this had been a sensitive topic to L for awhile. Misa's eyes flew to Lawliet; he looked strained by Lidner's words.

"It's not true Ryuzaki!" Misa cried out in her defense and placed both hands on his shoulders so that she could get a good look at him. L peeled her hands away as Light's voice appeared.

"How does it feel to be played like a violin L?" Light chuckled, and Misa yelled to Light to stop lying and he gave her a small smile. "What are you talking about Misa, it was you who clearly said that Ryuzaki was obsessed with you and it would be easy to trick him into falling for you?"

"Is that true Misa?" L asked in a small voice, and Misa felt her heart drop.

"Of course not! I told you earlier that I never used you to fill in any void or anything like that! Why are you believing what Light says so suddenly?" Misa yelled and Light snickers.

"He knows the truth Misa, stop trying to act innocent now and come to my side where you belong." Light coughed out, extending a hand and Misa did not even look at Light, she was still trying to convince L that she was really didn't do any of this.

"I know I've done things to make you not believe in me but please this one time put your trust in me when I say that I didn't do it!"L turns his back on her and she stares at him agape.

"All this time I thought you were worth putting my time into but now I see the truth and I can see they were right about you Amane-san." L replied bitterly.

"…!" Misa felt her heart crack at his words, and L shook his head.

"I need some time to think about this…" L began to leave and Misa tried to stop him but Lidner order the guards to restrain her.

"No, don't go!" Misa cried out, "Don't leave me alone!" She struggled trying to break free with tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched as Lawliet's silhouette disappeared from view. seem to blur "Ryuzaki----------------------!" Misa screamed out loudly one last time before finally giving out and crashing down to her knees sobbing while pounding the floor in anger besides her Light's eyes gleamed with joy at the turn of events. Everything was going according to plan soon his world would be achieved.

_Soon, soon…_

**XXX  
**

Lidner was glad for another job well done; the case could finally be put to rest now that the note book had been confiscated. She was smiling despite the sounds of a certain blonde's heavy sobs echoing through the halls.

"M-mam' what should we do with them?" A guard asked, pointing to the two Kira's and Lidner cracked her neck to get rid of some unnecessary tension.

"Put them in a nice dark cell with no food or water for a couple of days, this punishment will serve to help them understand there is no escape from this prison." The officers nodded lifting Light up and practically had to struggle getting Misa to move as she continually begged silently for L to believe her. She was like a broken record, it was a bit disturbing to see her go but all was well now.

Lidner head toward the door, still unaware of the watchful gaze another blonde held angrily on her and stopped when a certain doctor stood in her path.

"Miss Lidner, mam' about earlier-"Lidner raised up a hand to silence Sheri so she could apologize properly.

"Don't worry about it Sheri, It is I who should be apologizing to you. You did a wonderful job today, and you helped saved the lives of everyone in this building. You are a true hero and I shall present you with this for a job well done." Sheri gasped when Lidner offered the Death Note over to her. "You have earned my trust."

Takada was lost for words but took the Death Note back in a heartbeat, glad she could still command Aki as she pleased. "Now go I'm sure you have other criminals to deal with." Takada tried her best not to giggle at Lidner's words.

"Yes, I think I will thank you mam'." Takada spun around leaving the cell block grinning happily.

Lidner wished she could pat her own back she has done a good deed today.

"Your decision, I disagree with it." A voice appeared and Lidner balled up her hand turning to face the bastard that dared to insult her. Her blood ran cold as she saw the person she desired most with a certain red headed close by.

"Mello…"

**XXX**

Rem was furious at what she had just witnessed. Aki had told her L wasn't the type of man to let Misa suffer like that and yet right before her eyes she watched him pick apart Misa's already broken spirit!

She followed after through the walls when no one else would do the same. The two of them had a lot to discuss mainly about the way he let Misa down like that after he had gone to the trouble of gaining her trust to begin with! It was idiotic and she thought at that point that humans were truly disgusting creatures.

Rem found Ryuzaki not too far from Misa's cell block standing leaned against the wall with his left hand covering over his eyes breathing heavily.

"You fool!" Rem shouted appearing out of the shadows and L turned around to face an old friend that had always been on the back of his mind since the day they made a deal however Rem was one of the few he did not want to deal with. "How could you walk away from Misa like that?"

L sighed he knew if he didn't answer her soon Rem would probably rant to him how Light was manipulating him.

"Rem, I know Misa was telling the truth." Rem eyes widened at his words and didn't understand why he left her if he knew she wasn't lying. "But, I'm doing this on her request." L replied thinking back on to their conversation in the kitchen.

_I want to see it for myself… I need to Lawliet; I need to see him again. _L rested his hand against the wall and then placed his forehead against it taking a light breather. "I left her there to help her understand who Light really is and to get her to see Light really doesn't care about her at all. This is the _**best**_ way for Misa to finally put her feelings for Light to rest. Please be grateful for my intentions as they are not meant to hurt Misa. I would never want to purposely hurt her; I am not the same as Light."

Rem shook her head, she did not like this not one bit but L was right, Misa did ask for a chance to be with Light again to see his true persona and for her to interfere would be disobeying her wishes.

"As long as you come to terms with the fact that you shattered her spirit then I guess I can forgive you L-kun." L drew away from the wall and clenched his right fists slamming it against the wall. A bit of blood ran down from his hand from such an impact.

"Do you think I don't know what I did to her?!" L shouted with a growl escaping his lips. "It killed me to have to listen to her screams! It felt like my entire body was on fire as if something was burning into my flesh within every step I took that would distance us! It was excruciatingly painful to have to do that but I swear to you Rem, I will never make her go through that pain again. _**Never**_." L pulls away and leaves the Shinigami to take back every negative thought she placed on L.

A small giggle appeared once L was gone and there appeared Aki sitting on top of the cabinets.

"This one told you Master Rem, you were wrong to accuse L of falling for Light's tricks. This one believes the person you should be visiting is your own master. After that scene she caused this one would think she is hurting deeply." Rem nodded, but let her gaze fall on the raptor Shinigami.

"What about you, what do you plan on doing?" Aki shrugged.

"This one has served this one's purpose as this one's Death Note is back in Master Takada's hands." Rem gazed at the younger Shinigami with a sharp eye.

"What are you talking about, what have you done?" Aki jumped down landing on her toes and her tail whipped about.

"This one has changed the course of history."

**XXX**

**End chapter 11 – Lots of drama like I promised and It might have been super sappy but I tried and that's what counts right? Oh dear –**

**So our favorite couple is going to be separate for awhile and it will be more Light and Misa mainly now for a bit. (Not that long.) **

**What will Mello have to say to Lidner, and is L going to be okay? What the hell does Aki mean? We'll see soon enough!**

**XXX**

**-Reviewers Domain –**

**TheJoker13: **Thanks for your opinion I wasn't sure considering I hate him but I'm glad to know he is in personal somewhat. Thanks for liking the chapter!

**Riot grrl hole: **Thanks for the favorite add! Kudos!

**Tavana: **You are Light obsessed aren't you? That's okay I understand, but yes I am mean to him but hey he got to be all evilly bastard wise on this chapter – cut me some slack.

**Konnihops: **Awesome shirt idea! I wish I had thought of that but I am slow, oh well I shall keep it in my heart! Your welcome for the inspiration.

**Mooncry: **Thank you, I'm glad someone caught that funny little part. Cheers to you!

**ActionFry: **Well I decided to put more purpose to her attitude so it would actually seem better that way then how I made Halle's OOC-ness. I'm not trying to make her a bad character she just kind has lost her mind from working in such a place. I don't know – (Which is terrible considering I write these chapters.)

Matt is a total pervert, all the way. I love writing him so much and I did have more fun getting into Mello's character. He might seem like a total screw up sometimes in my writings but the guy really comes through on serious business. I cheer him on. As for Misa and L their relationship has taken a roller coaster ride, perhaps Misa will finally see Light's faults and be able to be with L.

Rem is coming to Misa's rescue next chapter for sure. As for Aki her chance of staying good is eh, she only cares about aiding herself.

Yay – I'm going to live for another day! Cheers!

**Hoshisuki: **Thanks for the favorite author, and story add!

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX: **Haha, thanks for the story alert add, I'm glad you like it, here's the update you wanted - Late but update none the less.

**Death's Kiss: **Awesome, glad you loved the chapter, I hope this one keeps you interested! Please let someone stay with me! LOL

**Aura Tenshi: **Thank you for the story alert add! Hope I can keep you satisfied!

**Artemis Day: **I thank you again for the point out – I shall go back and fix after I post this chapter. There might be as bad as errors in this one considering it is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written but I'll try to check for it when I read it over. Thanks again for reviewing, don't worry about being late I understand and I'm glad to hear that you also enjoy to see Light's plan unfold.

**Helhog: **Thank you for the ff alert add! Makes me very happy face!

**SuperSpecialAwesome235: **Thank you for the favorite add in both A Different Path and a New Beginning! I'm not sure which one you check for reviews on but I'll be sure to thank you on A New Beginning too!

**Takun123: **I respect your review on A Change of Pace, if you ever read this one as well. Thanks for giving it a try. I appreciate it!

**XXX**

**Once again thank you for putting the time to read and review my work. I am truly grateful and open to any criticism. Hope to see some survivors' next chapter!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	12. Losing in Touch with Reality

**There are a couple of things I want to address: one being, those who read A New Beginning I know your thinking, 'Oh where the hell is the UPDATE Takia?!' I'm working on it. V.V So hold on a bit longer, please.**

**Two: The reason I was unable to post was that I am in the middle of Mid-terms; Tomorrow I have my History Mid-term so I will be studying after I post this. Also on Friday, when I was planning to update it, I ended up having to go to my mom's sister's third wedding. So I had to wear puffy dresses… SIGH**

**Oh and a warning: L is not in this chapter, neither is Mello or Lidner or Matt mostly just Light and Misa so bare with me. V.V**

**Okay now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Death Note!**_

**Chapter 12: Losing in Touch with Reality**

It was a terrifying feeling to be locked up in a cell with Light even if he was simply resting on a single futon in the right corner of the cell staring off into the distance as if warped in his own world. Misa gulped as she ran her fingers against the cold steely bars that had surrounded her once more. A day had passed since her separation from Ryuzaki and the guards were more attendant than ever considering it was her, "birthday."

Misa had been pacing back and forth, letting her hands glide against the bars with each pass in hopes that Ryuzaki would visit to question her in some sort of interrogation and sure enough her hopes became reality. Ryuzaki appeared ordering the guards to open the cell gate; he did not even spare a glance near Light as he opened his hand out to her. Misa reached out to take it with blinking tears, but their hands never touched.

In a matter of seconds Ryuzaki was gone, lost, in a sea of running imagination, and Misa was back to hugging her legs at the very left corner of the cell while the true pacer being Light chuckled sinisterly. She thought of herself to be trapped in his web, and found it to be rather difficult to find the words on her lips as to greet him in the way she had done before with such a strong passion. It was Light's own fault though…

Light had betrayed her by spouting out such lies to Ryuzaki-kun, such horrible and distasteful lies about not caring about Ryuzaki's feelings. Whenever Ryuzaki spoke, she may have been glancing off and seeming to be ignoring him but she caught every word and every beat. Misa _did_ intend to use him at the beginning that was the truth but with each passing day, hour, and second she became to understand that there was more to him than meets the eye. However it was too late to explain the truth, as Misa got what she claimed to have wanted… To be with Light again, the man she _lov__**ed**_.

Her head hurt so much that the room itself felt like it was spinning and everything around her was fading out as if it was a dream. It was so confusing, because she knew she should be happy to be reunited with her Light-kun but something inside of her clenched tightly in pain as if wanting to make amends with a certain man.

_L, Lawliet._

Misa was a fool to put all the blame on Light when it was her who was the true betrayer. Misa would never forget the day she had convinced her friend to come over to do some silly "project" which turned out to be a pledge of loyalty to Kira, to Light, her savior, and now her _enemy_?

It wasn't right but Misa couldn't help the fact her heart was swaying towards this _man_ named _L, Lawliet,_ who had dared to come between her and Light. This _man_ had showed her kindness, and she wanted to be with him forever...But then that man _abandoned _her. Ryuzaki was the worst kind of man imaginable to Misa at this point and she should despise him but her heart just wouldn't let her… After all she still loves him even after what he's done to her.

"Misa is so stupid." Misa muttered under her breath with a twitching brow at the figure before her. She was acting like a victim and the worst part of it was the single truth that she was enjoying it with a curved grin that reminded her of Light.

Perhaps if Misa put up a good act of playing the victim, the news of her "suffering" would reach a certain detective and he would come back to her just as she desired in her dreams.

_Wouldn't that be nice?_ Misa pondered as she rolled her head back around her shoulders and let out a bitter laugh. "Misa is stupid, so stupid." She added a bit louder in hopes to draw attention but her small voice drowned underneath such a strong thunderous laughter.

It was accurate on how she was acting so dim-witted that even L would be ashamed of her. Just the thought caused a lone tear to slide down her cheek as she bonked the back of her head against the wall. "Misa Misa is so stupid!"

"That is an understatement." Misa's lips parted before becoming a thin line as she realized with puffed cheeks the moment she had spoken the storm had finally ended and Light's senses were refocused on her once more instead of his dark chuckles. "Did you really think for a second that you could escape from a god?" Light asked with a questionable grin as he headed over to her crouched position in the corner. "Well, did you?" He asked yet again, now towering over her with his shadow cast over her eyes. She blinked before meeting his unwelcoming gaze and squirmed uncomfortably under it.

Misa chewed on the bottom of her lips and continued to stare up at Light. She had attempted to speak but the words were caught in her throat because she knew if she spoke her answer would be yes and Light would be most unpleased with her. "Misa," Light's voice came in a sweetened tone that made her eyes widen in shock.

Light's hands found their way to her shoulders and she flinched slightly at the touch, it was almost like she was stung by something unpleasant. "Misa, are you alright?" His tone soft and alluring like sweet honey to her ears and slowly he helped her stand back on her feet. She wobbled a bit, but she didn't dare to look down at her legs with Light staring at her so intently.

Misa couldn't understand Light, at first he had turned to her with a crazed look and she swore inside that she hated him but now with such simple gestures her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest. Light chuckled, and finally opened his mouth to speak, "Misa, I love you."

Her world seemed to crack apart at that single sentence and tears ran from her cheers as she blinked at the image before her. "Crying does not suit someone as strong as you, Amane-san." Misa's eyes shifted away from this man rather quickly, she had not expected to see Lawliet in Light's place and hear his words from Light's mouth.

"I'm not crying." Misa informed him, snapping her gaze back only to find Light staring at her with a brow arched.

"What?" Light asked abruptly suddenly feeling lost by her actions. Misa cursed under her breath and then sighed, shaking her head as she tried to slip away from Light but his arms held her down firmly.

"Misa said Misa is not crying anymore, so don't think for a moment that Misa is vulnerable or something Light. Misa won't tell you Ryuzaki's name." Misa spoke out, and quickly regretted her words when she saw Light's eyes flash angrily and the pressure on her shoulders tightened. Surprisingly though the strain lasted only for a few moments because Light hastily released her and gave her a coy smile.

"I never said I wanted you just for Ryuzaki's name Misa, after all we are still allies and you are my future _wife_." Light whispered, reaching up with his right hand and gliding it across Misa's cheek. Misa swallowed dangerously, as she found Light nearing her lips ever so slowly. She tried to take a step back, but the bottom of her shoe scraped against the wall as to remind her of the position she was in. Her only choice was to slip off to the right but Light's arm was in the way.

Misa glanced back at Light, and gave a tiny gasp as Light's lips met hers after being apart for so many weeks. They were just as she remembered bitter and controlling but even so, Misa's heart skipped merrily and she grinned madly when he pulled away from her.

"That was amazing Ryuzaki…" Misa breathed out, but froze when Light stiffened. Misa tried to dart away while he was preoccupied but just as she predicted she didn't go very far when a clump of her hair was grabbed by Light and she was dragged back over to him with a livid sneer. Misa yelped at such a sharp wrench and nearly shouted when Light's left hand found its way to her throat but her voice was silenced when those icy lips found their way to hers for a second time.

Misa could hear his muttered words of him claiming to be himself and not that bastard Ryuzaki. He shoved his tongue into her mouth drastically to prove it and Misa growled biting down on Light to the point she could taste metallic.

"You bitch!" Light yelled out, drawing away to let her fall away from his grip so he could check the wound. Misa stumbled forward wiping her mouth free of the vial crimson substance. Misa expected him to withdrawal into his own side of the chamber but Light didn't. Instead Light returned seizing up her lengthy blonde locks and kicked the back of her ankles making her plummet to her knees roughly. "I warned you not to make me angry Misa." Light grumbled, "And then you sink your teeth into me like a wild beast!? How do you imagine me to be composed after that?" He yelled into her ears and Misa closed her eyes with a bated breath.

"You're the one who almost suffocated Misa Misa with your bad kissing." Misa snorted back, and she could hear him echoing her words in childlike tone before jerking her head back making her whimper out in pain.

"Don't be so dense Misa, you know I only did that because of you comparing me to that bastard of a-"

"He's not a bastard." Misa intervened, "He's way better than you'll ever be." Light scoffed and he even laughed at her words. To him it was all a joke and Misa couldn't help but roll her eyes even if she was at his mercy in this state.

"You say he's more superior than me Misa? Who are you kidding? I am way better than L, bearing in mind that I am a god."

"You only wish you were one, but to me you will never be a god." Misa spat out, and she earned her third yank of the day. At this rate Misa wondered if she was going to end up bald, but that would be a bit too extreme, and Misa doubted that Light would never go that far. Not if he still wanted her trust.

"Don't test me Misa you clearly have no idea how much control I have over this pathetic excuse for a detention center. Just because they lock me up doesn't mean a god is powerless. Gods have immeasurable superiority and I can already tell you what's in store for the future. I don't understand why the government has to persist on fighting me for my rightful place in this world. I will eliminate crimes and I will protect those who feel threatened how am I wrong? Why do I deserve this treatment? Am I not a hero?"

Misa closed her eyes and took a deep breath because in all honesty she really didn't know how to answer those questions. To her Light was accurate for doing what he wanted but L told her Light was wrong and she wanted to believe L but she still couldn't see the truth…Maybe that's why as well she continued to stay with Light. Misa wanted to witness this world Light wanted to create and then with the horrors unleashed maybe she would fight to put an end to it but then would it be too late? Ryuzaki would be gone after all…

"Misa Misa thinks Light-kun needs to talk to Ryuzaki-kun about that…" Misa spoke softly knowing any mention of Ryuzaki would send Light into a blind rage. Light let his eyes fall back on the girl who was glancing over her shoulder to stare up at him. Her eyes shimmered with a sense of joy and it made Light feel sick inside.

"Why would I talk to Ryuzaki? We are enemies Misa, enemies. I don't want to hear what that bastard says as I just want to see him to be nothing more than lifeless corpse." Misa shook her head weakly, the back of her neck was starting to hurt being pulled back so long and she was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Misa Misa knows Light-kun doesn't see Ryuzaki-kun as just as an enemy. Misa Misa can see that Light-kun shares a friendship with Ryuzaki-kun…There was a point where Ryuzaki and Light-kun fought for the same ideals together as detectives except Ryuzaki's plan was less violent. Ryuzaki-kun didn't want to kill anyone. Surely Light-kun can agree it's better to talk things out then killing innocents to get what they want, right?" Light stared at her with an agape lips and a faint smile graced her lips. "Don't you think so too Light-kun?"

Misa awaited a blow but it never came, Light let her loose and turned away, going to the front of the cell, wrapping his hands around the bars and shook it. Misa fell back on her bottom, and rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at Light's figure. Perhaps there was hope to change Light's ideals, maybe Light-kun and Ryuzaki could make amends and be friends.

"No I don't agree those people weren't innocent as they chose to be criminals and take that path. They deserved to die for making the wrong choice. There is no second chance on the battlefield you either live or you die."

"But Light-kun-!" Misa cried out, changing her position of her body towards Light and staring at his back in shock.

"Ryuzaki's logic is nonsense." Light said cutting her off as he turned his head back to glare at Misa. "He was never my friend."

"B-but Ryuzaki feels that you are-"

"And I'm supposed to care?" Light asked and Misa's words felt short so Light shook his head. Her eyes felt heavy and she looked at her knees that were dirtied from everything that's happened. She was astonished to see when she wasn't bleeding.

"Misa Misa thinks…"

"Misa you don't have a big enough brain to think properly. " Light interrupted again, enjoying watching her squirm. It was much better than hearing her yelp just so he could see her face squint up and brows twitch in annoyance whenever he cut her off. "You only repeat what you hear. You're like an annoying parrot." Light informed her, removing his hands from the bars, approached her and bent down to meet her stare.

"Misa Misa is not a parrot." Misa snapped, and Light tapped her nose with a laugh.

"See you're doing it again!" He pointed out with a chuckle and Misa slapped his hand away, and then pressed her right hand to the ground while he left on her knee.

"Misa Misa was not copying you she was saying that she is not a parrot." Misa lifted her right leg up, placing her other hand on the ground now too. "Don't talk to Misa Misa like she is stupid." Misa lifted herself up and dusted off her legs still looking at the ground will Light watched her with a smirk. "Misa Misa will make sure one day you see that, you jerk." Misa mumbled out, and Light cocked a brow.

"I thought you liked jerks Misa?"

"No," Misa stated firmly before lifting herself up and now made sure to stand over Light victoriously as if she could be standing on a building much higher than he. "Misa Misa loves perverts like Ryuzaki."

"Like Ryuzaki…" He repeated as if in a trance, and Misa nodded.

"Now who is the parrot Light-kun?" Light got back on his feet with a small chuckle and pat her left shoulder.

"I must confess that it looks like you being with Ryuzaki actually seemed to have put a good effect on you. At least I can share a decent conversation with you now in comparison to when you were prancing about like an idiot. I guess I should applaud Ryuzaki for actually being useful on something."

Misa's mouth hung wide at Light. She couldn't believe how horrible Light was treating her! He was acting like a snobbish no good jerk and she despised people like that! Now she knew why L continued to warn her about Light's true personality. Light was being an insensitive prick degrading her left and right. There was no way she was going to tell him anything now!

"Misa is not stupid."

"So now your contradicting what you said before?" Light asked and Misa blinked in confusion and tried to think back but couldn't figure out what Light was getting at.

"Contradicting…?" Misa repeated it put a strange taste in her mouth.

"It means to-"

"Misa knows what it means!" Misa shouted, leaning in to glare at Light up close but he didn't seem bothered by the way she looked at him one bit. Misa bit her lip and then spoke, "Misa doesn't remember saying she was stupid!"

"Isn't that what began our little chat?" Light asked, and Misa shook her head, all she remembered was being angry at Light for some reason. He chuckled and shook his head, pushing her away from him as he went to go sit down on his futon. "Anyways I'm going to take a nap, so keep it down."

Misa stomped her foot on the ground, Light made her so angry! She couldn't stand that he would walk away leaving her confused! At least Ryuzaki would be kind enough to refresh her so she wouldn't feel dumb!

Misa huffed in annoyance and glanced around the area. There was nothing to do here but talk and now that Light-kun said he was going to sleep she would have to wait for a next guard to come by to hush her which might take awhile. It was so boring! Misa wanted to go to sleep now too but her mind registered an issue. There was only one bed and it was already taken up by her ex-boyfriend! Misa huffed loudly and moved over to the bed and kicked it to shake it causing Light open one eye up to give the disturbance attention.

"What now Misa, are you here to spout more nonsense about how Ryuzaki and I should be the best of friends?" Light asked sarcastically. Misa crossed her hands over her chest and pouted.

"No, Misa just wants to know where she is supposed to sleep!"

"You did fine sleeping on the ground yesterday." Light replied bluntly, rolling over to make his back face her. Misa puffed out her cheeks.

"But Misa Misa was depressed yesterday! She didn't know better!" Misa cried out in frustration, swinging her arms about. Light rolled back to face her with a curved smile.

"You could come sleep with me than." Misa's mind was tempted to say yes but she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not a chance."

"Then have fun sleeping on the ground." Light replied, and closed his eyes. Misa sighed, shaking her head.

"Ryuzaki-kun was right about you! Your nothing but a heartless jerk that only thinks of yourself. If Ryuzaki was here he would have offered me the bed and slept on the ground." Light growled, getting back up and Misa took a step back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that bastard?"

"And how many times must Misa tell you that he is not a bastard!" Misa shouted back, and Light swung his legs over the side of the bed preparing to stand up. Misa kept her feet planted to the ground, ready and willing to defend Ryuzaki knowing he would do the same for her.

Light couldn't believe she was being so disobedient. This was not how things were suppose to be! He knew Misa would have put up some resistance to be with him again but not so much like this! It was all L's fault that he had to go corrupt Misa with his petty logic. He would also punish Takada for leaving her with Ryuzaki alone for long periods of times. He only wanted Misa to get his name not become his cheerleader.

"He is a bastard after all look what he's done to you Misa!" Misa was taken aback by what that meant, and somewhat uncomfortable. Being around Ryuzaki helped her understand life a little better, and her vocabulary wasn't as childish as it was before.

"Misa doesn't understand, Misa thought Light-kun claimed he liked it that she was putting up a fight, and now Light-kun is mad at Ryuzaki for doing so…Misa Misa thinks Light is the contradicting one."

"You don't see that he's trained you to speak like him to piss me off purposely and I will warn you that you are endangering yourself with each word that comes out of your mouth!" Misa swallowed and took another step back but Light just followed her ready to get her back into a corner until she was back under his control and as his personal plaything.

"Misa doesn't see what Light-kun is talking about. Misa is talking how Misa knows how to talk not how Ryuzaki talks. Ryuzaki talks way better than Misa does…" Misa trailed off when she say Light clench up his fist. Was he going to actually hit her? However, he unclenched them and opened his mouth to talk as he advanced on her again.

"You are so dim-witted and slow that I can't stand to talking to you!" Light roared, shoving Misa back into the bars. She winched and 'eeped,' when Light was pressing himself against her. "Don't you see Misa; your way of talking is becoming similar to that of L's or mine. You don't see how miserable that bastard is making you! I see it and it pisses me off! Why can't you see that?"

Misa didn't understand it wasn't that she was dumb. It's that she just couldn't read minds. Light needed to tell her what was so bad about how she was talking. Misa understood now it wasn't just that she was defending Ryuzaki that was bothering him. There was something else, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Tell Misa what the problem is." Misa gritted out, she was becoming annoyed that Light was hurting her for no reason. He didn't have a right unless he could prove it.

"You want me to tell you what the problem is!" Light cried out and Misa nodded numbly. "So I'll tell you whatever happened to that cute girl, Misa?"

"Cute girl…?" Misa asked, and a bang rang out through the room when Light balled up his right fist again and slammed it on the cell bar behind her. She twitched in fear, and felt a sudden peak of alertness when Light neared close to her face.

"Yes Misa, the one who would enter a room and greet me with a skip and a cry of joy, whatever happened to that Misa? A Misa I could adore from afar?"

"…But Light-kun was always annoyed whenever Misa did that…" Misa squeaked out and Light shook his head.

"I only act annoyed because I'm too shy to show my feelings in public Misa…But now were alone…" He trailed off, and Misa's race turned bright red when she felt Light nibble the crouch of her neck.

"S-stop," Misa panted out, "Light-kun, stop Misa does not want this." She tried to shove him off but he wouldn't move.

"What happened to hearing that cute, 'Misa Misa,' every sentence? You've been slowly dropping it out of your sentences around me…Ryuzaki is removing that charming quirk you have!" Light shouted, and lifted his left hand up pressing it against her chest. She gasped slightly. "What do I have to endure next hearing you call yourself, 'I,' for once?!"His press became a grip and she yelped as he continued to dig into her flesh.

"That's not fair for you to say you cared for Misa Misa so suddenly." Misa replied, "Misa knows the way she talks is different, she can see it now but Misa is not angry with it. It helps Misa understand that the girl who kept saying, 'Misa Misa,' all the time was a fake. She was hiding the truth out that she was hurting from being neglected by Light-kun! Light-kun never cared about Misa!" Misa shouted, and she struggled while gritting her teeth and hissing in pain from his actions. "And I-I-I will be damned if I-I let you control me any longer!" Misa cried out and stepped on Light's foot, he released his grasp and she ran for the door cell and started banging on it.

Light's laughter soon followed her bangs, as he steadied himself back up. She glanced back at him and then focused back on the door, shaking it louder. "Help someone please help me!"

"No one's coming for you Misa; they know who you are as the second Kira. They know that you helped kill people on my behalf. No one will save you here. I am the only person you can count on."

"You're wrong! Misa is not alone! Ryuzaki, Matt, and Mello, please help MISA!" Misa cried out, her voice echoing down the halls and down toward where the guards stood post.

XXX

"Did you hear that?" One guard claimed, as he looked through the window to see the blonde haired woman shaking the bars. "Amane is acting up."

"Who cares?" The other guard mumbled out, while he rested back in his desk and flipped through his porno magazine.

"B-but she sounds like she's in trouble, Yagami is pretty dangerous he might kill her!"

"Saves us the trouble of hanging her…" He replied dully and the guard that was concerned suddenly stopped caring and smirked.

"Wow – I never looked at it from that perspective -your right- Oh hey can I see a page in that, I heard Miss December was in that magazine!" He cried out trying to reach for it but the other guard continued to lean back in his chair.

"Screw you man, this is mine!"

XXX

"Hello, Misa Misa is trying to get your attention!" Misa cried out, kicking, and screaming but no one came. Light strung a hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"See I told you, all you have left is me Misa and don't worry this time I won't leave you alone. This time we'll be together forever." Light told her and continued where they had left off by returning kisses down her neck and a hand back on her swollen breast.

"No, Misa doesn't want you…" Misa whimpered out, and Light smirked, lifting his right hand and placing it on her thigh.

"But I want Misa, and I want Misa Misa now so be a good girl by spreading your legs and be mine." Misa felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. She found herself glancing back into his eyes, they were narrow and murderous. An image of a man named Rue popped into his her brain.

"Just who are you…?"

Light stiffened, he wasn't expecting that he was expecting her to beg so he could make her say Ryuzaki's name and then bend her over and take her where she was but now he wasn't so sure he could go through with it. "Prison has changed Light-kun, and Misa Misa hates it. Misa no longer wants to be associated with you. I hate Light-kun...I really do hate you."

Light removed himself from Misa and allowed her to drop to her knees curled in a ball as she cried. Light stared at his hands shakily. He was supposed to be a god not a common criminal! Damn it, what the hell was he thinking?! Now he only pushed Misa further away! Light staggered, gripping his head as he spun around screaming.

"I HATE L FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!"

"You're only doing this to yourself." Misa sniffled out as she rocked a bit on the ground. Light growled, lowering his arms and started pacing around again but faster than normally.

"Shut UP Misa, how about you try to convince me with your own words and stop following the script Ryuzaki gave you because it honestly isn't the same coming out of your mouth!!" Light roared out, and Misa gave him a skeptical gaze.

"If that's the case then why is Light-kun getting all riled up?"

"Shut up Misa, just shut up, unless is it that you want to be raped?" Light asked and finally peace and quiet met his ears as the girl hugged close to the door to their cell. "I swear all I see and hear is dim-witted girl squawking to me like a broken record - How annoying."

Misa knitted her brows but kept silent after all she had seen a side of Light she had never wanted to come across again. It made her frightened and somewhere deep inside she was glad her first was with Ryuzaki and not Light, so very glad.

XXX

Takada pranced happily back to her office whistling while hugging her Death Note in her chest. Light was a genius, not only did everything he say was going according to plan but also as a bonus they scored Aki back! Now soon it will be like how she dreamt it. Misa would be out of the picture with her damned Shinigami that screwed Light out of a victory and she would stand with Aki ready to bring those against them to justice. It was truly exhilarating!

"Master Takada, you seem happy." Takada jumped at the voice but upon realizing the formalities she relaxed and spun around to see the raptor like Shinigami resting against the door frame. Takada nodded, pushing up her glasses and then raised the Death Note in the air.

"Of course because look what I got back Aki! Brilliant, don't you agree?" Takada cried out, but soon that excitement faded with the look her Shinigami was giving her. The Shinigami rose from her spot and bounced in light steps over to Takada's side. She swiped the book out of Takada's hands.

"Master Takada should be extremely pleased to have this one's Death Note back because if this one's Notebook was lost. This one would have surely to make sure Master Takada paid the full price." Takada arched a brow at Aki. Did Aki just threaten her? "Luckily, Master Takada did get back this one's notebook so Light's plans were only minor exposed to a certain individual."

Takada gaped at the Shinigami, wondering if the Shinigami had done something on her own that she shouldn't have.

"What do you mean Aki? Who did you talk to? What nonsense are you going on about!?" Takada cried out, and Aki opened up the Death Note and flipped it to a certain page she had written something before she had planted the Death Note under Misa's pillows.

"This one has changed the course of reality." Aki replied she ripped out a page before throwing the notebook back over to Takada. Takada almost tripped trying to catch it but when she did her eyes immediately went to the torn page.

"What is on that page Aki, what have you done?!" Takada yelled, dropping the Death Note on her desk as she approached the Shinigami in a charge but Aki lit it aflame in her hands with her power. The ash from the page floated around the room and Aki chuckled mechanically.

"This one couldn't put the full name because that person would get hurt but this one could direct him to the fifth Kira in a series of clues."

Takada paled, in realization to whom her Shinigami was talking about. When Lidner showed L her Death Note he was flipping pages in it and stopped at one before closing it. A hand flew to her lips she had to go tell Light! Whomever the fifth Kira was they were in danger!

Now it all made sense why L left so suddenly from the conversation and didn't let that witch Misa explain herself. He already knew she was telling the truth!

"I must go tell Light!" Takada cried out, she could deal with Aki's punishment later but when she tried to move her body wouldn't respond. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry Master Takada but this one is afraid to inform you that Master Takada is no longer going to be able to tell her precious Light-kun anything." Aki replied as she opened her hand and her smaller version of her Death Note appeared in her hands.

Takada's heart dropped, she knew when Aki first met her that the smaller black book that a Shinigami held symbolized a time for when that Shinigami felt it was time to end their master's lives.

"No Aki please," Takada begged, "You know that I was against Light for handing you over to Misa. You know that!"

"This one does recognizes that but this one also knows you easily submitted into the proposal to please your precious Light. No one trades this one off as if she is insignificant. This one is positive that Light will regret handing this one over so effortlessly." Takada's knees felt weak, and she wanted to faint but was afraid if she did, she would never awake to light again.

"I don't want to die…" Takada muttered out, and Aki tilted the side of her head at her master.

"Dear Master Takada, this one never mentioned anything about killing you," Takada let out a sigh of relief and almost immediately regretted it when Aki started, 'tsking' her action. "However it still does not justify Master Takada from the regulations after breaking them. This one finds it most ironic that Light-kun would not recall what happens when you hand over a Death Note to someone else especially after he made Amane-san do it countless of times."

A question mark rose over Takada head. She didn't read into the laws of the Death Note when she had it. Light said that she wouldn't have to worry about trivial things because they would never break them. "It appears that Light-kun is getting sloppy or losing himself in this insanity. Either or it doesn't matter now this one must take this one's position as a Shinigami."

Aki let her left claw rest on Takada's head as she held her mini-notebook in her right hand. "Goodbye Third Kira and goodbye Master Takada. This one hopes Light-kun will learn not to betray those he puts truth into because not only has he lost Amane-sane but you and this one as well."

"Aki wait-"Takada's voice was cut off by a bright light, and when it cleared a thud was heard as Takada's form was collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Memory erase complete…Now to go visit this one's newest master. According to Light-kun this one's newest master is Master Misa-san….How fun that will be. Yet strangely this one suddenly has the urge to care about Ryuzaki-kun now after all that is who this one's master is attached to, yes? This one should probably go save him." Aki shut her book and allowed it to disappear once more. She glanced down at her old Master's form and snorted. "This one is most pleased with how things are turning out. This one can't wait to see the look at Master Rem's face."

XXX

**Things are really heating up! Sorry about not including the chat with Mello/Lidner and L in here, I wanted to stall them for next chapter because it would make more sense. Anyways I pray no one is going to come after me with a pitched knife on how I personified Light. **

**Its only for the story. I don't think Light as anything like that. . He knows better, she he was even mad at himself! The stupid prison is bad for his health. He isn't going to win Misa over when he's acting so insane! V.V**

**I'm pretty sure I'm getting OOC with a lot of characters now. Which is pretty bad but I'll try harder to make them back in character. I don't know about Misa though since like Light said with her influence from L, her dialog is slightly changing...I don't know – Sad Face.**

**Anyways next chapter will be straying from Misa/Light and going into some L versus Sayu! Eh, I hope I can pull this off.**

**XXX**

**Xx Reviewer's Doman Xx**

**Action Fry: **That's again for your reviews, I look towards them because they help me a lot and I can edit out things I don't catch. Seriously I read over it three times and I don't see anything. I feel so slow! /Cries/ but I'm glad that you found my terrible pun funny! I was hoping someone would say something!

Mello will defiantly get her going again, and get Misa the hell away from Light soon. I hope V.V. Or Get them separated. It's only been a day so – Wah! LOL

Rem will be appearing next chapter too, so yay! I really like Rem, especially because she has a way of annoying everyone even Misa at times. Thank you for the review again!

**KonniHops: **Pfft Misa like Light, Never! I tried to write it but I couldn't get close. It just is too hard for me to pair Misa up with him since I dislike him so much. Eh! I am bad with Li x Misa.

**Mooncry: **Aki did change history. She let L know of a certain someone around. Now L can stop it before that person gets out of control.

**TheJoker13: **Thanks much! I'm happy that you thought it was written very well. I thought it was a bit corny but it worked out in the end! HAHA! I'm sorry I'm being bad laughing at myself. Thanks in full advance!

**RockstarLuver003: **Yeah I know L is a lot smarter than what I personify him as a matter in fact everyone is starting to fall under the OOC bridge. It makes me feel really terrible as a writer because I wanted to keep them in character but I had forced myself to a point that I had no choice to put OOC because of all the drama I created.

Hopefully next story, if I ever do one, I don't know if I will but if I do I can stay in character. Though I do thank you for enjoying the plot at least and thank you for giving me honest criticism, I appreciate it.

**Jessica0-0: **Thanks for the favorite add! Glad you like the story!

**Kiraka69: **Thanks for Story Alert; I hope I can keep you satisfied with this chapter!

**ChocolatexToys: **Hey there, welcome aboard to my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it, much thanks for the add!

**Japanese Lilac: **Thanks for the favorite story add!

**Hana-chan: **Thanks for the review – I'm glad you love my story, and luckily you caught me on the day I had actually finished writing it at school. So hope you enjoy!

**Katsumi: **Thanks for that! I hope you will stay for next chapter to see what happens to L!

**XXX**

**Again I wanted apologize for such a long wait! Thank you for dropping by and putting your reviews in! I hope to see you soon!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	13. Prophecy of Catastrophe

Welcome back, I have the new chapter you have been waiting for so have fun with it and Happy Easter everyone! Yoink!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 13: Prophecy of Catastrophe**

Her head felt like it was pounding and as she rose from what seemed to be the ground. All she could think about at the moment was where exactly was she? Her mind drew a blank, and the last thing she could remember was sitting at her desk in her study preparing to open a strange vanilla package she found inside her mailbox. However from the looks of it she was defiantly not home, not by a long shot.

Takada used the desk as support to keep her from wobbling about but she did check to see if there was a name plate around to try to identify her location. Luckily sure enough there was one placed at the front of the desk that said in silver lettering, 'Dr. Sheri Mikamura.' Takada blinked at the word feeling somewhat at a loss, and set it down wondering if she had been kidnapped by this woman.

A doctor kidnapping her of all people - it, it certainly irked her especially now that she looked at her clothing to find she was wearing a professional medical coat. With this Takada had even more reason to believe her kidnapper was into cosplay, possibly sick minded, and needed to be helped desperately. Thankfully she found a mirror to compose herself but when she looked at the image in the mirror she nearly scream and stared at it with an agape mouth.

"That's not me…" She spoke out in shock not believing she hadn't even taken notice that she was wearing glasses. She pulled them off, and turned around to make sure this kidnapper hadn't messed up her 24/24 eye sight and fortunately they didn't because she could see quite perfectly. Takada examined the glasses very closely. "These are fake lenses…?"

Takada returned to inspect the mirror and noticed a slightly different eye color too. Naturally she reached up to touch her eye and despite her constant blinking she was able to find contact lenses as well. "What the hell…?" Takada murmured as she took them out, setting them aside before returning back on this strange person in the mirror looking back at her with the same disbelief.

Takada's eyes widened when she noticed deep red scaring on her cheeks. She reached up and ran her index finger over it silently. It appeared her kidnapper not only changed her identity to keep her hidden but also abused her. Could it be perhaps all this time her mind was no longer her own? Perhaps it was because of this injury that her mind finally snapped out of the trance she was under. To think she was hit with what looked to be a bar – was a horrid thought. Takada wondered if she was shaking in fear now. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do now. Even her beautiful black hair was now an ugly dyed brown; it made her want to vomit inside her mouth.

Takada inched away from the reflection and jumped when she felt herself bump into some one. She whirled around to see a plump man wearing some sort of security suit staring at her blankly. Takada felt herself grow rigid awaiting a possible blow now that her kidnapper had found out that she had taken off most of her disguise but they gave no reaction after eyeing her. It was almost like their own suspicions were confirmed and she waited for their response.

"Pardon the intrusion Mrs. Sheri but you're needed by BB's cell once again. He's throwing another tantrum and wants your attention. I have been ordered by the commanding officer, Lt. Kenji, to take you to BB immediately."

Takada didn't comprehend if he was speaking to her or someone else because she knew for a fact that she was simply Kiyomi Takada. Hell - She didn't even have a degree in the medical field. The job she had always hoped for was to be a news reporter not a doctor as that was the very last thing on her mind.

The man gave her a respectful bow latching his hand onto her arm and prepared to drag her if necessary. Takada gave a protest, trying to tell the man she had no idea what he was talking about but he ignored her. She didn't even know who this, 'BB' is and she sure as hell didn't understand why he was putting up a tantrum to see her.

"Wait please, you don't understand!" Takada cried out, and shook herself free as she grasped the back of her bun. The man let out a laugh, signaling that he thought she was joking but she continued to tug at the back of her hair until finally the locks of hair unweaves from its imprisonment and fell down past her shoulders. At that moment a sudden ripple of pride swelled up through her. "My name is Kiyomi Takada, and I refuse to let you use me as your puppet anymore!"

Takada rise up her fist at the man, and ran a hand over her nose as she gave him a smug look. "Bring it on kidnapper; I happen to know martial arts." Of course she was bluffing at this point but maybe she could scare him off. However he only continued to snort laughter at her attempt to act serious.

"Whatever you say "Kiyomi" - by the way nice new contacts, you look better without your glasses." He said with a couple winks and soft nudges before shaking his head and proceeded to continue heading toward BB's deadly cell block. Takada's eyes were twitching but in the end she let her hands drop to her side and follow after the man in defeat like a lost puppy. After all this place was pretty creepy looking, it was almost like being inside a prison.

XXX

Everything Lidner had hoped for began to crumble in front of her. All her wishes and desires shattered as she listened to the man she loved tell her that he couldn't be more disappointed in her actions. It was completely devastating and it ruined the wonderful sense of pride she had felt before when she foiled Light and Misa's plans to eliminate everyone in the facility.

To think her Mello was giving her a hard time especially about her decisions on putting Misa and Light in the same cell – It simply was unreal. Mello kept telling her that Misa might be innocent but to Lidner that single thought never crossed her mind. Sure, she wasn't aware of Amane Misa's activity with L, but she did know the girl was a trained actress. From what she could figure out was that Misa was clearly manipulating them all into believing she was innocent and cute so that she could help her darling Light to escape. Lidner wanted to say aloud at that moment, 'Fat chance,' because that would never happen.

Besides what about the Death Note her squadron found? That was enough proof to keep that girl locked away forever and possibly shorten her livability. In any case if Lidner was lucky she could get Misa hanged the same date as Light and eliminate the lengthened wait.

"You must at least separate them at least for L's sake." Mello argued. While he might not like Miss Amane Misa there was still the lone factor that he could distinguish the fury, distress, and horror on his mentors face as he stormed away despite the composed mask L had placed on.

Lidner however would not hear this; in fact she didn't care of L's feelings toward Amane Misa. Her job was to keep things in order and she wasn't about to let one man stop her from doing that even if that man happened to be one of the most well known people throughout the world. Lidner would still hold her job over L's priorities.

"My job comes before him." Lidner told Mello flatly. Lidner did not understand why she was being so snappy to Mello. They used to be able to talk on a normal wavelength without any harsh tone but now it almost was like her entire characteristics were changing over the past weeks of working here.

For some reason Lidner felt the need to throw him out of the building just to feel satisfied. It almost sounded like Mello was insulting her pride. Didn't Mello realize his constant persuasion in the end would force her to give up everything she had worked toward to achieve this position? Lidner was furious that she had done it all for him and now Mello had the guts to mock her! It was so frustrating!

"Then at least consider the regulations of a prison - you cannot put a male and women in the same cell. Besides if they really were dangerous wouldn't putting them together put them at a higher risk of escaping?"

Mello tried his best to explain the situation but it appeared as if he wasn't getting anywhere with her. Though he wouldn't give up on her because Mello knew Lidner was a strong woman, and she was also his friend.

Mello never gave up on his friends; he would stick with them till the end however he had secretly wished that Matt hadn't left. Matt had stayed by his side for quite some time but he was unfocused whenever Lidner addressed him as a hello.

It was clear that Matt's mind was on L. There was no doubt about it and since Mello couldn't possibly leave Lidner's side at this point – it was obvious that Matt decided that he would go try to at least chat with L to figure out if he was still in the right mind. So the fact that Matt left was completely understandable but being alone with one slightly insane person makes the other feel somewhat cornered. Mello prayed that at the end of this conversation he didn't speak or act the same like Lidner. That kind of insanity would be too much for him to overcome.

"Yes, I do understand that Mello -- but you have to understand that I have tried to put them in different cells but then look what happened! The two of them still found there ways to communicate with each other and had already stirred up a plan to kill us all! Can you really blame me for wanting to put them near each other so they can be monitored 24 hours a day?" Lidner asked with spite ringing through her voice as she stomped past Mello, preparing to leave because she could no longer stand dealing with him. In fact she wanted nothing to do with him at this point because she was wrong to believe that he was worth caring about. He was nothing more than a bastard.

However her plans were once again hindered because a hand grasped her shoulder causing her to glance back at Mello with a fierce glare. He did not waver under her gaze; in fact he hadn't shown the least bothered at all by her bitchy attitude. In truth – it made her squirm under his gaze and she felt herself wanting to sink away into a corner and cry.

"Lidner please reconsider as it's in your best interests because I am seriously worried about you." Mello replied and Lidner's eyes widened into saucers.

"Y-you are w-worried about me?" Lidner stuttered out, feeling her body grow weak as her heart fluttered about happily. Mello nodded.

"After all we are close." He told her bluntly. In his mind he was thinking of them as friends and as Lidner's mind she was seeing stars as the light from the windows seemed to seep through and bless Mello from overhead with a hallelujah chorus in the background.

Her entire mindset shifted in an instant and with a coy smile she spun around grasping Mello's hand in hers and giggled lightly. Mello entire mind cracked at that instant – he had no idea what he had just done but he was somewhat petrified because of it.

"I s-suppose we can address the situation and have them separated…" Mello's eyes lit up so there was hope for his friend after all, he was slightly nervous about her change of personality but maybe that was first step to the road of recovery. "If you promise that we'll stay close because I would like that…Mello." He nodded in enthusiastically and swore he heard a girlish squeal escape Lidner's lips. She suddenly released his hand and threw herself into a hug with him. "Oh Mello, you are amazing my truest and dearest!"

Mello raised a brow at her for saying that it sounded a bit too mushy for something a friend to say than he noticed why she had done it and he didn't like it. He swallowed nervously upon seeing a red hue bridge over Lidner's nose and her eyes sparkle up at him in joy. He grasped her shoulders ready to push her off gently until she used her heels to push herself up and pressed her lips to his and there was only one thought that crossed Mello's mind at that point.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

XXX

L was preparing to leave by telling the security guards at the main desk that he would be taking a leave of absence for awhile so he needed to get signed out as well. The security guard tending to him was a small petite woman with short auburn hair and she appeared to be extremely nervous by the way he spoke. L tried his best to stay calm but his voice clearly was giving off the booming effect that spiraled inside of him in fury.

The woman shifted her gaze on her fellow partner to the right to give the carrot-top haired woman an exchanged look of uncertainty. They had known since L's arrival that he was here to redeem a certain woman by the name of Amane Misa, ex-modeling actress whom apparently was missing from his side. They could only wonder what had happened between the two but none would address the issue because of his enraged tone.

It was nothing they had ever heard before and it gave them shivers just trying to reply whenever L spoke. While his eyes may have given a misleading sense of tranquility, the way he spoke, just that alone, could make them imagine an L before them with sharp, piercing, narrow eyes. With hesitation they slowly reached for the clipboard information from the cabinets so L could sign his name out.

"Will you come back again?" The carrot-top asked with a shaky voice as she retrieved a pen from the drawer and passed it over through the hole of the window blocking off their office.

L frowned immediately at her words realizing that she was asking him if he had finally decided to abandon Amane Misa once and for all. He shook his head of such a thought and the women across from him hidden within a cage to keep him out all gave a disappointed sigh.

For them, they took it as a no but they had put their hopes into this man as well since no one would come to save the people that were prisoners here. No one ever cared about them, and they, the guards, would always have to hear the horror stories from fellow employees about the way the officials executed those criminals. Some tales weren't even inhumane. Sure those people probably deserved their punishments, but there was always that one soul they would see ever so often that didn't deserve to die but then a couple weeks later just outside the barred windows, that person's shadow dangled from afar.

What could they do? Nothing, it wasn't in their jurisdiction to go against whatever their bosses wanted. Besides they couldn't get fired from such a job, it paid a lot of money to work in a psychological prison yard. It still though…was intensely tragic and having to witness L of all people, the one man that was said could change the world—to see that he couldn't even save one girl was depressing.

"Of course," L finally replied and those doubts those girls had summed up had vanished in an instant. Their eyes gleamed in joy as L took the pen from the woman's hand and signed his name carefully. "After all Misa still needs me." He glanced up from his signature and was somewhat caught off guard by the wide, tearful gazes each security guard was giving him. They both bowed and the brown haired woman bonked her head against the glass. She quickly held her head and cursed while the other woman was freaking out besides her. L could only feel a trail of sweat drip down his head as he set the clipboard down and promptly turned to leave with a small farewell but even then he didn't get very far because of a certain red head.

That certain particular red head ran over to L's side and before L could even open his mouth to tell Matt that he understood why Matt was here and for him not to worry about his hasty leave but the boy suddenly leaned forward with his hands on his knees glancing down at the ground wheezing heavily.

"F-for someone as w-weak as you L… Y-y-you sure can move around an entire top-security prison f-fast as hell!" L couldn't help when his lips curved into a smile as he let out a chuckle and the red head lifted his head giving L a fierce glare. "Don't laugh – it was really hard getting past all those guards!" L waved down Matt's radiating aura of fury. For him, it wasn't a big deal to get around since everyone knew him to be L but he could symphonize on how hard it must have been for Matt to get here. However, it was still amusing to imagine.

"Matt return to Mello's side, my business with Misa isn't to be concerned with you." L quickly stated becoming more serious; he still needed to investigate the chance of another Kira so he could quickly return to Misa's side as well. Matt quickly frowned, taking a deep intake in before releasing a sigh.

"Always one to get straight down to business, aren't you?" Matt asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, it was quickly swiped out of his hands in a millisecond.

"And you are one to always to smoke." L stated before turning to find a trashcan to throw it away. Matt sighed again in defeat as he could never have his way around L apparently.

"While your right that I shouldn't be interfering in your 'relationship,' I just wanted to tell you that if you leave her behind I will lose all respect for you. It's not like you to ditch people. The L I knew wouldn't do that especially to the ones he loves." L groaned while finally dumping out the cigarette, he even raised his hand and brushed his hair back while turning to face Matt with annoyance.

L couldn't grasp why everyone kept thinking he was leaving Misa – so he had made a big dramatic deal with it when he was with Misa but he figured his students would know him better than this. He could understand Mello getting wrapped up in the emotions to notice his shocking discovery when he was looking into the Death Note but Matt? This strangely disappointed him greatly. He should not be surprised since Matt was usually a lazy, gaming, detective but L had seen his way of solving cases sometimes they were professional if he was serious about it.

For Matt to even say he'd lose respect for him now – it would be troublesome for L. If L walked out knowing Matt's feelings he would defiantly lose any focus L on trying to talk with what he thought was the 5th Kira – Yagami, Sayu. How did she receive a notebook? L had an idea – Matsuda for one. It was a stupid mistake that L would never let happen again. It was obvious now more than ever before that Matsuda was clearly not to be trusted with an important task and L certainly felt like an idiot in believing in him so strongly.

"I am not leaving Misa-"

"Are too, for all we know Light could have raped her by now." Matt said plainly and watched as L slightly paled but his lips stayed thin and gave no sign of worry.

"Light would not have done such a thing. I know him because he is my friend." Matt twitched at L's words, Kira being L's friend?! How the hell did a criminal become friends with L – than again Misa was just as much as a criminal as Light and L was practically sleeping with her, the enemy? "He is better than that."

"You can't be serious?!" Matt exploded, and L wished he had something to drink or eat at this moment because he hated getting into pointless arguments with no snacks nearby.

"Very, anyways I will be returning so do watch over her for me when I'm gone and do be careful what you say to her…She has a strong right punch…." L warned and Matt's mouth fell agape that L had managed to turn the conversation into a joke. "Misa is Misa after all." Matt watched as L reached up and touched his check absentmindedly; in turn it made Matt shut his eyes and grin.

"Well come back soon because if you don't I just might make her mine." Matt said smugly but quickly regretted it when two hands grasped his shirt and held him up with a sea of dark aura swirling under him. Matt felt himself swallow as he glanced down to see a dark, narrow eyed L glaring up at him.

"Don't even think about it." L replied sharply and Matt gave a pearly smile while sweating and in a second he was dropped to the ground on his rear. With that L turned to leave nothing more to say, storming off but he did take one final look over at Matt who twitched before finally heading out of the building with a slam.

Matt fidgeted a hand into his pocket to reach for a cigarette and with the very same trembling hand he lit his cigarette and placed it into his mouth with a whistle. L was defiantly not one to be teased about Misa; he would have to tell Mello when he got the chance. Luckily he didn't piss himself, which would have been something that would have haunted him for the rest of his life.

XXX

When Lidner finally pulled away a part of Mello's soul was flying away because she had pressed their lips together so long, he imagined himself being suffocated. Lidner pulled away beaming with stars and sparkles all around her with a cute girly blush across her face. Mello could only blink in amazement because Lidner was always that serious, sharpened knife that no one ever challenged but now one little misunderstanding and she was practically head over heels for him.

"I love you Mello!" Lidner finally confessed on the verge of tearful joy and Mello strangely felt his heart skip against his chest. A couple of more skips became noticeable into loud thumps of drums when the tears finally spilt and she was laughing happily.

Could a woman be any more beautiful than when they cried? Mello didn't know he had always been scared of them with their violent attributes they were like raging bulls after all proof of that was Linda and Misa. When the going gets tough, the weak deliver an over nine thousand punch. Mello was scared to tell Lidner now that he *thinks* he has no feelings for her considering she might just hit him – hard and in a battle of versus Misa he would think Lidner would win in a second. Also he couldn't tell her because there was another he had feelings for…He better just break the news quickly and make a run for it.

"Lidner, I do appreciate your words but I don't necessarily feel the same way so is there any chance we could still just be friends?" Mello asked, and watched as Lidner's bubbly glee continued to go on as if she pretended not to take notice of him so with this he sighed before raising his voice to say, "Lidner, I don't love you," and finally Lidner's spell of bliss deflated into a sea of depression.

Her entire body froze and her blonde bangs drooped over her eyes while she stood unmoving like a statue. Mello scratched the back of his neck unsure what to say next, he had no idea how to comfort a crying woman. Sure there were times when a tearful Linda came running to his side about her oh so tragic moment with Near or how he would never consider her as more than a friend so Mello would do what was the best decision he had – give her to Matt but now his best friend wasn't even here! "Please Lidner don't cry!" Mello begged, and soon a couple of mechanical laughs escaped from Lidner's lips.

She raised her head showing off those narrow eyes that threatened angry tears and that aura of death swarming around her ready to strike. Mello wanted to flee but his own body protested to move too frightened by a one woman's rage. Mello chuckled lightly to lighten the mood but it only seemed to make things worse as imaginary thunder clouds zapped him on the head. He showed her that he surrendered by putting up his hands but that only fueled the flames even more.

"Y-you heartbreaking fiend, I hate being toyed with!" Lidner roared, and instead of the kamikaze punch Misa would throw at L, Mello met a whole new pain…The spinning heel kick with an actual heel. Mello's body flew tumbling into the air then finally landed with a loud thump to the ground.

Mello staggered, his node bleeding from the unexpected kick and before he could manage to get up, a high heel was pressed into his back sending him back on the ground with Lidner above him cackling away with her arms crossed. "After everything I've done for you, you throw my feelings away so easily! How rude! Did you really expect for me to cry over someone like you-"Lidner gave a light sniffle as she whipped her left sleeve into her eyes and tossed her hand back free of the tears. "I would think not but I am also curious my dear Mello, is the one you love Matt?"

Mello groaned, why did everyone think that Matt and he were in a relationship? Since when did best friends mean you were going out with them? He didn't know but the one he loved was defiantly not Matt.

"No…The one I love is untouchable." Mello confessed, as his mind wavered to that certain person. Not only did their strong beliefs stride people forward but they were amazing at everything they did and also better than Near could ever imagine to be.

Lidner growled pushing her heel down at the thought of her losing to that very person of all people especially when L was in love with another woman! The throbs in her head were unhearing and worse was that she knew that her Mello's love would never be returned so thus it made her tears spill some more. "I'm sorry Lidner." Lidner removed her boot from Mello's back and plopped down to the ground in dejection but she could not stay angry at Mello.

"It's okay I understand." Lidner replied bitterly, and Mello raised his head over to the woman besides him with a frown. "After all were friends right? I just wish I had met you before L did but that would have been impossible ne?" Mello glanced down at the ground, ugly, cold, and grey, everything in his mind seemed to be blank and untactful.

"Well maybe, if L doesn't return my feelings we could be together…"He heard Lidner snort besides him, as she wiped her nose before getting back on her feet.

"For me to get a gay man to go straight – that would be impossible." Lidner held out her hand to Mello with a heavy sigh, she supposed she could just go back to blind dates again after she finished her career here at the prison.

"You _are_ impossible." Mello told her, while grasping her hand as he used her to pull himself up. The look on her face was shock, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to cheer her up, even if it was false hope she could continue to live on happily.

A small smile graced Lidner's lips as she pulled away from Mello's hand to wipe away any fallen tears. With parted lips she whispered three unforgettable words.

"_Thank you Mello." _

Perhaps that hope still had a chance to grow into something more.

XXX

Abandoned, that was what her home was now. It was covered in glass shattered and broken from people angry with Kira. People used to break in yelling at her with all their might but when her eyes locked to theirs only a few seconds later–maybe forty to be exact- they laid on the ground clenching their hearts as good as dead. Her feet were bloody from walking around on those glass barefooted whenever she would take a person's arm and drag it out onto the porch to let the reporters gasp as she threw them outside the door before returning to the inside of her house with a twisted smile.

A few feet away flying up in the air behind her Ryuk chuckled sinisterly while enjoying a small red apple. The girl that was once Light Yagami's cute little sister was transformed into a blood thirsty monster with no regrets. Her mind wanted only one thing to see her big brother well and alive and until they delivered she would continue killing all those who got in her way because all those people who were outside watching in horror were also amongst the dead.

People had stopped coming. It happened because when thirty of those people all collapsed at once, holding their hearts as blood sputtered from their lips like a fountain, the music simply stopped playing. Though she did miss them…Their cries like lovely music, wonderful, and sweet. Her usual sweater at this point tattered, and her long brown hair wild, deranged. She had cut half of her lifespan in order to kill them all and each night those blood red names plagued her mind to a point she could no longer sleep. Sayu was nearing the point of insanity and surprisingly she was enjoying every minute of it with fallen dried tears on her face.

She wondered with twitching hands that were now bathed in blood, when the enemy of her brother would arrive. This Kira that kept himself hidden who put the blame on her sweet innocent brother – she couldn't wait for Kira to visit. She would have a banquet in his honor, a banquet of apples and the sweet scent of blood to welcome him into her peaceful home. She would smile, and quickly sign his death as soon as possible.

XXX

L had called Watari to come pick him up and just as expected Watari was awaiting him with the backseat door opened to the car with his usual tuxedo. The expression on Watari's face was a look of horror apparently there had been much going on in his absence from the world. It couldn't be helped however; when he dedicate himself to take care of a prisoner all life seemed to be cut off from his knowledge since all he could do each day was staring at those dull painted walls and Misa's beautiful face, an odd match up.

When L entered the car he immediately noticed one of his small television sets were turned on and talking about a number of widespread of heart attacks in the median area. L nibbled on his thumb, so the message in the Death Note he had found was correct a fifth Kira was now present. Not only was that terrible news but if this was truly the fourth who was the third and the fourth Kira?

L tried to compile what he knew. Yagami Light was Kira, the original first Kira, and Amane Misa is the second Kira. If Yagami Sayu is the fifth Kira than it was clear that each Kira is connected to Light Yagami. However it didn't make sense from what he analyzed because if what he believed was the third Kira to be Sheri than his previous statement was incorrect because Sheri held no connection to Light except that she was against in what he believed. Unless of course his suspicion of her being a false identity came into place if that was the case, who was she? L had remembered reading Light's files when he first suspected him as Kira. He had Matsuda look into a certain woman but what was her name?

Watari took his seat inside the car, glancing back to see L in a deep state of thinking but the anxiety on his face was evident and that's why Watari felt proud at that very moment. He looked down to his left to see a bundle of files he had collected from L's previous notes from the case of the original Kira. It would be Watari's pleasure to assist L in getting past any obstacle. He picked up those vanilla folder's and opened the window to the backseat area trying to hold the folders before L's face unwavering awaiting L to take notice of its presence.

The name was at the tip of L's tongue he knew it started with a K but everything else was blurred out and nothing came to mind. With a sigh he placed his thumb down but when he raised his head, his hair tapped against something and that's when he noticed Watari's sincere smile. L could only thank Watari softly as he retrieved the folders and his ears caught the sound of Watari's humble, 'No problem,' before turning on the engine.

L flipped through the files and finally found what he was looking for. File one, 'Operation B,' tailing Light Yagami's ex girlfriend, 'Kiyomi Takada.' A picture of her was clipped to the side of the folder and in L's mind he deciphered what the rest of Kiyomi's body and size would look like. With this image he brought Sheri into mind, and had both women stand side by side. It was hard to identify but putting them together, same height, weight, and bust made it clear that Kiyomi Takada was indeed Sheri Mikamura making her the third Kira. With that solved there was still one missing identity the fourth Kira.

"Watari, has there been any news issuing the Yagami family?" L asked abruptly from his deep thought and Watari nodded slowly. "Is the mother and daughter involved in the Kira case?"

"The mother died of a heart attack not too long ago in her own home master L," L's eyes widened in shock at the fact that Light's mother died of a heart attack. "They claimed it was because of shock but we both know better, don't we master L?" L swallowed, and a droplet of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Could that mean that Light intentionally killed his mother?

No – L doubted it, and Misa too since both are within the prison cells incapable of much damage. The possibility of Kiyomi Takada performing the deed was also not possible because she would be more interested in helping Light escape then killing off someone who is significant to him. Now Sayu was also out of the question, she being the one who killed her mother unlikely, it was probably due to her mother dying that she had become the fifth Kira and this is a simple case of revenge. He would talk to her and remove her from the title as Kira very easily so that which was left was the hidden fourth Kira.

"Where ever this fourth Kira may be I will find them after I have spoken with the fifth Kira, Yagami Sayu."

Watari couldn't believe his ears – five Kira's – he only thought there were three? This was becoming way too much for his old heart to take and to think he would have to tell L of the massacres that was happening at Light Yagami's house. "Watari why haven't we left yet, I would like to speak to Miss Yagami-san as soon as possible?"

"It would be unwise for us to go there master L considering whomever visits she kills in a second flat. Supposedly she has blood shot red eyes like a monster."

"Blood shot red eyes?" L repeated and his mind immediately shifted over to a certain blonde haired beauty glaring at him with those similar red eyes than that image quickly changed to a mirror image of himself – BB standing whilst chuckling with blood dripping down his forehead, past his brows, into his eyes that matched that very red gruesome color. "Hmm, that isn't any good. While I still don't know what those eyes are capable of, it seems like it is only chosen to a certain number of people because I happen to know if Light does not have them. It could be potentially dangerous for me to go visit this girl. Perhaps I should stay and address Misa with the issue first."

"This one thinks master L should not worry about Yagami-san because this one will protect master L." L snapped his head to his left to see a black demon lounging in the seat beside him. Her eyes covered by a blindfold and teeth sharpened like a raptor. Her body too, the lower half at least, reptilian.

"You are a Shinigami." L plainly stated he could not forget the look of a Shinigami's wings because of the non stopped visits from Rem pestering him about Misa's condition. "Why are you calling me master?"

"Because master L is this one's master considering master Misa is also this one's master." L was even more confused now than ever. He couldn't be a master of a Shinigami because one he never had a Death Note originally and two Misa already had a Shinigami. Unless could one person have two Shinigami's now? "This one can see master L is struggling but relax to answer master L's question a person cannot have more than one Shinigami and this one really didn't want to go home after eliminating Takada-san."

"Takada is dead--?" L asked curiously, now realizing that this Shinigami was Kiyomi's Shinigami.

"Not exactly, this one merely took away her memories."

"I see so what your telling me is that since Misa already has a Shinigami you have hopes of since I'm close to her that I'll become your master?" L watched as the Shinigami nodded in glee showing off her Death Note with pride and L simply glared.

"Not interested." Besides him the Shinigami turned to face him, her face expressed nothing but her voice said something entirely different.

"This one asks for a chance. Take this one to Yagami-san, and this one promises that master L will live another day. Is master L not curious to see madness in its work? This one promises it will be most interesting."

There was a long awkward silence between the two as the stare off began and Watari was beginning to wonder just who was L was talking to but decided not to press it. This Kira case was already too crazy to define so why bother?

"Fine – Watari take us to Yagami Light's residence now."

Aki smirked in victory and Watari nodded finally pressing down on the petal making L one step closer to Sayu and one step farther away from Misa.

XXX

Takada stumbled inside a cell that the man named Louie left her in to promptly calm down what was said to be a savaged beast. She now understood that she was inside a prison after seeing many other weak state minds wandering about reaching out to her for freedom. She could only squeak and hide behind the man before finally he presented her to where she could hear loud angry roars and rattles of complaints. She could not see the man, but with a swift shoved she was pushed inside, stumbling, and landed face first onto the ground. Louie locked the cell behind her wishing her good luck not caring if she got beaten to death after knowing that she was working with the devil known as Kira.

Takada lifted her head when the noise ceased and found herself to be staring into blood shot eyes and in a matter of seconds she screamed in terror. She edged away from the man until her back hit the bars and quickly got to her feet crying to be let out that they were wrong that she wasn't this Sheri. Takada swallowed when a number of chuckles were behind her and slowly she found herself wheeling around only to have this man's left arm pressed behind her head to the bar, and a smirking grin watching her with amusement.

"Hello bar face, did you miss me?" The man known as BB asked her and Takada could only blink at the nickname. He reached up with his right hand and brushed it against her face, and he was strongly surprised when she winced away from him.

BB grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look at him and getting a good stare into her eyes that were now dripping of tears. "Who the hell are you?" He asked and Takada's lip quivered lightly.

"K-Kiyomi T-Takada and you must be BB I'm guessing?" She asked timidly and he couldn't believe his ears. This was indeed the same woman he had come to hate but now her mind appeared to be entirely different and she even forgot him!

"Yes, BB or Beyond Birthday or Rue Ryuzaki -- whatever you prefer really -- _**doll face**_." He stated trying to jar the bitch's memory because he didn't want to have fun with her if she wasn't going to be her usual spiteful self. Takada's mind sputtered for a moment on the word, 'doll face,' but nothing came to mind.

"Is Rue okay?" She asked, and BB groaned at the sincerity, and pulled away from the female in disgust. "What about if I call you Rue-kun instead – would that be okay?" Takada offered because even knowing that he was calling for her perhaps they were friends and he could help her figure out her memories.

"Whatever." BB gritted out, turning back to glare at the woman and she flinched again. This did not suite him very well for some reason. Apparently she had lost her memories – _wait a minute_. BB smirked at Takada a plan quickly formatting. He approached her with a smile, tipping her chin up, and stared down at her. "You can call me whatever you want Kiyomi after all we are lovers."

"L-l-lovers?" Takada squeaked out, and soon her eyes widened tenfold when this man's lips came in contact with hers. She would have pushed him away but something inside of her told her this was how it was supposed to be and she soon closed her eyes to return the kiss happily.

XXX

**End Chapter 13! The drama continues and new partnership is born! I don't know what the hell I'm thinking going through with this but let us see how this plays out. One Angry woman x one angry guy and then L and Aki teaming up. I am stumped.**

**Sayu seems to be doing lovely too! Oh joy! Such a happy family Light has! I am scared. Scary face!**

**Anyways I have to get working on my final projects and what not before I die in school! To the Reviews! Trumpets Play! Happy Face!**

**- Reviewer's Domain –**

**Mooncry: **She didn't die though, she just got memory blanked, but her life is sure to be hell with BB! Light fails at life!

**TheJoker13: **Yeah Light can be an ass but hey, his ass like skills keep making him lose all his friends so I say keep it up Light, and keep screwin' up! LOL

**Tavana: **Thank you for the chapter review, glad you liked it! Don't worry about not reviewing and sorry about slandering your Light but he is a cold hearted guy portrayed in the anime and thus I must follow!

**Domo Arigatou Kitteh Roboto: **Thanks I'm glad you like the twists! Hope you will continue to read!

**Other: **Thank you for your review! Glad you liked it!

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX**: She just erased Takada's memories, she said goodbye to Kiyomi only because she was going to give someone new ownership over her notebook ie – she no longer cared to have Takada as her master. Sorry for that confusion!

Aki can't really give the Death Note to Misa but she can give it to someone close to L but she is purposely going to call Rem Master just to piss her off because Aki likes to annoy people. Rem is going to not like this pairing of partnership and most likely try to convince Misa to break up with L now LOL. Just because Aki is with him. Geez more Drama. LOL.

**Lumina: **Thanks for favorite adding A Different Path – hope you continue to enjoy!

**Katsumi: **No problem I enjoy updating, thanks for the review and the read!

**KonniHops: **Thanks again for your review - ! I'm glad you didn't mind the OOC and Misa's way of talking I just am tired of typing Misa Misa every time she talks it's like nails gritting against a chalk board – ARGH I'm sorry I know it's part of her character but hell one Misa will do right?! LOL

**Action Fry:** I'm sorry for all the mistake's I'll go back and change them, I tried to be more cautious with this chapter but I'm sure there is still probably still mistakes in there somewhere. -Goes into my corner and cries - but thank you for enjoying the chapter as far as in character vs. OOC.

As far as OOC I would probably say Takada hold's that reward because she is utterly clueless as to what the hell's going on and has no idea what BB is capable of anymore and she's kissing him. 0. O Oh I muse on what I am to do with those two. They seem like an unlikely - pair but I want to explore it. As A hate vs. Hate love? Maybe - who knows?

If Aki becomes L's master then Rem will be sort of Aki's sempai or master too so Rem will probably hate it absolutely. Rem hates Aki very much so - I sense Drama for the L x Misa relationship to come. Mmh.

Sayu still scares me - what I have planned when she and L meet is simply horrifying. Cries in a corners and has Nightmares.

**CrazyChick123, Nice0girl, Jakurine, and Naku Yama: **Thanks for the favorite adds! Hope you all will continue to like what you read!

**Carla McQueen: **Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you read it all the way through and still want to continue to read it! As for your story it's pretty awesome and I like the drama you've created between Matt and Linda as well as Matt versus Misa x L. I will continue to read yours with a happy face so please update soon. Happy face!

--

**Now to work on Sayu's chapter next – twitchy smile, sniffle, I shall see you soon.**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	14. Crazy

**Oh yes, A Different Path is updated people! It took me awhile, because my mind was so undecided about where I should go with this. I had to consider Sayu's character, Lights possible turn, BB and Takada development and other assortment of things. **

**I did like how it came out, I'm glad I didn't make things how horrid I had planned them before. Oh and I do apologize for the deaths, I mean come on! You can't expect me to write a story with BB and not have him kill anyone! So yeah, there will be character deaths. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and never ever will!**

**Chapter 14: Crazy **

It was almost like destiny was calling Sayu only because Sayu naturally would lay awake in her spot on the couch eyes just staring blankly at the ceiling with a grin across her lips but the pitter patter of rain was breaking that silence Sayu tried so hard to create. Sayu always had hated the rain; it was raining on the very day her brother was arrested. It was raining on the day Matsuda left her alone. It probably would be raining on the day she died as well…

Sayu lifted herself up expecting to hear the Shinigami in the corner snicker on about if how it was already time to end another person's life, but nothing greeted her wake. Something was coming; Sayu pressed her lips tightly together at the thought. It was something she couldn't avoid, and it slightly scared her but then at looking deeper into the meaning –Sayu knew- he was coming –_Kira._

"Ryuk," Sayu called out in demand, and the Shinigami appeared at her side, with a courteous bow. "He is coming, isn't he?" The Shinigami let a wicked grin plaster on his lips.

"If you mean the one that sealed your brother's fate to a life in prison than yes Sayu-san, that very man is approaching, I can sense his presence already." Ryuk watched as the girl's eyes rolled in her skull and very slowly she side stepped, twisting her head to view out the window. Lightning flashed, and the continuous sound of rain pattered on top of her roof. "What will you do Sayu-san?" Sayu raised her hand, even though she was nowhere near the window and ran her hand down as if she was brushing against it with a small hum. She then turned back to Ryuk with a smirk.

"I'll kill him." Ryuk snapped his hands and an apple appeared, he bit into it while keeping his eyes on the now giggling teen. She seemed less and less, aware of the bloodied foot prints that she left whenever she walked. "I'll make him pay for what he's done to my older brother. I will erase his existence from mankind. I will make him suffer for taking Matsuda away from me as well. I simply can't wait." Sayu giggled on, prancing around the house not caring about the pain the shot through her body,

Only one thing was certain, someone was going to lose their life today and it wasn't going to be her. Sayu went into the kitchen reaching into the drawer and pulled out her trusty Death Note. Her eyes gleamed viciously; as she pulled it to her chest like a child does to their blanket. It was only a matter of time now.

XXX

They sat in silence for most of the way, L wondered what exactly he was about to come across. There was no way any sane person could commit such horrid deeds and for him to go against such a person was like going against a tyrant even greater than BB. People sane, were easy to capture for the most part. There moves were predictable and easy to counter but now he was going up against someone on the verge of insanity. L hoped he could approach her, and try his best to communicate with the girl before attempting a harsher method of capturing her.

Besides him the raptor-like Shinigami was picking at her teeth in boredom wondering if they could pick up the speed. Such human devices were so pitiful to travel in, in fact at this rate she guessed it would take them at least another two hours before they reached the Yagami residence.

XXX

How idiotic it was for her to think that Light was possible of being anything greater than the term Kira. He was pacing again, something Misa found to be very aggravating. She sat on the ground in the corner, knees pressed to her chest, as her hands grasped her head.

"Why can't you stand still for a second in your life?"Misa questioned with a fierce growl and Light ignored her continuing his paces. "No one's coming for you Light and your partners that you have hidden away are surely captured by now." She watched him halt, and swings his head towards her with a glare.

"And what makes you think I have accomplices in the building Misa?" Light shrugged, "I have been minding my own business, until you had to come back into my life. Are you that desperate?" Misa sucked in her breath, crossing her arms, and looked the other way.

"You're the one who's desperate Light." Misa grumbled out and Light rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who flings herself to any man that comes by to save her hide." Misa's head snapped back to Light in fury. She quickly got to her feet and started yelling as she stomped over to Light.

"How dare you say that you-you hypocrite- you don't even know what you're talking about!" Misa placed her hands on her hips with a large huff. Light chuckled.

"Misa I always knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were capable of being this mentally slow because you obviously have no idea what you're talking about. Stop talking to me I really am not in the mood to catch your stupidity."

"Misa is not stupid!"

"It's always the crazy ones that are in denial."Light snickered, and Misa clenched her teeth. How did she ever fall for such a jerk? He never saw her more than just a tool, he wouldn't let her talk without snapping back at her to the point where he was the victor and she was silent. Misa hated Light at least Ryuzaki would take her words seriously…For the most part anyways.

"Misa knows that Li-"

"Light is smarter than she'll ever be." Light finished, beating her to the punch and Misa sneered. If she continued to try to insult him the attack would just be thrown back at her. Light was incredibly frustrating but there was something he was weak to, and Misa being at his side for so long knew exactly where to aim.

"Your right," Light let out a small 'humph,' "But you still rely on others just the same as Misa does." He was silent then, and she expected him to counter but nothing came only the sounds of a keychain rang down the halls.

She turned away from Light and moved close to the cell door. Misa then placed her hands on the bars and waited to see who would come. It was an officer, holding a bag and when he stopped before Light and Misa's cell, she let out a breath of relief. "Finally freedom from this jerk, it's about time you realized Misa was innocent!" Misa groaned, and Light placed a hand on shoulder, and pushed her back shoving her away, making her land on her bottom. "Hey watch it Light!"

"Sorry Misa, but this isn't for you." Misa tilted her head, and watched as the man dropped the bag on the floor and then raised his head to show he was grinning.

"God, I have returned like you asked. Are you ready to begin?"

"Begin, begin what?"Misa asked, while rubbing her bottom, and Light smirked.

"Now that L's no longer inside the building, it's safe to begin my escape." Light smirked, and Misa's eyes widened, L had left? Did that mean he had given up hope in her? She suddenly felt numb, but she managed to snap free at the sound of the prison door sliding open. Misa quickly got to her feet to stop Light but the door slammed shut on her face while she was stuck inside the cell, Light stood proudly, free and unchained.

"Wait Light, you can't do this!" Misa yelled, trying to get a grasp on him through the bar. "Killing people never solved anything. Why do you have to carry on down this path?" Light caught her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not going to bother explaining this to you when you've been brain washed by L. Though I will say this Misa, this is your last chance. You can rot in here alone, waiting for some hero to come and rescue which will never happen or you can come with me and try to redeem yourself."Misa gasped, was he asking her to betray L again? She couldn't possibly…She cared for him too much-Misa gasped, Light was kissing her hand.

Mikami seemed nervous besides Light. If his god didn't hurry then the guards at the front desk would be suspicious and they wouldn't be able to get out.

"God," Light moved Misa's hands away from his mouth to glance at Mikami but didn't let her go from his grip. Light also muttered a silent, 'what' in anger. Mikami paled, and began to fidget. "What about Takada?" Misa felt herself growl at the name, and she even repeated it loudly while gritting her teeth.

"Takada is here as well?" Misa asked, her voice rising, and Mikami turned to the girl and nodded. Light knocked him over the head calling him an idiot before turning to Misa to speak but she already cut him off. "I knew it; she was that hideous physician wasn't she! I knew you had accomplices lying around. I can't believe you got TAKADA of all people!"

"Jealous, are we?" Light asked with an amused tone, and Misa jerked her hand out of Light's grip.

"Not in a million years and for your information you can keep her for all I care. I just hope you rot in hell when the time comes Light!"

"But Misa, since I used the Death Note, I can't go to hell. Looks like your hopes are all washed up." Misa let out a scream while kicking the cage roughly.

"G-God, but what about Taka-"

"Forget about Takada, she's failed me too many times already. She's just as worthless as Misa is, perhaps even more." His comment earning another snarl from Misa, and Light only laughed. With shaking hands Mikami tried to explain that he shouldn't be so loud they might get caught, but Light wasn't paying attention he was having fun riling up the she-devil inside the cage. It was so fun to piss her off knowing Misa couldn't lay a finger on him. "So Misa, how about that offer I was talking to you about?"

"I would never go with you, NEVER!" Misa yelled, "L was right about you!"

"Shut up about L!" Light roared back, "I could care less about that idiot, he's gone now and no one's going to stand in my way and not even you. I'll make sure of it, Mikami!" Mikami nodded, reaching into his pants and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Misa. She paled, and backed away from the cage. "Not so tough are you anymore- Misa? Without the Death Note you are just a weak helpless little girl!" Misa swallowed, she didn't dare speak at this point. While she knew Light wouldn't shoot off a gun, she had no idea about the man besides him. He could be insane for all she knew. "Now, let's try this again. Are you going to come with me or not?"

"Yes." Misa breathed out, and Light reopened the cell door.

"Then hurry up and change." Misa wasn't sure what he meant till he tugged on her shirt and Misa frowned. He wanted her to go naked? "Mikami, did you bring the extra set of uniform?" Mikami nodded, and opened the bag showing an officer's uniform. It was strange because there was only one in there what was he going to pull. Light quickly got the uniform and threw it at her. "Now change."

"Could you at least turn around?" Misa asked with a growl, and Light told her no, considering that they needed to make sure she didn't attack them while they were turned. Misa couldn't believe it but with a gun poised on her she quickly slipped off her clothing in front of both boys and changed into the cleaner, more official looking officer uniform. With of flush of embarrassment on her cheeks Misa threw her old, shameful, black, and white standardized outfit into the sack. As she stood she was greeted with that similar pistol now raised to her temple. Light reached into the bag one last time, and finally he pulled out an officer hat.

"Misa hair," She nodded, and took out her pig tails, and scooped up her hair into a ponytail. She then took the hat and placed on her head, concealing her blonde hair underneath it. "Good now handcuff her Mikami." Misa sighed, what the hell were they planning? "Okay now Misa, you better be a good actor, after all," Light paused and Mikami pushed the gun against her forehead roughly. "Your life is at stake here."

With that the three of them headed out the door, and of course the guards were shocked to see Light free and they would have shot at him but once seeing a fellow officer, woman too, being taken as a hostage they listened to Light's demands.

"Just let me let him kill me! It's not worth losing your bloody jobs for!" Misa cried out in a fake British accent she had learned. However the officers did the opposite they lowered their guns to the ground due to their blonde associate making quite a believable scene. Light was thinking how stupid they were, they would save one person to let one murderer go, so he could kill thousands later. Light had to give them a hand of applause for being so stupid because now power was in his hands and with power comes fear.

"Mikami," Misa was shocked when the man named Mikami took his gun and began shooting-and killing off the guards one by one.

"Light why are you killing them?" Misa snapped in her usual voice, and Light hushed her quickly.

"We don't need them giving away our position." Misa gaped at Light; the Light she knew or thought she knew wouldn't kill people so easily like this. She glanced around the room to see blood splattered against the wall and officer that had slid against it to the ground now motionless. Others that have lived were now gapping for air in their pool of blood. Light pointed at the ones alive and Mikami pointed the gun at them.

"No, stop!" Misa cried out, "They can't hurt us!" But it was already too late the gun shot rang out and silenced the guard in a matter of seconds. Eyes wide and brimmed with tears, Misa was pulled away by a forceful tug while Mikami continued to take down any officer that got in their path. Misa could only glance at Light in dismay, just what had he become after being locked up for so long? She wished L was here, as he was one of the few that could snap some sense into Light.

XXX

It was worst than he had ever imagined, a sea of corpses and the house that once stood proudly now broken, cracked windows, and rusted. A wave of horror was already swallowing him whole as he looked out the window; he quickly pulled away and sunk into his seat, hand lifting to his lips in deep thought.

"Having second thoughts are we?" Aki asked with a chuckle, and L shook his head, it was only a small minimal amount of corpses. BB's damage done to society was at a much larger scale in deaths and L was still able to have a normal spat with him from time to time. "This one suggests you slid closer, Yagami-san is carefully watching your movements through the window."

"If she is watching, Sayu can't possibly see me through these windows." Aki let out a small hum; she didn't seem at all impressed. It actually looked like she was bothered that Sayu couldn't see L's identity but then she remembered where she had assigned herself to work with for the time being. Aki smirked, she could sense Ryuk's presence and she was almost certain he could also feel her aura as well.

"So master L are you going to wait for Yagami-san to come out and greet her or shall we go out and say hello? Although this one strongly urges master L to stay in the car with this one because in that way this one can protect master L from Yagami-san's eyes and thus mater L could live another day." L shook his head; he would meet the girl on his own terms. Watari had gotten out of the car to open the door for L. "Master L, you have officially lost your first comrade." Aki said monotone tone, "Congratulations," L eyes quickly snapped towards the Shinigami with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" L asked, and he watched as the Shinigami did a countdown, and he knew what that meant. L tried to open the door to warn Watari, but a claw shot out and pulled him close. L tried to struggle, but the Shinigami did not release and continued to the countdown. When Watari reached the door, he froze a hand to his heart. "WATARI, NO!" L muffled out behind Aki's grasp, but it was too late, Watari fell to the ground instantly dead.

"This one warned master L that Yagami-san was watching Yagami-san has the eyes, so Yagami-san can instantly see that persons full name and write their names in the Death Note. The second master L let that old man walk out of the car; master L already sealed his fate." The detective eyes were still wide, he was going into shock, he hadn't expected Watari to get caught in the cross fire ever. There was no sound, until a creek was heard and a small thump of the front door of the Yagami residence slid close. Through the glass L could see a slim figure appear on the porch, their hair curtaining over their face, and in their hands as clear as day the Death Note.

A small sound of giggles could be heard outside the car, as the girl wobbled over to the limo. Her vengeance at the tip of her fingers and she couldn't wait to open that door and glimpse at that bastards name who caused her brother to get sentenced so wrongfully. At first she thought she had killed him, but Ryuk's chuckles behind her told her she wasn't successful. His joking tone asking her if she really believed an old man was capable of causing so much horror as Kira. Sayu gritted her teeth; she would drag that man out from the inside if she had to.

Closer and closer, with every step her view deepened into the red, and her lips curled. She stopped, the old man blocking her path, she pushed him aside with her foot, and then with her left she gripped the door handle. Ryuk flying close behind the two of them eager, and as the door opened her smirk widening falling to her pray which was just an empty seat.

"Where is he?!" Sayu screamed, she pulled her hair back, and still she couldn't see him anywhere the car was completely empty. The girl whirled around gripping hold of the Shinigami besides her and let out a large snarl. "I thought you said he was here!" Ryuk blinked, and peered inside, there in the furthest edge sat a familiar looking Shinigami and L wrapped in her grasp. The boy looked terrified, but she kept him silent with her right claw over his mouth.

"Sneaky wench," Ryuk commented, and Aki gave him a grin. He then turned back to the fuming Sayu and shrugged. "I guess I was wrong. Kira is a crafty one I'll give him that."

L watched as the girl Misa once described to him as a sweet innocent angel, raised her head back and let out a frustrated scream. She slammed her fist against the window, again and again, blood dripping from her fists. She hardly seemed anything of that description.

"I'll get that bastard, I want my brother back! I WANT my sister back to!"

"Relax we'll get both Light and Misa back soon." Ryuk told the girl trying to calm her down before she had a major melt down.

"S-Sayu, is that you?" The girl instantly stiffened, her cries silenced and eyes becoming saucers as her brain tried to compute that voice. "It is isn't it?" L could see Matsuda appear from out of his car, and he was trying to tell Matsuda to run n his brain. The girl was too dangerous to be around. L knew this now for sure. She was unapproachable the way she was for the moment. He hugged the girl, she dropped the Death Note, and slowly her lips parted.

"Ma-tsu-da." The girl breathed out. L felt his eyes soften; perhaps he was wrong as Sayu's eyes changed from that blood red color to its original shade. L was instantly reminded of Misa, and asked Aki to release him firmly. Aki did so; she could see the girl was losing her will as a threat. It seemed, the girl was only deluded by Ryuk and she allowed the Death Note's power to overwhelm her. All she needed was to see the ones she cared about to return to normal-but was she really humane again?

Tear's fell down Sayu's cheeks, she felt Matsuda's warmth around her body and found herself to be biting her lip. She let out a sob, and spun to face Matsuda, and when their eyes met she covered her mouth and more tears sprung to her eyes. He smiled at the girl, he had truly missed her, no amount of work Near gave him could make him forget about her. He was shocked to see her like this though; he never thought this would happen to her, she was so strong willed before. He let a hand rest on her cheek, and pulled her into a hug once again.

"I missed you Sayu."Sayu closed her eyes and buried her head into Matsuda's shoulder.

"I m-missed you too, every since you left I hear these v-voices. I couldn't get them to stop; the only way they would go away was by writing down names!" Sayu wailed out, and Matsuda couldn't believe his ears, she killed people? He looked around the area, actually taking in the horrid view and felt a large lump in his throat as he swallowed. She had killed quite a large amount of people. This was his entire fault. Had he not left her, maybe he could have prevented this insanity that grew in his absence.

Aki rolled her eyes, this was pathetic. Such dramatic people humans were. So she killed a few people, it wasn't a big deal. L besides her was sticking her Death Note under his shirt and she couldn't help but tilt her head with a smirk.

"Oh are you going to kill Yagami-san now that Yagami-san's subdued? This one praises master L's good thinking."

"I don't kill." L replied softly, not wanting to cause attention to the couple, his plan was to retrieve the Death Note Sayu let fall at the side of the car door. Aki lips turned into a line at this, master L was proving to be a bigger disappointment than master Takada. Her fun of killing people was now taken fully out of her grasp. What a nuisance.

Matsuda continued to hold the crying girl as he let his eyes trail around each corpse. He finally let his eyes fall to the limo and a certain old man with wide open eyes and parted lips. "Watari-?!" He gently moved Sayu aside and quickly dropped to Watari's side trying to feel for a pulse.

L peered out from the door to see the girl behind Matsuda eyes flashing red as her lips turning to a deep frown. "Y-you know him?" Sayu asked, with a small tremble rippling through her body. L cursed, he quickly reached out to grab a hold of the Death Note now lying on the ground. He managed to get a hold on it and threw it to Aki. She caught it and questioned him, but he said nothing. His attention now back on Sayu-san, it was clear she was losing it again. There was no way she could have quickly recovered from such a haze, but L could bring to an end to her attacks now after all Sayu no longer possessed that book that was feared by many.

With a long deep sigh, Matsuda released Watari's neck, closing the man's eyes and took off his coat to cover over Watari gently. He would treat the man with respect, even after his passing.

"Yes, he was a friend…" Matsuda mumbled out, and Sayu's lips twitched, eyes snapping to its full blood shot red. She quickly let her eyes wander around the ground and grabbed hold a large rock. All that was going through her head was that he couldn't possibly Matsuda, because Matsuda would never side with Kira.

"Sayu-san, stop this, before you regret doing something that will haunt you for the rest of your life." Sayu and Matsuda quickly looked to see L, or who Sayu knew as Kira. "Put the rock down."

"Rock, what-?" He turned around to see Sayu holding a large rock over her head. She had it positioned ready to strike down and kill him but now her eyes were wide in realization that she almost struck the real thing in her rage.

"S-Sayu—"Matsuda breathed out in shock, and she quickly dropped the rock to the ground, L nodding in approval. This was good, she was cooperating, and the girl obviously was simply traumatized and became this monster. "Were you going to--?"

The girl backed away, she cried out, 'I'm sorry!' and tried to run but L caught her arm, keeping her still. She glanced up at L with fury boiling in her eyes.

"Let me go!" She demanded, tears running down her cheek as she tried to push L's chest away as she struggled in his grip. L could only stare at the girl in pity but she stared up at him with hate. He was bewildered when his mind made him see Misa in his hands instead of Sayu for a split second and in his revelation he let the girl slip out of his grip. L stood frozen, but Matsuda scrambled to his feet and went after the girl. Ryuk only chuckled at the scene, he wasn't sure what happened but it was pretty funny. He watched as a certain raptor-like Shinigami phased through the roof of the limo and quickly floated to his side.

"Hello master Ryuk, it is a pleasure to see master Ryuk again. This one has been monitoring master Ryuk's actions from the Shinigami realm and this one must admit this one is quite impressed." Aki told him. And Ryuk scratched the back of his head feeling somewhat proud. "However, this one intends to be a much greater Shinigami than you." Ryuk mood quickly deflated. This wench was trying to steal his spotlight, that wouldn't happen as long as Light was still breathing.

"Oi," The two Shinigami's looked down to see L staring at the both of them with an annoyed expression on his face. "Our work is done here I think it's safe to say Sayu is no longer a threat. I doubt she'll try to attempt to kill Matsuda again. And you," L paused, glancing to Ryuk who gave a friendly wave with a large smile. "Keep away from Sayu."

"No can do after all she is my current master."

"Well if you don't I'll just have to burn your Death Note." L replied, pulling out his cell phone to inform the EMCs that it was safe for them to come out and retrieve the bodies. Ryuk asked Aki if he was serious with a nervous smile and she nodded, telling him L was one of those straight to the point guys. Ryuk sighed, Light would not like this. Not in the least bit.

XXX

They were on their way to Light's newest cellblock and Mello and Lidner chatted happily about their accomplishments. Mello spoke about how he finally separated himself from Near while Lidner agreed that, that was one of the same things she acknowledged as an achievement too. Lidner knew it was awful to be talking about her ex-boss behind his back but Near tended to be aggravating from time to time. Besides the more she talked about Near the way she did, the more she scored points with Mello. It was a win-win situation.

They hadn't expected to see their lovely mood be ruined so quickly. When they arrived through the elevator the first thing they noticed when they walked in was blood on the walls and fallen comrades. Lidner gapped in shock and quickly ran to their sides trying to shake them asking what had happened but no one would respond they were all dead.

"Light," Mello breathed out, and Lidner felt her eyes narrow, she stood up, backing away from the body and felt her fists clench. "Lidner wait!" Mello called, but the woman turned heel heading to Light's cell. She tried to block out the blood, as she skidded past many people that once greeted her in the mornings with a friendly smile. Before she knew it Mello was running at her side, and she gave him a nod, busting through the doors into the cellblock. When they skidded to a stop, they saw the bag full of Misa's clothing, and also how the cell was completely empty.

"They won't get away." Lidner gritted out, and she opened her com link to everyone stationed inside the building. "Yagami Light has escaped! Sound the alarms and lock the doors, we cannot let him escape!"

"Mam' yes Mam'!" Were their response and instantly, the sirens shot through the entire building flashing red alerting everyone to prepare to cut off a possible escaping Yagami Light. Mello placed a hand on her shoulder, they would catch him. They wouldn't let him escape, not when L had entrusted them to do this.

XXX

Things had gotten a little out of hand, Takada found herself pressed against the wall with BB kissing her neck, and she was moaning in pleasure begging for him to continue but the sudden sounds of an alarm broke them apart. The flashing red signals in the far upper corner of the room were causing quite a ruckus. Takada sighed, as did BB, he was actually enjoying himself with his new found partner but his freedom was clearly finally recognized.

"We will finish this later Doll face." He told her and she could only nod. "Right now, I need you to go call the guards for me if you can." Takada, re-buttoned her shirt up. BB had pulled open her shirt during their, 'make out session,' and she just as will had gotten a little excited with his shirt as well. Takada sucked in her breath, and BB covered his ears, he didn't feel like going deaf.

"Someone help me – RAPE!" Takada screamed, and two guards rushed to her cell.

"Y-you what are you in here for?" They asked while one got out the key to the cell door. Takada sobbed that she was a nurse trying to give BB his daily medicine, but then he pulled her in and started doing inappropriate things. The other guard watched the guard struggle with the door, while he positioned his gun at BB telling him to back off. When the door opened, Takada beamed a smile.

"Thank you…"She breathed out, and then both BB and the other guard were shocked when she punched the guys face, causing him to become unconscious and before the guard could react to her, Takada already grabbed the gun from the other officer, whirled it around and shot the second guard in the head. Blood splattered across the ground, and Takada turned to BB with a soft smile. "Shall we get going Rue-kun?"

In her mind, she configured out that she must have disguised herself as a doctor to come save her boyfriend that she had forgotten. It made sense now, and Takada was determined to keep him safe. However BB was staring at her with wide eyes, he hadn't expected her to do THAT. He was going to duck a possible bullet and tackle one then possibly make an attempt to attack the other but what she did, worked too…

"H-how did you learn-"

"A friend of mine once said when I was younger that I should protect myself against perverts so thus he taught me how to shoot." Takada replied with a giggle, and BB continued to stare dumbfounded at her, but he shook it off there was other important things to discuss.

"Your friends a good man," BB muttered suddenly feeling jealous. He avoided confrontation by going to the body of the second guard hoping to find a knife but all he found was a gun. It wasn't his trade mark of killing but he supposed that it would do just as well. He hid it under his shirt and instructed Takada to do the same as well. She gave him a questioning look. "I don't believe we will have to kill anyone Doll face. The way I am not, and the way you are known by that sexy white suit of yours…"He trailed off, and Takada placed a kiss on his lips. He returned it, but with a short peck, before returning back to his explanation. "And the way I am usually misinterpreted to be L, than we can easily slip out." Takada commended him on such a wonderful idea.

However that idea quickly went to ruin when they bumped into a certain red head in the hallway. Matt quickly pointed at them and yelled,

"That's not L, L just left the building moments ago that BB and a fake doctor!" Soon each officer pulled their guns on the couple. Takada's lips twitched in annoyance wanting to rip out the red heads throat wondering who the hell he was and BB was already chopping him in pieces with his mind. These were one of the reasons he would always hate L.

"Plan B!" BB yelled, and grabbed Takada, pulling her down the hall with Matt hot on their trail, firing at them. The kid had pretty good aim too because even with Takada blocking the path to getting a good shot on him, the boy managed to still get in a couple of small scrapes in on his leg. BB had to get this kid off them and quickly or they would be captured.

"W-wait isn't the exit that way?!" Takada yelled, pointing at signs as they ran down the halls and BB nodded, glancing back to see one of L's damn pupils still following after him. He grabbed his gun and aimed it carefully at one of the signs overhead. His precision as sharp as ever as it fell down on top of the red head. Takada let out a surprised gasp.

"Yes, it is." BB told her as he halted to search for a certain room that would guarantee their escape while their main threat was just taken out of the picture. Takada didn't exactly know what he was looking for but her mind slowly was recognizing these hall ways and she was starting to remember the blueprint of the building.

"W-what are you looking for?" Takada wondered, and he glanced to her briefly.

"Control room," and as he said that her mind flashed the location and she yanked her hand away from BB, earning a quick flash of concern.

"This way," Takada yelled, throwing her hand back, and she grabbed her gun, throwing herself forward and down the halls with BB right behind her thinking how useful she was.

Naturally the two of them were able to skid through guards like nothing, BB's talent for eliminating those who stood in his path, exceptionally well. As for Takada, BB was really impressed, the woman didn't shake as she shot, she really didn't care about taking out a bunch of people. They seemed insignificant to her, and BB knew he liked her for it.

When they got into the control room, she watched with astonishment as he cracked into the code so swiftly and was already hacking into the security system. She decided to let him do his thing as she crouched down to the ground positioning herself to be in a sure-head-shot stance had anyone dared to disturb them.

"It would be foolish to try to escape the way we are now, while our skills are both top notch, we will get outnumbered. So!" BB said and he pushed the button, making a message appeared on screen showing that every cell door had opened up freeing every criminal in the building. "I think it's time to even the score." He then worked on the locks, making sure everyone of them was now unlocked before he took his gun and blasted the system. Error appeared on the screen but it faded out into a black screen. He stood up, glancing to the beautiful woman lying on the ground. He let out a hand to her with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Takada smiled, grabbing hold of his hands, and then was drawn in by BB for a deepened kiss. She smirked letting his hands drop away from hers to around her waist and slowly travel down her body as he so pleased. "Light was a fool to let you slip away." BB commented and Takada stiffened but relaxed when BB pressed a hand against her breast. "I will never let you out of mine. _Never – _you are now _mine_ bar face."

"Mmh, Rue-"Takada groaned out, but the door flew open again to prevent them from finishing where they left off and in anger the both of them grabbed their guns, shooting the person dead and turned back to each other with a chuckle, even a rare smile from BB. They were an unstoppable force. L was in for a long awaited hell the minute he stepped back inside this building.

XXX

Matsuda had caught up to Sayu very easily as the wounds from her feet made it hard for her to run. Besides he could tell which way she went with the bloodied foot sprints on the side walk and a couple of people screaming in the distance frightened once recognizing that the Yagami Sayu was out in the open away from her house.

"Sayu please wait!" Matsuda called as she continued to weave in and out of the crowds a few feet away from him. At this rate he would lose her, Sayu was starting to get smart by running into crowds, there were so many people blocking his path.

"Stay away!" He heard her yell back through all the chatter and the sounds of cars zooming past. She was crying, her mind scattered and unbelieving what she could have done just a few minutes ago. If that man had not surely stopped her, would she have killed Matsuda? Sayu blinked out more tears as she pushed herself on, sharp pain shot through her body with each step and she had wanted to collapse but Sayu wouldn't allow her body to do such a thing. Matsuda let out a hand to grab her but she ducked away running into the road blindly.

"Sayu watch out!" Matsuda yelled, and Sayu turned to see a car coming, she froze up like a deer seeing headlights. Matsuda pushed her out of the way, and the both of them landed on the sidewalk with her on top of him. Sayu opened her eyes, to see Matsuda under her gritting his teeth in pain from such a fall.

"Matsuda…"She breathed out, and more tears came, but he hushed her apology by pressing his lips to her. Sayu's eyes widened in shock, while his were close and determined to keep her safe. When he released the kiss, Sayu's face was bright red and he smiled.

"It's always important to look both ways before crossing the road Sayu-san." He chuckled out, and Sayu's eyes brimmed with tears, what a stupid thing for him to say! This indeed was her Matsuda! "Don't cry," He told her his own eyes soft, as he let a hand caress her cheek. "I'm here now." He told her, and she watched as his eyes fell heavy and shut.

"Ma-Matsuda," He wouldn't respond, Sayu felt worry run through her veins, "Matsuda, are you okay?!" Sayu cried out, shaking the man, but he still didn't respond. She glanced up to the crowd that was gathering around her. "Somebody call a doctor!" Sayu demanded, as she let her gaze back to Matsuda he was smiling and breathing in and out softly. "Matsuda you idiot!" She sobbed out, "Why did you come after me, do you have a death wish or something?!" Sayu snapped back to the people who were staring down at her curiously. "And someone better get a doctor here for this idiot before I get really angry and let you all DIE!" Sayu shouted with empty threats and sparking red eyes. Each person quickly reached into their pockets and fumbled their cell phones. Sayu let out a sigh, '_Idiots.'_

XXX

**Okay our long awaited chapter has come to a close. Now I shall begin planning the next chapter. BB and Takada make me smile and Lights being so aggressive with Misa. He must be angry at the thought he can't find Takada. Silly Light at this rate you'll never be able to return to normal. L's dealt with Sayu now and can return back and Sayu and Matsuda are cute. I think! **

**I guess what's next is the escape of criminals, more possible deaths, and no, Matt didn't die he just was rendered unconscious. I wonder what L's going to say when he finds the prison in totally havoc in his absence. Hey L maybe you should have listened to Matt and not left! Geez!**

**Ah, yeah, I'm done for now. Oh wait – squee to Matsuda managing to be cute in such a serious situation. I say cheers to him, okay now I'm done.**

XXX

**Reviewer's Domain**

**Tavana: **It took me forever to write this chapter, only because there was so many different ways I could have done this chapter. I could have made Sayu insane, but I decided to miss it because I needed Fluff. Besides, it would be going overboard – I think too. Hm. I don't think Takada is a sl-t too much anymore; I've actually begun to like her character LOL!

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX: **Sorry for making it confusing, I tend to do that a lot in my stories for some reasons, I fail at life for that but I'm glad you at least liked the chapter as hard it was to follow!

**Mooncry: **Indeed he has!

**KonniHops: **I'm glad you like the Takada x BB coupling. I thought I was the only one and was worried I had a sick twisted mind or something LOL. But as for advice on L and Misa, Eh I don't know, L thinks to be very straight forward while Misa is kind of bubbly and hot tempered. She seems to get offended easily and L really doesn't care about insults. They are like complete opposites, but I don't know aha, I just make up stuff!

**My Favorite Crooked Smile: **Indeed we do, and don't worry, well get there and then there will jealousy and fighting and fun! Oh my!

**Loverly Light: **Okay just to clear up one thing, about the whole Mello x L thing, I HATE it just as much as you do! If you're wondering oh okay if you hate it then why did you put it in there! I was asked to by a friend but I really HATE Yaoi, I freaking want to burn it to a ground, but everyone is entitled to their likes and dislikes. I will also say Mello x L will NOT happen, after all this is a MISA x L fiction. I have no intention of writing anything that will involve the two of them doing anything!

I don't know why girls like writing the Yaoi pairing so much – I mean if this were to happen in real life, and it was one girl and two gay guys they would obviously just like totally abandon the girl and go after each other so why would they like it so much boggles me! But like I SAID people are ENTITLED to liking whatever they want. So if anyone who is reading this review other than Loverly that likes Yaoi – I'm not trying to insulting you, I'm just saying I hate it. Other than that I will THANK Loverly for liking the story and I am grateful for the long reviews. I'm sorry for such a large reply too! I felt I needed to reply.

**XXX**

**So if there are still fans of this story still alive, let me know so I can continue writing! Till then, Laters!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	15. Into the Crossfire

**And were back, a couple of things have happened so thus I have not been reviewing. My brother just bought a dog from pet's supermarket. Apparently it had been abused so it's extremely shy but lately it has been warming up to me and finally ate because I showed him that it was okay by letting my hand out to him and sat there for a couple hours until finally with a wag of his tail he took it. **

**It was so cute, and I've been devoting my time to taking care of little, "Petey." (That's what the supermarket named him but he doesn't seem to respond at all to that name unless I snap my fingers as I say it.) Anyways, because of that I haven't put much thought into writing but recently I had a dream of it so I had to continue.**

**So here it is the next part that you all have been waiting for – It's not very long. I decided to make it shorter than 8k words considering it might be too boring to read or something. Let me know what you think and here is a warning – there will be deaths. After all can't expect me to write a story with BB involved as the main villain and not have him kill a single person. That would be just too weird.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 15**: **Into the Crossfire**

Murmurs, whispers, she could hear every single one as much as she didn't want to. It was like even though they acted terrified of her there were some individuals brave enough in the surrounding crowds to lift their voice up just a tad bit enough for her to hear their resentment and anger. Sayu stood waiting over by a bench where a flat spread Matsuda laid in a sleeping state of mind. Sayu wanted to reach out and brush his hair but could not bring herself to do such innocent acts of love…Especially with these harsh glares on her.

"_I knew people were fans of Kira but this is ridiculous! Why would anyone save such a monster? They should have let the car hit her because it sure as hell would have ended our suffering!" _

"_Calm down, if you speak to loud she'll hear you and kill you!"_

"_Well they let her kill me, I'm not afraid to die!"_

"_I wonder if they are close, I saw him kiss Kira…"_

"_KISS?!" _

"_Yeah…I wonder if he didn't know of her wicked ways and was just a man who is kind enough to risk his life for others."_

"_Probably, poor fool I hope when he wakes up he doesn't call for her. He doesn't need such a monster by his side. His purity is just being erased by her presence besides him."_

Sayu swallowed, her hand gripped tightly the back of the bench desperately fighting the demons inside her heart. _**If these people want a monster, let's give them one, ne Sayu-san?**_ Sayu shook her head no mostly because she didn't want Matsuda to awake to see her with that look of hysteria on her face as she began to break each individual one by one with her notebook….That she did not posses.

Sayu let out a heavy sigh, her ability to kill was taken from her by the man. She had seen him before but where? Her mind could not conjure such images as it was much too jumbled right now for her to even remember what her brother looked like at the moment. A laugh, perhaps bitter, as she finally reached over to brush Matsuda's hair but froze when her hand got close to the sound of sirens finally arriving on the scene.

Sayu pulled away reluctantly and dismissed herself from Matsuda's side as the medics came out to check on Matsuda's condition. They did not throw a glance at her as they were much too busy focused on their work and nothing else. There job wasn't to chatter but rather to ensure that an individual would be taken care of to the best of their abilities. Finally another man appeared with a clipboard and formally tapped on Sayu's shoulders.

"Excuse me mam' but are you the one who called us?"

"Actually it was I!" A young woman yelled who stepped forward from the crowd bravely.

"Ah," The man replied, looking to Sayu's back apologetically. "Sorry, I assumed since the young woman was rather close to the victim that they were together, my mistake." Sayu felt her jaw clench, but did not turn to meet his gaze. If she did, gods, she didn't know how she would handle it a part of her wanted to grab the man's vest slam him into the nearest light post and tell him that she was close to Matsuda and very close! Had he made any notions that she was acting silly she would have flung him onto the road as the next car came and would have gladly watched him die.

The petite looking woman said nothing, eyeing the sharp gazed Kira in terror but returned her eyes back on the man to explain what had happened. The man turned back to Sayu rather worried.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked, not meaning to sound intruding but knowing well that usually when someone runs across the road without looking and ends up in these certain situations that their minds were trouble.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sayu replied shrugging him off and returned over to Matsuda while keeping her back to this person. She surely could not let him see her, because by now she knew her face was a menace to society.

"A stubborn one I see." The man replied and the woman next to him was telling him that perhaps he should let her be. "It is my duty to at least file a report, please tell me your name."

"Sayu," Sayu replied, "Just Sayu."

"Miss, we need your last name as well because we need to know if your records—"He paused with an agape mouth as Sayu whirled around with an agitated look on her face.

"Yagami, Sayu."

The paramedics froze at the sound of her name, and a chill ran down their backs wondering what Kira of all people was doing out in the open.

"Y-Yagami," The man stuttered and quickly coughed trying to regain his stature. He wasn't being paid to dilly dally even if the person he was talking to was the known murderer that hand killed thousands of lives each passing day, each passing second…

"S-sir, were going to need to take him to the hospital, there is quite a wound on the back of his head. It could result to a serious injury if not taken care of immediately."Sayu's eyes widened, she did not think it was that serious, and rose her hands up to examine the dried blood on her fingertips. Her eyes snapped quickly back at the man. He slightly winched in fear, however that fear was turned to shock when the woman dropped to her knees and bent over in a sort of plea.

"Please take care of him!" Sayu begged, "He saved my life blindly and idiotically, not knowing that I was Kira."

"_She admits to it!"_

"_I think she's lying, I think she knows him!"_

"_Yeah, they shouldn't admit him at all; he should die and make her feel what it's like to lose something you love!"_

"_I heard this woman was so ruthless she let her own brother take fault of her crimes. Such a woman could not love; she must have surely been using him!"_

"_I heard she killed her mother and laughed. That is how demonic she is!"_

"S-S-sir what should we do, we can't possibly admit--!" The paramedic was silenced by their higher up as he continued to scope the scene in. Kira, while feared the way she looked now was rather pathetic and scrawny. Her clothing was ruined and she looked like she hadn't bathed in days with that mixed blood smeared on her body most likely from her former victims.

Even with the hatred forming throughout his body he could not strike her, just because she looked like some abused little kid that just needed some love and besides his wife would surely not approve…Even if it was the one who had killed her.

_Why do you persist on going to see such a monster, if you go, you will surely lose your life don't do this Ami!_

_I'll never be able to live with myself as a psychologist if I do not at least attempt to help her! It's painful to sit back and do nothing – I didn't sign up for this job to ignore people who need me Miko! _

With that he watched his wife disappear from his sights with a small smile. He watched her on the news bravely step up to the building and watched the door swing open. Her mouth moved a few moments and she was apparently arguing but soon her breath caught and he watched his wife fall back dead in a matter of seconds.

Miko clenched his hands, his wife died trying to save this girl.

"Permit them both to the hospital!" A series of shocked gasps escaped through the crowd, they all wondered if he had gone insane but dared not to speak out against it. Sayu lifted her head, and thanked him but Miko turned his head away, and instructed his co workers to bring Matsuda inside the car.

"I didn't do this for you," He replied darkly, "I absolutely despise you Kira." Sayu lifted a brow, "I did this for AMI." After that he spun around to open the ambulance doors to the back as the two paramedics lifted him inside, and placed him on a small cot. Sayu couldn't place where she had heard that name before but it did catch her attention for the moment. "I'll sit in the back with her, you two up front."

The two paramedics gladly accepted that offer while shaking their heads with disapproval about taking such a person at all to a hospital of all places. Sayu climbed in, wobbling a bit as she entered but took a small seat next to Matsuda as the man followed behind her and closed the door behind. The sirens sounded off and the once loud statements of people were silenced when the car began to move forward off into the distance.

Sayu didn't dare speak as the aura the man gave off was simply tedious and he did not wish to interact with her more than he already conveyed. She studied him and watched this man let out a hand to her.

"Well, do you want to be helped or not?" He asked her and Sayu blinked in surprise, letting out her hand so he could grasp it to examine her wounds. "Nothing too serious, just a few minor cuts, you're in much better shape than I anticipated." He took a sponge and used the sink water inside the vehicle to begin washing the blood from her arms.

"The wound," Sayu stated in a whisper lifting up her feet to reveal the true source of her pain, "Is here."

"My god…"The man trailed off and quickly picked up his tweezers. Small pieces of glass were embedded into her foot and he was stunned that he hadn't noticed the small trail of blood from each step she took. Miko supposed it was because he was too busy being angry with her than to be aware of things he should look out for in case of a hurt bystander.

One by one he removed the pieces of glass earning a small yelp from Sayu each time. While he expected the girl to turn away from the blood in disgust, she continued to fixate on her foot in wonder. Such smooth skin, delicate and light, he was sure in heaven his wife was waving her finger at him in disapproval. "Her name was Saito, Ami." Sayu blinked at him with a blank expression, and he couldn't help the growl and tight squeeze on her foot. "My wife," He gritted out. "The one you killed." Miko dropped the next piece of glass roughly within the steel bin. Sayu felt a trail of sweat roll down her head.

_Saito, Ami. _ _Saito, Ami. Saito, Ami-san…_

_She could remember a woman standing at the entrance of her house. No one had ever dared to step inside before and Sayu was pretty pissed at the disturbance. Sayu at the time just so happened to be preparing to relax in her sofa after a long day of doing absolutely nothing as usual and then some woman came barging into her home unannounced – such acts would not be tolerated. Sayu was already reaching for her notebook. _

"_Hello my name is-"_

"_Saito, Ami-san," Sayu breathed out dully, the woman seemed quite surprised by her response but none the less Sayu continued to attack, "Life spam not so healthy." Sayu chuckled darkly. Sayu could sense the woman's fear, the tremble in her legs as she took a side step and tried her best to let out a smile._

"_Yes, and I would like to ask you to give up this charade."_

"_Charade," Sayu repeated in a disgusted tone wondering what the hell this woman was babbling on about. Ryuk was already at her side at this point whispering that she should kill this pathetic human because she was not the person she was looking for. This person was just another expandable piece of garbage in her household._

"_Yes, yes, charade. I may not look smart but I happen to be a well know psychologist and I know what's going on in your head right now."_

"_Do you really?" Sayu asked faking enthusiasm as she reached for a pen and opened the notebook scribbling the woman's name._

"_Yes, I know that you're lonely!" Sayu froze up at the woman's words. Besides her Ryuk continued to chuckle on about how stupid this woman was but Sayu for once felt her heart thump painfully against her chest. Sayu swallowed largely. "So please, let me fill that lonesome gap, I promise not to leave your side unless you want me to." Sayu's eyes dropped down to the floor searching for the answer. The demons in her head silenced and her heart becoming alive once more. Sayu cracked a smile._

"_I want you to St---"Sayu's words fell off her lips as the woman gripped her heart painfully falling to her knees with a sharp wheeze. Blood leapt to the woman's mouth and Sayu could only hear Ryuk's clapping as the woman fell to the ground with a thud. _

"_Well done Yagami-san, well done." Ryuk replied getting up from his spot in the air and proceeded to kick the woman away from the door, her body rolling down the stairs onto the ground. "And stay out!" Ryuk cackled, closing the door with a slam along with Sayu's taste of freedom._

"I'm sorry," Sayu drew out in a heavy breath while hanging her head low in shame, "I really am."

"I don't want your apologizes Kira after all saying it won't bring my Ami back will it?" Sayu shook her head no and Miko nodded, "I thought so."

"Forgive me—"

"Never—"

"If I had taken the time to listen to her, I would have not…It was a stupid mistake, an accident, just like what happened to my mother. Had I known that she understood me, I would have not let her die."

"What do you mean like your mother, what happened to her?"

"….I killed her." A sob, the Kira actually brought her hand to her mouth and another loud audio sob escaped her mouth. "I killed her." Tears and a bent figure, was this truly Kira? Miko could see he touched a sensitive topic and let it slid for the time being. He continued to apply medicine to her foot. She was lucky that she had gotten her wound taken care of this quickly, had she let it continue, she might have never been able to walk again.

"I forgive you." Miko muttered under his breath while wrapping the wound up in a bandage.

"Thank you." Sayu sobbed out, "… I thank you!"

**XXX**

How in the hell did this happen?!

Light never expected so many damn cops to swarm around them this fast. Could it be that his calculations were actually incorrect for once? Impossible, he would not be taken prisoner again.

Just when Light thought he was home free a couple hundred men burst through the front door pointing assault rifles towards Mikami and him. Something wasn't right here, they should all be dead! Every single one of these blasted guards should have been lifeless already in their own puddles of blood!

Yet here they were alive and Mikami's measly pistol didn't stand a chance. "Just what the hell is Takada doing?" Light cursed under his breath. No matter, he still had his advantage shivering besides him like a beaten dog. Light tugged on Misa's handcuffs with his right hand roughly and used his left hand to snap at Mikami. Mikami nodded, shifting his gun back to Misa's temple. Misa let out a whimper and earned a smack on the back of her head from Light.

Light chuckled loudly, before turning his gaze back on the lined squadron blocking his exit with a curled smirk. "Don't you dare to shoot at me; can't you people see that I have a hostage?" Light yelled while telling Mikami to ready the trigger. Mikami and Light expected Misa to give a fit or whine in response to the threat like usual but nothing escaped her lips. Misa was tired, and at this point, she really didn't care if she lived or died.

"Go ahead and shoot," One guard finally spoke up, his uniform was quite different from the rest. He was most likely the lieutenant under Lidner's command. "We just received information from the commander that this entire time you've been hauling the 2nd Kira around the facility like a trophy and frankly none of us care if she dies."

Light felt his teeth tighten, damn it, had they already been found out. Wasn't Takada also supposed to keep Lidner busy as well so afterwards she could play the innocent act and slip out through the building unharmed? Why the hell were women so damn useless?! "Besides, if you kill her, we'll have one less person to worry about come execution day."

Light took a step back, bringing Misa along with him. As much as he hated Misa, he couldn't let her die. He needed her to tell him L's name. At this rate, he would never be able to kill L! He had no choice but to surrender to this absolute failure and if Takada DARED to show her face again, Light would personally see to her death!

"Mikami…Drop the gun." Light instructed bitterly, both Misa and Mikami whipped their heads around to look at him in shock. "…It's over." _For the time being…_ Misa's lips parted in relief as the gun from her head was removed and now in Mikami's hand pointed down at the ground harmlessly.

"But…God?" Mikami asked in wonder, his eyebrows knit and mouth agape.

"Drop it Mikami, we can finish this later." Light told him in a hushed tone. Mikami continued to resist Light's command. He wouldn't allow this to end, not yet. He wouldn't fail his god, it was unacceptable. Mikami's grip on the gun increased.

"God, use me as your shield!" Mikami told Light, and before Light could even protest Mikami raised his gun and charged forward toward the fence of cops.

A bang shot through the air, and Misa closed her eyes, trying to turn her head away at the noise while Light's face became drained at the sight of the smoke from the gun and the way his subordinate was now on the ground, blood flowing from his body.

"Y-you SHOT him!" Light exclaimed angrily not expecting for them to fire so early. "You bastards, I'll kill you all!" Light yelled, throwing Misa to the ground and she turned her head to yell at Light to stop, but another shot silenced her scream. However it wasn't Light that crumbled, it was the lieutenant as Light successfully tackled him to the ground throwing a jab into the lieutenant's face. Misa expected the guards to grab hold of Light and throw him off but another shot and another guard fell to the ground dead. Misa watched slowly as her frontal vision blurred with men and women clothed in stripes continued to pour out from behind her and slowly begin to attack each and every officer in their path.

"A r-riot is breaking out! Someone inform the command—"

It didn't take very long for the path to be cleared, there were so many prisoners escaping at once. Misa too, felt overjoyed at the situation, she could sneak out within the crowds while Light continued his assault. Misa got on her feet weakly, and began to move forward, a hand caught her; she looked up to see Mikami, holding his shoulder which was now bleeding tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a sneer and Misa tried her best to throw a smile.

"With us," A reply came followed by a shot and Misa's alarmed scream as Mikami's body crumbled to the ground. Light threw the guard away from him and looked back to see a man standing with one hand in his pocket the other out towards him.

"Ryuzaki…?" Light questioned then glanced down to see Mikami's body twitching with a bullet hole straight through the head. A figure appeared behind Ryuzaki, a woman in fact and she wrapped her hands around his neck with a purr and a devilish smirk. Her pistol seemed to gleam mischievously at Light through her grasp.

"Hello there Light-kun. I believe you have something of mine." BB spoke as his eyes dropped to Misa who was trying to escape by pushing her legs back and sliding away. BB caught her leg and Misa screamed a loud, "No!" Light went to tackle him but the woman, Takada, released her grip on BB and used her own pistol to knock Light across the face with it. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious.

BB threw Misa over his shoulder like a rag doll and she went with him kicking and screaming but BB paid no heed instead his attention was now on his partner who seemed to be quite attracted to what was once her beloved Light-kun. "Takada," She didn't reply, and he growled going to stomp over to her and slap her across the face but as he was an inch away she turned to look at him with a frown.

"Do we have to leave him behind? I, I think I know him." Takada stuttered out and BB gave her a lifeless gaze as Misa continued to holler with all her might. BB decided to lift Takada's jaw very gently and kissed her hard, she moaned between his lips and he smirked.

"In due time Takada but be patient after all I have something much more appealing right now." BB chuckled and then turned to leave, Takada squinted her eyes on the struggling woman. Takada knew her from somewhere, and she knew that she did not like her one bit.

She gazed down at the bodies in particular the one that was assaulting Misa earlier, before BB had taken care of him. For some reason a smile crept on her face and with a humph, she followed behind BB out the door signaling that their escape was a complete an utter success. Too bad no one important was there to witness it.

**XXX**

A sharp gasp was all it took for Mello to snap as Lidner and he discovered Matt underneath a large sign out cold.

"Matt," Mello called as Lidner lifted up the sign and Mello gently pulled him out but the boy did not stir. "Oi, answer me!" He gave Lidner this frightened look, and she could only bite her lip as she reached out to feel for a pulse, thankfully she found one.

"He'll be okay." Mello still looked to be in a daze, Lidner tapped his shoulder. "He's going to be okay Mello." She heard a sob, and she tilted her head over to look into Mello's face.

"Thank god, thank god." She gathered the boy's head and had him lean onto her shoulder. Lidner tightened her fist, her squadron better not let her down or there was going to be hell.

**XXX**

"Are you alright, master L?" Aki asked, as she watched the boy continue to sit in the taxi curled up like a ball. One might mistaken him for being scared, after all he had just lost someone extremely close, but that was not the case or at least L did not show it in his eyes. They were steely metallic from its usual dull appearance but even so he glanced up at her at least she thought until he called a different name.

"Ryuk," The Shinigami to her left peered over her shoulder with a questionable stare. "Why did you do it? For Light, for fun, it doesn't make much sense honestly. I really don't see how you all can get a kick out of tormenting human lives."

"Well you've obviously never been to the Shinigami realm." Ryuk replied with a snappy tone and Aki nodded along side of him. All the Shinigamis ever did was stand or sit around in a plane of skeletons wandering around and telling tales and stupid jokes to one another. There was no excitement, no fun in being a god. Not when you couldn't do anything to anyone except each other.

What was the point of that too?

They couldn't die, they couldn't kill each other either, and all they could do was absolutely nothing. Once and awhile the Shinigamis were permitted to look down to Earth at some points, but it wasn't very fascinating either.

Oh another human died or oh another pathetic worthless fight. These people had more freedom than them and they didn't even know how to put pain to its true level of glory.

To have the chance to go down to Earth and earn the right to sit amongst that world and be the one who everyone watches, everyone dreams of being like. That was the true goal of every Shinigami. To be spoken of, to be mentioned of one of the greats, and even master Rem could agree with that to some degree.

Rem was just like the rest of them, why else was she standing along the lines watching it all happen without lifting a finger? She was just as curious and just as scheming as the rest of them.

"No I haven't and I don't believe I'd ever crave to go their either."

"A lie," Both Shinigami's replied, and L nibbled the bottom of his thumb. "But a smart one, considering curiosity did kill the cat." Ryuk finished with a chuckle. "And I hate those damn things."

"What will I say to Light as I show him his plans have become a failure?" Ryuk shrugged his shoulders with a laugh, raising one hand up in a sort of suggestion.

"I know how about you give Light his death note, and let him kill you—"He was cut off by a sharp jab by Aki. He turned toward the raptor Shinigami with a scowl. "Don't touch me, bitch."

"This one did no such thing." Aki replied casually earning a sharp glare from Ryuk.

"Lying little—"

"Hey settle down you two, you're worst then my apprentices." L grumbled out and both Shinigami's glanced at each other in wonder. They had no idea that L had students. Ryuk smirked and couldn't wait to exchange the news when he saw Light and Aki was beginning to formulate her next course in action. "In any cases all that matters is getting Misa away from Light."

"Huh, what's wrong with her?" Ryuk asked as he had no idea of the little relationship that had developed between Misa and L.

"Master L is worried about Amane-san." Aki told him, and Ryuk's eyes widened at this statement.

"Why?" Aki sighed at master Ryuk's ability to be incredibly hopeless at times.

"Maybe because he loves—"Aki struggled at the word, it was so disgusting to say and she even started to make puking noises until of course a quick glare was thrown her way by her master. Aki fell silent and crossed her arms while tapping her claws against her bony hand.

"Oh," Ryuk replied the truth starting to sink in. "What did Light's face look like when that happened?" Ryuk asked excitingly.

"Idiot," Aki spoke up, "Light is the one who got them together."

"Eh--?" Ryuk asked, glancing to the boy besides Aki and he did not confirm or reject that remark. "No way, Light would throw a fit if Misa ever left his side!" _He needs her after all._

"This one begs to differ."

"Want to bet on it then bitch?" Ryuk asked and Aki rolled her eyes, she had seen Light's emotions toward women. He hardly cared for them at all; they were like gum under his shoe.

"Master Ryuk this one accepts your challenge. Prepare to lose to this one."

"We'll see then."

"Do you two ever shut up?" L wondered out loud and the Shinigamis shook their heads in response and L reached up to scratch the bridge of his nose in irritation."Wonderful… Just wonderful…"

"Hey at this rate we'll be one big happy family." Ryuk replied with a couple of chuckles and Aki turned to L with a toothy grin.

"Can this one burn master Ryuk's book yet?" L sighed as he heard Ryuk whimpering on about that he was only joking around and wished nothing more than to be with Misa and the others again. This was too much for him to handle, way too much.

**XXX**

**To Be Continued.**

Okay let's see, so Misa now went from being with Light and Mikami to becoming BB's hostage. She like a sack of potatoes to these people. Speaking of Light, ouch, he really didn't stand much of a chance against BB.

If and when Light wakes up I wonder what will he have to say about Misa's kidnapping? And what will he do now that all of his partners have either betrayed him or have been killed?

And L? What about L? He's on his way to the prison right now. What will he have to say about this disaster, Matt, Mello, and possibly discovering Misa is no longer to be seen? L really doesn't get a break does he? Poor guy.

Rem? What she up to? Wasn't she supposed to watch over Misa? Where the hell did she go to?

You'll see, soon enough.

**XXX**

**Reviewer's Domain**

**Loverly Light: **I know what you mean; it's too bad they have to be foiled! Oh well, at least they got their taste of freedom for a little bit!

**Tavana:** Yeah well, I'm not entirely sure I will be able to follow up on the Matsuda x Sayu either. I've been thinking of possibly meshing her with someone else but we'll see what happens and no I'm not talking about a possible Sayu x Miko, someone else!

**Mooncry: **Haha nice one, thanks for that!

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX: **Yeah, I had an idea that people might not like it but then again I also knew I wasn't too grand on the idea as well. However at the time being she will be involved with Matsuda, maybe not extremely close but she does care about him considering he saved her life and all.

**1sasuhina1: **I could send it, but I don't really know how to send it to you I mean, It says your name isn't an account?

**The One L Obsessed Chick: **Ah, I'm so sorry, the two of them will not be getting any fluff any time soon but in due time, when they do get together, the reward will be grand! I promise!

**BeanieNiiChan: **Yeah, although I like the pairing, BB he isn't the type to really stay to one woman. Besides he's just using Takada for his own expense at the moment and BB is kind of like just enjoying it while he can.

There's going to some serious jealousy going on at least ON Takada's part and it might lead to her demise. Ha-ha.

As for BB and Misa, Misa's not too thrilled BUT BB's pretty delighted after all he gets to see L pissed off! YAY an angry L! Thanks for the Review.

**Rizera: **No worries, I won't hurt you for your opinions, I respect them. As for your request on Linda and Near, they are to show up soon, a lot sooner than I think. I mean if Matt is hurt Mello is obviously going to need to take him to the hospital. Where he will possibly bump into—? SMILE! More drama, oh the story keeps on unfolding. In any case, in Mello's absence L will need to call on another whammy, i.e. Near and Linda finally join the fray and perhaps someone else as well…

**A special thanks to everyone who has added this story to alert, favorite, and took the time out of their days to read it. I hope to see you for the next chapters as well!**

XXX

**NEXT CHAPTER** – Light and L go one on one, that's right, there's going to be one hell of a brawl!

Till we meet again!

-Takiasmuse


	16. Light’s Dilemma

Hey there, Just wanted to let you know beforehand that this chapter is mostly in Light's perception on life, hence the title. I'm honestly not the best on writing a fighting scene so I decided if I wrote it like this, perhaps it would come out cleaner, and funnier than a third person demonstration.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's different since I'm actually trying to dive into Light's personality more than normally and I'm not really a big fan of the guy so I did my best.

I was going to write more, but decided to keep it as short as possible, because I knew if I kept writing you'd probably not see this chapter for another week. Thanks for the reads and reviews, and please read the bottom to vote on something!

**P. S – Bad language this chapter for Light's anger issues!**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, never did, and never will.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 16: Light's Dilemma **

**XXX**

"_With proof that this man has died from writing his name in this notebook I hereby reinstate and proclaim that you are OFFICALLY Kira – Yagami, Light."_

"_No, you've got it wrong Ryuzaki!" Misa cried out as she stood in front of Light protecting him from being captured._

"_And you Misa are the second Kira!" Her eyes widened slightly but she shook her head unwilling to give Light up._

"_I'm not the second Kira but in truth I'm actually the first!" L scoffed as did Light, did she really think she could pull off such a lie?_

_Someone as brainless and idiotic as Misa being "The Kira," – She was basically making it more and more obvious that he was Kira._

"_Idiot," Light mumbled under his breath watching the blonde hair girl continue to grit her teeth and growl at the humble detective. Light reached out and grabbed the blonde by her shoulder and yanked her to look at him. Her eyes seemed to dilate when they met his and he could even see the small shade of pink rising to her cheeks as she gaped out his name in wonder. "You just signed our death warrant." _

_Her face paled significantly under his glare. Misa blinked, than whirled her head around to face L who also agreed. With a short signal, the two of them were arrested and soon to become a walking hot topic for the world to poke fun at._

"_Light, I'm sorry, I only spoke up because I love—"_

"_Save it Misa, you have become nothing more than a disappointment." He watched as her eyes fell downcast behind her bangs and slowly she seemed to sink away from him as they escorted them outside the premises. _

"_You shouldn't talk to her like that Light-kun." L's voice suddenly intruded as he followed behind the two. Light turned glanced back at the detective ready to give him a rude reply but his words never came with what he witnessed right before his very eyes._

_L's attention no longer was on him but rather on his now depressed accomplice. He expected the detective to snap up at him and then give him a hard glare but that was hardly the case._

_Rather what happened only continued to shock Light more. _

_He watched as the detective tilted his head to the side and with a soft gaze examined Misa carefully. Misa felt that stare and of course she snapped up her head to greet L with a harsh glare._

"_I don't need your help." Misa replied casually. "I only need Light-kun." L feigned a look of hurt and simply raised a thumb to his lips continuing to give her his annoying blank stare. Misa seemed to bubble in rage at L's antics, she wasn't the least bit amused by his presence. "If you really want to help me L, there is a way…" L halted the guard taking her away for a moment to hear what she had to say and Misa smiled devilishly. "You can simply die."_

_Light had to hand it to Misa, her spicy attitude always managed to shock him. However much to both Misa and Light's disapproval, the detective simply laughed and then patted Misa's head lightly. _

"_Good luck with that one Amane-san." L joked and surprised just about everyone when he pulled up Misa's bangs and placed a light kiss on her forehead. About five or six guards had to hold Misa down afterwards because she was on the verge of committing manslaughter. _

_By then everything was crystal clear to Light. L had dropped his guard, forgetting Light's sinister presence, and then managed to expose one of his hidden secrets. L harbored feelings for Misa. That's why he asked the guards to be gentle with her even though she was practically clawing them in the face! He should have realized this a long time ago! Had he known, he would have acted sooner. _

_However back then was different. While L had hinted some evidence of liking Misa, Light never really cared to look into it. Light merely dismissed L's actions because Light was sure L never had gotten "some action," of his own. Naturally with a female present L could cling to her like a desperate nerd trying to get with some preppy chick._

_The real proof was apparent considering that smile on L's lips – an uncommon sight if the boy was not around any sort of sweet._

_The cops finally managed to place both Misa and himself in different vehicles in hopes to prevent escape, Light wondered if it was just to let L and Misa be in the same car – he didn't know but a plan was formulating in his mind for sure. _

_If there truly was a question of whether or not they could escape, Light could easily say yes because he had Misa. With Misa he could get to L and he would finally win this struggling match between Ryuzaki and himself._

_Ryuk already was at his side silently wondering what he could do to aid his master, his death note was already taken by L and if Light couldn't get it back soon…Ryuk knew what he had to do, kill Light._

"_Ryuk listen up, and listen carefully for what I'm about to tell you." Light whispered, and Ryuk turned his head with glee knowing he would get another interesting job from Light. The two silently discussed the plan with smirks and agreeing eyes – this plan was flawless._

XXX

His _**head **_was felt like it was _**pounding **_and all Light could remember was seeing _**L**_ with _**Misa**_…

_Theoretically it was to be just a "__**plan**__.__**"**_

_Misa was not supposed to fall for L during that plan. _

_She was supposed to be at __**his**__ side and helping __**him**__ take back the title as Kira because no one ever betrays him. He __**is**__ a god, he __**is**__ Kira__**.**__ However it seemed that L managed to steal her away from him with all his lies. _

_Maybe, __**MAYBE**__, he displayed that he hadn't cared for the girl with his cold exterior but he did think about her well being… After all she was __**his**__ puppet. _

_Light __**needed **__her alive for doing what he could not – the trade for the Shinigami eyes or was there more to that statement then he had realized? Even so L being the heartless bastard he is decided that it was __**OKAY **__to steal Misa away from him? Clearly it was __**unforgivable **__on Ryuzaki's part._

Light groaned as he shook himself free of the spinning world of darkness_ – _The darkness which came from a familiar sight_ –__**Takada**__._

_She too was __**his**__ loyal companion or so he thought until now when she just visibly knocked him across the face with her weapon. Why was L letting her carry that thing around in the first place? That was pretty odd of him to do, but that wasn't the case here, the point was evident as L once again stole something that was __**his**__…It was simply __**unforgivable.**_

His eyes struggled to regain consciousness as the dark vision slowly but surely disappeared and while reaching around to remember his exact location – he felt something particularly sticky.

Light brought his right hand to his face with squinted eyes and began to process a certain color in his mind. Red, lots and lots of red on his hand, and red means blood usually…Was he bleeding? Maybe his forehead but this, was not his blood or at least his brain would not register it as.

Light continued to jerk his head about, trying to wake the hell up, and finally he remembered the bang making him become rigid at the memento.

_Nobody takes what is __**his**__, and no one can hurt what is __**his!**_

_Only Light can harm those who have sworn under his loyalty because they were __**his**__ toys and no one else's. Yet a__** big shot**__ decided it was__** okay**__ to shoot his servant so Light made sure that they __**suffered**__ for hurting __**his**__ possession. _

_However when he was done inflicting that man's punishment another bang appeared and he turned to see one of his favorites, Mikami, fall to the ground with a loud echoing thud with a bullet hole visibly embedded into his brain. As that wasn't enough for him, Misa's piercing scream began to make Light's brain shatter into pieces at the sight. _

_He would have gone insane; he partially did when he saw who committed that sin of killing Mikami._

_It seemed like Ryuzaki couldn't get enough of Misa, or Takada for the most part._

_It give the impression that the bastard detective was trying to ruin him completely for daring to stand against him. Now not only had he lost Misa and Takada but Mikami as well. _

_He snapped –Simply because he would not get the chance to bring back Mikami to his side, it was a permanent lost. A permanent lost of the Shinigami eyes. Apparently L was making sure to let Light knew how great of a prize Misa was to him. _

_Of course, he charged. It was second nature._

_He was __**furious **__– and then with his blind rage, he was taken out of the game with one blow – __**Unforgivable.**_

"Damn it L, I won't forgive you for this…!"Light gritted out as he swiped the thin air to remove the blood from his hands. He got up and dusted himself off not bothering to look at Mikami; he already saw that sight and really wasn't interested in seeing it again.

With clenched hands he observed the scenery around him –bodies hundreds of them from officers and prisoners alike. Some of them were still gasping for air, barely holding onto the lives that they once had but as time passed on they finally succumbed to their own darkness. Light couldn't help to find the whole thing a wonderful sight. Paradise, now all he was missing was those clear skies above.

Light gathered what he could bearing in mind that the prison was completely in ruin now. No one was left to stop him and he knew it was safe to grab whatever provinces he would need to survive. However, he didn't take a gun, Light just could not see himself using it as strange as that would sound with him being one to end many lives.

Perhaps he just couldn't kill with his own hands but rather it was easier for him to let others do the job for him, yes that was the better answer.

A creek, the sound of the main entry opening and Light spun around to face whatever the intrusion was with a hard glare. He was taken aback when his opponent turned out to be the one man whom he hated the most.

"Light-kun," It was a stern call, L was just as enraged as he was but of course he didn't show one bit of it on the outside. "I should have known it was you that did this." Light rolled his eyes, he didn't have his notebook, and L knew he would never use a gun so how could he possibly have done such a thing? It was Ryuzaki who caused much more than damage than anyone had ever imagined was possible.

Light couldn't possibly answer the detective, he merely watched as L began to go to each fallen body and check for a pulse of course he would find none. Light had to admit watching L's face contort into anguish was quite pleasing. "I asked you a question Light." The irritated voice of L flooded his mind once again and Light jerked up his head to face the shaken opponent.

"Did you? I wasn't aware, I was too busy revealing in your pain." Light replied with a devilish grin that made the detective frown with disapproval.

"Where _is_ Misa?" Light raised a brow in confusion, why the hell would Ryuzaki ask him that? After all L was the one that took her away, _right_?

That image appeared in his mind again of that bastard detective standing proudly before him with a twisted grin with both Misa and Takada at his side. Misa was strangely cowering besides him; maybe Takada was too intimidating or something. Sometimes Takada's snaps would make him feel at edge as well, she certainly could be catty if provoked.

However back on the main subject here, Light wasn't a fool, there was no one else in that world with that same spiky black hair, plain white t-shirt, jeans, baggy eyes and that same freak like posture. There was no doubt that the one who took everything from him was L.

By now L made his way before Light, they were standing before one another exchanging a fierce glare. L merely stood still with his hands in his pockets with his signature mocking posture daring Light to strike so he could make an appropriate counter. Nevertheless Light refused to make the first hit knowing well that would leave him open for a swift delivered kick to the face. Did Ryuzaki think he would fall for that again?

_**No**_, Light basically was unrelenting to strike and now stood in place with his now white turned knuckles while he waited patiently for the great detective to lose his cool. "I'll ask you again politely Light-kun — where is _**Misa**_?" It sounded like a desperate beg but Light wouldn't be tricked so easily.

"Fuck you." Light replied with a snarl already having enough of L's twisted way of making a joke at his repeating losses.

That did it.

A sharp kick came at him from L but he was ready and caught it with both hands, ready to grin in victory at L but instead with a twist of L's body and the removal of a hand from a pocket, a strong left punch nailed him right in the cheek. He stumbled, letting loose of L's leg and turned his head to spit out some blood.

A cheap shot, that what that was. Bastard. He thought L only used a Capoeira fighting style but L had punched him out of nowhere – cheap bastard.

"Sorry," Came L's sudden voice as if he knew what Light was thinking, "You really over did it there, had you simply answered more reasonably you would not have received such a sharp blow."

_Oh so now L excuses himself for that shot after he already did it? _

Light glared roughly at the detective and L merely grinned. "Last time, I promise." Light merely huffed, wiping his mouth of the blood, that blow really stuck it to him.

"I don't see why you're so pissed." Light commented as he glanced back up at the baggy eyed detective. "Especially when it was you who won!"

Yes, he admitted it. He lost, he had nothing to show off, and he knew when he was defeated, but that didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight. Not after losing so much.

Light prepped himself back up into an offensive position and threw a punch forward up at L but the boy did some kind of twist with his body he never seen before…The next thing Light knew was he was on the ground, face first, from another blow to the face this time by L's spinning left leg. Light groaned getting back up slowly by now a migraine was evident as he watched L remove his right arm from the ground and do a spinning back flip back on his two feet, but now standing back facing him.

"What the hell?" Light grumbled as he had never seen such a way of fighting, it was abnormal, it was L. Light got back on his feet in seconds, looking to score a blow with L's back turned but once again the detective countered and caught his hands with a tightening grip.

"Where _is_ Misa Light?" Again with that mocking question, two could play at this monkey jungle technique or whatever the hell, break dancing bull L was pulling off. Light jumped up and kicked L in the face with both his legs, yes they both landed on their backs, and yes it hurt like hell. Light wasn't as flexible when it came to the whole jumping and kicking fighting style.

Now Light expected Ryuzaki was hurting too but the detective rolled into a ball and then was back looking straight at him, while sitting down on his knees with a small hum. Light cursed, pulling himself up once again and this time as L was rising back up he would tackle him to the ground and knock him a good one.

However L slid, yes, _**slid**_ underneath him and whilst Light was turning around to look at the detective, a sweeping leg sent him back on his side grunting in pain. "I won't ask you again Light-kun." A warning, Light didn't understand why L was making his life so miserable. He already fucking won, he had Misa, and Takada. What was his fucking problem?!

Searing pain, it traveled up his side, and a notable droplet of blood slid down his forehead before his eyes. Indeed, his suspicions of being injured from Takada's blow was correct. Without a doubt his blurring vision was probably due from the loss of blood and undeniably was L starting to get on Light's last nerve.

He was practically losing to someone doing a bunch of damned dancing moves for god's sake!

Before Light could even make an effort to reply when he managed to get back up a quick kick to the face sent him flying back on the ground, and rough concrete greeted his back once more. He was sure he heard his nose crack on that one and sure enough he was bleeding from it. L's figure hovered over him, expression blank, but stature tall, a once in a lifetime view. Someone grab a camera…

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Light finally shouted, cursing loudly as he held onto his nose. The detective bent back in his usual posture.

"I told you—"

"I don't know where she is damn it, you're the one who took her from me!" Light yelled and L's expression immediately shifted into confusion.

"What—" Before L could manage to ask more, Light managed to gather all his strength up and gripped tightly onto L's right leg, sending him to the ground with a loud thud and now, finally feeling victorious, Light shakily rose above the fallen L, now holding his nose with a chuckle. The tables had, _thank god, _turned.

L merely stared up at him with wide eyes and gaped lips. "What did you say?" L questioned again with fear lacing in his words.

"Don't play dumb with me L, I watched you kill Mikami." Light replied spitefully, as he stepped on L's stomach that made no signs of movement. L's eyes only continued to widen by the second trying to play innocent. That only pissed Light off more as he applied more pressure to L's chest under his foot as he bent down to face L. "I saw you with Takada, how you let her arm drape around your neck – I thought you only had a thing for Misa but it looks like you really were putting on a show all this time weren't you?" Light sneered; yes he had L completely figured out now. "All this time you wanted to get back at me, so you let yourself be played by Misa, and you let yourself seem like a weak person but in the end you were the same as the rest of us, criminals right from the start."

Light eyes were narrow, his blood was pumping, and he loved every minute of seeing L's face become paler and paler by every word and phrase that came from his lips. "And yes, I know that you have Misa, so stop fucking with me L. I'm in no mood for games when you take away what belongs to me."

Silence flooded around them, it was somewhat overwhelming but somewhat comforting. Here they were together again, as enemies, in their own battles and yet here they were as ex-friends fighting over the things they loved or cared about.

And lastly, here they were as brothers, once that worked besides each other in a fleeting goal now struggling to see which one was the smartest and strongest foe.

A mumble.

Light's ears perked up at the sound of L shifting finally underneath his foot, underneath his pressuring heavy weight on top of his chest. A single mumble of words that sent him into a blind rage as he began a wave of punches down at L's face. To hell with L – nothing more than a liar and after his anger finally subsided; Light could witness L's bloodied face, staring up at him as serious as ever.

L hollowly breathed out once again from his parted lips a complete and utter lie. Light drew back his hand and made effort to deliver L's final blow, but found himself stopping with a heavy pant.

L wasn't closing his eyes, L was staring up at him like he was an empty shell, and L was clearly unimpressed by his performance, his attitude, and handling on the situation at the hand. Bastard, Light pulled back to punch again and did manage to swing however his knuckle hit the floor a few inches from L's head.

He couldn't do it, not yet anyways and Light collapsed on top of L, breathing heavily, before rolling off the detective with a howl of fury as he began to throw the hugest tantrum of his life.

L rose weakly, but not beaten by a long shot, now fully understanding the turmoil of events that played out in his absence and glanced wearily at Light who by now was flopping around like a fish driven into a taste of insanity.

"It wasn't me." L repeated in a distraught tone, "It was Beyond Birthday."

Light had heard of that name, hell he heard about the Los Angeles murder cases and knew well who his true enemy was now. It wasn't L whom he saw. It wasn't L who took those away from him. It wasn't L this time, another bastard, a look alike, that dared to mock him, and of course Light could see that bastard laughing to himself knowing that this would happen between Ryuzaki and himself.

This was all part of his plan, and Light was BB's _**victim.**_

"Ryu, zaki," Light called once he ended his bitch fit and after he managed to find his way back to earth from the world of insanity.

L didn't reply it seemed he was already too wrapped up in his own mind to pay attention to him.

Light hissed removing his shoe from his foot. If L wasn't going to concentrate, he'd make L more aware of his presence.

Thus Light threw his shoe at L in effort to knock some commonsense into the detective but L caught it and then examined the object in wonder half curious as to why Light would throw his shoe at him of all things. "Ryuzaki, I want in."

L didn't seem to follow; of course not the idiot was too busy worrying about Misa to even use those genius brain cells of him. "Stop thinking about Misa for a fucking minute and pay attention L! I want in on this!"

"No." L finally replied understanding his demands. "You are staying put where you belong. Don't think for a moment that I need your help. I have my own team of agents—"

"I don't care what type of fucking agents you have hiding in the background, that bastard took my Misa—"

"She's not your Misa." L interrupted, earning another narrow glare from Light.

"She is." Light replied, "Or was." He quickly rephrased when he saw L get back on his feet with a deadly aura whipping around him. "Takada too." L gave no counter on that, _thank god._ Light held his nose and gave a quick sniff, trying to make it easier to breath from it once again. "Besides that, no one makes a mockery of me L. No one does."

"Ah, once again this seems to be about your pride doesn't it Light? Doesn't everything these days…Center on you?" L asked. "I know your very conscious about yourself Light but I don't need your help. Especially not when I know your only interests are killing me—"

"And BB." Light spoke up and coughed heavily before saying, "BB first, then you." And that was the truth, well, maybe not.

"Why should I trust you?" Ryuzaki wondered.

"Because we're good friends, remember Ryuzaki?" Light replied with a deceiving harmless grin. Ryuzaki did a double take on that one and found it hard to reply then. Light could only keep up that façade and sure enough— hook, line, and sinker—L was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

XXX

Misa couldn't even recognize the place where they were taking her because of the way she was handcuffed in the backseat of the car with her face pressed to the leather while a certain fat behind sat on top of her.

"I am not a pillow!" Misa roared loudly and only the sound of BB's laughter entered her mind. How similar it was to L's yet cast into a more wicked tone that sent shivers down her spine. Tears were fighting to spring up at the memory of L being so far away. "Get off me!" Misa whined not wanting to surrender and become the weak link like always.

"Shut it." Takada's voice came, "This wasn't my idea to play babysitter to a brat like you."

"Now, now," BB replied in another chuckle while waving his right index finger and driving with his left, "Be nice back their ladies." Takada scoffed, glancing down at the petite blonde underneath her, that continued to worm around.

"What's so special about her anyways, she's just an ordinary girl…" Takada muttered purely annoyed.

_I thought he said we were lovers, if so, why bother with this little girl?_

"Ordinary, ha!" Misa exclaimed, jerking around despite being pinned down. "Yeah, I'm just an ordinary girl that gets drugged everyday by some lunatic named –"Misa's voice was cut off by a large slam of the break. If Takada wasn't wearing a seatbelt surely she would have been ejected out through the front window.

"What the hell was that for?!" Both women cried out, at the sudden stop and BB smirked, he managed to interrupt Misa before she could exploit Takada's memory loss.

"Sorry ladies, I just saw a poor innocent squirrel in the middle of the road and just had to stop." Takada felt a strand of sweat roll down her forehead, why had she got the feeling that Rue was lying to her?

"Oh I can totally see YOU saving a squirrel." Misa replied sarcastically before calling him a bastard under her breath. "Where are we going anyways?!"

"It's a secret." BB replied with that ever so cunning smirk. Although Misa couldn't see it, she knew it was there and that made her even more irritated.

"More like you have no idea." BB felt a throb of annoyance on his head as he tapped the steering wheel.

"Takada please shut her up."

"Glady." Takada replied, and Misa continued to mock BB's voice, that was until she heard the sound of duck tape being pulled out. This did not look well for her. If it had not been for Rem's comforting gaze besides her, she would have surely cried her eyes out by now.

"Don't worry Misa." Rem spoke in soft whispers even if the two kidnappers couldn't hear her. "Once I see where he is taking you, I will be sure to report this back to L." Misa could only stare up at Rem with watery glittering eyes of happiness whilst a fresh grey line of tape pressed over her lips making it impossible to even reply back with a thank you. "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

XXX

Mello and Lidner now carried an unconscious Matt throughout the halls; they needed to get him to a hospital right away. When they were close to reaching the front main hall the door swung open and there was L, bloodied and battered from a possible brawl, his eyes portrayed fear as he laid his eyes upon Mat and Mello.

"It's okay," Mello announced, "He's okay, he just needs to see a doctor."

"He's not the only one." A smartass comment came, and both Lidner and Mello's eyes widened when they saw Light appear through the door behind L.

Lidner growled, had she not been for the fact she was helping Mello heave Matt around she would have ran up and gave Light one of her famous flying kicks to the face.

"Why are you letting him walk around freely?!" Mello shouted angrily, and L didn't even look at him, he just started checking on Matt's condition. Mello stared at L is disbelief. "L!"

"You worry about Matt, I'll handle Light." L replied and while Lidner gapped, Mello eyes snapped into a fierce glare. Only the sounds of Lights wicked laughter followed. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Mello scrunched his eyes at L, not really sure what was going on in L's head to actually TRUST Light after everything's he's done.

"I see," Mello said knocking L aside, "I see clearly now that you trust criminals more than your own family."

"M-Mello…!" Lidner gasped out in shock and Mello closed his eyes tightly wondering if he was going to actually cry. He respected L, but at this point, he wasn't sure anymore. This was the final push, the final crack.

"And to think I actually cared about what happened to you! Your nothing but a selfish joke, I bet you didn't even give a damn about Matt or me all this time!" He glanced at Lidner with a vicious stare and she nearly stepped back afraid of what he'd do to her. "Let's go Lidner!" He jerked forward, pulling Matt with him and her but she could only glance back at L with a worried expression. "Lidner— let's go!" Sure enough she followed but managed to whisper to let, 'I hope you know what you're doing L.'

Light watched the blondes pass by him, hell even the boy, Mello, or whatever knocked him aside on their way out. Light simply grunted in response as he really didn't care about anyone's feelings in all this. There was one thing on his mind, killing BB.

Light was terribly bored with all this drama anyways and the way L just stood there taking it all in was pretty fucking annoying too.

"Earth to Ryuzaki, we don't have all day to cry over damaged relationships. There are other important matters to attend to then listening to what little kids have to cry about." L whirled around in an instant, and marched over to Light with thin lips. "What don't tell me your actually hurt?"

"They aren't just little kids Light. They are my subordinates, my successors." Light nodded with an, "Ah who cares," but when those words registered in his brain, his head practically snapped toward the door those brats just left out of. "And don't even think of going after them, or I will make sure that you never see a day of your revenge against BB."

Light swallowed, was L serious? L would kill him if he tried to hurt those brats? Even if it didn't sound likely, Light didn't bother testing out the statement. He simply grinned and looked away with his own sweat drop rolling down his forehead.

"Well, I suppose since you asked nicely, I'll let them go for now."

"Good, because if your tried I'd make sure that your 5th Kira was put out of your reach as well." Light gapped, _**no way,**_ L had found where his fifth Kira was?! That was supposed to be his trump card!

_How, when had L had the chance to leave to find—!_

"Wait a minute, is that where you went to?!" Light roared, and L nodded.

"Of course, you can't expect me to allow another one of your worshippers wandering around freely, can you?"

_Son of a bitch!_

Light felt like smashing his hand into a wall, how in the hell did L discover the 5ths location? The only people who knew where the 5th Kira was none other than his Shinigami, Ryuk and Aki. A scowl appeared on his face in an instant. AKI.

He should have none not to trust that devilish womanly Shinigami. She was just as infuriating as Rem and Light knew she would be trouble! _**WOMEN**_, they all seemed to plot against him no matter what race they were. He hated them all so much.

"Who was it?" Light asked, "Who did Ryuk choose?"

"That, I think you should ask him yourself." L replied, and with that Light watched as Ryuk appeared through the wall with a delighted Aki besides him.

"Hi Light, long time no see!" Ryuk greeted ah he hovered to his side with a friendly wave. He even went as far as trying to get a high five with the brunette but Light merely glared at Ryuk. With a sigh, Ryuk dropped his high-five and quickly apologized for such a massive failure on his part. "Do I still get those apples you promised me?" Ryuk asked with a toothy grin, "Even though the plan didn't work."

"Of course not, you failed me Ryuk." Light replied, "You don't even have my death note anymore!" Ryuk scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Well, it sort of got taken by L—"

"And of course by L of ALL people! You get nothing for that Ryuk, NOTHING!" Light gritted out to the now cowering Shinigami. Ryuk put his hands down from his surrendering position once Light had cool down and managed to give one of his pouts.

"Your sister was a lot nicer to me…She gave me apples all the time, even when she was angry…."

"Well I'm not Sayu…!" Light's eyes widened significantly and Ryuk quickly covered his mouth, but it was already too late, Light heard him. L could see Light was struggling a bit with that information. His baby sister was the 5th Kira.

"Now Light, you didn't exactly tell me who to give the notebook and your sister was at a point of a metal break down after killing her own mother accidently by using the death note—"

"WHAT- my mother is dead?!" Light yelled, and Ryuk quickly made an uh oh noise before trying his best to waver a smile for Light.

"That was totally not my fault you see Matsuda—"

"Ryuk…_**Shut up**_!" Ryuk quickly fell silent, as Light gripped his forehead and began thinking into the matter.

His sister, the 5th Kira, while he had never wanted it to be done, it already happened and there was no point in crying over spilt milk. An unfortunate, but this could also be worked to the advantages. He swallowed, "Where is Sayu—"He paused, he didn't need to ask that remembering well of L's words of how he'd take Sayu away from him.

This is where his hatred of L would be reminded. His entire family was gone excluding Sayu of course, and now the last member of the Yagami family was somewhere within Light's grasp. Light glanced over his shoulder to see a pleasantly chatting Aki and L. How he hated him, ruining his plans over and over.

"What are we to do now Light?" Ryuk asked and Light bite into his own lips drawing blood, this entire thing was driving him nuts.

"We help L." Those words were nauseating to his mind and Ryuk to seemed to twitch at the idea of becoming a good guy. After all, as soon as Light dared to mumble out those dreadful words Ryuk was already asking a million questions of who, what, where, why, and how did L con him into helping him.

There was no con; this was a matter of business, a matter of revenge, and another plan to rise to the top as Kira once more.

XXX

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading, as far as what I stated above, the vote will consider the "resurrection" of Naomi Misora. **

**Considering she was killed in the first half of Death Note, it would be hard to put her in, but I could make it like she never MET Light and never died thus renewing one of the badass chicks of death note into the story. Thus putting her into a situation with BB – Herself –and L. More drama or whatever following, but that's up to you guys.**

**I've considered it, but I didn't want to make it any confusing without telling you guys first. So there, is my poll for you to figure out!**

**XXX**

**- Reviewer's Domain: -**

**BeanieNiiChan: **_I'm very pleased that people enjoyed the chapter, I'll be honest although I hated Mikami I thought people would quit reading with his absence, but it looked like people are still hooked so I'm good. I'm glad your friends like it too, thanks for the kind words. _

_I really look forward to hearing what you and many others have to say about what I write. It really gets me moved into writing the next chapter right away. As for Petey, he's finally starting to accept the family and were all really pleased!_

**Loveischerrie: **_Yeah I had a feeling I was staring to dive OOC with some people, I guess I couldn't really help it in the end. I will work better on it, thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the twists!_

**1sasuhina1: **_Ah, I think I won't do that actually, too many Shinigamis for me to keep up with considering there is a 4th wandering about. You could always write a fiction about that, It does sound interesting and I'm sure people would read into it. Thanks much though for the opinion!_

**Rizera: **_Not sure yet, letting people have a poll, I'm sure there is some late reviews or I hope so, but if not well, then it is a possibility. I already know where to put her, IF, she get involved in the story. Thanks for the great idea, I honestly forgot about her, for shame on my part, since she died, but eh who knows._

_I hope the fight turned out well, writing these fight scenes to be honest sucks, they are much better portrayed through a screen or movie. Oh, and about Matt, I'm glad he turned out alright for the most part, since I didn't read the manga. So I'm happy! Thanks for the review in A New Beginning; I'll reply to that when I write the chapter. (I fail at life.) But thanks for the review! (Lazy, lazy person!)_

_**Thanks to all those who also added the story to alert and took the time to read it! **_

XXX

**Well what can I say? Let's see, Sayu will be up next chapter and More Misa x BB x Takada craziness. Of course many verbal quarrels to come between Light and L. So if you're interested, see you next time around!**

-Takiasmuse


	17. Split Personalities

**Here we are! The next chapter and it is starting to get crazy! Very crazy! So good luck on this chapter, and if you're weak to this kind of stuff, I suggest you avoid, avoid!**

_**Warning**_**: **_**This chapter can be considered gory, and/or very dark considering the overwhelming insanity of some characters in this story.**_

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 17: Split Personalities**

**XXX**

Click, Click, Click, that sound was the only thing that Sayu could recognize as she was flipping through the many multiple channels inside of Matsuda's room. As time passed the other noises started to finally reach her ears. Perhaps it was because her index finger constantly tapped the volume to rise until her brain would finally let the alarming news settle inside her mind.

The news itself was like a disease, no matter how many channels she changed to the words of the government officials found its way into that show and interrupted that program to broadcast its latest breaking news. To think for a mere second that all those criminals were free again to roam the streets wildly made shivers run down her spine.

It made her feel insecure, and she couldn't comprehend as to why this troubled her so much?

Perhaps it was because of the rising body count flashing upon the screen that was making her so rigid.

She wanted to laugh, as sickening as that sounded, those numbers nowhere compared to the many ones she slaughtered. For a bunch of criminals they sure were amateurs.

Sayu felt her mouth tug into smugly grin, the number of blood baths of fallen guards on the screen or innocent civilians were nothing compared to the blood rain she created.

"Sayu, please stop, I hate seeing you this way..." Immediately at Matsuda's whiney voice Sayu felt herself frown and glancing over to see the task force member roll over in his sleep with a groan.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, you aren't a monster anymore, what are you thinking?!_

With an aggravated grunt, Sayu lifted up her hand to turn off the television before her blood lust went out of control again. However she was unable to do so when she caught a picture of her brother's face appearing on the screen.

Her eyes seemed to dilate then as she found herself paralyzed at hearing that her precious brother was one of the escaped criminals from the facility.

"B-Brother…" Sayu felt something inside her body resonate. Her hands quickly flew to her head as an erupting quake invaded her thoughts. "Augh!" Sayu cried out as she fell to the ground on her knees holding her hands to her head. Her right hand still clenching at the remote and her skull as another beckoning throb shot through her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to hear those horrible voices inside her mind once more. "H-Help me…Please, s-someone…" Sayu muttered out still clenching onto her head tightly, "Someone, anyone, please… H-H-Help me..." With that Sayu collapsed on the ground unconscious as the darker manifestation inside of her stirred awake once more.

XXX

They were driving around in circles.

Misa was sure of it, hell Takada knew it too, and she had been holding a hand to her chest wondering when was a good idea to throw a helpful input to the ever lost BB up front.

Misa continued to grumble behind the tape clearly not amused at lying down in such an uncomfortable position for so long and BB merely kept on driving with a small hum every now and then.

"Hey Rue-kun, if you'd like we could always just head over to my place it has plenty of room for the both of us." Takada finally announced feeling a heavy weigh falling off her shoulders.

"Stupid."

Takada sank back into her seat with a sigh, what was so wrong with that idea?

Underneath her she could see the blonde girl nod in agreement.

Takada raised her left hand and slapped the girl's head in annoyance earning a protesting growl then recieving a shaky, worming torso underneath her behind.

"Stop moving so damn much! What are you trying to do knock me over?!" Takada nearly screeched and the blonde simply gargled out some incomprehensible words from behind the tape while nodding her head up and down to say yes.

Another swift slap to the back of the head soon followed in reply to Misa's sudden need to throw a tantrum.

More movement, and finally having just about enough of Misa's attitude Takada called out BB's name in hopes to get him to scare Misa enough to make her halt her little petty assault.

BB however did nothing.

He _might_ have told Misa to settle down, but the blonde's movements continued to grow more and more aggravating when she started kicking her legs back and hitting Takada's right shoulder.

It earned a loud scream of frustration from Takada's side as she used her left hand to grip the back of Misa's head and slam it into the seat multiple times. It only pissed Takada off that the girl was actually laughing from each slam.

_Damn comfortable seats._

The next assault was a grinning grasp on Misa's flaring legs and Misa squeaked when Takada's long nails began to scratch across her feet. Misa winched but also found herself laughing in curses as Takada enjoyed watching Misa beg for mercy.

BB found the entire situation to be tiring. It was like he was the father of two bratty girls that were having a sisterly quarrel in the back seat. He proceeded to switch onto the radio in hopes to find something more interesting than hearing the bundle of screams and protests behind him.

Boring, _Boring_, _**Boring**_, it was everything he already knew from hearing about the crossfire's breaking out downtown or the recapturing of half of the escaped men from the facility.

_Pathetic…._

BB was proud to at least locate a station discussing something other than the horrors of the criminals escaping. It appeared to be just a radio head just interviewing random people on the streets and one of them had the most appealing tale he had ever heard.

Kira heading to the hospital after being saved? Such nonsense, this was. He was positive that if the guards found Light in the cureent state he was in the guards would have surely put him out of his misery or even better throw him to L.

"There you have it folks, someone was stupid enough to save Yagami-kun and then allow him to proceed to the hospital for medical care." The host announced. "Next we'll –"

"Yagami-kun—?" The woman repeated feeling confused, and the host nodded.

"Yes Yagami-kun. Light, Yagami."

"B-But, that sounds like a boy's name." The woman stuttered and BB almost wanted to tell the girl no shit. "I was positive the Kira I saw was a woman…"

BB's ears perked up at this as he pulled into a driveway and put the car into park so he could listen intensly to the coversation at hand.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP MOVING!" Takada cried out, grabbing Misa's butt and giving it a tight squeeze. Misa whines grew louder and louder with every second. At this rate BB wouldn't hear any part of this juicy story.

"Quiet down." He ordered while glancing back at the two women who continued to squabble about. However they _dared_ to ignore him, he felt a hand reach into his pocket and he pulled out his brand new bloodied pocket knife.

Within only a few seconds had he managed to grab a handful of Takada's hair and jerk her back towards him, the knife now in his left hand pressing to her soft skinny neck, and Takada with a sharp gasp quieted down. "When I say quiet down," BB whispered while kissing her lips roughly before letting go, "It means you either shut your mouth or I permanently shut it for you. Do you understand?" Takada swallowed roughly, opening her mouth to reply yes but as soon as she did a deep cut pierced into her neck.

Eyes wide, scream silenced Misa could only take in the sight of blood splattering and the once gasping for air Takada fell silent. "Apparently you aren't a very good listener." BB replied after the loud thump.

He twisted Takada's head toward him tapping his knife against her cheek. "If only you had simply nodded…Toys are easily replaceable especially if they belong to Light-kun." With a laugh he casually threw Takada's head behind his head and it landed on the floor rolling just below Misa's widening eyes.

She wanted to scream because her eyes certainly were blurred enough from tears as those vacant eyes stared up at her with gaping lips. "But don't worry, I'm sure your still not expandable my little birdie."

The sounds of BB's laughter played over and over into her mind like a broken record and soon darkness overwhelmed her and Misa fell unconcious. BB's laughter slowed at hearing Misa's tumble, and then gazed back at the radio to be lucky enough to hear the very famed name of Yagami, Sayu. BB licked his lips savoring Takada's taste one last time before turning on the car engine and heading out with an eager smile to play with a brand new toy.

**XXX**

"Hey are you okay?" A male's voice called to the groaning Sayu who was finally awakening from her slumber. "You know we have some beds you can sleep in...Falling asleep on the ground isn't very healthy."

A giggle.

"Yeah, you're right, how very silly of me." Sayu replied cheerfully, while scratching the back of her head and rose from being on the ground, back facing the man. "Hey, do you happen to have a pen on you by any chance?" Sayu asked, with a smile gracing her lips.

"A pen?" The doctor asked, and began to search through his pockets and finally found one. He lent one out to the strange girl. He had remembered that the nurses told him there was a visitor extremely attached to one of their patients but he never seen anyone actually sleeping on the ground to watch over anyone before. "Is this any good?" Sayu whipped around and ripped the pen from his hands with a sneer.

"Yes, this will do!" She exclaimed, and lifted her head to expose her glimmering red eyes. "This will do very well!" She cried out and raised the pen up like a knife and pierced it straight into the doctor's eyes. He loud out a loud scream falling to the ground and Sayu was quick to jump down upon him silencing him and pulling the pen from his eyes socket before continuing her multiple stabs to his face with laughter escaping her lips in bubbles of excitement.

Once the doctor had completely stopped twitching Sayu rose back to her feet and looked at the scene below her with a grinning smile. "Thank you for your sacrifice. My brother will be pleased." Sayu laughed, and then rolled her head back to gaze at the man covered up in blankets. "Oh ho, what's this?" Sayu approached the man's bed with a smirk. "Fool, don't you know that sleeping on the job isn't acceptable in the eyes of Kira?" More giggles as she raised the pen lethally once again.

Her hand came down but it never reached Matsuda instead, thanks to the loud crash of the opening door and the sudden bang; Sayu's plans were foiled.

The pen was knocked out with such a precision shot aimed at Sayu's hand that she fell to the ground with a whelping cry, holding her hand weakly with a scowl.

Her head whipped around to the intrusion, eyes narrowing at the unknown blood red name flashing above this person's head. Their sunglasses weren't protecting anything at all.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sayu spat out as the figure approached her aiming their gun at her.

"Your guardian angel." Sayu scoffed.

"Guardian angel," Sayu repeated with a bitter laugh, "You're kidding right? There is no angel looking after me!" Sayu yelled as she got back to her feet and ran toward the darkened figure. Her movements came to a halt when the pistol pressed to her forehead loaded ready for another shot.

"Control yourself Yagami-san; I am not here to fight you. I am here to help you."

"I don't need help. I am fully in control of my actions." Sayu snapped.

"Then why were you about to kill that man, I thought you two were friends?" Sayu swallowed, and then felt her head throb painfully again. Her hands began to grasp at her head once more.

The figure lowered their gun as Sayu lifted her head to reveal her usual eye color. She had reverted back to normal again.

Sayu blinked once, twice, and then stared at her hands before glancing at this figure before her who was now putting away their gun.

"W-what's going on…? Who, who are you?"

"Relax Yagami-san," Sayu stiffened a bit at the suffix. "I'm a friend of Ls."

_L_…?

The image of the man named Ryuzaki entered her mind again.

How he managed to stop her, and how he had stolen her beloved Death Note!

Sayu eyes narrowed, the world of color shifting into all red and illuminating red letters appeared above this persons head, a woman, no doubt.

The woman reached up, taking her sunglasses off revealing soft determined eyes and Sayu couldn't help but gap at how beautiful this woman appeared to be, it was like an angel was standing before her.

This very angel tucked her sunglasses into her ebony black coat before reaching her hand out to Sayu in warm greeting.

"Hello my name is Shoko, Maki and I—"

"Liar." Sayu replied with a sharp gaze. "Your name isn't Maki." The woman seemed a bit surprised by Sayu's quickened accusation. She than shook her head and tried to bride Sayu off with another smile.

"Really, I'm here to investigate the Kira case is all. All I want to do is become your good friend. Please accept my offer Yagami-san." Sayu looked at her hand and slapped it away. The woman's eyes seemed to narrow and Sayu merely stood tall and prepared to give the woman a good lesson of who was boss here.

"I don't want any friends of L's here especially if they are liars like you—Misora, Naomi!" The woman gaped a bit but relaxed quickly.

"I suspected as much." Naomi muttered under her breath but loud enough for Sayu to hear. Naomi glanced at Sayu briefly, and then turned back her look on the ground. "So those eyes really can see the names of the people they look at. No wonder back then _he_ guessed it so easily and now considering what happened to Raye, it all makes sense."

Sayu didn't like how this woman kept eying her like she was a test subject. Just because she was somewhat a "Kira," it didn't make her less of individual; she still had her own rights!

"Look, I am no longer playing Kira for anyone now. So do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone." Naomi tapped her chin.

"No longer playing Kira?" She echoed Sayu's words with disbelief as she turned her head to gaze at the horrid disfigured body of the doctor on the ground below. "I highly doubt that."

"E-eh?" Sayu asked, wondering what the woman was getting at and followed her gaze to see the bloody sight before them. Her eyes widened into saucers and she would have screamed had it not been for Naomi's hand covering over her mouth.

"Why so shocked? It was you who did it after all." Sayu mouth parted behind Naomi's hand and a chill ran down her spine at those words and when she looked down at her clothing realization sunk in.

'_It was you who did it after all.'_

'_It was you who did it.'_

'_It was you.'_

'_You.'_

'_**YOU – YAGAMI, SAYU WHO KILLED THAT MAN!'**_

"I-I killed him." Sayu gasped as it continued to dawn in on her and she could feel tears running down her cheeks as well.

Just what the hell was happening to her?

_Just who was she?_

Yagami, Sayu or some cruel, insane murderer?

"Besides," Naomi continued ready to strike like never before, "If you are no longer playing Kira than why did you decide to use your eyes to discover my identity? A normal person would have waited patiently to hear my name." Sayu didn't dare speak the words too numb on her own lips. "If they didn't believe me they are surely capable of quizzing me with a round of questions to figure out the truth but you, you were ready to kill me for stepping into your territory. Weren't you?"

"I, I, I—I don't know!" Sayu cried grabbing her head and shaking it with a sob.

"You do know." Naomi replied calmly trying to get Sayu to lower her volume. They were still in a hospital, and the fact that Naomi came in flashing her FBI badge to the nurses as she broke down Matsuda's door with a swift kick, not caring to check if it was opened or closed meant their voices could be heard throughout the halls now.

"N-no I don't…" Sayu muffled out before letting out another ear piercing hysterical cry. "…So just leave!"

"I can't do that, you know that. Your way too dangerous to be left alone." Naomi said reaching for her gun realizing Sayu was beginning to go off the deep end when she cracked a smile and a couple of laughs at Naomi's words.

"Alone--? I'm not alone, I have Matsuda after all." Sayu said, bangs falling over her eyes. "So don't tell me I'm alone!"

"Sayu, Matsuda is not in a state of consciousness anymore. He cannot protect you like this. He cannot be the one at your side."

"And you dare to take his place, you're a _fool_." Sayu cackled eyes turning from a sparkling red to a blood thirsty crazed scarlet. "You better run before I kill you." Sayu warned licking her lips. "I'm not scared of you, I wasn't scared of L when I saw him, and I even killed his beloved friend."

A mirthful laughter.

Sayu was positive the woman would have cowered away by now, but Naomi put away her gun and merely stood in front of Sayu waiting patiently to see this "demise" Sayu would bring.

_**It never came.**_

"Silly girl," Sayu swallowed roughly, "If you truly had the power to kill me, you would have done it as soon as you realized that I lied to you."

Sayu's eyes widened and quickly reverted to her normal state of mind, clearly losing this match. Sayu felt trapped by this woman's words she ended up backing away until she ran out of room because Matsuda's bed was blocking her off. "Don't be scared." Naomi cooed softly, but Sayu couldn't help it especially with that vengeful gaze resting down on her.

Sayu closed her eyes roughly feeling tears spring up at the sight of Naomi's hand reaching to grab her but found herself in an awkward position when Naomi only rested her hand on top of Sayu's head. "There there," Naomi whispered placing one hand on Sayu's back and the other guided her out of the room away from the bloody scene, the stares, the murmuring whispers, and into the stairwell.

Naomi rested Sayu down on top of the highest step, as she did her sunglasses fell down a couple of steps and Naomi went to retrieve them back turned.

During that moment Sayu's eyes flashed darkly, she could use this momentum to reach out and grab Naomi's neck and strangle her to death.

A grin now spreading across her face as invisible hands reached out to the unsuspecting Naomi. However her hands halted when Naomi tilted her body for a moment to see Sayu looming over her. "Are you alright?" Naomi called, and Sayu's lips twitched into a smile and with her left hand she grasped her arm bringing it to her chest.

"Ah," Sayu replied leaning back down to her seat on the stairwell feeling a bit shocked and dismayed at what had came over her in that simple period of time. "I'm fine." Sayu replied bitterly. Naomi nodded, grabbing the pair of shades and placing them deeper inside her pocket.

"Then is it safe to ask you a few questions concerning your brother?" Sayu's eyes dropped behind her bangs, and Naomi quickly reached out her gun in suspicion this time putting it against Sayu's forehead once more.

A long sigh erupted from Sayu's lips. "If you don't talk then I will have to put you under arrest for being uncooperative. In fact you should already be imprisoned for the crimes you have committed."

"I know that." Sayu replied dully, "When Matsuda has fully recovered his health I had already planned to turn myself in."

Naomi examined the girl's features, she looked truly worn out from everything that had gone on. Such heavy rings under her eyes, and such a bloppy mess she was in, not even a bundle of clean clothing could hide the stench that lingered from Sayu' body.

"Well if you help me out, I can see that you are excluded from a life of prison. Your name will be cleared of the charges of Kira and we can easily state that you weren't yourself. If we plead insanity you could easily pass through just like _he_ did."

There was some hidden spite in Naomi's words. Sayu did not know exactly who, "he," was that she kept referring to, but Sayu could only hope that it wasn't her older brother that Naomi was trying to imply.

"Well what do you want to know about Light? I haven't really seen him for a long time, so I couldn't really tell you much at all." Naomi shook her head with a smile.

"That's fine all I want to know is the ways of exactly how you Kiras go about killing people? I know that the way you killed the doctor is far different method from what you Kiras use. In fact your way would be quite unnatural to that of Lights." Sayu flinched a bit, that was something that Sayu wanted to avoid talking about considering her position in all this.

"Well you see…" Sayu trailed off, while scratching her right arm up and down with her left. "It's a book, a notebook, that if you write the name of a person, they will die of a heart attack a few seconds later…"

Now Naomi heard some crazy things in her lifetime, but a notebook capable of killing people took the top list of bull she heard in her days. Naomi reached into her coat and pulled out a notepad.

"So if you're saying if I wrote your name here, you'd die?" Naomi asked blankly and not buying a word Sayu said.

"No, it has to be the Death Note." Sayu mumbled, lowering both hands to rest against her legs. She ended up folding them up into a ball.

"It has to be something called a Death Note--?"Naomi echoed and Sayu nodded. "And where might I find this Death Note?" Sayu raised a brow in suspicion.

"Why do you need the Death Note?" Sayu demanded, and Naomi merely gave a clean cut reply.

"For evidence of course, you can't expect me to go into court without proof and say a magical notebook killed the lives of many can you?" Sayu's lips folded into a line. She glanced at Naomi who only stared at her back with a strictly professional gaze. "Do you have it?" Naomi asked, and Sayu refused to answer.

If this woman was truly L's friend wouldn't she already _know_ that L had the Death Note in his possession?

"L doesn't know you're here, does he?" Naomi had to admit this girl kept her on her toes but she also slightly anticipated this considering her brother was the top student in his school and was considered a genius. It was natural to assume this girl had a good couple of brain cells in her mind. "You're working alone, aren't you?"

Yes, I am." Naomi admitted she didn't dare lie again knowing that would only lose any trust she had gained from Sayu the last couple of minutes. "If L knew I was working on this case, he'd probably be very furious with me." Naomi smiled, "He wouldn't want me seeking after revenge."

_**Revenge**_

There that word was again and Sayu found herself shifting uncomfortably. Revenge made people do stupid things and Sayu knew this better than anyone by causing so much pain. Naomi let out a bitter laugh; one Sayu was familiar of the very sound of laughter from bearing the weight of losing something important to you. Tears sprang to her eyes and thus another waterworks appeared in session.

Naomi was slightly taken back but her mind quickly realized what was going on. "So you have also lost something precious to you?"

Sayu nodded, and before she was able to say anything the answer came. "Your mother and perhaps your once believed gentle older brother as well?" A choked sob was the only answer Naomi needed to hear.

"Your brother killed my fiancé, Raye." Sayu merely shook her head during her sobs. She didn't want to hear this. "It was very unjustly act since my fiancé was nowhere near a criminal but I suppose Light considered anyone who opposed him was criminals. That's usually how those monsters think."

"M-monsters…" Sayu stuttered out more tears flowing down her face. With one swift hand, she slapped Sayu across the face in hopes to get the girl to get out of her victimizing state of mind.

Naomi watched the Sayu fall silent, holding her cheek with wounded eyes but then slowly but surely Sayu removed her hand revealing the red mark imprinted on her cheek. The tears had stopped, the quiver on her lips still there, but Sayu finally seemed to calm down. "L has the Death Note." Sayu spoke out.

"I know." Naomi replied, shocking Sayu a bit, "I knew since you suddenly asked me about L."

"Then why did you—?"

"Tell you about Raye? Because I knew you would understand my revenge the most. In a way we are quite similar." Naomi paused for a second before continuing on, "We both were once top of our game and were easily broken with one single blow."

"…I see." Sayu replied, shifting her eyes to the wall. "At least I think so."

Naomi let out a small laugh, patting Sayu's head.

"Good girl." Sayu pouted at being treated like a little kid but dismissed it knowing she probably deserved it for the way she acted. Sayu glanced back at Naomi with lined lips.

"I will tell you what I know."

XXX

"Your awfully quiet Misa, it's unlike you." BB teased the stunned Misa who now managed to flip over now that Takada's weigh was removed from the picture. She was pressing against the side of the door, wondering what was going through that twisted mind.

When she first saw Takada with BB, they looked like lovers but if that was so how was it that he so simply removed her from the equation without any remorse whatsoever?

Misa wept silently, wondering if she was next on his chopping block. "If you'd like, I'll let you talk to L if that would make you feel better. The last thing I want is to make you scared of me Misa."

_**Too late.**_

BB didn't face her because his eyes were back on the road towards a brand new destination. A brand new toy. Misa heard every bit of it from BB and now she was worried not only for her safety but for Sayu's as well.

'_I want to shatter their existences! I want to drive them to suicide so I can die knowing that I was able to break two of the world's top icons. That is my wish.'_

"Well, if you don't talk soon I'll get irritated." He warned lifting that deadly blade up with his right hand while steering with the other. The light from the blade reflected her traumatized image within it.

"MMpH!" Misa cried out from her spot earning a chuckle from BB.

"There is my little birdie!" Bb cooed in a babyish tone that sent shivers down her spine,"And here I was worried that you might have _died_ back there." Misa scowled, wondering if she should dare to kick BB's chair in than just hurry up and end her life by jumping out the car door.

She could open it if she wanted too; her hands were simply handcuffed, but that didn't mean they were useless.

BB put away his blade and then she watched him reached for his cell. A brow rose at this, was he being serious?

Would he let her talk to L?

Surely she would tell Lawliet not to come now…

Not after seeing what he did to Takada…

She watched him dial, and then it rang and rang finally a voice, her L was on the other line.

"Whose calling?" L asked curiously on the other side of the line.

The number was one he obviously did not recognize.

"It's been awhile since we talked L." BB chuckled into the line.

"BB."

"Ah good, you recognized my voice, I feel so happy knowing that all these years you still remember me!"

There was no reply from L after that, and from the sounds of it, he was struggling with someone.

BB was beginning to get rather bored at this rate. He hated not being the center of attention, a small pout on his lips forming.

"BB YOU BASTARD I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" A loud scream erupted out of the phone causing both BB and Misa to winch at the sudden cry.

Misa knew that yell, it was Light, but what was Light doing with L? Worry became flooding throughout her mind.

Could L be in danger?!

"Light-kun, give me the phone." L's voice demanded calmly from behind and Light told him to fuck off. The sound of someone colliding to the ground was heard; a few scuffles, and finally L's voice appeared again through the line. "Is Misa with you?"

"So your working together with Light-kun I see. How precious." BB mentioned avoiding the topic all together.

Misa could hear L growl and she couldn't help the blush spread on her cheeks. He just sounded so hot.

"And Misa, she's with you, right?" L asked again and BB frowned.

"Of course." BB snapped.

Then suddenly he jerked the phone up in a similar fashion L would with his right hand and held it in front of her face like bait. "Go on and say hi little birdie!"

Misa merely glared; there was no way she could say hi to L with this tape on her mouth and frankly she wouldn't bother saying hi to him. She didn't want L to be worried by her odd way of communicating with grunting, gargling noises.

"…Misa?" L's voice came through the phone but Misa's eyes cast down to her thighs unwilling to reply.

"MISA YOU IDIOT! GAH – Ask for Takada instead, she's much more helpful!"

"MMPH!" Misa replied hotly, and then sweat dropped realizing she spoke, sort of.

Why did Light always manage to push her buttons?

"That's not nice," BB spoke, taking the phone away from the Blonde. "Don't compare her to the dead."

"D-DEAD?!" Light yelled, and Misa swore she heard L mutter, 'I see,' in the background. "You killed TAKADA?! Why the hell did you do that?! She was one of my subordinates!"

"She wouldn't shut up, so I made her, it's as simple as that." Light sounded like he was ready to explode from all the gargling and gritting noises coming from his mouth, a red zone dog foaming. "But don't worry Light I have something special planned for you to come soon enough."

"W-what are you talking about you bastard?" Light sneered and Misa could almost imagine Light's tightening fists while L placed a thumb to his lip in deep thought close by.

"Dose the name Sayu ring any bells Light-kun?"

"Y-YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" BB merely started cracking up at Light's disparity.

So this was the great Kira?

**_What a joke._**

"Too late, Light-kun, because I've already set her in my sights." BB replied with a dark chuckle as he hung the phone up and proceeded to pull up into the hospital's parking lot.

Once the car had come to a complete stop, she watched BB step out, than come over to back seat side and Misa tried to wiggle her way to the other side but the door opened, he grabbed her leg and she was thrown roughly against another car on the outside.

Misa groaned, but she didn't even get the chance to relax because BB pulled her back on her feet to him like a yo-yo and dragged her towards the building. "It won't be long now." Misa swallowed, gazing up at the building and prayed for Sayu to run away with all her might.

XXX

'_Too late, Light-kun, because I've already set her in my sights.'_

After that, the phone went dead leaving Light stranded on what seemed to be an island of terror when he knew that BB was going to kill his little sister. In an instant he whipped around ignoring Ryuk's questionable stares, throwing the cell phone on the ground as he grabbed hold of Ryuzaki's plan white t-shirt and shook L with blazing eyes.

"Where is **_SAYU,_** L?!" L stared down at Light getting a strange feeling of déjà vu as their roles seemed to have switched place during one single conversation with BB. However L was the complete opposite of Light, and merely pulled Light's grip away from his own and replied honestly the best way he could.

"I don't know but she should be with Matsuda."

"You entrusted her to the _**IDIOT**_?!" Light shouted he was ready to bash L's head open for being so stupid! He was ready to throw another tantrum but L grabbed his right shoulder holding him still.

"Calm down Light-kun just hand me my phone as I should have Matsuda's number."

"Y-your cell phone…?" Light repeated and looked at his hand to see nothing there and L just gave him a blank. "Ah," Light turned around looking around the room and found the fallen object on the ground. Then Light remembered in his anger he might have possibly broke L's phone…

Light picked up the object, it seemed okay and when he tried to start it, it flashed on – So it must not be—And then it flashed off. It wouldn't restart.

"Light-kun, my address book surely can't be that interesting for you to horde my cellular to yourself." Light froze up with an 'eep' look on his face. Then scratched the back of his head before turning to me L's gaze with a loose smile before saying,

"You wouldn't happen to remember Matsuda's number would you?"

"What did you do, Light-kun?" L replied and Light felt a bead of sweat form on top of his head, Ryuk's and Aki's laughter from behind wasn't helping any.

"I deleted it…!" Light claimed, and just threw L the phone which he caught easily.

"Yes I do remember it." Light cursed silently, "I remember all my contacts numbers including even _yours_ Light-kun so I can always keep everyone on tabs if they ever go missing."

"Stalker…" Light grumbled, and L frowned.

"Think what you like Light-kun, but I am hardly a stalker."

"That's what they all say and I suppose next you'll be telling me that installing cameras into people's houses is all part of the job."

L continued to frown at this rate, he hated Light's accusations sometimes they really hurt his character profile. It made him self-conscious and worried he wasn't doing the whole friend thing properly. "So are you going to sit there and stare at me all at with that somber gaze or are you going to call Matsuda? Ryuzaki bear in mind that we don't have all day to fool around!"

L returned his gaze right away back to the phone opened it and waited for it to turn on but it wouldn't. A hard slap hit his back, and L felt for once himself jump straight up at the contact. "Nice going L, you managed to_ break_ the phone." Light replied with venom lingering in his voice. L stared at the phone with wide eyes.

"But, I barely touched it."

"Well you barely touching it screwed us over and now my sister might die! Way to go Ryuzaki, some savior you turned out to be." Light stated and crossed his hands over his chest. "You know if I had still had my own cellular I would give it to you on the spot but I can't possibly after it was all taken away from me when I was thrown in jail by one of my _closest_ friends."

This was all pure entertainment for Light. L looked like his soul was about to come straight out of him feeling so overwhelmed and worried about the phone, Misa, Sayu, and his "friendship" with Light. Light would be exploiting this privilege every second he could now. This was just all too good to be true. "But hey cheer up," Light told the ebony haired detective who merely eyed Light while nibbling on his left thumb while his right was preoccupied holding the phones antenna with his index finger and thumb. "If push comes to shove you always have that oh so amazing back up squad you were telling me about, right?"

L's face deflated, Light chuckled and played an innocent look with soft eyes. "Oh no, don't tell me those kids that left were your resource option!" L let out a sigh, removing his left hand from his lips and closing his cell phone placing it back into his pocket as he headed out the door with Light on his trail smiling brightly.

"I guess were just on our own this time—"

"That's hardly the case L. Don't think for a second that I'd let Mello be your only resource for information." Light looked up and over L's shoulder to see a female who looked similar to Misa but with caramel brown hair. She was waving to L with a small smile. Surely that girl did not just have that _voice_ come out of her or could it be that she was a transvestite…?

"Near, what are you doing here?" L asked the boy who was standing at a lower step than him whom was staring up at him with that same old passive look as always.

"I'm here to investigate the Light-kun is all and from the looks of it, the situation has become much more interesting again considering you have allowed Light-kun to run free." Light felt his teeth clench, just what the hell was this thing, it was talking but its mouth wasn't moving! "I must say L, you've either become stupider or you you've got something up your sleeve."

How dare her, it, him, or whatever! Light knew he hated women! Any kind at all they always managed to piss him off with their little attitude problems. He pushed past Ryuzaki's shoulder prepared to show this bitch that no one insults him. However he slipped, not realizing there was a single step to bypass and crashed down on top of the female. She let out a startled gasp, and L's eyes widened while Near scowled wondering what the hell Light was doing to Linda.

Light opened his eyes, and drew his breath when he saw the girl's pretty orbs staring at him with a small blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Umm," The girl whispered out in a different tone from what he had heard before. "C-could you get off me…?"

"Ah, s-sure," Light replied feeling a flush across his cheeks, could it have been a mistaken identity? He lifted his right hand to get up but it landed on her chest, Light gulped when he heard the girl gasp. "Ah, that was a—"

_**SLAP**_

"P-P-PERVERT!" He rolled off the girl in a daze and the girl stood up holding her chest with a sharp narrow gaze. She quickly ran to both detectives' sides and hid behind Near who asked her silently if she was alright. L merely sighed at Light who was in a complete daze.

This teamwork wasn't working as well as L hoped. Especially not when both Near and Linda were both now scolding him for picking such a crude person to work with. He could only hope they could find out Matsuda's location before another person had been taken hostage.

XXX

**End Chapter 17.**

**Yes, I know what some are you wondering – Why the character death? **

**Well to be honest It just sprang to my mind at that point and I hadn't really planned for them to die there it just happened. **

**All I can say is that it gives BB's character another strike of terror in everyone's hearts. BB isn't your average criminal after all he just does things as he pleases and sometimes that can be unpredictable to the eyes of the world…**

**They always said the unpredictable was the deadliest of all villains because you never know what they'll do next.**

**As for that other stuff that was dark, I decided to follow the anime's view of how they went insane. I mean they are still one of the greater rolls, but with the shape they are in now, they also could be considered a strong opponent against BB. Never know. I certainly am juggling the idea around.**

**Oh and Light's a jerk, that whole slap thing at the end, it wasn't me, it was KARMA, KARMA! Okay, it was me, but he deserved it!**

**XXX**

—**Reviewer's Domain—**

_**Rizera: **__Well I hope you like how I added her, I'm not entirely sure if I matched down her character because I know she is one the smarter characters of the series and a complete badass so I hope I did well portraying her. As for Matt and Mello, they are going to be seeing more action then they would have wanted when they get to the hospital – just when they thought they were in the safe clearing… lol, thanks again for the idea, now to make up for Takada's resignation…_

_**Reviewer: **__Yep Misa and BB scenes are always fun to see!_

_**1sasuhina1: **__Well at least she's out of the equation now! BB taught her and Misa the value of listening skills._

_**XxEyelinerHeartsxX: **__Yeah Lights always yelling at someone when he's angry whether it is Misa, Matsuda, Ryuk, Aki, Takada, Mikami, Rem, L, and the list goes on forever – he has temper issues._

_**Tavana: **__before it comes I wanted to say, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, considering Takada is one of your favorite characters! I, I, I had to do it eventually!_

_**Topaz Dragon: **__Yep, he was using Takada as a means to escape, and get to Light but after hearing about Sayu well he really didn't need Takada anymore so bye, Miss Kiyomi! As horrible as that sounds… _

_I'm glad you like the story, thank you for your review! *bow*_

_**Mrs. Cullen666: **__Thanks for the favorite story add, I hope you continue to enjoy the read!_

**XXX**

**So let's see, BB is going to have a tea party with Misa and Sayu and then he's going to share a nice hug reunion with Naomi… J/K.**

**No but seriously, it's going to be fun especially when it's a hospital, Mat and Mello are on the way, Sayu's half insane, Misa's tied up, Naomi has a gun, BB has a knife, and they all are going to dance and sing, J/K. **

**I'll see you all next chapter. Till then cheers!**

**-Takiasmuse. **


	18. You and I Must Fight To Survive

_So, after a long break of school and homework, I finally got to actually posting this story again. _

_I was actually kind of upset that I saw I would have to update over Re-write again. I hate posting over awesome stories that I love. It drives me freaking insane but yeah. Here's your darn update, hope you like it!_

_Now I'm going to go cry in my corner and work on A New Beginning before I get knifed in the back._

_XXX_

**Chapter 18: ****You and I Must Fight To Survive**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note, and the title comes from a lyric from Knights of the Cydonia by Muse.

XXX

It wasn't much of a surprise that people were startled by her appearance. She could hear her nickname travel through the room in different forms of tone and emphasis. _No_, Misa wanted to correct them. _No, don't call me that it's just Misa, Amane, Misa not Misa-Misa._ BB hid away his knife in his pocket before entering the building, he was going to be sly with this Misa knew it all too well.

She continued to try her best to shove off him gargling behind the mask of tape plastered over her lips. It was no use though; his grip tight around her two wrists and if she tried to bolt away there was no telling what he'd do if he actually caught her.

Misa whipped her head toward the many crowded civilians with eyes pleading soundlessly to help but none of them took a step. None of them dared to aid because the way they stared at her was not of concern, no rather fear. Misa swallowed roughly, she didn't want anyone to fear her because that would make her no better than a monster.

_Monster, _Misa repeated bitterly. She was somewhat surprised when BB glanced down at her with curiosity. Misa wondered if she had said it out loud and somehow BB deciphered it but she simply shrugged off his gaze with a snort. This was beginning to agitate her. The thought process in her head was close to snapping because with this new view she knew even if she managed to get away from BB no one would assist her. In fact they might actually try to tackle her and pin her to the ground in hopes to help BB recapture her like she was a wild animal that needed to be caged.

To think just weeks ago they were practically at her whim. They treated her like royalty because she was their glamorous celebrity. She would dance for them and model to entertain their need for pleasure. Misa was practically a ballerina spinning round and round awaiting their applause so she may stop a moment for a rest. Misa worked her butt off to keep her fans happy and yet _this_ is how they treat her in the end?

A small menacing growl escaped her lips. _Traitors,_ Misa snapped in her mind once more suddenly regretting her choice to defend the people against Light's need to bash each and every one of them as he paced his cell.

"_Don't you see Misa those people that L wants so desperately to save are nothing but conniving fools?" Light told her with a sadistic grin. "They might have been concerned when you were arrested but when you were out of their ear shot they allowed their true feelings to unfold." A laugh, and then a frown. "Face it Misa, to them you're the same as me now—a monster."_

"_You're wrong Light, while there are some who might see me in a different color, they will always remember the good side of me. They won't call me such things, I know it." Misa replied biting her fingernail somewhat worried. "They do care." It was more like she was trying to convince herself at that point and she couldn't help but wince at the sound of Light's applause. He was now resting on top of his futon with a small grin. _

"_Take a bow Misa." Misa gave him a questioning look and he gestured with his right hand that she proceed to do such an action. Misa said nothing but decided to play Light's little game and pretended to pick her skirt up in thin air and followed through with a short curtsy. "Very good! Well done!" Light cried, still clapping and Misa couldn't help the smile gracing her lips. "Good job at once again proving to me your purpose in life." Misa's smirk fell and she told Light to shut up. Light merely kept that grin on his face. "They knew it too Misa, to them, you're a tool. A tool to meet their needs but hey you can be happy after all–you're all worn out now." Tears sprang to the corner of Misa eyes as she turned her back away from Light and stared at a nearby wall. _

"_You're wrong Light, your wrong."_

"_No, I'm not, your just too blind to see the truth but one day if L manages to really get you out – be sure to let me know what happens because I know it will only be a matter of time, just wait and see."_

_**A worn out tool**__ – _such words made Misa's heart ache. Perhaps Light's words weren't all a lie, perhaps he had been right all along. Misa blinked and looked back up at BB; he was still eying her carefully. Maybe, she was a tool; she had been so all her life. A tool to meet people's expectations. A tool for Light to use to free up his alibi during the Kira case. A tool for BB to look powerful in front of L and as much as she hated to admit maybe even a tool for L for reasons she had yet to find.

It was in that moment that Misa decided to fulfill that role, if only for just a moment because an actor could easily follow a script and she could easily be that inspiring instrument. Misa halted all movement; she would be the submissive dog for the short being of time. However she did wish that she could speak her mind. She did wish to lash her frustrations out on these _poor _innocent people that L wanted to shield from harms way.

What came next was also a surprise her. For BB did the unthinkable, he actually grabbed an end piece of the tape and quickly without any caution ripped if from her lips. Misa yelped as the mark on her lips stung from such quick movements.

As much as Misa wanted to snap at BB at that moment and curse his every being for doing something so stupid and rash…Misa actually managed to keep control over her temper and simply glared back up at BB eyes blazing. His gaze met hers with an innocent curious, '_What?'_ as if he had seriously had done absolutely nothing wrong but the burning flesh on her lips disagreed.

"I was only doing what you wanted." His reply came as blunt as ever. Misa gapped at him and he casually shifted his head to the murmuring crowd. "Don't you have something to say to your _beloved_ fans?" He asked with a curled grin. "You looked so angry; I just thought I might, uh, help you…After all I do care about you Misa."

It was an obvious lie, but even if Misa hated BB for everything he had done she still felt—grateful, for this small sense of generosity passed over to her. Misa licked her lips, once, twice, maybe three times until she was sure that she could manage getting a few words out before becoming that submissive lamb once again.

"You people," Misa started another lick around her lips as she tried to find the right words to express her sense of betrayal. "Are nothing but a bunch of traitors!" Misa felt BB whistle at the comment and she too was enjoying the sense of acceleration running down her spine. Man did that feel good to say.

At first there was only silence. Most people down right shocked at her accusations while others looked down right ready to explode. BB was laughing, oh this was probably fun for him but Misa was just trying to calm her heavy breaths. She hadn't yelled like that in a long time. Finally though, a wail of some nearby patient managed to finally break the ticking time bombs last nerves as they all began to snap out at once.

"You're the traitor!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

It was strange. Misa let out a small bitter laugh. She felt herself reaching her boiling point as well. If Misa was still a Kira and by chance had her death note these people would have all collapsed to the ground sputtering in their own blood. Perhaps it was the insanity talking after all she had kept it under wraps when she was with L. For he was the one who kept her under control.

One thing that did cross her mind was how come BB would not let her stray from his side? It was clear she was reaching that snarling point, lips curled, and beyond of what it was to be portrayed that of being a woman. Misa could see herself killing these people so mercifully, and wondered why this, why now? She had never felt so dark and ruthless before and yet at the same time, why did it feel so good?

"You killed our friends and our family members!"

"And here I actually felt sorry for you when I heard your parents died…" A middle aged woman whispered in a hushed tone while cradling her baby in her arms. "But now, after what you did to my family. Now thanks to you my son will grow up without a father. You might have not cared about the loss of your family but I loved my husband so much—I hate you, I want you to die!" A nurse approached the woman carefully tapping her shoulder and she turned accepting the hug in a fit of tears.

BB watched as Misa's head lowered and he expected to hear a bunch of sobs escape her lips at the reminder of her parents but Misa did nothing of the sort. Instead her fists clenched into balls and her body began to shook with what seemed to be anger. He felt so curious that his right hand lifted and he found himself accustomed to one of his L traits as he nibbled his thumb. He almost bit down in it surprise when he heard Misa's next words.

"You say you love your husband…But I doubt that." A laugh, "In fact if you really cared then you wouldn't have allowed him to be locked up in one of those cells." Misa flat out stated. The woman stiffened uncomfortably and the nurse that was tending to her shifted towards Misa with a glare.

"How rude, I'm sure she fought with all her heart to get her husband out of prison! Take that back Amane!" Misa let out, 'psh' noise as if the entire tale meant nothing to her and as if it was all a load of crap piling at her feet.

"Maybe your right. Maybe I was a tad harsh," BB continued to watch on with fascination. "but even then I bet she didn't even go to visit him once, did you missy? I bet you didn't even bother to write him a letter either? You just continued on in life and had I not appeared this very instant you probably would have just not even mentioned having a husband, wouldn't you?" The woman didn't reply only her baby cried in her arms and Misa's mouth twitched into one of Light's known sadistic grins. "I knew it."

Misa seemed to laugh then, it was all a joke until a very personal line was crossed once more.

"What about you?" The woman dared to ask. "After your parents died I didn't see you do anything about it."

It was then that the colors of the world began to fade and one single color illuminated the world above the rest.

"_I didn't do anything about it_?" Misa questioned tears burning the side of her now sharpened crimson eyes. Two laughs and she spun to BB looking for someone to lean on for a few laughs. "Did you hear that, she said that _**I didn't do anything about it**_**?"**

BB found himself wincing at her tone and actually he was the one drawing away from her, knowing just how dangerous Misa was becoming. Her mind was practically shattering in front of his eyes.

Misa spun around to make an attempt to reach out to the woman but she was denied to that privilege when BB tugged her back to his side in an instant.

"Calm down Amane-san." BB told her softly and Misa blinked up at him with disbelief. _**What the hell?**_ But in that insanity it all began to make sense. She really good at her job. Really good at being a tool.

"Hah," Misa breathed out, "Hah hah," Another wave of laughter as Misa shook with some unknown glee. "You bastard." Misa swore under her breath with more giggles escaping her lips. "You bastard." She told BB directly tapping his lips with her index finger. "Naughty naughty and you—!" Misa cried out, pointing to the lady and then swerving her finger toward the rest of the crowd. "You people, crack me up."

Misa wiped a tear from her eyes. "Hah, to think for a second that you all believe that I honestly did nothing anything about my parent's death—? Now that's funny because here's a riddle for you—If I really did nothing then why exactly are you calling me a monster again?" Misa asked tilting her head to the side with a hum while smiling innocently before laughing again. "Because it just doesn't make any sense to me, whatsoever!"

"You're insane." A doctor announced stepped out of the crowd and Misa continued to laugh.

"Hum, maybe I am, but I will say this, If I did have the power to take back those who I've killed, I would have." They seemed to gasp in shock at her words but Misa's eyes seemed to darken at this statement the grin plastered to her face twisting menacingly. "Actually it should have been you all that should have died instead. I'll be sure to let Light-kun know next time I see him." Misa gave them a thumb up with a grin. "Misa Misa promises."

A thick layer of silence shrouded the room after wards and if it hadn't been for BB, Misa doubted she would have regained what was left of her sanity.

"Well now, aren't you just being a bad little girl today isn't you Amane-san!" BB called out while patting her head with a small grin. "These Kiras, what were you expecting? They _are_ monsters after all."

"Your one to talk." Misa gritted out whilst her eyes managed to let the world once again reclaim its colored tone.

"Such a kidder." BB replied with a hard smack to the back of her head and Misa scowled his actions. He ignored her though of course, his attention now heading toward the front desk with Misa at his side willingly. "Now I was wondering if there are any rooms available so that I may lock this little devil in while I call the feds." The woman at the front desk seemed a little startled by his request so he leaned closer and held up a hand over his mouth and whispered something intangible to Misa's hearing.

She growled not liking being kept in the dark until the woman made the bumbling mistake to repeat what BB said exactly.

"Of course I don't want Kira free about killing people! I'm sure we could find a room for you officer."

Misa huffed; they had put so much trust in him to call him _that _of all things-_disgusting_. BB was not even close to being the level of an officer.

"Please just call me L." Misa eyes flashed, and with swift actions, she managed to lift her right foot and smashed it among BBs. For a moment he released her, cursing as he did so knowing she probably was already down the hall but as he turned BB was once again stunned to see her standing still glaring up at him fiercely.

"More like B-"She never finished that sentence, his right hand over her mouth and his left back finding a tight grip on her handcuffs. He smiled casually at the guard who eyed Misa for a moment before turning her head back to BB.

"There is a room; it's actually on this floor too. It's behind me and a few corridors down; Room 101 is what you're looking for. Do you need any help escorting her, Mr. L?" BB shook his head, telling the assistant though that she was a sweet girl before leading Misa away.

On the way, BB released the hand from Misa mouth and pulled that long blonde hair to have a few words with her.

"You didn't run." He stated as bent his head down to whisper in her ear a curious, "Why?"

"Because I'm safer with you." BB found himself smirking until her next word, _"L_."

It was a small deliberate tease, but BB didn't find it any funny. Sure he used L's name to get her worked up but to have her call him that was a plain insult. In a matter of moments he growled dangerously and Misa stiffened up. Perhaps her ability to speak was not so much of a freedom after all. Misa wondered if Takada felt the same too.

XXX

BB was practically testing her, daring her to make a move but Misa was not exactly stupid either. Although yes at this moment it was true that he was not holding her Misa saw in the corner of his eyes his hand had been in that pocket where he placed his knife perhaps fumbling it around in anticipation.

Misa knew with a swallow, BB was going to get her back for that sly remark she made and even if he before he said she was still had use maybe she had just used that use up. Misa said nothing to the passing people, she gave no movement, no sign that she was in trouble. Perhaps the punishment would be less then, perhaps she would even live to see the next day—Misa wasn't sure because after all BB was unpredictable and downright dangerous.

When they reached the room, Misa's legs were practically shaking and when BB even checked to see if anyone was watching, Misa's heart sunk. He opened the door to the room and Misa stood before him, unwillingly to step inside. Although she knew it would get her in more trouble her head warned, her body would refused to accept the beating. Thus, he decided to give her a small push in or rather, he grabbed her by a fist full of hair with his left hand and then as if she weighed lighter than a feather he threw her into the room, and Misa landed on her side on the cold tiled floor.

Her arm winced painfully at the pain but that was quickly forgotten at sound of the door closing shut with a lock. Her fears became reality then as he dragged her back up with his left and in his right, she saw it—that glimmering blade. It still had dried up blood upon it remind her brain in slow replaying moments of Takada's death. "No, please…" Misa begged. She did not want to experience the same fate as Takada.

Misa looked pathetic, her hands were still immobile behind her back, and her legs could move no further being backed up against the bed.

"What's wrong Misa, why are you so terrified?" BB wondered with a husky laughter. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the man you love?" Misa bit down on her lip to suppress the growl. It was true, another reasons she didn't want to die by BBs hands was that she might convince herself with this image before her that L was the one who…Misa let out a choked sob, while shaking her head, L would never ever act this cruel to anyone not ever to the people he hated. "Well which is it Misa?" Demanding a response.

"No, I'm not afraid to die by L's hands." She watched as his eyes darkened and realization snapped a bit too late. He was referring to himself again not to L! Before she could breathe out an apology it came just as she predicted.

However strangely there was no pain, it felt as if she had merely been gutted in the stomach by a punch and when she glanced down Misa could see blood running down BB's arm—_her blood._ Her vision began to blur then in shock as a dull but throbbing pain settled at her wound. Misa wanted to reach for it, and cover it as pain seared through her body. However she couldn't even satisfy that notion as her hands panicked for freedom.

By now her entire body was shaking and much to her displease BB's wrist twisted along with the blade, and Misa breath hitched, a sickening feeling overcoming her the feel of a steely fluid entered from up her throat into her mouth and now she was practically sputtering in it. Wondering bitterly if she would choke on her own blood. It was than at that moment BB pulled away, ripping the blade out from her side and allowing Misa to fall back onto the bed gasping for much needed air.

"Now, look, _look,_ at what you made me do." BB said, looking down at her with disappointment. He placed the blade back into his pocket and now he was on top of her whimpering form. His right knee settled on the widened space between her legs while his left leg became his support touching the floor at the bedside. His right hand was on her cheek and his left pressed against her wound as if he was acting as her personal bandage for the time being.

Misa stifled out a yell but he silenced her by pushing his mouth down on hers bruising her lips against his own. Misa winced, and silently cried against his mouth when he moved his left away from her side and now clenched her chin smearing her own blood on her face. He was smothering her, blocking her air, at this point she really would choke on her own blood and desperately fought to get her wrists out of their hold but with her body weight and BB's on top of them, she really felt helpless on the matter.

Luckily for her BB pulled away, licking his lips of her blood and allowed her the freedom to cough and strive to stay alive. By now she was in tears, cursing her idiocy, cursing her insanity, and wishing that she could at least see L one more time, not like this, not in the eyes of an imposter. She needed to tell him her answer to his question. Misa needed to tell him that she loved him and really, really mean it from the bottom of her heart. "Shh, shh, shh, shh…"

It was quiet almost soothing coming from the man who just put her through such an immense amount of paint. "Don't cry," He muttered wiping the tears from Misa's eyes. "I didn't hit any of your organs, so you'll live."

Misa let out a cry of joy at the news still breathing roughly and struggling for air. _**You'll live.**_ Misa let out a laugh, more flecks of crimson dripping from her lips. _Lawliet,_ she could still see L again. A sob escaped her lips as she smiled. "But," Misa's smile dropped, there was always a but wasn't there? "That depends really on your will to survive now. Don't disappoint me Misa." He drew away then, and was gone out the door leaving her without a farewell to seek out his newest pray.

_**SAYU! **_Misa's mind screamed, panic rising through her once more and a mouthful of sputtering coughs erupted once again.

"S-S-Sa-Sayu!" Misa cried out in heavy breaths as her body racked in another surge of coughs. Misa prepared for a wave of pain with clamped teeth as she performed a mind shattering pull up, throwing up more blood for pushing herself beyond her limitations. He head was throbbing, she felt weak, and she wanted to rest but L and the others, they were probably counting on her. Misa knew, that she needed to fight for her right to survive so even with the world spinning Misa somehow managed to slip arms under her bottom and under her legs to the point where her hands were back in front like they should be and quite useful once again. Now all she needed to was something to cover her wounds and she wasn't about to use the sheets she threw up on. Misa glanced dizzily at the windows eyeing the green curtains—_that just __**might**__ work._

XXX

"Grr what the hell!" Light growled, as he rubbed his face and leaned against the car door window. To his right L's hands rest inside his pockets and he waited for Nears response as Near phoned Matsuda's cell patiently.

Light wasn't making the situation easier, and L understood his frustrations but all they could really do was wait for someone to fill them in on where BB was currently heading. It would be stupid to go driving about with no clue and then have Matsuda finally answer and tell them they went completely off track so they must wait for the time being.

The sound of Near closing his cell brought undivided attention back on him and the worst part of it was that Near had to tell them there was still no answer. Light of course cursed, banging his hand against the car and L allowed his eyes to fall heavy and shut with a sigh. At this rate, things were not looking so good for them.

"Don't look so depressed, this one sees company coming 10:00 sharp." Both Light and L raised their heads in the direction that Aki called and after awhile they could hear Ryuk grumble in response.

"Oh great just what we need." Ryuk replied sarcastically as a figure came into view—one which Light and L knew very well—Rem.

L's tensions finally came to a rest with the Shinigami in view. Surely Rem was at Misa's side and could tell them where BB had taken her and also lead them to Light's younger sibling.

She landed with one intense flap of her wings and settled in a standing position unlike the two hovering sitting Shinigami above the car door.

Rem looked up at the two scowling a bit at the both of them, their greetings immature as ever and then lowered her gaze back onto the key individuals she came to see.

"Misa is at some local hospital." With that L was already getting into the car wasting no time to ask her any questions and in truth she liked that about him.

"So I guess you're going to be our seeing eye dog right Rem?" A voice joked and she turned her head to see Yagami Light out of his cell as free as a bird.

"Why are you here and not locked in your cell Light?" Rem sneered and Light laughed, crossing his hands over his chest.

"What you're not pleased to see me?"

"Why would I be?" Rem asked still giving him that cold glare that she normally did. Light rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were partners."

"Not a chance." Light smirked, same old Rem still rejecting the idea of Misa and his past relationship.

"Get in." L's voice came signaling Near, Linda, and Light to get into the car. Now was not the time for Light and Rem to get to know each other again. There were more important things at sake like Misa safety, Sayu's safety—

"Where are we heading now?" Near wondered as he got in the back seat while Linda sat up front with L, far away from Light.

"To The King Clinic, (_A/N- it's a real hospital in Japan so yeah.)_ because we know have a good source that Misa is there and where Misa is BB is."

"Source, from who, I thought your phone was broken?" Near asked, placing left hand on the shoulder of L's seat and leaning over to see L's expression.

"It is," Light interjected as he got inside and closed the vehicle behind him, and Near shifted his eyes to Light for the answer since L was paying no attention as he started the car and prepared to drive. "Our source just happens to be a Shinigami you see and right now there are three of them sitting on the roof of this car." Nears eyes widened.

"What—Shinigami exist?!" Near yelled and he turned to begin opening his window to get a look but Light's voice halted him.

"But you won't see them." Light chuckled a bit. "After all you've never touched a Death Note before." Light continued to laugh while Near grabbed a tip of his hair and curled it in his hair, gritting his teeth just a bit in annoyance.

"Come to think of it…" Linda spoke, cutting off Light's malevolent laughter and addressing the two boys she knew well. "Didn't Matt and Mello also head to that hospital as well?" Silence filled the air and she glanced at L whose eyes now were narrow and she could feel his irritation after the entire car just sped up. Linda glanced back to Near, he looked at her for a moment and nodded. She gave a startled gasp knowing that it meant Mello and Matt were in danger too.

Of course, to lighten the mood, Light decided to begin his chuckles again. Oh this was all too good for him. After all the thought of L losing his companions was great news. Hell it would even the score. He lost 2 allies and L would lose two allies it was a simply perfect equation.

With Misa and Sayu he would gain two and L only would have three—Matsuda, Near, and this girl. The girl was hardly a threat though so Light cast her aside and with Matsuda not answering his phone there was a good chance he had been killed so all there was really someone to worry about was Near. However Light was not stupid either he could see the close bonding relationship between this girl and Near. If he had, managed to remove her—perhaps Near wouldn't be much help to L either. Light chuckled in victory, yes, because he would rise again once more over L in this little never ending war.

Much to his displeasure though, L suddenly stopped the car. The follows of people honking behind them and Linda turned to the detective curious as to why the sudden halt but as she did the color drained from her face. L looked something she had never seen on his face before—terrified. In fact the detective eyes were wide open and body shaking. Linda reached over and touched his shoulder calling his name but L wouldn't answer.

After all, he felt something. Something like a cry snapped inside his mind, and he had a feeling it was Misa, but for her to make such a painful scream, L didn't know and it _scared _him.

Light grew annoyed at their stop; he unbuckled his seat belt and stood up to yell at L but froze too at seeing his expression. L's right hand now on his forehead, fingertips tangled in his hair while his left gripped painfully at the wheel.

"What is it? What's the problem Ryuzaki?" Light yelled at the detective and L finally snapped out of his daze feeling somewhat silly. With a swallow, both hands were back on the wheel and with a soft apology the car slowly began its movement again. Light could see sweat rolling down the detective's forehead but said nothing and banged the top of the roof of the car from inside demanding attention from the Shinigami above them.

Ryuk poked his head through the top of car, and questioned Light's actions.

"Rem let me speak to Rem." Ryuk nodded lifting his head back up and looked at the older female who looked furious. He found his mouth agape when Rem was clenching her Shinigami book which was open and ready to write a name. Ryuk closed his mouth twitching into a smile with new found information. It seemed little old Misa was in trouble and Rem was just about ready to do something to prevent it.

"Misa-san's blood numbers are dropping…" Aki announced very clearly and loud enough for both L and Light to hear. Light made an 'hmph' sound while L's grip seemed to tighten—he knew it. "And at an alarm rate as well. She might even die."

There was a loud thump sounding off underneath inside the car and the three passengers eyed L who slammed his right hand against the wheel—he was losing his cool now, Light laughed but then frowned reminding himself that Misa was also another of his subordinates.

"FUCK!" Light suddenly yelled causing both Near and Linda to jump at the sudden outburst, "Misa can't die; I need her to find out your name Ryuzaki! Can't you drive any faster?"

"Please don't." Linda begged trying to reason with L not entirely sure why Light became so worried about Misa suddenly but because of it L was becoming distressed too. "If we get into an accident—" She was cut off by a sharp turn that sent Light crashing on top of Near and she held her heart wondering if she was going to die with these guys. "It wouldn't help out anyone but worsen the situation…"

That worked, thankfully, and L let out a sigh, slowing down a bit and Linda thanked him. He apologized yet again, thinking over how idiotic he looked like at the moment. His gaze softened, and he felt himself relaxing. This was how he was supposed to be, emotions could not hold him back right now, not in such a dire situation.

Linda found herself musing over L. Just a second ago she thought she was going to die but now she felt at ease knowing at least one of the detectives had regained their original state of mind. Linda too sighed hearing the event proceeding on from behind her seat and could only question what happened to her calm, decisive, Near?

XXX

"And that's the whole story…" Sayu finished still glancing down at her bandaged feet somberly. At this point she felt so disappointed in herself that she didn't want to dare to lift up her head to face Naomi. Luckily for her Naomi didn't seem to have a grudge against her as she lay a commending hand on top of Sayu's right shoulder blade in thanks.

"Come on," Naomi called out using that same hand to let her hand out to Sayu, "let's head back to your friends room and check if he's woken up yet." A smile graced Sayu's lips, and her eyes lit up pleased to be able to go check to see if Matsuda was feeling better and in that way she could also tell him that she was sorry for everything.

Sayu gladly accepted the outstretched hand but as she did so, she saw Naomi for a second suck in her breath and then head slowly curve up to see a familiar figure waving down at her. A growl escaped from her lips for a moment before she regained her composure, and moved Sayu behind her before pulling out her gun and aiming it up at one of her greater foes.

"What—?" Sayu breathed out feeling shocked and raised her head to see nothing above them. It was still just the two of them but Naomi didn't look at all convinced about that. "Naomi, what's wrong?"

Naomi eyes softened watching the presence fade and revealing her mind somehow angered her into thinking BB was in the room with them. Naomi lowered her gun, and turned to Sayu with a soft dismissing smile.

"Nothing, I just remembered I need to call someone." Naomi told Sayu settling the gun back into its gun shaft. Sayu's merely eyed Naomi, not believing a word she just said after all Naomi just took out her firearm and looked about ready to blow someone's head off.

"Uh, then why don't you just go upstairs to make the—"

"Bad reception,"

"What—??"

"This building has bad reception so I need to go outside to make the call." Naomi replied straight forwardly and Sayu rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, you go call," Sayu said and turned her body to head upstairs, "and I'll be waiting for you in Matsuda's room."

Sayu however didn't make it very far because of Naomi catching her wrist and grasping in tightly, eyes somewhat narrow.

"No, you're coming with me," Sayu opened her mouth to protest but, "After all your still too dangerous to be left alone." In turn Sayu's lips slapped close forming into a frown. Even after telling Naomi about the Death Note and about her brother—Naomi _still_ didn't trust her? "And walk ahead of me."

_I guess that's a yes... _Sayu thought sourly as she changed direction from up to down and walked down each step slowly with Naomi close by, hands hovering and readied to reach for her pistol if needed.

As they passed down another step Sayu could feel resentment building in her heart. If Matsuda was awake he was probably looking for her and now she was heading farther and farther from him. Maybe when she reached the door she could dart away from Naomi and head up the elevator so when they did reach ground level Sayu was ready to put her plan into action. "Move away from the door!" Naomi ordered and Sayu smirked, _like hell._ In an instant she threw the door open ready to spring forward but as she opened something collapsed on top of her with a thud.

"Ouch…" Sayu groaned out now sprawled out on the floor with a block of bricks above her. She lowered her eyes to see this person but they were covered by what appeared to be a bundle of – curtains? "Hey get off…" Sayu whined moving her left hand up to shove the stranger off but stopped at the sound of the pained hitching gasp.

Unsure of what to do at this point, she looked to her so called 'Guardian Angel,' for help. Naomi however was busy now pistol at hand peering down the hall in search for any signs of BB. Sayu bit her lip and slid her hand carefully more to the in hopes to move away from the wound but only to feel her fingers slip into a hole. Sayu felt partially sick, but was glad to know that at least this person was smart enough to be wearing some sort of cloth over the wound. Sayu this time smartly pulled her hand to the left, off the wound completely and now sticking out at the side of the person holding onto it.

Sayu didn't even look down to see the blood, she knew it was there and muffled out a cry to Naomi to help the both of them. Naomi glanced down at the struggling Sayu, blinking at the sight of blood on Sayu's fingertips and then after one sharp look up confirming nothing was there she finally lowered down to crouch on left leg laying the gun to the right of her other leg.

Either Sayu was bleeding or the person resting on her was and considering there was nothing dangerous close by Naomi assumed the latter and very gently grabbed the person's right side cautiously and rolled them over letting them use her right hand as a pillow for their back.

Sayu breathed out a relieving sigh at having the heavy weight off her. Naomi glanced at the person's stomach, so it was them after all, and then she checked up on Sayu who pulled herself up rather quickly using the door knob for support.

"Are you alright?" Naomi asked Sayu and Sayu gave Naomi a quick nod making Naomi too feel at ease. Sayu was still safe.

"S-S-Sayu…" A weak voice called, and when Sayu felt two hands grip at her wrist, she and Naomi peered down in wonder to witness horror. Both girls' eyes widened when they finally recognized the individual to be none other than that of Amane, Misa.

"M-M-Misa—!" Sayu cried out in alarm as the blonde in Naomi's arm gave a short nod before raising her hands to her lips in a bundle of coughs. Sayu felt panic rise to her heart when she saw the sight of her brother's girlfriend, blood lingering on her lips, hands cuffed, and a rather large wound on her right side which was bound lightly by the green curtains. "W-what happened to you?!"

"She was stabbed." Naomi answered examining the wound carefully now. She had seen maybe types of these sorts of wounds before as an FBI agent. These sorts of things were common knowledge.

"What do you mean stabbed?" Naomi gave her a look, and Sayu shook her head, "I mean, why would anyone stab Misa?"

"Maybe because she is the second Kira." Naomi grumbled out and Sayu felt her mouth agape. If that was a joke, that wasn't funny! Sayu felt her eyes narrow dangerously.

"It-its t-t-rue."

"Don't speak." Naomi told Misa and Misa closed her eyes tightly, gasping for air and finally shook her head no. Another wave of coughs came but Misa continued to grasp tightly at Sayu's arm with both hands the sound of the handcuffs rattling as Misa spoke.

"Sayu y-you, you—need to run a-a-away—haah—BB is a-a-af—ter you!"

Sayu blinked her eyes at Misa and shook her head.

"I don't understand—you're whispering Misa?" Before Misa could reply, Naomi swept her freed left hand under Misa's legs and stood up, carrying Misa. "Ah, what are you doing?!" Sayu cried out in alarm.

"Get my gun; we're getting the hell out of here!" Naomi instructed loudly. Sayu shifted uncomfortably but did as she was told, however she froze and looked back up the stairway.

"What about Matsuda—?"

"FORGET HIM!" Naomi roared making Sayu winch and at seeing this Naomi took a deep breath and adjusted her volume. "If we don't hurry Misa won't live."

"But aren't we in a hospital…?"

"She's a Kira remember." Sayu's breathe caught at the sentence, eyes lowering and understanding what she meant. No one wanted to help revitalize a dying Kira. Sayu felt her hands clench tightly wishing she had her death note, these people, to hell with them all. "Sayu," Naomi warned, and Sayu bit her lip in understanding and picked up her pace to follow behind Naomi this time, not looking back.

_Forgive me Matsuda but one day we'll reunite again…I promise._

XXX

**TBC**

**Questions:**

Whew – Another Chapter finished and if you're wondering why Naomi pictured seeing BB it was kind of like a sixth sense thing. She felt he was there and of course she raised her gun to shoot if necessarily but quickly saw that it was just a warning in her head going off. So essentially Naomi knew BB was in the building with them she just didn't know where. It was Misa who confirmed that BB was upstairs so I hope I cleared that confusion up.

_Why won't the hospital treat Misa? _

_In real life doctors don't care the difference of bad and good and will treat any patient, so what gives?_

Oh I know – It was just there to add drama, and make it seem like the people still held a high grudge against the Kiras. Not only that but it brews Sayu's anger when Misa tells her what happened as she was struggling to get to the stairwell. But like I said, _**your right**_, had it been any real life hospital they would have cared for Misa despite her appearance.

_What's BB going to say when he sees that both Sayu and Misa gone? And will he know it was Naomi?_

Oh, I'm sure he'll figure it out and not be very happy about it.

_L seemed OOC this chapter, why? _

Sometimes during anime I've always noticed that these couples sometimes always know when their loved ones are in terrible pain. They get like all stiff or stand up and start going crazy. Well I wanted to show how I think L might react to if Misa was hurt. It was maybe completely inaccurate but I just wanted to throw it in there so I'm sorry if it bugged you.

_Would BB have really let Misa die? _

Can't say, he probably though would have come back and threatened they give her medical help or _**ELSE.**_

_How come Misa didn't faint, you kept showing that she was losing a lot of blood? _Trust me by the time Sayu and Naomi reach the car – Misa's going to be out cold. (Hah hah.)

_What about Matt and Mello where the heck are they? _They are probably just arriving now and with their terrible luck they will miss seeing Naomi, Misa, and Sayu leave the building by a few minutes.

_And BB? _He might bump into Matt and Mello though and maybe even Matsuda…

_L drives? _I guess LOL! I don't know to be honest!

_When's, 'A New Beginning,' going to get updated, you've updated this story like three times and done nothing for that one, what gives?!_

Uh – I actually was going to update it today before I wrote this chapter but plans kind of changed but um, I'm working on having it up by tomorrow – maybe— sorry!

XXX

_**-- The Reviewer's Domain --**_

**Izzy**: _Thanks glad you liked them._

**.Sara: **_Really? Hooked? OH man, sorry for the wait then! I hope you liked the update!_

**TopazDragon: **_Sorry about their confrontation with BB not happening but they will eventually bump into him. Next chapter however will mainly be about the square off between Mello, Lidner, Matt, and finally BB. _

**My Favorite Crooked Smile: **_Yep Takada is gone for good, I don't plan on bringing her back unless it's just to talk about her, or actually discovering her body – and yes BB is hawt – don't need to tell me twice lol!_

**Tavana: **_See, um, I knew you would be mad but um, about L's team members for dying…How was this chapter I mean that's near death man; that should count, right? LOL_

**1sasuhina1: **_Good things, well, somewhat good things!_

**Rizera: **_I'll do my best to add in some BB x Naomi when I can, right now she's still a little peeved at him. As for the others it might not exactly be a reunion but maybe when L and Light get there it will be! BBs going to need to think fast now with his vantage points missing._

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX: **_Thanks I'm glad you were also a fan of Takada's death, while I did like her I was more of a fan of her when she had her memories and just wanted to kill her off. LOL. Oh I sound mean. Oh well, thanks again._

_  
__**And finally to those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites, thank you!**_

_XXX_

_Can't wait to see you guys again for the next chapter! Till than see you!_

_-Takiasmuse._


	19. Unfulfilled Promises

_Short chapter, kind of cheesy – it was like pulling teeth on this chapter but, yeah I tried – I'm really sorry for the future note._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note

**Chapter 19: Unfulfilled Promises**

It wasn't the size of the building that made Lidner feel intimidated but rather the eerie atmosphere that was beginning to driver her up the wall. Lidner lowered her gaze on the red head that now used her as support and wondered what his thoughts were on Mello and L. Even if he stirred awake, Matt had not spoken a word to any of them and Lidner concluded it might have been because his ego had gotten bruised after facing off with BB.

Lidner shifted her gaze on Mello. He had been quite distressed by his friend's lack of interest to communicate and panicked thinking that Matt might have amnesia or something of the sort.

In hopes to clear this problem, Mello now was trying to get a room for a head examination. Lidner rolled her eyes and quietly muttered to Matt that he should quit fooling around and just snap out of his depression but the boy gave not even the slightest bat of an eyelash. She sighed, and carried him over to the desk where Mello was filling out information regarding Matt.

The woman at the front desk and Mello seemed to be bickering. Lidner found it mildly humorous – all he had to do was just answer the questions, but even that seemed to be too much for Mello.

"Look lady I told you his name is Matt and that's all you have to know. I don't have to give you his information, just let us see a doctor!"

The nurse flipped through the pages stuck to her brown clipboard and gave a hum.

"Well sir, I understand you're that your friend is hurt but you have to understand that many people come injured to the hospital all sorts of times."

"Yeah, well-"

"They all must undergo the same procedure because we don't want a potential madman running about inside our hospital walls if you catch my drift." The woman said with a snorted laugh and then winced slightly when Lidner slammed her right hand against the table.

"Just tell us what you need to know!" The woman gave a shaky laugh and than preceded to listing off the things she needed to know before admitting the boy into the hospital's care.

"Ah well, has the boy ever smoked before?"

"…Yes." Mello replied with a sigh, "but not drinking, he usually doesn't drink unless it's a big social outing."

"Has he taken any medication or drug recently?"

"Not that I know of…"Mello shot a glance at Matt but he turned his head away causing Mello to hang his head sadly. "I think he has amnesia. So is it possible to see a doctor first and then fill out the information?"

The nurse frowned but nodded.

"I suppose I could let you go if it's the way you describe it…One moment…."The woman turned to face her computer and started shifting through the number of recipients throughout the building. "Ah, here it is! If you want to get a brain scanner you have to go upstairs to the third floor and speak to Sue. She's the secretary up there and can assist you to finding a room." Lidner and Mello gave their thanks before turning to leave and questioning each other if they wanted to go up the stairs or elevator.

In the end they both decided on the elevator since an unresponsive Matt wasn't helping them any. Now all they had to do was waiting for the elevator to come down and then they could proceed to their next course of action.

XXX

BB was feeling quite devious, he had managed to find an easy going doctor and pull him away from his work for a few moments and escort him to his "dying friend" who had collapsed. However once the doctor realized that BB was lying because they ended up being in a closet, BB seized the opportunity to strangle the doctor so he could naturally change his choice of clothing and blend in the doctor from whom he just killed.

Judging by the competence level of these people BB assumed he would be in clear skies once he managed to fool at least individual and surprisingly he did which made him feel accomplished. He did find a list of patients that had been admitted not too long ago and began to work his way down the list.

Much to his disappointment however many of the rooms were filled with chatting families or weeping parents or other ridiculous situations. The whole thing was a real drag, and he was fighting back the urge to stain his brand new uniform while on the job. Luckily after this eleventh failure he finally reached a room that had what he wished for the most – silence.

It was really great news because it could mean one, that the patient was simply sleeping or two he had located Light's younger sibling at last. When he stepped in the first thing he caught note of was the sight of a male sleeping comfortably while his cellular sat welcoming BB to take a peek at its master's life. Again, a smirk crept on his face; he could mess around with this person's life and make them miserable for his own personal enjoyment.

However there was always that bitch on the back of his mind – Misa. She is probably curled in a ball wrapping herself in the blankets of the bed trying to gasp for air after receiving such a heavy wound. Crying out for help, and bitterly sobbing about how much she hated him.

BB growled, if she died, it was her own fault for mentioning L. The only person she should have any interest in was him and if she lived maybe this would be a good lesson to learn for her to understand her position in their "relationship." However with her in mind, he couldn't be fooling around with unnecessary people.

With a dejected sigh, he grabbed the door knob and prepared to leave the room, however his eye caught something on the ground making him reopen the door widely and checking to see if what he saw was correct and he was because in that bloody mess he discovered a corpse. At last found what he was looking for and it seemed that this man had some explaining to do and BB had an idea on how to just go on about it.

_Heh_

XXX

"Yah know Ella mister Miyomi is pretty good lookin' if yah ask me." Ella glanced oddly at her assistant.

For 13 years Ella had been working at this hospital and in those years she had never met a woman who had taken an interest in Mr. Miyomi. After all, Mr. Miyomi was an old man now.

Sure he had his sky rocketing moments but Ella that was it in her mind, nothing more.

"You must be kidding." Ella drawled out, "He's an old man Sue." Sue turned to her friend with a shocked expression while twisting a lock of her long red hair around her tan index finger.

"Old man…What are yah talkin' about? He's looked like he was in his 20s maybe?" Sue replied feeling confused. Ella gave a short chuckle but then her expression turned to serious as she grabbed a hold of her friends arm and wheeled her chair over to her side to whisper in her ear,

"How many times have I warned you about drinking on the job? You could get fired!" Sue's mouth fell open in horror.

"I didn't drink though!" Sue replied in an exclaimed whisper. "I swear I didn't!" She added at seeing Ella's glare. Ella shook her head and sighed rolling her chair back over to her side of the desk.

"You're beginning to worry me Sue." Her assistant rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see how yah saw that gorgeous lookin' man as old. What I wouldn't give to drive my hands into those dark –"

"Uh, ladies," Mello called starting to get annoyed at the back and forth ping-ponged chat going on between the two women. "Sorry to disturb your dramatic Tale of losing your chance at love but—"

"Chance at love…?" Both women echoed feeling lost and Sue lifted her index finger at Mello while making a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Honey I'm married." Sue replied with a giant beaming smile.

"You're married—?" Mello questioned, "Than why did you…?" He paused, and looked at the two women who were staring blankly at him in wonder so he slapped his right hand against his face gently, "Never mind, I just need a room for my friend over there." He pointed to Lidner who now sat at the edge of a waiting couch while Matt was laying down staring up at the roof in a daze. "So if you would so kindly…?"

"Sure sugar." Sure said and she checked her paperwork. "Well it seems Dr. Price hasn't gotten back to us on another patient so that could mean the guy has gone into operation."

"Which means his room is free." Ella added with a cheeky grin. "So you can head over to that room, it's just over there a few hall down and to the left."

"Okay thanks." Mello replied snapping his fingers before placing them back into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. He headed back over to Lidner while un-wrapping the chocolate bar. She turned to him standing up immediately in a sort of salute. Mello slightly felt intimidated but shook it off as he bite into the bar.

"Da ladies shaid two go two brooms over deer."

Lidner groaned she couldn't understand his gibberish when he was talking with his mouth full. She swore she heard a chuckle from Matt.

"…Just…lead the way." Lidner replied with a strain, she really hated admitting that Mello had his negative points too.

"Shoo, foolmo me." Lidner could only sigh as she tugged on Matt's arm to pull his lazy butt off the couch the boy was simply smirking in return.

XXX

He knew he would enjoy this, BB now held this man, whom he soon discovered was called Matsuda due to his streams of text messages from fellow buddies was a cop and not any cop, a special one assigned to protect a certain younger sister.

BB's eyes dropped to Matsuda, his chest slowly rose and fell as he continued to sleep unaware of the danger he was in. Bb chuckled,

"Poor sweet sleeping beauty…Let's see who's been leaving you so many voicemails, one can only imagine!"

The answer machine came up and in a moment's second a calm voice came up.

"Matsuda, this is Near," BB felt himself smirk, one of L's bratty subordinates again, "Call me back when you can it's important."

Next Message—

"Hello Matsuda, this is Near again. I don't exactly know what's going on but it seems Light is the least of our worries—"

"Give me the damned phone you brat!"

"Light settle down."

"Like hell I will—if anything happens to Sayu I'll kill you Matsuda!"

A sigh,

"Just be careful, BB is highly dangerous." The phone clicked after that and the options to what BB wanted to do with that message appeared but BB found it extremely difficult to move at the moment especially with a barrel of a loaded gun pressed against his head.

BB grimaced at the sudden turn of the tide.

"It would seem sleeping beauty wasn't sleeping after all…"

XXX

Naturally Matsuda had to agree with this criminal as he had been awake and simply playing the role Near had suggested he take. BB was cocky, just as L said he would be, and it seemed that attitude lead to his downfall.

BB began to lower the phone but Matsuda loaded his gun, halting the destructive L counterpart to halt his movement.

"You know, I don't think L would like it very much if you just decided to kill killed me. You have to take in his laws of justice after all."

"Shut it," Matsuda commanded, "I don't care want you have to say. Besides in a few minutes the others will be arriving to collect you whether it's dead or alive."

BB let out a small chuckle, casually throwing the cellular over his shoulder as if to challenge Matsuda to fire but he did not.

"Figures…" BB muttered, and then the pressure of the gun increased on his forehead.

"I'm warming you—don't you dare try anything or I will kill you!"

"Right, you'll kill me," BB replied sarcastically shrugging his shoulders with a laugh. He could sense Matsuda's growing frustration and smirked. _Time to mess with this guy's head; I can't wait to see his blood splatter against the wall. _"Well—Anyways kid, do you mind if I call you kid?"

Matsuda's glare darkened but said nothing. "Kid it is." BB replied patting Matsuda's arm in greeting. "Anyways kid, don't you find it funny on—hmm—let's see L's way of preaching that he's going to protect these poor innocent civilians?"

"Why would it be funny, he's doing a good deed unlike you!" Matsuda shouted and BB yawned.

"Yeah, Ls doing a great job—"BB began clapping his hands together but he suddenly paused, "Such a great job that he continues to let me kill millions of people and has yet to sentence me to death to take responsibility for any of it...I think it's hilarious, don't you agree?"

Matsuda wasn't the slightest bit amused at hearing this. After all it was the truth, this man was known to many as a monster and far worst feared than Kira and yet he was merely put in jail left to rot, but never given the death penalty whilst someone like Light was to be hanged. It hardly made sense, just why was the system letting BB off so easily compared to the other criminals? "I guess I'm a special case since after all I AM a part of the family." BB chuckled sinisterly, hands falling down inside his pockets.

Matsuda felt as if a bombshell had just gone off, _**family**_, _Just what the hell does that mean? Are L and BB related? Come to think of it they do look like twins…but could it be that BB and L are family members?_

BB continued to chuckle, he could see the inner struggle Matsuda was beginning to endure. Oh that line worked every time. People always would freak out if he had mentioned L and him were brothers, which was hardly the case for that matter. L was simply his ticket to freedom.

BB's right hand stroked his knife, yep; it was almost time to strike. All he needed was his diversion and the stage was—

The sound of the door opening to the room opened. BB's eyes flashed for a moment, and Matsuda dropped his guard for a moment, and that's all it took, for BB to advance.

XXX

It all happened so fast. One second she was engaged in a conversation with Mello the next minute she was opening the door to see Matsuda—one of L's clients yelp in pain as a figure that appeared as L lifted up their right hand out of their pockets revealing a knife. They twirled it in their right hand and then proceeded into stabbing it into Matsuda's left arm.

That very cry that escaped from Matsuda's lips also caused Matsuda's gun to slip from his hands which was caught by his attacker swiftly. It was then, in slow motion that before Matsuda could raise his body to yell or scream in retaliation a loud thunderous bang shot out throughout the room silencing them all at once.

It was then Lidner felt her breath hitch up. She should be used to this, she was cop, she was a warden, she was a…A…Her brain couldn't function, not with those windows reflecting her image that was now smeared in blood. Smeared with a gruesome sight of a man who was once called Touta Matsuda now, _**now,**_ hardly recognizable.

She was crying, gods, the chuckles from the shaking back view of what she thought was L slowly was causing her brain to split in two. She wanted to hurl, but couldn't not when that man's body whirled slowly in her direction.

Lidner felt paralyzed, the man was practically drenched in blood, and he seemed to be enjoying it. That man she knew well, that man she knew was Beyond Birthday.

Lidner could never forget those murderous eyes after first laying eyes on him through the glass window during his examinations. Those eyes, he was ready to kill. His right hand rose, bringing the gun up along with it arm extended and pointing towards her, no, beyond her shoulder to Mello.

"No—!" Lidner screamed, at least she think she did as she quickly spun around to save him.

XXX

Mello's face turned white as a sheet as another loud thunderous bang filled the air; this time however, Lidner took a direct blow from behind. He watched her body jerk at the shot before she crumbled to her knees.

"I just love it when things go my way!" A voice cheerfully stated, as he tapped the weapon against his head with a playful smirk. "I guess people are just dying to see me. I love when that happens because others get so jealous."

Mello didn't know how to respond, there was just so much blood. He jumped when a hand grasped his leg tightly. His head jerked down to see Lidner getting back on her feet with a sway of her arms as she looked at him fiercely whilst reaching into her jacket and pulling out a small pistol of her own.

"Get out of here." She commanded.

"But—"

"You heard what she said," The two spun their heads to see Matt no longer leaning against the door frame for support instead he was now holding a gun of his own gritting his teeth angrily at BB. "Let's get you out of here."

"But what—"

"Don't worry about me." Lidner stated, turning her body around and holding her gun to meet BB's already aimed weapon. "I know how to handle scum like him, now go, you can't die here!"

Mello swallowed what the hell she was trying to tell him?! Was she asking him to leave her behind? There was no way he was going to let that happen after what he just did to that guy! "I promise, I will be fine, now go!" She shouted again this time glancing at him with those soften orbs that were a rare sight.

He glanced over at BB who was making hand puppets and mocking Lidner's words. He shook his head and sighed.

"Fine but you better not die on me Bullook." With that Mello and Matt ran off and Lidner stared off at him shocked. Who had told him her real name? _**Near….**_ Lidner wondered with a twitch. She would get him for that one.

Before she could do that however there was one obstacle standing in her way,

"Are we done with the whole dramatic goodbye scene because I kind of have places to be and people to kill and your kind of getting in the way of that, you know?" BB said, raising his gun back up with a tilted head.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to put an end to your criminal activity."

"Why warden, I feel blessed. I always knew you cared about me."

"Now there's a good joke." As soon as that sentence escaped her lips BB fired another bullet, this time it hit her directly in the heart, he was sure of it. Nobody ever makes a fool out of him. BB was shocked though when Lidner rose her head and smirking back up at him.

He sighed.

"These guns just don't do the job anymore these days…If only I had my knife again, oh well, I guess I'll just have to make due ne?"

"Give me your best shot!"

"Heh, you'll regret wanting to stay behind warden, I'll be sure to make a fine example out of you."

Lidner felt a trail of sweat drip down her forehead, but shook off the bad feeling in her stomach.

"My turn…!" She yelled, firing but BB ducked charging at her. Lidner could only stumble a few feet away but found herself in an uncomfortable position when BB pressed her up against the wall, his gun pressed against her neck.

"Your turn, you say?"

"Yes," Lidner replied, shooting him in the left foot. He immediately released her drawing away and Lidner laughed. "When I say it's my turn I mean—AGH!"

A scream broke out when, the sound of gunshots echoed throughout the hall. BB had shot her right leg to return the favor.

"Not so overconfident now are we?" BB asked the now fallen Halle Bullook who was now holding her right leg in pain while resting on her bottom.

So he had figured out she had been using a bullet proof vest all this time. What could she do now? She remembered that at least Matsuda's gun had to have six bullets inside of it. One which was used on Matsuda himself and three—_**HISS – **_four used on her.

Lidner felt ears roll down her cheeks, both legs crippled by BB's fury. At least she knew that he had one bullet left. If she could dodge it, then BB's reign of terror would be come to an end. If only it were that simple, but they never were…

_I've always watched you Mello whether it was close or from a far; I was always concerned with your health. _

Lidner took a deep breath and shakily raised her pistol once more, she could not miss, or she would be dead.

_You always strain yourself out and I just wish you would relax every once and awhile. _

She fired; BB easily dodged and smirked, challenging her for another go. At this point a large lump was forming in her throat because that meant she only had three more chances.

_Not even with me will you relax, which is frustrating but at the same time I see that I really am not the one who should be centered in your heart. _

Another miss, and yet another miss.

_But neither is L so don't you dare go after him._

Another chuckle, and she was running out of time.

_I guess there's only one thing left for me to say..._

Last chance, last bullet, and yet, as she pulled the trigger it only a click was heard along with the drop of her heart.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"It would seem you have run out of bullets Miss…?"

"…Bullook, Halle…"

"Ah, I see. Then goodbye Miss Halle, I'll see you in hell one day."

"…Yes…" Lidner spoke softly, closing her eyes as she let her gun fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Any last words before I send you off?"

"…Goodbye, goodbye _Mello – I love—"_

_**Bang—**_

XXX

_**TBC**_

_Sorry for the short chapter, I'm being kind of slackerish since it's my birthday or was 9- 28__th__) but I guarantee for a longer and better chapter soon! Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. _

_Oh and I didn't mean to make Matt seem like an ass, even though he looks like one in this chapter, I wanted to show that he was pissed off about getting his ass kicked so easily and he kind of was giving everyone the cold shoulder. _

_Oh and once this news travels to Sayu, yeah, I don't want to be in BB's shoes, ever._

_See you later,_

_Takiasmuse._


	20. Forbidden Memories

Hi again, welcome to another fun filled dramatic chapter. I hope you like it~! Thanks again for the support and hope to see you all next time around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Chapter 20: Forbidden Memories**

They had arrived –_ too late_ – for what L could see before him as took in the destruction BB left behind. Light did not wait for L to even pull to a stop when they first turned into the parking lot; rather, he opened his door and jumped out of a moving vehicle all for what he said was for his sister's sake?

L didn't believe it, he had already lived under the world of Light's false pretense before and he was not about to fall for it again. Light merely wanted revenge – a common trait in the average criminal's agenda, it seemed – to L.

There were a number of patients gathering outside, some looking devastated others shocked, furious, and perhaps even confusion as to what just happened the last few minutes ago.

He placed his hands in his jean pockets and started his way over to the building. Slowly but surely he managed to shake off the stiffness in his back and managed to accomplish his fashionable bending form and idealized dark glance.

Luckily for L at least, Light's appearance had created such a commotion that people ignored the detective's arrival. Not really caring if for the time being allowing Light to charge into the building after BB at the time, he shifted his gaze in and out of the crowd hoping to find a stray of blonde hair that he recognized.

Thankfully he did, while it was not Misa, the relief that one of his students was safe and sound was enough for him for the moment. Mello was sitting on top of one of the many fire truck cars that had gathered outside the building. Apparently there had been a fire and it set off a multitude of fire sprinklers inside the building – a perfect escape for BB to escape no doubt.

"Mello," The boy lifted his head at the call, at first his eyes widened and flashed a look of terror that made L worry but soon Mello quickly calmed down as Near appeared with a hesitant Linda nearby. "Are you alright?"

The question was rather stupid to say, clearly after that look Mello was not in the best state of minds, however L felt a need to provide some sort of comfort for the boy because he was a part of his family. Mello swallowed, shifted his eyes to the building, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead at the images that continued to play in his mind.

"Apparently Mello is a bigger coward than I thought." Near spoke trying to get a rise out of Mello to get him to talk but it backfired when Mello's gaze dropped to the ground bitterly. Linda scowled, whacking Near over the head and told him to leave Mello alone which in turn became a bicker so L merely sighed and tried again with the boy.

"Explain." L said, Mello raised his eyes warily at L and began his tale.

It seemed Matt hadn't returned after promising that he would go back and help Lidner. He had received no word from any of them and he had some bad news to tell as well. "Who died?" L asked, Mello gave him a startled look, but then gaze softened, this was L after all.

"Some guy, Lid- no Halle seemed to know him."

"…Matsuda," L managed to say sorely. To him this would be a great loss. Sure Matsuda had moments that made him down right useless to be around in cases but the fact of Miss Yagami Sayu-sans health rested on Matsuda's shoulders. With him gone, L knew, her Kira percentage would take a giant leap into the danger zone again and if she was with BB – that would make it turn for the worst. "Was there anyone else with him?" L dragged on, his hopes were pinning on Misa but he could not let Mello see that.

"I didn't really see anyone else." L's heart dropped, but he remained calm, lips lined and facial expression clear of any emotion.

"I see," L paused, shifting his gaze back up into the air. He could see Rem above flying swiftly from window to window in search of Misa rather frantically but luck did not appear to be on her side either. "You stay here than with Near, I'll go see if Matt's—"

"No need." A gruff voice appeared behind. They looked to see a staggering red head approaching them. He had a few scrapes from what looked to be missed gunshot wounds and some bruises here and there but overall he just looked extremely tired.

"Matt!" Mello cried out overjoyed to see his best friend well. He got up and ran over to give him a brotherly hug. "You're okay!"

"Whoa—!" Matt exclaimed as he was tackled by Mello but managed to keep himself from falling over. "Ouch, watch it!" Matt yelped, a fresh sting running down his back.

"Oh uh, sorry, I'm just glad to see your alright." Mello replied pulling away from Matt with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

"Yah, I just—look sorry about before my ego was bruised from getting busted up by BB and his partner earlier. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You already did though." Mello pointed out with a smirk.

"Ah, yeah…"Matt replied. "Sorry."

"Matt, where is BB now? Is he still inside?" L asked, interrupting their friendly chit chat. Matt turned to L and shook his head.

"I don't know, after I shot him in the shoulder he seemed pretty steamed, I think he was running low on ammo so he got desperate to escape."

"The fire sprinklers?" L asked curiously, and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, he turned his gun on a computer mainframe shot it and caused a little explosion which made the fire alarms go off. I tried to pursue him but the heavy pressure made it hard to hold my gun up and he escaped. I would have chased after him but he did a number to me too." Matt finished lifting up his shirt to let the other see the massive bruise BB gave him when he knocked him into a table during their mini brawl. "I wasn't a match for him; he's in another league compared to me. BB's on your level L." Matt admitted leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "I-I'm—"

"Don't worry about it." L finished seeing how hard it was for Matt to admit his faults. "There was nothing else you could have done." Matt shook his head in disagreement.

"No there was something else, but I was _too late._"

Linda could see the strain in Matt's eyes, something terrible had happened and she knew L could see it too. Matt eyes jerked to her, and she blinked in surprise. "Linda, I would rather you go away for this."

They boys turned to glance at her and she continued to blink innocently.

"It's graphical." Near plainly stated, and Linda winced. She nodded turning to leave.

"Linda, go find Yagami-kun and drag him here." L commanded, and she gave a quick nod.

"Y-yes, understood."

"Don't be stupid." Near added, and while most would hiss at his comment Linda smiled gracefully and took her leave. For her that was his cue of saying, 'be safe,' and she was fine with that.

Once Linda had taken her leave, Matt cleared his throat unsure how to put this gently to the group, or rather to his best friend.

"Lidner she—"

"Hey where is Halle anyways, I thought you said you were going to go back for her?" Mello asked quizzically and Matt's brows furrowed.

"I did."

"Then where is she?" Mello stated, "Is she still inside if so I'll go look for her."

Before Mello could run off L grabbed hold of his wrist and jerked him back. Mello glanced back at L curiously. "Why did you stop me?"

"Let Matt finish." L stated. "I think you _need _to hear this." Mello swallowed not liking his tone, and furthermore not liking the way Matt was gazing in his direction sadly. Panic filled his mind and his stomach twisted up in realization.

"N-no don't tell me she, she—"

"She died get over yourself Mello. Your acting pathetic again." Near replied, "This is exactly the reason I don't involve myself in relationships. They are meaningless and—"

L and Matt stood shocked when Mello pulled out of L's grip and punched Near straight in the face. Near was sent flying a few feet away onto the ground on his back.

"Shut up Near! You talk a lot of crap but if I were to take a bullet to Linda's head you wouldn't dare say that shitty sentence to me again you bastard!"

"Mello, don't say such things!" L warned, and Mello shot L a glare.

"Don't give me that shit L! You're the last person I want to hear from! You abandoned us for some bitch! She's nothing but a criminal and you know it! She deserved to be—"Mello cut himself off when he saw L charging in his direction. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow but nothing came. Mello opened one eye to see L's right leg nearing his neck and Matt grabbing L's stomach holding him back from doing something dangerous.

Mello fell on his butt feeling afraid, his heart beating against his chest madly as he glanced up to see L bellowing down at him with sharp narrow eyes.

"Calm down L!" Matt shouted at the shaking L. Near got up from his spot on the ground with a groan, rubbing his cheek. Mello's punch seemed really stronger than usual this time. He swore he felt his jaw crack.

"I understand your need to attack me Mello, but you really shouldn't drag L into this. He tries his best."

"_He tries his best."_

Mello blinked, hearing Lidner's words linger in his brain once more. On their way to the hospital they had to stop and wait for a red light to pass and she gave him a glance through the mirror.

"_Huh—?"_

_He swore she saw her smile._

"_L does, you should really give him a break. I know you're jealous of Misa but you really shouldn't bash on her so much when L's around. It really gives him a hard time."_

"_Hard time—Yeah right, he cares more about her than us."_

"_Yes, L loves her, but he also wants your acceptance more than anything else."_

"_Like I'd let that happen."_

"_Mello, you're being difficult again. Now I see why Near always complains about you."_

_Mello rolled his eyes wishing he had a bar of chocolate to bite into right about now._

"_He's the difficult one." _

_Halle sighed as she tapped the steering wheel,_

"_If you say so…"_

Mello felt his hands ball up at the memory of Linder flowing around his mind. That sweet smile that was usually hidden by her cold exterior something he couldn't forget. The way she was always close by when he was feeling down and now she was gone.

She promised him she would be back because it was no problem for someone like her, and yet now….

Mello glanced down toward L, his leg was back on the ground, thankfully, but he still looked extremely pissed off. Mello did the only thing he could think of. He bowed his head and prepared of the greatest apology he could muster.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to give you so much trouble L. I just, I _really_ hate Misa." He replied.

"Why? She has done nothing—"

"She has done something!" Mello raised his head. "She took you away from us. You were supposed to come home after solving the Kira case but instead you went to her and look what's happened because of it! People are dying! People _**are**_dead L and BB is gone! What are we going to do now?!"

"We'll find him."

"How are we going to do that when all you can think about is Misa?!"

At that moment, Rem was at his side whispering words and L stiffened up, his world slowly falling apart.

"It doesn't matter anymore," L stated as his own heart breaking at his words. "Because Misa's Shinigami just informed me that she could no longer feel Misa's presence…Misa is dead…I hope your happy now Mello and another thing, I'm done with being L." Mello mouth dropped in shock; it was almost like L delivered a punch into his stomach.

Matt had released his hold on L after L had stated such an upsetting commotion.

"But what about the case L, you can't just quit because Misa is dead! What about BB?" Matt shouted off toward L's back and the detective did stop and turn to look at them for a moment.

"Aren't you all my successors? Surely you don't need my help." L stated plainly. "I'll be at the whammy house if you need me. Do what you want with Light-kun. He's not my problem anymore."

With that L was gone with a call of a taxi leaving the successors dumbfounded and now in a state of panic.

Mello felt like tearing out his hair, he quickly got to his feet and glanced at the shocked Near with fury.

"What the hell are we going to do now?!"

Near blinked, and then his gaze narrowed back to Mello.

"Why are you asking me? It wasn't I who angered L—it was you?" Mello growled, becoming aggravated.

"Oh so your pointing fingers at me again!" Near nodded.

"Yes because you know what Mello you just really screwed up."

"CALM DOWN!" Matt roared, knocking them both on the head while straightening his goggles. Matt's hair was practically standing after L's dramatic announcement. "First things first you—"He pointed at Mello. "You need to go apologize to L again. You crossed over the line big time. If you want to be angry at someone it should be me since I didn't get to Lidner on time. Not L, not Misa, I don't get what your deal is with her. She really has done nothing to us at all."

"She took L from us!" Mello proclaimed again.

"From you…" A voice appeared, and they turned to see Linda and a smirking Light. Oh how he was loving every little bit of what just played before him during that last 10 seconds. "Right…?" Linda asked the whammies all turned to Mello waiting for an explanation.

"Yes from me." Mello gritted out. Light started cracking up, oh, ho, how funny this was. Mello shot Light a dirty look but then turned to Matt with an apology.

"I guess I really like L."

"He's gay." Light highlighted with a chuckle. Matt growled.

"Linda take him out of here before I kick his ass."

Linda placed her hands on her hips and stared up at Light with a groan.

"First they tell me to bring you, next they tell me to send you away..." She muttered, grabbing Light with a sharp twist to his arm which she learned when L was teaching her class how to restrain "the bad guys."

"Look Mello. It will never work. You know that."

"You don't know that Misa is dead after all!" Mello stated repeating L's words.

"You're wrong." The boys turned their heads to see a ghost standing before them. Mello gapped, and pointed at the figure.

"Hello Mello. It's been awhile."

"H-Halle!" He exclaimed, before his eyes rolled back and he fainted into Matt's arms. Near also felt taken aback at her appearance. She was using a pair of crutches to hold her up. Legs covered in bandages from being operated on. BB certainly did a number on her.

"I thought you said you wanted to disappear?" Matt asked, "Now you're making me look like a liar."

"Technically you are." Halle replied with a smirk earning a groan from Matt. She shifted her view on Near and began to speak again. "I think you should go see L and show him this."

Halle pulled something from her pocket and revealed a tape.

Near approached her carefully, still slightly feeling awkward by her presence.

"W-What is it?" Near wondered, grabbing it from her hands and taking a look at it.

"The security cameras at the front door picked up this lovely image."

"Who's on it?" Matt wondered as he heaved Mello over to a bench.

"Who else would it be?" Halle questioned and Matt nodded in understanding.

"So Misa is alive."

"Apparently so, and the good thing is that Sayu is with her as well."

"How is that a good thing?" Lidner pressed her lips together and thought about it for awhile.

"I guess I could be wrong."

"Could be," Matt echoed. "But then again I've never met the chick to be honest."

"Let's get going then." Near announced. "The more time we spend messing around the more dead bodies counts we will have to answer too."

Lidner agreed as did Matt; they still had a long way to go before the battle was over after all BB was still out there somewhere…

**XXX**

"Damn it." BB cursed as blood tinkled down his arm. If he had known that red head was going to be such a problem he would have ended his life much earlier. BB hated leaving things go unfinished especially now that the woman had managed escape from his wrath.

_Not for long. _His mind interjected with a smirk. Yes, he would bump into them again, and when he was dead all three of those brats would suffer.

BB began to wrap his wounds with his now, crumbled shirt. No matter, he could easily get another. One thing that did bother him is why he had not encountered the female fatal Yagami, Sayu?

Those stabbing wounds she had created they were a beautiful sight, now while he had to admit it was a tad bit sloppy, Bb would give Sayu a break since she obviously was still an amateur on these sorts of occasions.

At least he knocked one idiot out of L's equation and what was better about knocking him out was he knew judging from that Sayu was this Matsuda's speed dial number one they must be close meaning he just strummed someone's heart strings big time.

Other than that the hospital takeover had become a failure. He no longer had any advantages over L because both females were out of his grasp for the time being. Right now he was heading down the stair well, slowly, he was out of ammo, and didn't need to attract attention especially when he had a good feeling L and Light were nearby. It was more of Light's cursing loudmouth yells that hinted him from below. Luckily these idiots didn't consider checking the stairwell, perhaps it was too obvious, or perhaps they just simply overlooked it all together.

"…Fools." BB commented, heading down to the bottom and when he did he nearly slipped. "The hell…? Who would mop a stair well that is completely idiotic are these people trying to kill their patients or something?" BB grumbled, managing to keep himself up by holding onto the bar, he looked down at his foot, a sharp wince shot through him. "Bitch…" He commented readjusting his jaw at the reminder he had been shot. "Tch, I swear I'll get her if it's the last thing I do."

Once he took a closer look he noted that the water puddle he had stepped in was a crimson red. His eyes flashed. "Don't tell me!" He quickly swung open the door, there were nurses cleaning up a crimson trail all curious as to what happened. "I see— it makes perfect sense as to why I didn't see Sayu it was all because Misa," His grip on the door increased, he felt like he could break iron at this point with his own hands. "Has reached her before I could, clever little minx. I guess she truly is one not to underestimate. I'll know that the next time I pull her intestines inside out, heh."

"Oh were you the one bleeding sir?" A nurse approached him, and he turned to her with a grand smile.

"Yes, I was hurt very badly by the attacker from upstairs, is there any way that you lovely ladies could assist me?"

The two ladies glanced at each other and blushed.

"Yes, follow us, right this way."

BB's eyes darkened.

"Your all too kind."

**XXX**

"Heave ho." Matt commented as they gathered Mello and carried him to the back seat of Near's car that they arrived in. Near shot him annoyed look but said nothing, aside from him Linda held the car keys and whirled them about in her hands. She had told them very sharply she would drive. One she didn't trust Matt to drive because he was a psychopathic video game freak and would turn it into some form of racing game. Two Near probably couldn't see over the steering wheel unless he used his pillow case and Linda doubted he would with his rivals nearby and tree she wasn't trusting the car to a criminal that wanted them all dead.

Matt turned to Lidner and took the tape from her hands, she merely smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I work better alone and watching Mello from afar is what I'm best at." Matt couldn't help the beat of sweat that ran down his head, she almost sounded like a certified stalker.

"What should I tell him when he wakes up? I mean he saw you…" Lidner tapped her chin and then pointed her index finger out.

"Tell him his mind was playing tricks. Like I said before I want to disappear. I realize that the one meant for Mello isn't me but that doesn't mean I can't protect him from afar."

"I see, well then," Matt placed the tape under his left arm and then reached out his right hand to shake her hand. "Farewell Halle."

Halle closed her eyes, than opened, eyes filled with determination as she shook Matt's hand.

"Farewell—"She jerked him close and laid a pop kiss on his lips. Matt's eyes grew wide, and she giggled.

Matt blinked multiple times watching as Halle turned about, and made her way back toward the building in her crutches.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked out loud but quickly shook his head; there were other things to be more concerned about.

Matt got inside the car and buckled up; he placed the tape on Mello's stomach and waited for Linda to start the car. Near glanced back at Matt with curiosity,

"Halle's not coming?"

"No," Matt said as he tapped his lips, "She's going to be working solo. If Mello asks about her, she's dead."

Near nodded in understanding, Lidner was never one to cling to people. She stayed her distance and always loved from afar. Near shifted his gaze on Linda, Lidner's predicament was similar to his own. He must never get close, no matter how much it pestered him.

Linda blinked, feeling watched, she gazed toward Near to see his eyes were out the window. She frowned, there was no way Near was looking her way with Matt being around. He was always stone-cold with company.

"Hey Linda stop daydreaming we got places to be, villains to stop!" Matt's voice commanded from the back seat, she snapped out of her daze and shifted the gears into reverse while pressing down the pedal so the car wouldn't move. Linda turned her head back checking both sides before pulling out of the driveway completely and then finally set it to drive however she did not allow the car to move forward.

"Um…I was wondering…" Linda began with a shaky voice. "Do you think L really is going to quit?" Linda shifted uncomfortably in her seat, although she had not witnessed L's full extension of his explosion she still couldn't tell if he was joking around or not.

Near's gaze flickered from outside back to Linda, he wasn't sure how to reply to that question. He wanted to say no because L had never done anything this overly dramatic. He expected this sort of thing to come from Mello and not L so it was really confusing.

"Not a chance." Matt spoke up, "L would never quit over something so trivial. I think I know why he did, he was testing us."

"Testing us?" Linda asked and Near grabbed his hair and started to twirl it.

"I think I understand." Matt smirked, adjusting his goggles on his head and leaned back into his seat kicking up his feet up top of Near's chair earning a sneer.

"Yeah just look at it this way Linda. I think L was just trying to cheer me up since I was feeling useless after BB winning and what not. With L gone I kind of took control of the situation and made sure to stop the fighting. He was showing that I wasn't worthless." Linda made an 'ah' sound in understanding as she finally hit the gas and let the car move forward and prepared to turn at the stop sign onto the main road.

"And Mello—"

"Obviously to just let out some steam."

"Figures, L always has to be one step ahead of everyone else." Light grumbled, crossing his hands over his chest. He was just about ready to push off this kid who was laying just besides his lap, unconscious. "Obviously Rem told him something other than what he admitted to and now L must have rushed home to figure out the coordinates."

Matt nodded, that sounded just like L. Even though he called them in for help, now that L had the clues to lead him to BB he probably just made up that act to distance himself from them as well so they could stay out of L's ways.

"I wonder why he keeps treating us like kids…" Light chuckled then, and he gripped the back of Linda's seat bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Maybe because you are kids." Linda shivered at his tone, and wished she could run away but she had to drive.

"Oi," Two voices appeared, Light turned his head to see two scornful boys. Light shrugged.

"See what I mean." He only earned two heavy glares in response.

**XXX**

They had been driving for hours, or at least it felt like hours had passed. Sayu's hands were balled up in her lap, and resting against her right shoulder Misa breathed softly in her sleep. Sayu couldn't help but feel annoyed; she wished she could meet the bastard that did this to her "sister" like figure.

"He would have killed you." Naomi's voice appeared; Sayu lifted her eyes to see Naomi's orbs watching her from the mirror. "BB is beyond insane. He will do anything to accomplish his mission."

"You sound like you know him quiet well." Sayu replied, and Naomi nodded, while keeping her eyes on the road watching cars fly by besides her.

"I was assigned to him."

"Did you ever come in contact with BB?" Sayu asked somewhat trying to understand Naomi's situation for needed to work without L's knowledge of her existence still in play.

"I did." Naomi replied.

"What happened?"

Silence.

Sayu sighed; Naomi just wouldn't give out information. She was cold stone when it came to these kinds of conversations. This is why this ride was getting so boring. Everything was staring to get boring again.

_Kill her than._

Sayu's eyes snapped wide, sucking in her breath as that cold shiver ran down her spine.

_You want to have fun again right? Than kill, it's fun to kill after all we get to paint, and painting is fun. Don't you remember Sayu? Don't you remember that red paint we played with it was so fun!_

Images of tore limbs, bodies, and lifeless eyes begging for mercy – no – they were reaching out to her begging for her to kill them.

Sayu swallowed roughly while closing her eyes, a sweat rolling down her forehead. Her alter ego was begging to take control again. She was showing Sayu the ways in which they could remove Naomi out of the picture. Sayu felt her lips twitch, was she really going to smile?

"Get those thoughts out of your head or I'll run us off the road." Naomi spoke up and Sayu felt her head jerking up in surprise, eyes wide. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Naomi questioned, those steely eyes watching from the mirror. "Like I said, I was assigned with BB. I know what you're thinking. Your too obvious with the blood red eyes of yours."

Sayu made a gurgled whistle in her mouth she didn't know she activated her eyes! It was strange because she couldn't see Naomi's blood numbers, so she glanced at Misa who was still in deep slumber. Still nothing though. "The fact that you turned your head makes my suspicious correct."

An exclamation mark appeared over Sayu's head. Her eyes darted back up toward the mirror.

So her eyes weren't activated after all, Naomi was just testing her suspicion and Sayu just fell right into it. "If you try anything let me warn you that I will drive off the road, and send us flying over the side of the railing to our possible deaths."

Sayu gapped, her body started to shake, what the hell was she thinking? Sayu felt a small smirk grace her lips. She had to be lying.

"I thought you said that you wanted to get revenge on my brother?"

"Well you are his sister aren't you?" Naomi asked, or rather stated with her own smile. Sayu felt her teeth grit against each other. "Besides not only do I have you here but also his girlfriend Amane, Misa who is also the second Kira. Don't you think getting rid of two Kiras would be the right thing to do? Letting you live is going against my law book and you should obviously be grateful towards me if anything."

"Which I am…" Sayu replied still shivering.

"Good because I think you should know that without you two Light would be an easy target to capture after all he doesn't do anything with his own hands." Sayu tore her gaze away from the mirror and focused her stare out the window. Tree, tree, car, bush, tree, car, tree…Sayu felt her hand tighten, she hated this woman for insulting her brother.

"Light's not useless." Sayu mumbled.

"He's a fly compared to BB." Her right eye was twitching by now. All Naomi talked about was about how great BB was at being deliciously evil and crap like that. She really hated it. She hated BB, and wished she had met him so she could strangle him and bring his dead corpse to Naomi and then laugh at her face about who was worthless then.

Sayu closed her eyes than opened one when an idea popped in her head.

"Wait, if you were to die now, than who would capture BB?"

"Well it seems Amane-san is important to him as a leverage so eliminating her and you would also greatly lessen his chances of winning I would think so my sacrifice wouldn't be in vain." Sayu felt her head drop, this was pointless. Naomi was determined to have her way when it came to Light and BB and there was no way she would get out of here alive now.

"Your insane." Sayu breathed out. She had thought originally that Naomi was helping her escape but for some reason she felt like she had been kidnapped instead of helped.

"Just doing my job."

"Yeah right…" Sayu muttered.

"Mhm…" Misa groaned, and lifted her arms up somewhat surprising Sayu.

"Misa, your awake…?" Sayu questioned, but the blonde simply yawned, then proceeded to wrap her arms around Sayu's neck and snuggle close. Sayu turned blue with disgust.

"E-EH, I'm not LIGHT Misa-san!" Sayu protested as Misa continued to worm close with a happy sigh. Naomi chuckled, watching the brunette trying to untangle herself from the tightening grip of Amane Misa. "Naomi-san help me!"

It was somewhat entertaining how the girl had switched from a deadly glare to a pleaded child begging for assistance. Naomi felt bad but knew she couldn't get attached into wanting to protect her after all she was still a threat and if Naomi let her guard down she could end up like that doctor that Sayu previously killed with her berserk state of mind.

Speaking of potential berserkers Naomi now had to be extremely careful now that she carried the destructive duo around now. While Naomi had no idea what powers or strengths Misa carried, they must be pretty reliable if BB wanted her dead. There wasn't any other reason she could think of that BB would need Misa besides wanting to ruin Light's strengths.

"Misa let me go your cutting off my air supply!" Sayu whined, and Misa giggled lifting her head to give Sayu a kiss on the cheek. Sayu felt sick to her stomach at that point ready to throw up at the given chance.

"You're so funny," Misa purred in her sleep. "I love you so much L!"

"I told you I'm not Light!" Sayu yelled, completely missing the point. However Naomi on the other side stiffened. She felt her heart clench.

"L and Amane-san are together…?" She whispered. Naomi shook her head, that couldn't be right. L would never side himself with a criminal. Just like she would never side herself with one.

"_And here I thought we had something special." _Naomi gripped her steering wheel at the voice. BB, she could remember his words the day she had captured him. She had remembered every bit of it and it would play whenever she thought of him because she too, might have felt something that was forbidden...

How could she forget the sight of those crackling flames covering over a still body? How could she forget using that fire extinguisher to push him out? They told her to leave him, he wanted death and it was going to be good for them if he didn't exist anymore but she couldn't let him go. She couldn't stand around knowing that she didn't do a thing to while he allowed himself to burn alive in his anger, in his despair of losing against L.

She stopped those flames, and when the smoke cleared, he was dazed but smirking that grand smile—that smile she hated the most.

"_I knew you couldn't live without me."_ He teased, and she frowned.

"No, I just think you don't deserve dead just yet. You should stay alive and live to suffer through the hell first." BB coughed drawing breath as he twisted in pain from burnt flesh.

"Liar." She felt her heart stop, but luckily a hand had touched her shoulder and she turned to see L standing beside her. Her heart skipped happily at his presence.

"Good work." He commended her and she nodded watching as a couple of officers gathered the ever so weak BB in their hands and cuffed him properly. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth; it was almost mechanical as he managed despite the limpness in his body to turn his head to face her once more.

"_And here I thought we had something special." _He mocked, and before she could respond L ordered him to be sent away leaving her gaze to follow BB's form out the building.

"Now that that's finally wrapped up, would you like to go out for dinner with me Misora-san?" She turned to him shocked, was the great L asking her out on a date?

"Um…" For the first time Naomi felt as if she were speechless, yet BB's haunting burned face appeared on L's grinning up at her mercifully. "No thanks, I actually have somewhere else to be."

The detective seemed a little disappointed with her answer but none the less didn't argue anything past that.

"I understand, do take care of yourself Misora-san."

"Y-Yes, thank you L." Naomi replied as L strode past her with a simple nod and back into the open where the sound of sirens echoed about and around. Naomi licked her lips, glancing down at the fire extinguisher on the floor and sighed.

It was finally over.

"MOU!"

Or so she thought…

If she ran into BB again, what would she say? If she saw L again how would she react? Naomi didn't want to find out, but knew she would have to confront them sooner or later…At least for now; she could stay away but how long was the better question?

**XXX**

**TBC**

Next time we'll see more of Naomi, Sayu and Misa fun with a bit of L and the others meshed in between. Here's a preview of what's to come!

_**Preview:**_

_"Eh what are you some kind of lesbian?!" Sayu shouted at the green haired mechanic that was drooling over Misa's presence._

_"She is." Naomi replied, "But if she doesn't want a bullet to her head, she will stop messing around and help us out with Misa. Isn't that right F?"_

_F blinked up at Naomi and rearranged her glasses._

_"What do I look like a doctor? Find someone else." She replied sharply, shooing Naomi out of her home however Naomi grabbed F by the shirt and pulled her close to facing her eyes and F cowered._

_"Don't make me tell L where you have been all this time Far…" Far lifted up her hands in surrender._

_"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do!" With that Naomi dropped Far on her bottom and Far got on her feet while mumbling crazy bitch to herself._

_"AHEM!" Naomi said out loud, and Far winced and quickly began to scramble in search of her medical kit. Sayu blinked wordlessly at the scene and then turned to Naomi._

_"Her name is Far…?"_

_"Let's just say L isn't very imaginative when it comes to naming kids."_

_Sayu felt her lip twitch._

_"Ah…I see…"_

**XXX**

That's right a new character, don't worry she won't stay for long she was just going to be a whammy in hiding that ran away from the whammy house when she was younger for reasons I can't say yet. Let's just say she has quite and interesting story about BB that needs to be told! So tune in till then!

**XXX**

**!!Reviewer's Domain!!**

_**My Favorite Crooked Smile: **__Hah, BB is so amazingly evil and superior; I just love him to death! So I can totally agree with you 100 percent on that one!_

_**Topaz Dragon: **__Hah, glad you liked it!_

_**YourBestFriend: **__Thanks much!_

_**Helghast40: **__Role model?! BB's too dangerous to be a role model! Hah!_

_**Mooncry: **__Indeed he would, and indeed he will come face with BB again. Which will be very confusing for him, considering BB will be like wtf are you talking about I didn't kill her, kind of expression and thus someone will have to tell Mello the truth, and by then I wonder what his reaction will be._

_**Uchiha Yuki-chan: **__Option #2, and the other questions are answered here and next chapter to come._

_**Tavana: **__I can't believe there is someone gunning for L's team to die, you're so cruel! lol_

_**1sasuhina1: **__Misa's alive, she needs to get someone to take care of her wounds soon or her condition will get worst!_

_**XXX**_

**Thanks to everyone else who takes the time to read my stories, and hopefully your not totally mad at the way I made Mello this chapter. I know that he's looked on by the whammies as being the "emotional" one and not capable of being L so I wanted to show that weakness of his at some point so they could identify it. **

**I also wanted to give some humanism into both L, and Nears characters. Hopefully it worked and with any luck I didn't go too far OOC with Naomi's character. I just wanted to dive into her past, I didn't read, 'A Second Note.' So I know my description of what happened is incorrect as to the real tale so I hope at least it will be accept for the time being.**

**Thanks again,**

**Takiasmuse.**


	21. The Rise and Fall of Rue Ryuzaki

**Happy late Halloween everyone! I hope your holiday was as fun as mine was! I dressed up as Misa Misa this year and it went well! I didn't see an L anywhere but if I would – totally would have tackled him/her! **

**Sorry for the super late update – hope it comes out as interesting as I wanted it!**

**Beware: It might be a tad scary and ALSO I know BB's past is nothing like the one I wrote – I just wanted to have my own curve to it so I know its wrong – but at least try to endure it!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 21:** _**The Rise and Fall of Rue Ryuzaki**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note

**XXX**

After a bundle of struggling Misa finally let Sayu go and the young brunette was happy to have fresh air filled to her lungs once again. It had been quite a ride for Naomi and she was glad now that she didn't have any kids coming up in the future because if they were any like these two Naomi probably would have died just trying to calm them down.

Sayu grabbed her shirt collar and loosened it trying to re catch her breath while giving Misa a heavy glare. The blonde, now awake, feeling sharp ripples running down her spine merely offered an apology with a weak smile. Misa was doing her very best not to cry, the pain was still there when she woke up as much as she dreamt it away. Misa could only use her left hand to hold pressure on the wound. She felt like everything was slowly beginning to slip away.

"How m-mu—ch—ngh," Misa gritted out eyes shutting painfully as she felt her teeth chatter just trying to form words, "Long—er till we get—"

"Shush!" Sayu warned eyes softening as she grabbed hold of Misa's left shoulder blade and hushed Misa's rambles. "Just hang on a bit longer!" Misa whipped her head toward the brunette with a skeptical expression.

"That's e-easy for y-you to s-s-say!" Misa snapped bitterly, releasing a sob, "Ah, now I k-know—how my parents felt like!" Sayu felt her mouth drop open as Misa finally allowed tears to run down her cheeks. "Damn it, I don't want to die!" Misa cried out and threw herself toward the reluctant Sayu to weep. Sayu weakly rose her right hand and patted Misa on the head.

"Oi, I promise you that you won't die." Sayu said soothingly stroking Misa's blonde hair like a loving mother would do to their sick child. _Beside's I still have to get us safely back to my older brother so hang on Misa!_

Misa raised her head sniffling, "You really promise I won't kick the bucket?" Misa asked with a stuttering bottom lip.

"Yes because—"Sayu's voice was cut off when the car took a sharp turn and then the loud screech finally came to a stop. Both females lifted their heads to find out what happened.

"We're here." Naomi announced as she put the car in park and pulled out the keys from the engine. Sayu smirked turning to Misa with a grand smile ignoring the noises Naomi was making as she exited out of the car and closed the door behind her.

"And that would be why!" Misa blinked away her tears as she tilted her head and smiled with an elegant laugh following. The laugh was good to hear, although it didn't last very long as Misa's side of the car door opened up and their stood Naomi ready to grab Misa by the air and pull her out.

Sayu scowled at Naomi's means to handle Misa and also got out of the car, closing the door behind her, and rushed over to Misa's side to help the girl out a little more gently than Naomi's methods. "Not so hard!" Sayu complained, as she shifted Misa's weight from Naomi to herself fully. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to save her not let her experience more pain." Naomi muttered, and Sayu gave her a sharp glare ready to bare her teeth like a canine would. Misa blinked in between the two and noted the increasing tension and sighed.

"Um, I would PREFER— it better if I c-c-could go see this _doc—tor_ _**first**_…Then you two can fight…"

Naomi lowered her gaze to Misa taking in her features.

_So this was L's type?_ Naomi wondered sorely and then tore her gaze away from the woman in the instant their eyes met.

Misa blinked in confusion and couldn't help but question what was Naomi's problem?

Sayu on the other hand managed to sway her static electricity death glare away from Naomi's back and looked up to actually see where Naomi was leading them.

"THE HELL?!" Sayu screamed when she realized they were in the middle of what looked to be a junk yard. No wonder it smelled so bad. "You have to be joking!" Sayu shouted at Naomi's back as Misa too felt herself drawing her breath in disgust and wished she hadn't taken a whiff of the air around her. "There's no way a doctor would be here!"

Misa felt her heart sink at the statement after all Sayu did have a point…Did this mean that this woman had deceived them and took them here to kill them? Misa wanted to turn and run away back to the car but she knew better than anyone that she was in no condition to drive and even if she would have gotten in the car, she probably couldn't make it through a long drive back without seeking medical care first!

"Just trust me." Naomi replied hushing the screaming banshee behind her. "Nothing is what it appears to be." Naomi replied, although her back was facing them Misa was sure she could see a smile stretch across this woman's face. Misa felt annoyed, not only did she not know who this woman was but the simple fact that she reminded her of a female version of L was driving her mentally insane. Just who was she? If only Sayu wasn't here or she'd use her eyes to identify this woman already!

"Sayu—!" Misa hissed under her breath and Sayu turned her gaze for a moment off Naomi over to the load she was carrying around her neck. "Who is that woman?" Sayu scratched the side of her face for a moment and then smirked.

"Why don't you look, you are a Kira right?" Misa nearly tripped when she heard that and if it wasn't for Sayu keeping her steady she would have fell on her face in shock.

"You know…?" Misa asked, in honest Misa was a bit fearful of what Sayu might say or do to her.

"I do just the same as you know that I too am a Kira, right?" Sayu said and Misa gave a faint nod. "So why did you do it?" Misa lowered her eyes, her bangs covering her expression. "It's because you loved my brother, right?"

"Yes, I did but—"

"I knew it! See you really are a part of the family Misa!" Misa shifted her gaze on Sayu and stiffly nodded. "Don't worry after this we'll go look for my brother!" Misa groaned.

"I hope not." She muttered under her breath. Sayu blinked.

"Huh?" Misa cracked a twitchy smile.

"Nothing, nothing!" Sayu gave Misa a suspicious look but decided not to think much of it when Naomi stopped before a worn down looking storage building and knocked on the door strangely.

She had never seen anyone knock twice, clap, and then knock another two times before finishing off with another two claps. Though soon enough the door cracked open and there was a face of what looked to be a woman in her 20s. Upon seeing Naomi however the woman tried to shut the door but Naomi was quick enough to grab the edge and throw it open sending the woman on her bottom with a thud.

Naomi glanced at the woman, whom she recognized immediately to be "Far" or F. She used to be considered a whammy and was a genius mechanist among her stay. Naomi knew Far used to also work part time at one of the higher hospitals as a doctor and was recognized by many who had come to visit. Her real name is Felicia Timbers. When they met was by accidental when Naomi went to go meet L she bumped into Far who was on the verge of running away.

There were initial suspicions that Far and BB were working together because the day she left was the day BB became acknowledged largely by the public. L has been looking for her, luckily Naomi had tailed her when she once again saw her from afar at an engineer parts store and found her hide-out but never really confronted Felicia. Taking this visit was a risk alone because the woman might have moved places but luckily at seeing that braided green haired woman before made all of Naomi's worrying cease.

"I knew this day would come, I just knew this day would come." Far groaned as she fidgeted her hands around the carpeted blue floors for her lost pair of oval glasses, thankfully she found them, unbroken and placed them back on to see the same dark mysterious raven haired woman who worked alongside L a few years back. "Let me guess L sent you here to find me?" Far asked, patting her hair down before grabbing her chestnut table lamp to pull herself up.

Naomi said nothing though rather she turned her gaze on another person beyond Fars gaze. Far froze, fearing that it might be L and was ready to spring away if needed. However that was not the case as a young girl came into view. That brown hair reminded her of the small Linda, but they were completely different in facial identifications, just who was this girl?

Her mind snapped closer to the face, where had she had seen it before? Then it appeared in a flash, and then her arm reached out and pointed at Sayu shakily. "KYAHHHHHH!"

Sayu flinched at the scream, dropping Misa in shock and as soon as Misa fell, Sayu went over to her side in apology. Naomi darted around Sayu and into the building her priority was simple and she accomplished tackling Far to the ground when she rose up to flee from Sayu's presence. "Let me go!" Far screamed as she clawed at the ground trying to wiggle her way out of Naomi's grip, "Are you insane?! Bringing her here! BB's looking for her!"

"I know that," Naomi gritted out, tugging at the rope like braid trying to get the woman to calm down. "But right now I don't have time to fight with you Far. I NEED your help."

"My help, you're kidding right?! I'm not a genius like L, I only know how to fix things that's it and last time I checked BB wasn't exactly one to go do technical hacking programs so tell L to just leave me alone!"

"L is not aware of my presence!"

"I won't return no matter what L says—Wait what?" Far asked, freezing her struggles. Naomi sighed, blowing a stray piece of hair away from her eyes and calmly stated,

"L is not aware that I am here. I am only visiting on my own agenda and as far as BB goes, he has no idea that I even exist on the case." The green haired woman adjusted her glasses.

"Well, than that changes everything doesn't it? Can you get off me now? I won't run away, besides if I had known Kira looked so good maybe I would have stayed around longer." Naomi shook her head and got off the woman and then helped Far up to her feet.

Far patted her dirty navy blue jeans that had a few oil stains on it and smirked, "Now what kind of help did you need me for again?"

"It's a life or death ordeal." Far lifted a brow, a little confused but shrugged it off, it could have easily been a silly computer network problem people were always so frantic when it came to that sort of business.

"Alright, what worm was it?" Naomi repeated the word worm, and Far rolled her eyes behind her lenses. "Worm, virus, computer bug, what exactly am I dealing with here, Missy?" Naomi crossed her arms over her chest feeling a bit annoyed by Fars attitude.

"It's not a bug," Naomi replied dully and before Far could question her more Naomi turned heel and headed towards the door to see Misa on the ground leaving against the outside wall with Sayu fanning her with her hands. Naomi grabbed Misa arm, jerking her up gaining two squeaks as she dragged Misa toward the doorway and pushed her forward into Far's hands.

Far glanced down to see –an angel? No, just a blonde beauty! Misa lifted her head, staring up at a very strange green haired woman who seemed to be drooling at the sight of her. Misa cringed slightly. Far couldn't help but smile.

"Is this for me? You shouldn't have!"

"Really," Misa added with a groan as Far continued to snicker in delight. "Really shouldn't have…" Far purred letting her hands glide down Misa's side, and stopped where she heard Misa gasp in pain. Misa's brows furrowed as did Far now realizing what was going on here.

"I see that she needs medical care," Far grumbled out eyes slightly twitching. "But that's not my line of work."

Misa now was trying to pull off Far's tapping finger nails away from her sides. Far glanced at her and smirked mischievously. "However," With a lift of her right hand to grab hold of Misa's jaw and turned her head to examine her lips. "I wouldn't mind helping if I get a free kiss from the very beautiful Amane Misa."

Misa felt even sicker at Far's sentence, why oh why did she become a celebrity again? And why wasn't she born less attractive?

By now Sayu had finally manage to squeeze past the brick wall Naomi had created.

"Eh what are you some kind of lesbian?!" Sayu shouted at the green haired mechanic that was drooling over Misa's presence.

"She is." Naomi replied, "But if she doesn't want a bullet to her head, she will stop messing around and help us out with Misa. Isn't that right F?"

F blinked up at Naomi than snorted letting go of Misa and rearranged her glasses.

"What do I look like a charity doctor? Find someone else if there's no payment involved." She replied sharply, shooing Naomi out of her home however in that brink of seconds Naomi rushed forward, pushing Misa lightly away and then proceeds to grab F by the shirt.

"Don't make me tell L where you have been all this time Far…"Naomi threatened gazing at Far directly with a menacing stare and that seemed to work as Far lifted up her hands in surrender sweat pouring down her head.

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do!" With that Naomi dropped Far on her bottom and Far got on her feet while mumbling crazy bitch to herself.

"AHEM!" Naomi called and Far winced slightly while quickly beginning to scramble in search of her medical kit. Sayu blinked wordlessly at the scene and then turned to Naomi.

"Her name is Far…? What kind of parent would name their kids Far?" Misa licked her lips,

"J-Just the same as the one that w-would name their kid, N-Near." Sayu scratched her head.

"Huh…?"

"Let's just say L isn't very imaginative when it comes to naming kids." Naomi replied, and Misa reluctantly nodded.

Sayu felt her lip twitch.

"L's a dad?" Misa sweat dropped.

"N-no, he's more like a-a—"

"Mentor." Naomi replied, and Misa silently thanked her with a deep breath all this talking was starting to hurt her brain.

"Ah…" Sayu said somewhat still lost but before she could say anything else the green haired mechanic appeared down the stairs with a first aid kit at hand.

"Alright Amane-san, follow me into the other room and let's get you laid down." Misa stood unmoving just staring at the woman whom by choice of names she recognized to be a whammy.

"I'll go too." Naomi added in reassurance to help ease the blonde's thoughts of possibly being sexually harassed. Naomi spun around and stared at Sayu.

"You—try not to kill anyone." Sayu gaped at Naomi while Naomi proceeded to give her that "look." Sayu bit her lip.

_Like I can in this dump!_ "Whatever…" Sayu grumbled and Naomi nodded in approval before finally escorted Misa into another room. Sayu rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I wonder what my brother's up to; I hope it's something more interesting than this place for sure…Man I wish I had my cellular! I could have at least played some Tetris! This stinks…"

**XXX**

"Am I really doing the right thing I wonder?" Halle mumbled plopping down into her bed after taking a long silent drive home. She touched her lips, the taste in her mouth was bitter and she had not liked the sudden exchange between herself and Matt. In the end it was a silly excuse to see if she could bring out those same feelings for Mello in another man but that was hardly the case she could see, and both taste that as well.

"_I work better alone."_ Her own words echoed in her brain, and the SPK agent sighed, hardly the case now with her clinging to the idea of still wanting to be together with Mello, but she couldn't now, she was dead. Halle let out a bitter laugh, "When did I turn into such a coward?" Halle shut her eyes, letting her mind drift away that was until a loud knock came to her door.

Halle lifted her body up, reaching for her crutches and made her way to the front door of her apartment building. _Who could it be at this hour? Usually everyone knows I'd be working. _Halle questioned as she looked at her clock to see 3:20 pm blink back at her in red. Her hand stopped at the knob, fear suddenly overcoming her. _Could it be __**him**__—back for revenge?_

Halle shook her head. _Even if it is him it's not like I haven't done my job. By now L and the others have seen the tape and they know Misa and Sayu are still alive so if I die now It won't be a major loss. _

Halle swallowed and at the sound of another knock she nodded in according to. "Coming, just hold on one moment…" _I guess I could use my crutch as a weapon if anything; I really need to learn to stop leaving my gun in my car._

Halle began to prop herself against the frame of the counter besides the front door before finally opening it. She was glad it was not BB rather a familiar looking face she had grown accustomed to during work hours.

"Stephen…" She breathed out with a smile.

"Halle," He greeted while taking a glance at her current condition. "I heard from Near that you died and you know I came to check on you." Halle knew she could never deceive her ex-partner. She held the door open and naturally he came inside. Halle shut the door behind him, and locked it tight still paranoid about any un needed visitors.

"So what's the deal?"

"Well I'm probably going to get fired from my job at the institution." Halle said as she moved slowly to the couch with Stephen following close behind watchfully.

"And, what happened to your legs?" Halle gave Stephen a sharp look. "I'm getting there _Gevanni."_ She knew that would piss him off, he never liked it when his team mates called him by his cover up name. It was only acceptable by Near.

"Okay whatever you say _Lidner."_ He challenged back, and she merely smiled at his antics. By now he should know of all people that addressing her by that name didn't bug her at all after all it was practically used every day of her lifespan.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted—"Halle paused to give Stephen that accusing look and he made a zipper closing his mouth gesture as to apologize. "I ran into some trouble."

"I'll say…"He mumbled under his breath and sat down into her brown velvet couch, she on the other hand continued to stand using her crutches as a source of strength while she continued her story.

"It was BB—Beyond Birthday—"

"I know about him." Stephen replied before Halle rambled to give some large un needed explanation.

"Right so thanks to him I'm out of a job."

"So why exactly are you moping around again?" Stephen asked, making Halle's eyes widen in shock but she quickly relaxed, of course he knew, he could read her like a book.

"Mello thinks I'm dead." Halle grumbled, eyes lowering, "And that's the end of my love life."

"You're a beautiful woman," Halle growled and opened her mouth to counter it but was cut off by Stephen's next words. "The crutches don't take away any of the beauty. I'm sure if you and Mello truly are meant to be then your love will find a way."

"Your wife must really love you." Stephen chuckled at this point thinking back on his own wife who would scold him every chance she got for leaving his socks around the house.

"Ah, she does." Halle smiled softly as she could almost feel the warmth from Gevanni's wife radiating from Stephen himself. It made her wonder if it was the same way with Mello – if people could feel her strong willed heart with him as well…Guiding him, and perhaps keeping him in good spirits during rough times like now.

Stephen could see Halle's eyes fall downcast in her thoughts. No one ever really saw this sight of Halle, she was usually the coldest member in Near's squad but then again she had her weak moments whenever Mello was around. "Halle—"Halle eyes rose up and she met his instantly in wonder. He could see that she was embarrassed in this weak state of mind and Stephen knew as her partner it was his duty to help her back up.

"Near sent me a copy of the tape and although I didn't tell Near I decided to tell you because I knew you needed this more than Near would."

"Didn't tell Near?" Halle echoed with a shocked expression. Gevanni was practically one of Near's favorite members of the squad and Stephen didn't tell him something important that revolved the case?! If Near found out he would flip!

"The woman – I know who she is." Halle blinked her memory of the raven black haired woman in her mind shouting orders to a younger brunette girl who she assumed was Light's baby sister. "Her name is Naomi Misora, she's an ex-FBI agent and she worked previously on the BB case years ago." Halle blinked a couple of times.

"I remember…She's the officer that captured BB but wait, how did you find this out." Stephen chuckled.

"Well, let's say I have a couple connections." Halle felt herself stifle a laugh. Connections always meant one thing to the SPK crew. It was something Near forbidden them from doing because he hated outside help but they would never tell that whenever they said they had, 'their connections,' it usually meant they had directly contacted L for help.

"Near will be angry if he find out, you know he is trying to surpass L."

"Well, right now Near is with L so he's going to find out eventually, like it or not…Let's just say were a couple steps more ahead."

"How much did L tell you?"

"Enough to give me an idea of where Naomi might be…"Stephen replied as he held up his car keys before Halle's eyes.

"So now were search and rescue?"

"Aren't we always?" Halle sighed, great just what she needed, a 2nd boss to worry about. "What's with the sigh, surely L isn't as bad as Near."

"You have no idea." Halle gritted out as she used her crutches to head over to the coat hanger and grab her dark blue coat. Stephen grabbed his things as well and then proceeded to reach into his cell phone and begin dialing a number. Halle peered over his shoulder. "Who are you calling?"

"Rester." Halle rolled her eyes, great, now they would have to deal with their team captain on their asses as well.

"Anthony is going to have our necks for this if he finds out Near didn't know what we're doing." Stephen smirked, pressing the phone to his ears as it continuously rang.

"What Rester doesn't know won't hurt him."

"So you're planning to li—"

"Shh!" Stephen hushed her revealing that someone picked up the line. "Hey Rester it's me Gevanni, Near asked me to come get you because we need to go secure a Kira and the ever elusive Amane Misa."

Halle felt sweat roll down the back of her head when Gevanni gave her thumbs up signaling Anthony had fell for his scheme. She only shook her head as Gevanni kept nodding and laughing giving the address where they would meet and lock down the building where the girls were held.

When Gevanni hung up Halle gave him a skeptical look.

"Do we really have to bring our weapons, I mean, if Naomi was an ex-FBI agent she's on our side right?"

"That's the thing that also has me confused." Gevanni admitted remembering his talk with L. "According to L, she's not working with his confirmation, and at the moment he's not sure what side she's on."

"Side she's on?"

"L thinks she might be working with BB." Halle's eyes widened, as Gevanni's narrowed.

"But how, didn't she just take them away from BB?" Gevanni nodded and reached for the front door and holding it open for Halle. Halle scratched the back of her neck. "Then why would L make such an accusation?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Mhm, something tells me this story is a lot deeper than it appears…"

"Like I said, your guess is as good as mine."

**XXX**

"It feels like it's been a year!" Sayu yelled staring up at the clock for maybe the twentieth time of the day. She then grabbed a round-pink pillow and pushed it to her face as she fell back landing on her side on top of the worn out couch. "But it's only been a couple of hours…" Sayu grumbled releasing the pillow and letting it roll across the dirty torn carpet below. "But how long does it normally take to sew up a wound, so small?"

"A couple of hours." Sayu blinked at the voice and lifted herself up to see in the door way Naomi standing holding the curtain open for a certain blonde haired woman. "Misa-Misa!" Sayu yelled excitingly scrambling over to her feet and rushing over gleefully to Misa. "Are you okay? Did everything go well? That pervert didn't hurt you right? Because I could totally kill them if you want – At least when I get back my Death Note from L." Misa tilted her head and smiled.

"I'm fine," She replied as she placed her hand on Sayu's head. "So don't go killing anybody okay?" Sayu nodded happily.

"Just don't do any excessive work." Far said as she squeezed past Naomi and Misa. "I wouldn't want the wound to reopen and if It does it's going to cost you more than a simple buck or two. Consider yourself lucky." Misa nodded, extending her thanks through words and Far nodded. "It's really no problem at all. It would only trouble me if you brought L or BB along with you but fortunately you didn't." Far said and then told them all to sit down because she would bring them something to drink.

Again Misa thanked Far and as did Sayu but Naomi did nothing and Sayu shifted her gaze over to Naomi to see Naomi lost in her own world of what seemed to be…Despair?

"What's with that look?" Sayu asked skipping over to Naomi and raising her index finger up at Naomi curiously. Naomi's face immediately turned blank as if she had no idea what expression she was making over the last few seconds. Sayu continued to stare at Naomi as if examining her and finally a light bulb appeared over Sayu's head. Sayu's right index finger began to waver a bit, and a smirk that could match her older brother's appeared across her face. "You like one of them don't you?"

Misa's head snapped up in an instant, and eyes blazing darted to Naomi. Naomi however didn't get fazed at all by the sudden accusation. Or at least she was very good at hiding her feelings.

"Nonsense besides BB is a criminal." Misa felt a ton of weight lifted from her shoulders, so this woman and L, weren't an item… Sayu on the other hand chuckled.

"Well, I said both of them and now you single out BB, I think there's something going on here!" Naomi swallowed but quickly brushed off that tingling feeling down her spine. She decided the best thing to do was move away from the group and thus she let go of the curtain – not caring that it wacked Misa in the face and head over to the table that was clustered together with Far's mechanical materials.

"A criminal and an FBI agent would never work out – besides, such relationship like that aren't possible." Naomi replied, and her eyes darted toward Misa directly. Misa's expression went from a fuming red as she pushed the curtain away from her face to a sudden drupe behind the bangs as her body twitched uneasily at Naomi's words. "After all," Naomi continued eyes still on Misa ever so suspiciously, "People who commit crimes should stick together rather than tainting the good with their impurity."

Sayu ignored the tension between Misa and Naomi – rather she had no idea of it and simply clapped her hands together and let out a girlish squeal of delight.

"I agree!" She piped unaware of the pain she was causing Misa as she turned heel and moved over to her favorite female friend. Sayu then took her left hand and rested it around Misa's neck, whose gaze still hid under her bangs. "Misa and my brother together forever, ne Misa?"

There was silence after that, and Sayu's smile began to deteriorate as her gaze shifted on Misa's. Eyes brimming with red sparkles. "Ne, Misa-Misa?"

This time it sounded like a strained beg. Thankfully much to Sayu's praise Misa lifted her head, revealing a steely gaze but none the less, Misa agreed bitterly.

Another squeal and Sayu hugged Misa close, cuddling her like a long lost teddy bear before letting Misa go and stepped away twirling as if she was a dancing ballerina in her mind.

"So so, now I ask what was that look for Naomi?" Sayu asked once more as her spinning twirls came to a stop. At that point on the tension had mysteriously vanished and Misa could see clearly that Naomi had finally dismissed her suspicious stare letting Misa know it was free to breathe a relieving sigh for the moment on.

"I only pity BB." Naomi admitted. Misa's teeth snapped down on her tongue, she was trying her hardest to be provoked by Naomi's words, but had she let herself go Misa surely would have accused Naomi of being a liar and would have pushed until Naomi was back against the corner by Misa's hatred.

"I don't get it, why in the world would you pity BB if you had no feelings for him…?" Naomi smirked making Misa's gaze narrow and with that Misa watched on as Naomi slid her hand against the wooden table. Soon enough Naomi looked at that hand to see her finger covered in dust particles. Naomi squished her nose in disgust.

"I also pity you." Naomi replied flicking away the filth from her finger tips. Sayu could only sputter in response. That's when Far rejoined the group with a tray in her hands and four tea cups. Misa groaned, more traits of L arising before her eyes however she dismissed it now with all the pieces to the questionable puzzle in her mind had now arrived.

"What I want to know is simple. What is BB's story?" Both women seemed to freeze up at Misa's words even Far couldn't even drop the tray down on top of the table. "Surely one of you know…" Misa said crossing her hands over her chest and eyes darted from the whammy to the so called FBI agent.

Finally Far set the tray down numbly and then keeping her back on Misa she glanced over to Naomi wondering what they should do next.

"There's not much of a story to tell." Naomi lied eyes closed and that's when Misa finally snapped.

"Liar!" Misa yelled throwing her hands out and before Sayu could go over to Misa's side to calm the blonde down her hair whipped forward and Misa was standing under Naomi's gaze hands balled. "You know something all too well, and if it involves L I want to know!"

"Why would you concern yourself with L?" Naomi shot back, eyes opening to give the girl a fierce glare.

"B-because he is m-my rival!" Misa declared but after that she turned away from Naomi heading off toward the window with her now ponytailed blonde hair bouncing with each step.

"Rival huh?" Far echoed, and Misa's fist continued to tighten but she could not retaliate, her face by now was a deep crimson red.

"W-What I don't get—"Misa started, stuttering over her words as she brushed back a free bang behind her right ear. "Is why BB is so obsessed with L, I mean he even went as far too even look like L? Don't you all ever wonder about that?"

"It wasn't his choice." Far finally spoke up, and Misa whipped around staring at the green haired mechanic with a shocked expression. Misa then darted her eyes up to Naomi whose jaw was now clenched with unspeakable fury.

Sayu's brow now raised up at the new information.

"What do you mean wasn't his choice?"

"Please don't tell me he's somehow the victim in all this drama?!" Misa yelled demanding an explanation.

"Sorry that's all I can say—"

"He is." Naomi interrupted, and all three women shot their eyes up at Naomi in alarm. Misa couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it but it was said and now the only thing on her mind was a silent beg for them to continue – for them to tell her the truth and the whole truth at that.

Who was BB and what had happened to him to make him turn out like the way he was now?

Naomi and Far exchanged glances and soon Far nodded while Naomi hummed, and rested back against the table in dread. She hated remembering the past but it had to be done in this case or they would never let it go.

"It wasn't BB's choice to change his identity. They –did it against his will." Far stated, and with that everyone's gaze was back on Misa waiting for her to take the information and swallow it in before continuing with the rest.

"Who exactly is they?" Misa asked, and like a tennis match, the eyes were back on Far expecting for answers. Far closed her eyes, than reopened them with a smile.

"They as in Roger and Watari."

Misa's eyes fell, her brain imagining the butler that was always at L's side back at the task force building. The old man always delivered sweets to L on a day to day basis but he hardly seemed like an evil man, he was always seemed so jolly whenever she was around. Misa rubbed her jaw trying to match a picture of the other name she heard to a body but found none that her mind could identify.

"I know of Watari – he's a sweet old man—"

"Was." Misa felt her breath suck in at the sentence and she turned her gaze to Sayu whose eyes were glittering red mischievously. "Was a sweet old man."

"You killed him..?" Misa asked quietly but both Naomi and Far knew what she was asking and Sayu for the matter smirked.

"Yep, was easy." Sayu replied proudly. Misa's vision blurred then, she could feel tears sting the corner of her eyes.

_Lawliet…_ Misa clenched her fist some more, she couldn't let them see her cry, they would figure out she had feelings for L – they would see that she wanted to strangle Sayu until Sayu's life was no more… _Calm down, calm down!_

With a shaky breath Misa let her fist unclench and she tried her very best to muster the fakest looking smile in the world.

"Good work." Misa praised and Sayu cheered.

"Anything to clear my big brother's innocence!" Misa felt a bead of sweat roll down her head but still managed to move her head –mechanically like back in Far's direction hoping that her act managed to push her worry for L out of their minds yet that was hardly the case. Misa sighed.

"As I was saying…I knew Watari before his—"She paused, wanting to shoot an icy glare at Sayu but did nothing of the sort, "death," she managed with clenched teeth, "but I have no idea who Roger is."

"You could say he's like a father to us – Whammies." Far said without any unneeded hesitations. Misa nodded in response, so he was another Watari to L.

"Uh," Sayu rose her hand, "What exactly is a whammy?" Far shook her head at the brunette wondering why it was her that seemed the most unintelligent one here.

"It's a group of orphaned children living amongst each other." Naomi explained, seeing Far's annoyed expression.

"Is that all? Far made them sound like they were special."

"They are." Misa replied looking back on L, Matt, and Mello's exceptional abilities. "Their IQs far match ours Sayu – they are geniuses. "

"Like L?" Sayu wondered remembering how everyone in the world always seemed to grace his presence with honor and respect.

"Hardly, L is way beyond our level." Far state with a throb of aggravation in the back of her head, but then suddenly her anger subsided. "Well…There was one person who was incredibly close to L's level back then when I was still living in the Whammy institution."

Misa shook her head as it all began to unfold in her mind then.

"So let me guess, BB used to be a whammy and he is the very person who was close to L's level?"

Both women nodded, and Misa couldn't help but laugh as she tapped her forehead. "No wonder he's so hard to catch!" Misa yelled, racking her nails through her hair until her ponytail came undone and her blonde hair dropped back to her shoulders. "He's a sneaky bastard like L!"

Far felt her lip twitch into a smile, Misa's hair looked like a messy mop now.

"Yep, and what's funny about this tale is that BB and L used to live together in the same room enjoying each other's company." Misa gave Far a disbelieving look.

"I can't seen them as friends…" Misa drawled out, now remembering the harsh gaze L gave to BB back at the prison. "Ever."

"Well I wouldn't go that far—"There was a loud round of giggles after that and the three women – Naomi, Far, and Misa turned to see Sayu in a fit of tears.

"Sayu?" Naomi called and Sayu raised her right hand weakly.

"I'm fine – It's just that she said FAR and her name is FAR! The pun – you know!" Far grew slightly irritated but decided to ignore the blissful brunette besides her.

"L and BB or Ryuzaki rather just liked to compete a lot."

"Back then…" Naomi spoke up her eyes glimmered with painful tears. "Back then, BB was just Rue Ryuzaki, nothing more and nothing less."

Far hands also clenched up at this point, she had to take a sip of her tea before continuing on. She set it down with shaky palms but with a lick of her lips she was back on the topic as if there was nothing bothering her at all from the start.

"When it was discovered how wonderful BB and L were, Roger decided to segregate them from the rest of us and train them at a much higher and intensive field of work. From then on, they were seen as brothers – as twins, but really they weren't its just their IQs were almost identical."

"But L's was higher." Misa stated knowing it was indeed a fact in all this chaos. Far snorted very un-lady like at Misa's words but still knowing the truth she nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was and because of L's continuous advancement over Rue both Roger and Watari grew extremely closer to L than Rue could ever imagine exceeding."

Now Far was pacing, Misa's brows furrowed, she didn't like them blaming L.

"Just because Roger and Watari grew closer to L meant it was his fault! It was their choice to exclude Rue not Ls!" Misa suddenly shouted but she was ignored with ease.

"Thus due to L's superiority—" Misa growled but could do nothing at this point with Naomi's stare back on her, "Although I will admit that Watari was against the idea – it was decided by Roger that should L ever be placed in danger they needed someone to become a decoy a diversion thus they choose Rue."

Misa breath caught. "I watched it you know. I watched Roger go to Rue and tell him a lie. A lie that tricked BB into wrongfully becoming L's shadow!" For the first time in awhile Felicia could feel tears stream down her face. "I always thought the Whammy house was filled with good people but then I heard it all when I slipped out of my room when I was supposed to be sleeping – I heard his words! I heard Roger tell Rue not to worry, that if he went through this procedure that they would praise him far better than L!"

The sound of crashing was heard the next few moments as far started to knock things off the desk and throw them about in her anger. Hell even Sayu had to duck a couple times because Far had become so enraged.

"FELCIA!" Naomi called, and the mechanic slowly began to calm. Misa could only look at the girl in horror as she plopped down in a chair and racked back and forth with heavy breaths.

Far bit down on her lips and drew blood, licking them and finally she rose her head, eyes wide and crazed but yet at the same time Far was still there – still with them to tell the rest of the story.

"Na-Naturally, Rue agreed…He had no idea what he was getting into but I guess all he cared about at that point was getting a step beyond L – which is understandable because all of us whammies desire that. We absolutely hate L." There was a few chuckles after that and Misa shivered, grabbing at her arms thinking to herself it couldn't be true especially after seeing how happy Mello and Matt were. They couldn't all hate L. There just no way because he was so…_Wonderful_…

Far covered her left hand over her rimmed left side of her glasses, partially blinding her vision. "That night they drugged Rue and had the world's best plastic surgeon turn Rue Ryuzaki into another L…"

"Was that why Rue flipped?" Sayu asked, and Misa could feel her head nodding in answer.

"No." Misa's chest clenched and her eyes searched Naomi in wonder. "No, he didn't flip then."

"He – he wasn't mad?"

"Oh, believe me, Rue was mad." Far said with another dark chuckle, she lowered her hand and grinned darkly. "But Rue wasn't emotional like that. Rue had his own emotional curve and he was a strategist like L was remember? So Rue wasn't going to let a fickle thing like that ruin his grove – he just made a statement to L that day – that he would become the far greater L the world would ever behold to see."

Misa shifted uncomfortably, this was certainly sounding like something BB would do. That resentfulness, that anger whenever she referred to BB as L but also the way he turned to the nurses and told them he was L. There was something off when she saw that, now she could see why BB was still competing for that title even if he knew he could never achieve it the way he was now.

The worst thing she could do at this point was pity him, and she did to some extent.

"It was the test that screwed Rue over."

"What test?" Misa blurted out suddenly, knowing well they would have explained it but she felt so compelled to ask at that point, she felt so obliged to figuring the dark past that surrounded around BB's every stride.

"A test that L could not even solve." An exclamation mark shot over Misa's head. Was it true? Had L not been able to do something? Misa didn't think L was capable of failing at something after he had successfully captured both Light and her from achieving their so called dream.

"L had a weakness?" Sayu asked, her encounters with L made him seem like such an over powering force. If she faced up against L again, she knew she would be defeated in a second. "I sincerely doubt that."

"Roger wanted L to finally make his debut in-front of the public, but they needed him to take an interrogation test. You see, not everything can be done with hacking and probing sometimes you need to get information out of places—out of people."

Misa's mind darted to the time where she was restrained and L held her against her will and asked her a series of questions throughout his microphone. Back then Misa thought of L as, "Mr. Kidnapper," but after regaining her memories she vowed never to forgive him for putting her in such a humiliating position for so many days.

_So much for that vow. _Misa thought knowing she could never bring herself to truly hurting L from this day on because she loved him from the bottom of her heart.

"Get on with it Far." Naomi pressed, she hated whenever Far purposely dragged on a story as it drove her insane. Far 'hmphed' and then rested back into her seat kicking her legs back over the table as she pressed her glasses up with her right index finger.

"As I was saying, L tried every maneuver he knew from not letting the man eat to threatening his job position and what not but nothing worked. The spy continued to keep on with the same answers like a broken record telling L, 'You're going to have to kill me to get those answers,' but L didn't want to go to that extent because he believed he could achieve the information without taking a life."

Misa's face was sour as she heard Sayu's laughter, it was clear now how the story ended, but hearing it, would come shortly soon enough. "After three weeks of failure Roger finally let Rue take a shot at breaking the spy's will. However unlike watching L they all retired and went to bed thinking if L couldn't do it why bother watch Rue fail a dozen more times?"

"Roger was a fool." Naomi added. "This is why Watari was in charge of the business from then on. His foolishness, brought shame on the entire institution."

"Rue saw this as an opportunity to become the best. Of course he experienced the same failure as L and became frustrated at the man's yells every minute of the night. I would too, so I don't blame Rue one bit for what he did – I probably would have done the same if so much stress was on my shoulders like it was on his own. Well, there's not much more I can say I'm sure you all know what happened that next morning."

"I want to hear it." Misa stated firmly. "I want to know."

"Let's just say that when Roger woke up that morning and went to check on a sleeping Ryuzaki – he wasn't there. So Roger returned back to the cell to collect what he thought would have been a miserable Rue Ryuzaki crying in his failure but instead he found in horror a disfigured spy – cut, mutilated, severed, and dead in a pool of blood – hell the whole room was covered in it from what I heard."

Misa closed her eyes.

"How terrible..."

"That wasn't the best part though because as Roger turned to flee from the sight there stood Rue at the door knife in hand covered in blood from head to toe smiling ever so victoriously. His gaze was down on the ground, and he was shaking. At first Roger became concerned, he went to Rue, grabbed him by the shoulders asking him what happened and that's when Rue lifted his head showing off these red demonic eyes and chuckled darkly saying repeatedly over and over. "I won. I won…""

**XXX**

**TO BE CONTINUED –**

**XXX**


	22. To Defend

**Super short chapter today but, I promise the next will be longer and more rewarding. Thanks for the reviews and adds and I hope to see you all next time around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 22: To Defend **

There were literally chills running down Misa's spine as Far finished the gruesome tale. Sayu whistled and the sound of a damn rolled off her tongue as she took a minute to picture it in her mind. It was unmistakably horrid image to look into but at the same time she compared it to herself. Insanity can do wonders to a person.

Sayu felt herself smirking and then quickly regretted it. The crimes she committed, the people she killed, this wasn't something she should be so proud of but at the same time her mind ushered her to be happy after all she was clearing her brother's innocents by ridding them. Sayu raised the back of her left hand and pressed it to her lips in deep thought. What would happen if she and BB ever crossed paths?

"What happened to BB next, surely they didn't let him go with the crime he committed?" Misa asked clenching her right middle and ring finger with her left hand. Sayu lifted her head when saw Far bolt up out of her seat almost yelling the word, "Crime!" Misa twitched uneasily at the shrill and if it wasn't for Naomi grabbing Far's shoulders and pinning her back down on the seat, Sayu was sure that Misa would have been potentially attacked.

Naomi sighed, the green haired mechanic obviously beyond words with her eyebrow shot up in confusion repeating Misa's words like a broken record.

"Of course they didn't let him get away with it. BB was immediately cleaned and quickly moved to a local insane asylum. He—"

"He didn't deserve it," Far continued with a bitter laugh, "He did get the guy to admit what he was doing so technically he did what they asked him to do. He solved the test and they punished him for it. I say it's hardly fair." Far grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But he also killed the spy at the same time and we both know that wasn't the type of justice that Roger wanted the whammies to believe in." Naomi replied and Far hummed tapping her fingers against her left arm.

"Did L know what happened to BB?" Misa asked curiously.

"No," Naomi replied, "He didn't know anything. Roger told L lie after lie so L wouldn't develop feelings or worry about BB's state of mind. If BB hadn't escaped the mental institution then perhaps L would have been in the dark about the entire thing his whole life."

"How did he escape?" A smile crept across Far's lips.

"I did of course. I saw that BB needed a little retribution so naturally I signed up to help him out as his personal physician. No one expected me to do such a thing but I did and I don't regret letting him out of that cage. L needs to die."

"How many times do I have to tell you that your wrong?" Misa shouted fists balled tightly, "Didn't you hear what Naomi said? L didn't know about BB – it's not his fault!"

"It is!" Far shouted back struggling within Naomi's hold – oh how she wanted to rip out Amane Misa's throat.

"Would you mind telling me how, because I honestly don't see it?"Misa questioned, "Perhaps I'm blinded by my –"Misa paused, swallowing, "my f-f-feelings that I don't want to see L as the root of all the pain and suffering of BB's life!"

Sayu now too arched her brow in confusion at Misa words.

"Blinded by her feelings…?" Sayu echoed under her breath. Something in her stomach churned uneasily. Did Misa have something with L? The same L that imprisoned her brother in a jail wrongfully…? No—no, that couldn't have been right—She must have heard Misa wrong because if Misa had sided with the enemy then…Sayu obviously wouldn't let her get away with betraying her beloved older brother.

"You're an idiot," Far said plainly in response to Misa's outburst, "How could you _**not **_see it?"

"Far that's enough, she doesn't know better, remember?" Naomi replied and Far simply rolled her eyes behind her glasses lenses.

"I guess you're right, she's been deluded by L's self righteous cheap talk." Misa's jaw clenched, and shot a glare to Naomi.

What truly bugged Misa at this point was Naomi. Why was she in silent agreement to Far's words? It didn't make any sense. A throb of annoyance appeared on Misa's head, this woman, although Misa didn't know much about her – she couldn't help but hate her.

Misa hated her because it was clear how Naomi worked, she had her own agenda and no one came between it. Misa relaxed her hands and lifted her right hand to push a loose hair piece behind her ear.

"If I'm so blind...Then hurry up and explain after all I have places to be."

"Like by L's side." Far mocked, and Misa's eyes narrowed but she said nothing in return. Far chuckled, "I already told you the reason why L's at fault here. If he hadn't been around…If he hadn't been such a smart ass then BB would have been up top and perhaps he wouldn't be what he is today."

Misa's eye twitched.

"You can't seriously believe that can you?" Misa asked to both women with a laugh. They both gave her silent stares that could easily be seen as a yes. Misa shook her head. "Even if L had played a part – he's not at fault here! If this was BB's character and L hadn't existed it would have showed sooner or later during his methods of solving cases. You can't just pin BB's actions on L like that because that would be completely dim-witted of you!"

By this point Misa was breathing heavily in huffs tears threatening to fall. She could see L's reaction on finding out the truth about BB - L must have felt so horrible...

Maybe that's why – maybe that's why BB wasn't dead yet.

Maybe L pleaded with the jury to give him time for BB to rehabilitate just like he did with her.

He might have seen some good in BB…That's why… "You're the fools, damn; I won't forgive you for this!" Misa shouted turning heel to leave.

Sayu was on her feet rushing to Misa's side, asking her what the problem was by extending her hand but Misa slapped it away with a heated glare. "Leave me _**alone**_." Sayu froze up at the coldness of Misa's voice and nodded letting the blonde head off in rage into a different room.

Sayu spun her head back toward the other too, Naomi had her gaze shifted away and Far's face was blank following the sudden occurrence by Misa. Sayu raised a hand behind her head and scratched it laughing.

"Don't mind Misa, she just has a good heart that's all. She doesn't honestly care about L at all."

"What fantasy world are you living in?" Far asked, "Of course she likes him. It's written all over her face. It's pathetic really." Sayu felt herself laugh and soon it racked throughout her body a smile forming while her bangs dropped in front of her eyes.

"G-good one, ha, for a minute there I thought you were serious about Misa liking L. There's no way…"

"If you don't believe me then go ask her." Sayu gritted her teeth.

"Fine I will and you watch I'll be back to tell you that you were wrong and we'll see who has the last laugh."

Once Sayu had become out of earshot Far turned her gaze on Naomi, eyes full of wonder.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop me. Won't this only provoke her inner demons more?" Naomi grumbled. "Hmm, what was that?" Naomi shifted her stare back on the mechanic and repeated what she just said once again but in a louder tone.

"According to what Misa claimed, L is the good guy in all this so I just thought it was good for her to test that reasoning with someone who shares the same mind frame as BB."

"Basically your throwing her to the wolf?"

"…No…I want to see if she's really worth the trouble of saving." Naomi replied, brows knitting, "For some reason I can't help but hate her and It usually takes me a long way to hate someone. At first I assumed it was because she was Yagami Light's girlfriend but now I think there's something more."

"Your jealous of her." Far stated and Naomi shook her head.

"I have no interest in L."

"I never said you did."

"…" Far removed Naomi's grip off her shoulders and stood up stretching with a yawn.

"You shouldn't worry so much though." Far smirked, "After all she's merely your replacement." Naomi eyes rose up to Far's back watching the mechanic continue doing a series of stretches.

"…Replacement…?" Far smirk grew, and she placed her hand on her hips tilting her head back to look at Naomi in an upside-down view.

"That's right it's all in the name…Naomi Misora…"

**XXX**

**TBC**

**If you're wondering what Naomi's position in this story will be – don't worry the tension between Misa and her is only because Naomi will be in an Lx Naomi x BB complex. **

**This will be the same with L, but the pairings will of course end with L x Misa and a possible BB x Naomi mind frame. **

**(Also Naomi is not a villain— the only reason for her uncertain dislike of L is because she harbors more feelings for BB and feels the need to defend him as Misa defends L.)**

**As for Mello I wanted to announce that I have decided to keep him with Lidner and as far as Sayu goes she might be exploring a possible – very unlikely in the manga/anime/any DN fan fiction curve toward Matt. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. **

**Again sorry for the small chapter – I realized I should have added this part at the end of the last chapter to add suspense for the next fragment. **

**Hope to see you still hand around!**

**Till next time! **

–**Takiasmuse**


	23. To Manipulate

**I was going to make it longer but I realized I'd probably hold this chapter way longer back than needed to and people might forget my story exists all together so here is our next chapter! Hope you like it. L might seem OOC - a bit - sorry! Oh and Sayu is already way OOC from the manga/anime. She's insane in my story so yeah, don't expect anything less. LOL.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Chapter 23: To Manipulate**

To think that wonderful world she had imagined was starting to shatter because of a couple of lies…It was depressing…In honesty she didn't know what to do and frankly she didn't know what to expect.

The only thing she was capable of doing was to desperately pray that Misa would tell her the things she wanted to hear but at this point after watching Misa's explosive reactions – the entire relationship with her brother was looking grim.

But why would it be grim? Her brother wasn't what Matsuda or Naomi claimed him to be – in truth she knew him better than them because she was his family and family always knows the person better than anyone else…_Right?_

Luckily Sayu didn't have to look very far for Misa considering this makeshift house was so very small especially hearing those faint sobs. It was hard for Misa too, Sayu assumed – after hearing those horrific lies that Far made up about L and her were being together as a couple.

Had it not been for those silent cries though, Sayu would have had a lot more trouble finding Misa as she concealed herself inside the kitchen of all places which lights had been flipped off and Misa's figure was barely visibly in the darkness. However as Sayu began to get closer the blob of substantial obscurity slowly changed into a clear Misa whose eyes were shrouded heavily behind her bangs and tears glistened as bright as day down her delicate milky cheeks.

Sayu was tempted to turn flip on the light switch but decided against it at remembering Misa's temper and decided perhaps walking into the path of light was not the safest thing she could have done at that point. Especially at knowing what goes on in the darkness. Insanity, anger, frustration, and among other emotions that waned lesser to this point and time.

Misa too gave the impression to be having a personal battle with her own state of mind because her head was tilted down looking at the ground and her fists were ever so clenched tightly that Sayu could see it all. In truth, it wasn't very hard for her to imagine those knuckles to have changed to a lightened pink to a whitened color after doing so it so much herself when she was angered as well.

In attempts to make peace, Sayu opened her lips to speak but as she did another voice overlapped hers with a sharpened tone that could possibly cut ice.

"I thought I _clearly_ said that I wanted to be _alone_ and yet there is _someone_ in the room with me_ now_ breathing a bit _too _loudly for me to even _calm _down. Now I _wonder_ who is stupid enough to not _listen _to me."

Sayu instantly covered both hands over her mouth in hopes that the boiling fury would settle over as Sayu began to breathe through her nose. However the mere fact she had not scurried out of the room with Misa's snap only made Misa more agitated with Sayu's than she would have liked to encounter. "If you're not going to leave then hurry up and blurt out what you need to say before I take the liberty of leaving the room.

Anxiety began to shiver down Sayu's spine and she shifted uncomfortably in her spot before finally biting down on the nerve to speak to her.

"Um, oh, I just was wondering what your, your relationship was like with L?"

"That's none of your concern." Misa replied quickly, and then brushed the tears from her eyes to hide her true feelings.

"But—"

"Just know that whatever that lady said about L…It's not true. He really isn't a bad person…I know he isn't." Sayu sighed; Misa's answers weren't helping what-so-ever. The fact she was defending L could mean anything.

"Look, I know you like to defend people but L doesn't –" Sayu words fell short as Misa raised her head, and red glistening eyes met hers with a silent sneer.

"Don't talk bad about L, you barely know him. Do me a favor, don't cross my path, just don't."Misa threatened with sharpened eyes that could match a hawk ready to strike down on its prey. Sayu dropped the entire conversation then and Misa nodded in approval. "I understand that you love your older brother very much."

"I-I do." Sayu replied in barely a whisper.

"Just as any sister would but—"

"He's all I have left." Sayu added with tears springing to her eyes and a soft smile. "Everyone else is dead now." She could hear Misa whisper her mother's name in question and Sayu nodded.

"How…?" Misa asked, surprised as Light's mother's blood numbers always looked so healthy it didn't make any sense.

"Heart attack…"

Misa's eyes widened and then quickly reverted back into a narrow blaze.

"It wasn't Kira." Sayu explained earning a confused stare. "It was me."

Silence filled the atmosphere then, and Sayu was sure that she saw that same distressed look Misa gave earlier after hearing about BB's past. "I didn't believe Matsuda about the book so I tested it on her…"

Misa's right hand flew to her head and she shook her head in disbelief but knew that Sayu's words were the truth and the only thing Misa could wonder is how Sayu was still alive at this point.

_Was it all for Light?_

"Yes, it is." Sayu breathed out hollowly as if reading Misa's mind. "I just want my family back again so please don't take him away from me. Don't tell me he's a criminal and don't tell me that you—"Sayu placed her hands to her heart. "Don't tell me that you have abandoned him too."

Misa sucked in her breath, her left hand running through her hair as she thought of what to say in response carefully.

"Sayu-chan—"Misa paused at the sight of seeing Sayu take a step closer to her and staring up at Misa with wide shimmering orbs. "Sayu—"

"Yes, Misa Misa?" Sayu asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I didn't abandon your brother—"

Before Misa could finish her sentence there was a piercing squeal and soon two arms wrapped around her in a squeezing hug. Misa looked down to see Sayu snuggling against her happily.

"Oh I knew it, I knew it! I knew that you wouldn't betray him!"

"Sayu…"

"I knew that Far girl was a complete idiot, she doesn't know a thing!"

"Well I agree on that one…" Misa muttered and Sayu laughed joyously.

"Oh Misa Misa you truly are the best soon to be older sister in the world!"

A trail of sweat rolled down Misa's head when Sayu lifted up her head and gave Misa a quick kiss on the cheek. The brunette cheered flaring her arms around as she let Misa go and preformed a small victory dance in glee.

"Sayu… Please listen…" Misa pleaded with a small blush of embarrassment wondering what would happen if anyone saw Sayu like this? Or rather what would they say about herself?

The entire thing was completely bizarre and slightly annoying because Sayu would not simply stop and let her finish.

As time passed the brunette continued her cheers and Misa on the sidelines could only growl until finally enough was enough. Misa finally reached out and grabbed a hold of Sayu's shoulder with her right hand and halting the brunette's happy dance. "I'm no longer Light's girlfriend and I do not want anything to do with him."

Misa managed to turn the brunette completely around to face her but as their eyes met, Misa noted the stream of tears now vigorously running down Sayu's cheeks.

"Why…?"

Misa fell silent unsure how to approach the situation now. She didn't want to tell Sayu about Light's cold attitude. It would break Sayu's heart to hear that her brother played Misa like a fool and he had no intention of ever loving anyone. Misa didn't want to say that he enjoyed toying with emotions – it would throw Sayu overboard and perhaps into a suicidal state of mind if Sayu truly was staying alive for Light's sake.

"WHY?"Sayu screeched shoving Misa away from her in disgust. Misa could only frown.

"Sometimes people don't end up with each other Sayu…"

"No, not that, rather… Why did you lie to me?" Sayu cried out as rage began to boil inside her heart.

"Lie…?" Misa repeated a little lost.

"You said you didn't abandon my brother!" Sayu screamed and shifted her view on a toaster picking it up and throwing it down onto the ground before staring up at Misa with a glare.

_What a tantrum…_ Misa thought with a whistle as she knelt down on to pick up the fallen item but Sayu's right foot blocked her path. Misa sighed. "I didn't lie."

An eerie giggle followed. Misa raised her head up to see Sayu smiling down at her.

"If that's so, then why oh why do you love that jerk if you didn't abandon my brother?"

"L isn't a jerk! The true bastard here is that brother of yours!" Misa suddenly snapped out, and quickly regretted doing so as she saw change that over took Sayu in doing so.

"What?" Sayu asked silently, fingers twitching rapidly. In that moment Sayu's eyes swiftly sparked a deep crimson red. "Did you just call my brother a bastard…? Excuse me? Do you want to die?"

Misa felt a stab in her chest at Sayu's words and an image appeared before her in place of Sayu's. It must have been the darkness playing tricks on her because she could see that man again. The very man who killed her parents – had now taken Sayu's place before her –looming over her just as Sayu did now.

"_Come little girl," the man said gently to her as he reached out his hands to her while she stood in a corner holding his knife in her hands shakily. "Come on, you know you want to join them." He taunted and Misa could see the blood marks from her parent's corpses under his shoes. "Do you want to die? You'll be able to join your mommy and daddy…All you have to do is give me back my knife."_

"No, get away from me, get away!" Misa screamed suddenly gripping at her head and Sayu stared down at her curiously as she watched Misa tremble in fear.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I haven't even laid a finger on you." Sayu muttered and that seemed to snap Misa out of whatever nightmarish thoughts she had placed herself in. "And they say I'm the insane one." Sayu commented with a chuckle.

Misa didn't dare speak; mostly because she was still scared out of her mind of the previous loop of her past and secondly upon realizing the danger she had placed herself in. There was a ticking time bomb in front of her and if Misa did one wrong movement surely Sayu would kill her in the same intensity as BB would have had he been in front of her now.

At this point Misa saw herself to be trudging in some dangerous waters with Sayu as the shark. It was kind of funny and kind of sad how the tables were so easily turned.

"Now Sayu, I understand you went through a very tough time," Misa said slowly and gently as she pulled up and away from Sayu. Her number one priority was now simple, get the hell out of the kitchen. There were too many dangerous objects around that Sayu could use to satisfy her anger. "But whatever made you think that Light was the savior in all this was dishonest."

"Ryuk doesn't lie." Sayu growled out and an exclamation point appeared on Misa's head.

"Ryuk told you that Light was innocent?" Misa asked now understanding that this was all a plot Ryuk or Light created to make things more interesting.

Sayu merely nodded.

Progression was a good thing. At least Misa thought so as she began edging her way around Sayu, who followed Misa's movement with a dark gaze. "Y-you should know that Ryuk is actually Light's Shinigami and—"

"Ryuk is L's Shinigami." Misa nearly tripped at hearing that false accusation escape Sayu's lips.

"L's Shinigami is Ryuk?" Misa asked again making sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"L framed my brother and made him look like a criminal." Sayu explained as she slid her hands around the counter seeking for a new object. Finally her hands stopped as she found a glass blender.

"No, he didn't."

"He did!" Sayu yelled, and attempted to nail Misa with the blender but the blonde quickly jumped out of the way only to watch it shatter upon hitting the lower bottom of a cabinet.

Sayu sprung into action then grabbing a piece of glass from the floor with her left hand and rushed over to the fallen Misa. She then proceeded to grip Misa up with her right hand by Misa's blonde hair and follow with pressing the piece of glass to Misa's neck. "And you," Sayu gritted her teeth, "You probably slept with L too and I bet it was just to save your own sorry ass." Sayu chuckled. "You want to know something funny Misa-_chan_?" Misa opened one eye to look at the smirking brunette. "In truth I'm actually glad we're not going to be related. "

"Oh and why's that?" Misa asked now opening both eyes to get a good look at this demonic Sayu that both Ryuk and Light created.

For a minute there Misa swore she saw Light standing over her, grinning.

"The very first day I saw you I knew right away from those revealing clothing that you could only be a _whore_—ack!"

Sayu was shocked when in that brief second when Misa used her left hand to knock Sayu's hand away, along with the glass, and sprung back up to her feet banging heads hard against each other.

Sayu pulled away cursed loudly as she held her head which was now drumming away due to a potential to come migraine. "The hell was that?"

"You're lucky I still consider you to be still a child." Misa grit out as she stared the brunette down with the same killing intent sparkling through her eyes.

A question mark formed over Sayu's head. "Because I surely would have given you a well deserved slap to the face after that comment."

"Hn." Sayu replied.

"If you don't believe me, you're rather stupid. I'll let you know a little secret." Misa whispered, taunting Sayu to come close to hear but Sayu would not move. "Scared? You should be… Considering you're a lot weaker than I am."

Sayu found herself laughing.

"You're kidding right? My mentality is much greater than yours and you cannot possibly understand my position."

"Understand your position? Of course I do, because guess what Sayu, I grew up with no one at my side. My parents died right before my eyes! At least you had Light and your family with you. I had no one! Everyone who took care of me only did it for the money. No one truly cared about me. No one at all." Sayu shook her head in disbelief.

"You had Light."

"No –Not even Light cared. I thought he did – I wanted him to love me. I pretended he loved me because I needed to be loved –because I was weak and Light knew it too. He knew I was suffering just like he knows your suffering. Face it Sayu, you've become the pawn in my place now that they know I'm out of his grasp."

"You lie…YOU LIE!"

"I see it's impossible to convince you…I guess you'll just have to see it for your own eyes. Just like how I saw the truth in mine...With L's help of course."

Sayu shook her head, this wasn't true. It was a lie, lies and lies, they were all lies.

Her brother was a good man. A good man! A good man… A good man… "Sayu, it's alright to cry. I'm here for you. I will always be here." Misa offered, holding out her hands to offer a hug and Sayu just stared and stared lost, unsure of what to do but then at seeing a bright light blind her. She groaned, rubbed her eyes and took in the image at the door way – Far.

Misa growled behind her at the interruption and Far began to act innocent like she didn't know that they were in there.

"Oh my, what have you two done with my kitchen?" Far asked feigning a shocked like expression.

"We're talking here." Misa grit out, "Could you give us a minute, we'll clean up the mess in a bit."

Far gave a small, 'humph,' before turning to face Sayu. The look of surprise quickly changed to one of a challenging grin. "Did you have your last laugh yet, Sayu-_chan_?" Misa glanced to Sayu's way unfamiliar to what Far was getting at and Sayu well she understood perfectly. With shame now written clearly on her face Sayu's eyes quickly snapped back to its usual color and she managed to squeak out a sorry before fleeing away.

**XXX**

The green hair mechanic chuckled once Sayu was out of ear shot. "It looks like she didn't, did she Amane-san?"

"What do you want?"

"Such rudeness," Far commented as head over to the kitchen closet and pulled out both a broom and pan. "I was merely checking up on my two favorite visitors."

"More like spying on your visitors." Misa grumbled out, crossing her hands over her chest. Far tilted her head and yawned in boredom, Misa seemed to be the real pain of the two women.

"Oh come now, whatever gave you that silly idea? I was just hoping that you and I could have a little one on one time."

"I have nothing to say to you." Misa snapped, as she helped Far sweep up the broken glass. Far pouted.

"Is that so? And I was hoping we could talk a bit more about your relationship with L." Misa closed her eyes fighting the growing frustration wavering in her heart.

"Why is everyone asking me about it – it's not a big deal. Who cares who I choose to be with or L chooses to be with?"

"I care… I mean after all, your only fooling yourself."Misa brow spiked up.

"What do you mean by that?" Far gave a stunned expression and her eyes behind those glass frames shimmered.

"Oh no, don't tell me you didn't know?" Misa blinked feeling uneasy.

"K-Know, know what?" Far smirked behind her frown.

"You didn't know L already was in a relationship with someone else?"

Misa felt her mouth fall open as a sharp pain tugged on her heart. A startled gasp escaped Far's lips. "Oh I can't believe L didn't tell you…Could it be just as I expected?" Far added with a wondering tone begging Misa to take the bait just as Naomi did before.

"W-what did you expect?" Misa asked with a stuttering tone. Far could barely hold her laughter in.

"That L is only using you as a replacement?" Misa sucked her breath in, and another ripple of pain shot through her.

"R-Re-Re-place-men-men-men-t?" Misa stumbled out. "W-what-what?"

"Oh you poor girl," Far said as she dumped the broken pieces from the pan inside the trash can. "All this time and you didn't even know that Naomi and L used to be a couple."

"N-Naomi?"

"Yes, you know that FBI agent who saved your life…She's L's ex."

"Ex…?" Misa trailed off as she wondered if maybe that's why Naomi kept giving her those dirty looks. "But how am I a..?"

"Silly girl, listen well, I will only explain this once. Naomi's full name is Naomi Misora. If you take out the o and r in her last name you will end up with…"

"M-Mi-Misa." Misa breathed out with wide shaken eyes. Far smirked.

"Ding, ding, ding, and the girl wins a prize." Misa felt tears swell in her eyes.

_This can't be right._ "A coincidence, yes…!" Misa exclaimed, "It must be a coincidence because L's feelings for me, his feelings for me are…Are…" Far turned her back to hide her snickering smile as she placed the broom and pan back into its rightful place in the closet.

"You sure don't sound convinced of his feelings for you…" Far replied and Misa swallowed, shaking her head.

"No, of course I know his feelings he said himself that he, that, that he loved me." Misa said trying to relax her sudden built up fears.

"Oh?" Far asked sounding curious as she somehow popped behind Misa and now was holding her shoulders. "Do tell."

Misa thought deep back and finally she found it so thus she explained in a shaky voice that confession L gave her. Back in those days when she was like Sayu ever so still devoted to Light's whim.

"_You'd stay with Light-kun in the end because you feel like he cares about you…But he doesn't."_

"_You're wrong."_

"You didn't believe the man you love?" Far asked with a mocking tone and Misa sighed, shaking her head.

"No I didn't…I was a fool and L knew it too. That's why he tried so hard to explain… "

"Explain in what way?" Misa eye's shifted to the ground.

"Well you see L said…"

"_Why do you insist to stay loyal to him? He has not yet to prove the same kind of loyalty. He has not yet attempted to stir up trouble just to fight to see you again, not the same way you have done to be with him. Do you understand that?"_

"_I do, I really do understand but I want to see it for myself… I need to Lawliet; I need to see him again. You can't keep me away from seeing Light forever, you know you can't."_

"Why couldn't he keep you away from Light?"

"I can't really explain it's hard, I guess, so in the best way to put it back then Light was like a drug. A good drug, for my depression and once he was taken away I was already addicted and I needed more – I needed Light."

"Then why did you fall for L?"

"Because of what happened next…"

"_Then allow me to do something for you Misa, please I beg of you?"_

"And you agreed?"

"Of course I did, who wouldn't?" Misa asked with a blush on her face.

"I wouldn't." Far replied smoothly.

"You don't count – you're into women!" Far blinked innocently.

"So?" Misa felt a vein throb in the back of her head.

"Will-Will you just let me finish?" Far rolled her eyes.

"Go for it."

"Thank you now as I was saying!"

"_Let me love you in the ways Light will never do for you, because I do care what happens to you, and I really do love you Misa."_

"And that's that!" Misa finished feeling a ton better with a smile spread across her face. Far hummed.

"L sounds like a real Casanova." Misa nodded.

"Yep!"

"Now I know you're a substitution for Naomi for sure now…" The color drained from Misa's face.

"E-E-Eh, there's no way! Naomi and I look nothing alike it's just a mere coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence. It's as clear as day. Your situation is exactly that of Naomi's. You see L and Naomi were close. Extremely close. Dated, kissed, sex, you name it, they did it."

"N-no way." Misa gapped, "No." Misa replied this time sternly. "Just no. You have to be lying. I don't believe it. If that was true then why aren't they together now?"

"Because **Naomi left L **andadmitted to not wanting to be with him anymore**."**

"Why would she leave him?"

"She left **because she fell in love with another man."**

Misa's eyes snapped open. An unwanted memory appearing in her head.

"_Light's going to kill me if I have Ryuzaki's kids. Maybe I can abort them or something…"_

"_You will not abort my children if you are pregnant, I will take care of them __**with**__ or __**without**__ you._

"_Then what would you tell them? What would you tell your kids if they ever asked what happened to their mother?"_

"_I would tell them that __**she left me for another man**__, wouldn't that be accurate Miss Misa-san?"_

"**She left him for BB, just as you were more for Light**_**.**_ Oh are you crying?"

Misa now was gnawing at her thumb.

_It can't be true. It just can't be_. _But am I just being fooled again like Light had done before?_ _Am I just a tool to people? Am I really just a substitution? _

"Damn it!" Misa cried, as she pounded her fists angrily on the counter and tears once again flowed in anguish.

Far smirked as she tiptoed out of the kitchen leaving a crumbling Misa behind—her work was done.

**XXX**

"Is something the matter? You haven't eaten anything. Misa would normally tell me that this would be a signal that the world was ending." Rem teased, but the detective did not offer a smile in return. He had kept his silent state as he continued to stare at his laptop screen blankly in his "room" which was created at this so called Whammy house they were now staying in.

This situation would not have bothered Rem if the computer screen was on but when L had made motion to turn it on— he froze and had been like this for the last hour. Rem wasn't a fool. Rem had been spending most of her with Misa who had been seen as a drama queen throughout her.

And Rem could always sense Misa's distress if she was nearby. That's why Misa and Rem had developed such a strong and lasting master to partner relationship. Rem circled L and slowly got close reaching out her bone like fingers and shut the screen slowly making sure not to injure any fingers in the process.

Thankfully her plan worked, L completely drew away from the machine and turned his chair around. He finally stepped down from his ridiculous looking seating style and stood up hunched back heading over to his bed table which had a chocolate box on top of it. "I thought you would be happy to hear the news I told you at the hospital."

Silence except for the sound of the top of the box and sliding off. Rem groaned as she watched the detective disgusting eating habits as he scrambled throughout the box until he found the right chocolate but he didn't and Rem was startled when the box was knocked off the table with heavy breathing detective quivering by the table.

A hand covered over his face. Rem floated close by, worried by his actions. More and more he was beginning to shut her out like Light did and Rem didn't like it one bit. She could understand that something was bothering him but keeping this thing to himself wasn't helping anyone and surely wasn't helping himself either.

"I've had many years of training on how to act calm in dire situations. Even when faced death, I wasn't scared of losing my life if it was to keep others safe. However now something inside me is changing. I don't know whether to hate it or embrace it. I'm starting to feel emotions that I've never felt before Rem…."

It was silently spoken but it was there and Rem heard it so she frowned.

"Ryuzaki…"

"I don't know what to do. Normally I can think of a solution in a matter of minutes and yet here I am," L chuckled, while leaning down to pick up the chocolate box, it shivered rapidly through his grip. "Shaking and terrified over one woman and I can't help but wonder why?" L sat down on the bed, bringing his knees up and sat up in his "normal" position and tilted his head back to stare at Rem who was eying him back somewhat stunned by his words.

Something was bothering him and that something being her Misa.

"Love…" The world rolled off her tongue uneasily. She hated saying it knowing well what the consequences were if she ever became so close to Misa that she could die becoming Jealous's shadow. "It's because you love her, that you worry."

L hummed in agreement. He knew this was true, and he hadn't doubted it but there was something beyond those words that caused him to be so angry with himself. "You promised you would protect her," Rem continued and all the air in his stomach suddenly was punched out of him. He looked down expecting to see Rem before him but there was an empty space and the reason why he was so breathless began to make sense with Rem's next words. "Yet, she's nowhere in your sights, and all we know that she is safe with some woman within that video recording."

"That's it!" L announced, thumb going to his mouth as he moved quickly off the bed and stumbled toward his office phone. Rem watched quickly as he picked the phone up strangely by its cord and dialed waited patiently for the receiver answer.

She wondered what his reasons for yelling until whoever he called answered and he laid down a specific amount of rules that needed to be done in order to retrieve her Misa.

When the call was finished she could still sense anxiety from the boy as he set the phone back down.

It was strange because she figured he would have relaxed once knowing that Misa would be at his side but she didn't know what his problem was now.

"Misa is safe." She reassured him, but he was ever quick to shake his head no earning a glare from the female Shinigami. "Why is that she is not safe with this woman?" L opened his mouth but was interrupted within seconds. "If I should ever hear or feel of Misa's death, I will make sure that not only you but everyone else involved with this case dies by my hand."

L's mouth shut close, he was aware of Rem's constant threats. He could now understand why Light-kun hated her so much. She only added to his stress most of the time rather helping.

"It's not Naomi I'm concerned with. It's the person she is going to see. Far is quite known here at the whammy house not only for her excellent medical and mechanical ability but also for her manipulations as well. Roger – the owner of this building, used to call her the wicked three Ms so thus when I named her Far as a warning to the other students to be on their guard or to either stay as far-off away as possible from her..."

"She sounds like a real devil."

"Yes, she is one in my eyes too." Rem lifted a brow he had never shown any hatred towards any of his students before. "After all it was her who twisted BB against me and I bet she plans to do the same with Misa as well."

_If it were raining,_ Rem thought, _there surely would have been a lightning strike just now._

"I'm fighting more than just BB now. I'm going to have to go against Yagami-san again too and possibly Naomi as well. This is why I have asked the SPA to arrest her on sight. I no longer trust her abilities as a FBI agent. Not after the death of her fiancé and especially not after the way she still has feelings for BB."

Rem appeared annoyed after he finished that little statement.

"You too, still have these "feelings," for Naomi as well, don't you?" L winced slightly, Rem was like a mother-in-law he dared not to cross against.

"Yes but the feelings I have for Misa are at a much stronger level."

"Let's hope it stays that way shall we?" Rem asked, and L couldn't help but smile at the threat.

"I'm sure it will." He stated as a picture of a giggling Misa appeared in his head. "I'm sure it will."

**XXX**

It only took a few seconds to realize the sudden gust of wind that past by her was a person and that person being a hysterical Yagami Sayu. Sayu was now relentlessly struggling with opening the door to leave the building but there was an unseen lock on it as if Far had made it to keep them in instead of letting them back out.

"Sayu stop it!" Naomi yelled grabbing a hold on the brunette who refused to let the door knob out of her hands.

"No, I can't stand it anymore! I want to leave and I don't care if I have to drive myself home!"

"And what home do you intend on returning to?" Naomi asked making Sayu stop in her tracks.

"My home." Sayu explained. "My home."

"You mean the very home that you have slaughtered many innocent people in and around?"

Sayu licked her lips, knocking a blow into Naomi's side. The ex-FBI agent released her allowing Sayu to finally see the stupid lock blocking her way.

"I don't care what you say to me anymore, it's all a bunch of lies!" Sayu roared as she unlocked the door and flung it open preparing to bolt away but found herself gapping in shock at what awaited her on the other side.

There were now two men standing before her, guns now pointed directly at her.

"Yagami, Sayu, by the order of detective L, you are now under arrest." Sayu felt her jaw hit the ground, and she tried to turn back running into Naomi in doing so. She fell on her butt and before she could stand back herself one man, the elder of the two grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their vehicle.

"No, no, wait let me go! LET ME GO!" It was no anvil though because soon enough Sayu was pressed against the car, handcuffed, and thrown into the back seat. Sayu struggled to get out but the door closed on her, and the front seat was guarded from her with a steel caged wall blocking her exit. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't worry your safe with us." A voice answered, and Sayu watched as the person who was sitting in the passenger seat glanced back at her and smiled. "You must be Yagami-san." Sayu fell silent. The woman chuckled.

"Just as stubborn as your brother I see." Sayu's interest peaked.

"You know my brother?"

"Yes, I do, but later well get down to details so sit back and relax till then." Sayu swallowed but nodded in understanding sliding back into her seat and wavered a glance out the window. There seemed to a yelling match going on between Naomi and the other officer. Sayu blinked and tried her best to read the lip movement as best she could.

"That woman you just took away is under my jurisdiction- you cannot have her!" Naomi gritted out, her own gun now raised against the other man's pistol.

"Are you Naomi?" The eldest asked her as he reproached the two and now beating her with a two to one standstill. A bead of sweat rolled down Naomi's forehead, they knew who she was. Then they must really know L and be here by his orders. Her gun dropped back to her side.

"Yes, what is it?" The two police officers gave each other a quick look before nodding in agreement.

"We have orders to arrest you as well." Naomi's mouth fell open.

_This can't be!_ Naomi's mind yelled. L would never let this happen to her of all people.

"On what charges, may I ask that I'm being accused of?" Naomi asked, still in disbelief.

"Simple really, you're a spy, so we have to arrest you."

"Who said I was a spy, I work for the FBI damn it, you're making a mistake!"

"Sorry Misora-san, we know well of your history but these were L's orders and we have to take you in."

"L sees me as a spy?" Naomi echoed in a shocked tone and before she could question more they had already grabbed her and arrested her without a chance to redeem herself. In moments she too joined the brunette in the back of the police car, wordlessly.

All they needed now was a certain blonde and a green haired mechanic to join the fray but that is another tale, another horror awaiting to be unraveled.

**XXX**

**TBC – See you next time!**

**P.S – Next Chapter is a another C.D – so I hope you're ready for it.**

**I hope this chapter is good – Thanks again for the reviews, adds, and favorites!**

**Takiasmuse**


	24. Far’s Victory Fanfare

**Merry Christmas and a soon to be Happy New Years – Thanks for sticking with me, and here's another chapter for you. (Characters will seem OOC!) TBH - I am disappointed in this chapter. =(  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 24: Far's Victory Fanfare**

**XXX**

_The tears…They just won't stop and… I don't understand why…_

_While it's true…That I'm afraid…That's not why I'm crying. _

_Perhaps I have realized how much of a fool I used to be and how much stronger I have become. _

_After all L did always say I was a lot smarter than what I appeared to be, I guess he was right._

A small chuckle escaped from Misa's lips. "That perverted jerk…I really do miss you…" More tears slid down her cheeks as she steadied herself up against the counter and then placed her right hand on her face while staring up at the ceiling with a weak smile.

_I will not be fooled so easily again._

_I will not allow myself to fall weak to a green-eyed monster so many years ago because I have learned what it is to truly trust someone with all your heart._ Misa let her hand drop back to her side and let out another chuckle. "I really love my job."

_This time, the one who loses will not be me. _

_Wait for me L, I'll be home shortly, I promise._

**XXX**

Amane Misa was never good at sneaking around but this time, she would not allow herself to be seen. She had no idea what had come over her but she felt that she had to _do_ something. Somehow this something made her dry her tears and now here she was doing something L would call stupid, idiotic, and dangerous, but also worth the risk.

Yes so here she was, back pressed against the wall of the stairwell, crouched, and peeking her head out just a little over the top steps column to see if she could get inside one of those closed rooms from earlier.

Her eyes slightly narrowed at the memory.

After defending L during all that madness about BB, Misa was practically like a lost lamb, sobbing, and staggering around the household looking for a place to release all that hidden pain she had welled up inside her heart. Unfortunately all of the rooms upstairs were strangely locked and Misa's only resolve was to go into the kitchen and drown her sorrows there.

However – Now could be a whole different story. If Far had fallen for her act there was a possibility that one of the rooms were now opened and meant Misa could pretend to be a hidden spy and retrieve information that could settle her unfolding curiosity.

It appeared, with much unneeded rolling and crawling that Misa's suspicions had been confirmed as one of that were previously locked was now wide open and just beyond that room Misa could hear movement and voices as well.

A brow slightly rose as Misa swallowed and allowed herself to creep about timidly towards the destination rather slowly afraid that she might accidently cause one of the floors wooden boarding might crack and reveal her position. Luckily none of her fears were realized as she safely managed to hug the back of the wall of the room where the open door belonged and managed to ease her head out to once again view what was on the other side.

Her eyes widened and she nearly gasped as she witnessed Far chanting a prayer to herself while holding a magnum in her hands – it's silver shining off the light into Far's darkened eyes.

"It has been done and my need to be in this world is no longer needed. I can die. I can die. I can die with a smile on my face. Finally, I can die at long last." Far finished, and with a smile loaded the gun before finally raising it up to her forehead.

Misa felt herself rise up as well too at that point. There was a sudden numbness in her mind and she couldn't understand yet somehow she moved and sprang forward with one hand out opened wide.

"See you—"

In that moment, Far paused because she heard Misa's mad dash and with quick movements she managed to turn and point the gun towards its new destination. The sounds of a gun going off echoed throughout the building and Misa descended to her knees.

**XXX**

"That sound!" Gevanni cried out as his head shot up and ears perked to the sound of a gunshot inside the building. He immediately shared a glance with Rester and nodded. "I'll take upstairs, you down." With a nod Rester moved forward and the two entered the building rather quickly.

"Did something happen?" Sayu asked, and Halle peered at the brunette through her mirror.

"Why would you ask something like that? Gevanni and Rester are probably just being cautious about the situation." It seemed like a good answer but the way that their heads just completely shot up like that was as if they had heard something and it frightened them. Sayu found it all too unconvincing.

"I don't understand why they would be cautious; it's only Misa, after all."

"Don't forget that other woman too." Halle replied, and she watched as Sayu visibly winced.

"Oh right…_**Her**_." Halle couldn't find anything else to add to Sayu's statement. She seemed to be captured just by the way Sayu emphasized her unwavering hatred for this person that had not been properly identified under the SPK's yes yet. "I really hate _**her.**_ If I still possessed my Death Note, I'd happily kill her without second glance._**"**_

Sayu smirked for a moment but then quickly it faded into a frown as she set her eyes on the person besides her. "Aren't you going to stop me?" Sayu asked, prepared the throw a hidden taunt toward her, 'friends,' direction. "Nay—OH—mee—? "

Naomi blinked out of her daze and turned to face Sayu blankly.

"Stop you from what?" Sayu sighed and turned her gaze elsewhere feeling dejected.

"Never mind…" Naomi merely tilted her head in confusion while Halle in the front seat merely shook her head.

_Was this really the so called famous FBI agent Misora, Naomi? It really didn't seem like it._

**XXX**

The magnum slipped from Far's hand and fell to the ground as she watched as the pretty blonde fall down on her knees in surprise. A hand quickly rose from Far's side and both hands clamped over her lips as she held in a scream, stuttering back afraid of what was to come.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end! You were supposed to meet with L and fight with him. You were supposed to break his heart and shatter him completely so he would never work again but instead you had to go and get shot by my bullet! Now L won't break. I mean sure he'll be sad but he would also grow very angry and in his rage he would capture BB and win! That's not what I wanted – why the hell are in you in my room again?"

Misa was shaking like a leaf. It was incredible how easily she went from feeling overpowered to nothing in a matter of seconds but thankfully after many gasps of sharp breaths she realized that she was still _alive_.

_How so –? _

Misa wondered this miracle as the gun had gone off at a close range but there weren't any wounds from the blow and no sight of blood anywhere. An exclamation point appeared over Misa's head as her hands caressed her unscarred chest.

"A blank—?" Misa asked in a bare whisper as she rose back up on her feet and lifted her head to face a much at loss of words Far. "You were trying to die with blank bullets?"

Far shook her head no somewhat still utterly confused as to how her gun was filled with blanks.

"At that range it is possible but thankfully It didn't work on me." Misa said with a sigh of relief. "It seems like luck is really on my side today. I was really worried that this would have been the end—"

"Why are you here? I thought for sure you would be heartbroken?" Far interrupted, her eyes shifting from terror to an icy glare. Misa tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh that? Well you see the answer is really simple. It's because I love L and I trust him enough to know that you are a big fat liar!" Far opened her mouth to counter but Misa cut her off continuing her drabble, "Besides, the reason why I'm here is to learn more about BB because I think I can save him."

It was Fars turn to smile then. She couldn't help it after Misa's little announcement.

"You must be joking; I've already made sure that Rue-kun will never change his ideals. He will never be anything less than a murderer now and he won't stop until L is dead. You see, Rue is my puppet and he does what I want. I want L to die, so he will die and you cannot prevent it because like you said to Sayu-chan earlier, 'You are nothing without your precious Death Note to save the day.'"

Far crossed her arms victoriously.

There was no way in hell that Misa could convince her otherwise. She was just some ditzy, hot model with empty threats.

"Is that so?" Misa asked not bothered in the least bit by Far's insults. "I don't think you understand who I am."

Laughter escaped Far's lips.

"Let me guess, let's see, maybe could it be that you are the second Kira?" Far replied faking a shocked reaction while rolling her eyes behind her lenses. "Please tell me you're joking because I already knew this fact and if I were to close my eyes, you couldn't give me a heart attack if you tried." Misa shrugged.

"I guess you discovered my bluff. Whatever should I do now?" Far smirked.

"Well of course I discovered your weak bluff. Honestly who do you take me for an idiot? I lived my life in the same building as L did my entire life. I was devoted—"

"Yawn, I heard this tale already. Can't you honestly ever say anything else?" Misa questioned and Far felt a throb of annoyance shoot through her head. Her fists twisted into tight grips and the color from her skin quickly faded into a pale white.

"You know there is something you can do for me after all."

"I won't hurt L." Far made a 'tsk,' sound.

"Such a disappointment you turned out to be, and I put my hopes into you. Now I really do have nothing else to live for. I was hoping to die happy but I see that's not even possible with you here."

"I'm not going to let you die Far. I'm going to take you to see L whether you like it or not." Misa said and Far grew uneasy,

"I won't ever let that happen!" She yelled at the top of her breath while extending her hands and then brought them out to point at Misa angrily. "There is nothing you can do to make me budge!" Far laughed and moved up to Misa, slapping her across the face. "You are weak."

Misa didn't move, her cheek was burning but she stood in her place trying her best to control her anger and appearing as calm and cool as a certain someone that made her heart ache.

"I don't doubt that, but like I said," Misa paused with a smile gracing her lips. "You have no idea who I am."

"And just who, pray tell, are you exactly?" Far asked somewhat amused.

"I am the wife of L Lawliet." Misa replied and that caught Far off guard as she dropped it for a moment to correct Misa. It was then that Misa preformed one of L's famous moves. A move she learned after watching him get punched in the face by Light-kun but this time, it involved a little more help with a certain pair of high heel shoes.

Far was sent flying back onto the ground unmoving after getting kicked across the room by a certain spinning left kick. "As L would say…" Misa trailed off as she lowered her legs and placed her hands in her jeans pockets, smiling grandly. "An eye for an eye… Ne?"

A large thump followed behind Misa, and she jumped up feeling like a cat that had been terrified and already could picture herself if she had claws that she would be hanging from the ceiling about now but she didn't.

Instead she managed to wheel around and confront whoever had entered the room and she was startled even more to see it was a man. This man, she did not recognize but he certainly was a threat considering Misa yet again found herself behind a gun's terrifying aim.

Gevanni's gaze dropped to the group, there was a green haired woman, and her facial expression was hidden behind her bangs so Gevanni wasn't sure if she was dead or alive at this point. The bad news was that he did see a magnum on the ground suggesting that perhaps this woman was dead and Misa might have killed her.

"I'm a member of the SPK – Special Provisions for Kira, and a team of people including myself were sent here to rescue you. My name is Gevanni and that's all you need to know." Misa felt a trail of sweat roll down her head. It was one weirdo to another.

"I—uh—"

"Move." He directed pointing the gun at her and telling her to shift away from Far's fallen form.

"She isn't dead. She's just unconscious." Misa replied, and Gevanni gave her a skeptical look.

"Even though L trusts you, I still have reason believe that you are a killer." While it bugged her for that last comment he made, Misa was happy to hear someone use L's name so positively. Those words that Gevanni just told her were the answers to her prayers.

Misa could only watch as Gevanni got down on his knees and check for signs of Far's heart beat and he did find it just as Misa expected he would – after all, she wouldn't betray L's trust by killing someone. That would be terrible and she wouldn't know how to confront L then. "I guess I owe you an apology." Gevanni told Misa, lowering his gun to his side. Misa pulled Gevanni into a bear hug.

"You had your reasons to suspect me so It's okay…" Misa replied, releasing the hug and fisted her left hand. "Am I free to move around now?" Misa asked with a slightly red blush of embarrassment.

"Yes of course, sorry I didn't mean to be so rude." Gevanni replied with a tint of red on his cheeks as well. Misa nodded, and skipped past him heading over to the drawer with Gevanni following her close behind. "What exactly happened here?"

"Nothing really." Misa replied as she pulled one drawer opened and noted there was nothing in it except for a bunch of pens and unimportant papers. "Just call me a master of self defense." Misa muttered under her breath and Gevanni could only snicker in response.

"You know I'm supposed to get you down stairs, I can't have my team waiting they might expect the worst." Misa only hummed in response as she grabbed a journal from one of the lower drawers and opened it up, skimming through the pages. "Did you hear me, Amane-sane?"

Misa nodded while licking her right index finger and flipped through one of the pages that wouldn't unstick itself. "So shall we leave, I'm sure the investigation team will come look through these papers later and have that information delivered to L as soon as possible so why not stop what you're doing and let's get out of here." Misa stopped what she was doing, and gave him a quick glance that said, 'Are you crazy?' Gevanni sighed. "What should I do then?"

"Well, you could always arrest the criminal the psycho." Misa grumbled and Gevanni slapped his head, how could he forget such an important detail. He turned to face the green haired mechanic fallen form to see she was gone. He whirled around to yell at Amane, but was knocked out by Far. "Because then this would happen."

"You knew I was faking it?" Far asked, now retrieving Gevanni's gun and holding it up. Misa nodded.

"Well of course, I am a trained actress you know."

"Yes, that you are, but a shame you won't get to live like one anymore – after all your all out of lives now." Far announced pulling the trigger back. "Once I kill you, I'll end my life. I really won't have to give a damn about what happens to this world once I'm gone anyways so it is a win, win situation after all."

"I see..." Misa replied dryly, "Your plan isn't very well thought out."

"Shut up Amane, it is because of you that it has come to this! Any last words?"

"Yes, one being that your gun is out of ammo." Misa said, opening her left hand to show a bunch of bullets fall to the ground. The color on Far's face was drained instantly.

"H-How!?"

"Hugging people is a fun way to distract them and get what you want when worst comes to worst." Misa replied in delight. "Don't underestimate me." Misa replied. "I'm not the ditzy blonde everyone previously saw me as on TV. I've changed and will no longer kill anyone anymore."

"So you can be with L."

It wasn't a question but a fact but Misa felt like answering anyways.

"Yes, so I can be with L. You know, you come off as a crazy woman yourself but I can see that you Far or Felicia wouldn't like the idea of dying." Misa picked up the magnum off the ground and held it up at Far. "I can see by the look of your face that you're actually terrified of being killed so why not just give up this charade and come with us back to see L so you can apologize properly."

Far tossed Gevanni's pistol down on the ground and raised her hands.

"I guess I have no choice but to give up but I will say this. I am not afraid to die and will never wince to hearing a gunshot like someone as weak as you."

Misa growled.

"Let's test your theory then." Misa replied, holding the magnum full of blanks up at Far, who only smirked in response. The sounds of a gunshot echoed throughout the room and yes Far did wince; in fact she twitched completely as blood dripped down from the now – gunshot wound placed at the center of her stomach.

Misa mouth fell agape, her hands covered in blood, and some of her clothing as well.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Far could only smirk, as she coughed up blood.

"Rather…Don't underestimate me." Far replied with a couple of coughs – at least she knew that her plan B was a complete success. "I am a master of manipulation after all."

Misa vision was practically spinning.

"You, you tricked me…" Misa mumbled, hands shaking. "You knew I was coming…Didn't you?"

"Well duh." Far chuckled, "I'm—No—Fool. I purposely put a blank there because I knew that being brainwashed by L would make you stupidly soft hearted and thus making you an easy prey to pick off. It looks like, I win after all." Far struggled out, "Because you betrayed L's trust, with blood on your hands…" With that Far took one last breath and fell back against the wall, slumping over, dead.

Misa couldn't believe what just happened but Far's empty eyes mocked her and all Misa could think now was an empty broken record.

_I killed her, I killed her, I killed her…_

Before finally she fainted and was left to be found by a concerned Rester and a soon to be awakened Gevanni_._

**XXX **

**To Be Continued –**

**XXX**

_So I wanted to say, sorry if I got the pronunciation of Naomi's name wrong and also I know it seems a bit OOC but I wanted it to make it where you would see how powerful the whammies can be with their intelligence over someone like Misa. _

_My fight scenes or spat fights never really are written well and I can't say I'm proud of this chapter at all but at least I'm going to be able to return to fluff soon with the reunion of Misa and L. Which I think I'm much better at. _

_So Misa experienced her first ever, hands on kill. I've never killed anyone but after seeing movies and anime's about people killing others for the first time it's supposedly very shocking ordeal depending on who it is though so IDK. (I don't know.)_

_This chapter was bad, but, I hope you will continue to read on till the end. Thanks for the alert adds, favorite listing, and reviews. Merry Christmas, and omgz – sorry Misa Misa – Happy Birthday!! She's going to kill me now._

_Take care till next time!_

_-Takiasmuse.  
_


	25. Blissful Reunions

_**Hey there, this chapter may come off as OOC as the whole love-dramatic-thing but yeah I hope you like it. Really do, since I'm off my "A game" these last weeks. Anyways be honest with me. If it sounded too cheesy or not (which I'm worried it might be the first but who knows.) **_

_**All I can say is Misa worries too much but she should cheer up, after all, she does have L again. ^^ Anyways I'm being a bad spoiling person and you need to see what happens yourself so…Here we go again!**_

**XXX**

**Chapter 25: Blissful Reunions **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note – obviously.**

**XXX**

"They're here."

At first L didn't catch what Rem had said, perhaps his mind didn't register it until finally when she came floating to his side and waved a hand in front of his face.

L blinked and raised his head from his work. Not only had he been trying to devise a plan for BB but also trying to accomplish other tasks that had been sent to him over night.

While Misa of course was his main priority he couldn't allow his reputation as a detective crumble and had to make absolutely sure his work didn't double over night. After all he had just now successfully finished cracking a case of burglary at a high security bank in Paris and sent his recommendations of what to do with the criminal to the officials. "Fine, if you're going to stay wrapped up in your business than I will go see how Misa is." Rem replied and disappeared without giving Lawliet a chance to say a word.

The detective groaned, had he known Misa's guardian was going to be this difficult he would have left Rem to stay by Misa's side the entire time. Rem to him was like another Misa, stubborn but worth sticking around. Lawliet choose to close his laptop and set it aside on the counter before pulling up out of his chair and pushing it back in once he had been freed from his work station.

Luckily Light-kun was not present inside the building as of yet. Apparently he asked to be taken home, as strange of a request it was – L allowed him to proceed to do so as long as he had some much needed surveillance and agreed to once again being chained up. Of course Light put up a fight about the whole thing but when L mentioned that they were not going together and rather Mello and himself, Light quickly changed his mind and thus the two were off.

Near and Linda returned to their rooms and gone off separate ways to get a breather for once and Matt he didn't stray to far off as L could hear the sounds of some sort of game system making noises right outside his door.

Matt was first to greet L as Lawliet left his room and closed the door silently. There was a simply exchange of words from then on with the smoker following behind him and dragging on about how there had been a call from Lidner saying that Misa's arrival would be only a few more minutes.

"No not minutes," L corrected Matt while nibbling his thumb as they headed down one of the many hallways inside the whammy building, "They are already here." Matt lifted a brow then as he switched off his gaming system and placed it into the left pocket of his jean pants.

"And how," Matt began as he reached into his right pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "would you know that?" L glanced to Matt for a moment to see the boy shaking the box attempting to get one of the small cigs to come out. A wave of irritation swept through L at the sight and he paused causing Matt to bump into him and the box of cigarettes seemed to turn into a bar of soap slipping right out of Matt's hands. Matt grumbled once the box fell to the floor and its spread across the wooden floors.

"I would call it intuition if I didn't have a Shinigami watching my every move." L replied and crouched down to help Matt pick up the cigarettes even if he didn't approve. After all Lawliet didn't want any of the younger whammies picking up one of the cigs and trying it out to copy their other role model besides him. "You know I don't approve of you smoking – especially indoors."

Matt simply shrugged; he didn't really care what anyone thought. "I don't see anything good from smoking Matt." Matt nodded.

"I know you don't L." Matt had this lecture every time when L saw him with one of his precious cigarettes. "But this is my choice and it helps me calm down so you should mind your own business."

"With that kind of talk you of all people shouldn't be confused as to why I don't approve of you becoming one of successors."

It was then that the words finally got caught in Matt's throat and he knew L wasn't trying to be rude but in a way rather to counter Matt's smart-ass behavior.

The only thing Matt could do at this point was accept the extra cigs L had picked up and with the last one not placed inside the box continue to light one up in L's face and smoke it against L's best wishes.

Lawliet merely sighed and took an extra step ahead to distance the both of them so he wouldn't have to breathe in such a smell that Matt would find to be home sweet home. Another average daily routine in his lifetime completed.

As L reached the front door he could see Roger holding the front window curtains and peering outside. He once again displayed that look L had grown to known to be of disapproval and flat out annoyed about any ideas that L had thought up of doing.

"I don't like this." Roger commented as he glazed outside the window shifting his view to look at the car that had just pulled up near the building. "I do not like this at all."

"Relax." L said as he rested a hand on the old man's shoulder. "If you truly trust me than you would understand that this is something that needs to be done." Roger shifted his eyes on the youngling and shook his head.

"But bringing not just one Kira but all of them into this building? Are you trying to purposely endanger the others L? "

"Of course not, I have no reason to do so just who do you think I am?" L said and Roger glanced out the window once more to see Yagami Sayu exiting the car, her hands still chained up like a common criminal behind her back. Sayu looked very annoyed as a man Roger knew to be associated with Near pushed her forward toward the building. The girl's eyes flashed red momentarily giving Roger a chance to see the demonic glow but thankfully at the sight of Naomi who also was strangely cuffed up the brunette calmed herself and her eyes changed back to a normal chestnut brown hue. Roger pulled away from the curtains rather frightened.

"I'm starting to wonder." He whispered but loud enough that the two whammies could hear him. Roger reached into his pocket pulling out a napkin and dabbed his forehead before putting it away and told L these words exactly. "If Watari were here you wouldn't be doing this."

There was an eerie silence then and Matt wondered if this talk would blow up into a huge fight. This wasn't unusual for the whammy to see as he had heard many time the two's voices battling it out behind closed doors. Luckily it never got into anything serious like punching or hitting just a mouthful debate about who was doing the right thing while the other claimed they were wrong.

"Perhaps you are right." L replied shocking both Roger and Matt. "However Watari isn't around anymore…" It was a bitter tone, but none the less with that Lawliet opened the front door allowing light to grace those very dim halls and also introducing them to the unwelcomed freezing chill outside.

Roger could only watch helplessly as the detective head down the steps in his odd way of "standing up," and quickly glanced over to Matt to only get caught in a cloud of smoke being blown in his direction. The old man coughed, glaring at Matt at he did so.

"Not inside the building!" Roger exclaimed and Matt rolled his eyes, another one. "I've told you hundreds - no a million times that there is more proper place for that and if you plan on being a whammy that you can't do this! Put that out now! I demand it young man!" At that point Matt had completely blocked off Roger from his hearing. At least L made the conversation worth listening to instead of Roger's way of just flat out back to back consisting yelling.

Matt looked back outside as he took another breath of his cig to get a good look at the so called deadly scenario to come. If Light was the first Kira that would mean two more were here now and one of them was L's precious girlfriend, Amane Misa. The third he hadn't properly met, but once he laid eyes on her he couldn't help but be transfixed by her every move.

"Why are all the crazy ones good looking?" He muttered under his breath as he let out another wave of smoking that earning a couple of more chorusing coughs besides him.

"Matt would you please put that damn thing out!" Matt pulled the cigarette from his mouth receiving a small thank you from Roger that was before he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. Roger's jaw dropped immediately. "NOT INSIDE THE BUILDING MATT!" He roared not caring that the outside guests now turned their heads to see a raving old man, flaring his arms angrily at a smirking red head. Matt took a step forward and Roger called him to come back but when Roger realized he was being ignored he dropped to the ground to pick up the mess himself. "These kids they never listen to me anymore! No respect for their elders!" Roger complained as he picked up the fallen cigarette and rushed away to another part of the building to properly dispose of the discarded item.

Now Sayu had expected to be brought to some miserable little place especially when her eyes laid on L again but luckily it seemed something did come out of being dragged here and that was a good laugh.

"Yagami-san please…" L trailed off as the brunette snickered away at the man who now lowered his goggles from his head and placed them over his eyes as he went to greet them. L shook his head, telling Matt that he shouldn't anger Roger like that as he is getting old and Matt shrugged.

"You must be kidding Roger acts like he's some sort of military general."

"Even so…" L trailed off when Sayu practically pushed him aside and quickly introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Yagami, Sayu. I'm glad to see there are some sane people here after all." Matt laughed, placing his hands behind his head as he could image the fallen L besides him whispering,

"I'm not sane?" In utter confusion as he now was depicting the level of insanity between Sayu and himself.

"Yeah well, don't get too hopeful...If you know what I mean." Matt replied with a devilish smirk that made Sayu blush a tad bit as she giggled away.

"Matt—" L warned as he received help from Giovanni to stand while Lidner exited the police car and used her crutches to balance her out and headed over to Misa's side to retrieve the still ever unconscious blonde.

"Oh don't give me that when we all know you slept with the 2nd Kira already." Lidner felt a sweat roll down her forehead and she crouched down under behind the police car to look like she was picking up something. The other two eyes darted away with the same cringing expression while L mind you, was completely and utterly speechless.

The silence didn't last long when Sayu suddenly burst out saying,

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! I SHOULD KILL YOU AS KIRA!" The yell itself, made Matt jump up in surprise. Her eyes were blazing as she turned to L who looked like a tomato. "You perverted bastard, I'll **NEVER **forgive you for turning Misa against me. I _will _kill you! Your just lucky Misa warned me if I looked at your name she'd kill me herself!"

"Sayu enough is enough." Naomi told her as she stepped up from behind Rester's figure and confronted the devil herself. Sayu spun her head in Naomi's direction.

"Don't tell me when to shut up! I'll shut myself up, thank you very much!" Naomi's eyes narrowed and she took another step closer to Sayu. If her hands weren't bound up she would have grabbed the back of Sayu's head and forced her to look into her eyes as she continued in a hushed but icy tone her reason for being so rude to Sayu.

"You do realize were still outside and right now your once again making an unnecessarily cameo as Kira and these people that are not a part of this group are now terrified knowing well that Kira is now placed on the same block as them?"

The blonde bit into her tongue as she could see bystander's hands placed over their mouths wide eyed at her threats. "Do you want to be feared because if so, it's working…" Sayu took a deep breath then and gave a small, 'hmph,' sound and turned her head away totally ignoring confrontation but at least with Naomi's help. The beast was yet again placed behind its cage and turned into a harmless creature.

Sayu's eyes met Matt again this time embarrassed as he gave her an odd look.

"Well as you can see, I am the star of this attraction." Sayu giggled, "I hope we could become good friends." Matt could only nod slowly and L nibbled his thumb with wide eyes.

"Uh…L, it's good to see you again." L blinked and looked up to see Naomi now looming over him. "I'd help you up but someone ordered his men to arrest me for reasons I can't fathom why." Naomi spoke, eyes glaring down at L. L cringed slightly, he had almost forgotten Naomi would be furious with him about arresting her.

This day was getting better and better…

"That's alright, I can pull myself up." L replied, grabbing the stairway to be a support and raised himself back up his usual fashion. There was no way of avoiding this storm. L knew all too well Naomi would be hostile after his distrust of her as an FBI agent.

"May I ask why you think of me as an enemy now? You and I both know I am capable of handling Sayu on my very own and I don't need assistance on the matter."

"I never said you weren't capable. I just said I didn't trust you."

This offended Naomi to a great extent. After all L and herself had worked on thousands of cases before and he had always supported her actions. He was the one person she had known to trust her entire life and now he was cutting that string in half like it had all been for nothing. He was truely offending her job as an FBI agent or an ex-one rather.

"I never understood you L." Naomi replied, "And I'm starting to wonder if I ever will." L nodded.

"That makes two of us now."

A brow rose up at this remark. L usually had a way of nailing people's personalities and always stuck to that intuition but now he seemed to be off his game when it came to knowing what she was thinking before even saying it.

"This is because of BB isn't it?"There was no denying it, BB had always been a part of their fighting and he would always continued to be until the day she died. "You think I'm associated with him don't you?"

"Naomi I simply know for a fact if it came down to you choosing to either save BB or myself...The answer would always be BB in the end because you have feelings for him and perhaps even love him." Naomi couldn't believe her ears. Why was everyone putting her and BB together as a coupling. It was true she had feelings but BB would never allow her to get remotely close to him...

"L for years I have chosen to work with you. How can you say that to me? It's because you are jealous aren't you? That you can't have me at your side?" L closed his eyes and sighed.

"I see that Far has gotten to you too. I knew this was to come. Excuse me; I have better things to attend to." L said as he gently pushed Naomi aside. Naomi blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she watched L move closer to the car.

"Like my replacement?" Naomi called and L froze. He glanced his head back a moment to look at Naomi up the stairs.

"No," L began, "Just Misa and only Misa."

Naomi felt her teeth clench.

"Come on." A voice told her and she turned to see the red head.

"What _is_ it?" She asked and he beckoned her to follow him inside with Sayu coming along as well.

"You can talk to L about this later. At least let me show you to your rooms."

"You mean our cells." Naomi replied quickly and then was shocked in turn by her own words. _What had gotten in to her?_

Sayu couldn't help but laugh as she pasted by Naomi with pride.

"Now who's making a scene?" She whispered into Naomi's ears before picking up her pace with a skip to keep up with the red headed boy named Matt.

Naomi swallowed, perhaps L was right when he mentioned Far was a bad influence and now she had to find a way to apologize to L properly.

XXX

"L I have good news and bad news." Lidner spoke as she opened the car door on Misa's side to let the blonde out. L approached the side that Lidner was staying on.

"What's the good news?" L asked, knowing well that Misa might be putting up a fight to get out of the vehicle because of Far's troublesome problem.

"Well…Misa was in the backseat when I got out of the car." Lidner said, remembering how she looked through the mirror and saw Misa sleeping soundly earlier.

"…And the bad news is?" L wondered as he came to her side, he looked into the car to see it empty.

"Misa's not in the car anymore." L's felt his mouth gap for a moment and was about to speak but Lidner beat him to it.

"Far couldn't have taken Misa because she died L."

"Died—?" L echoed he felt his heart skip. "Don't tell me that one of you killed her?" L wasn't the type of person who encourage resolving to kill a person to stop them and Lidner knew this far too well. Lidner frowned and shook her head no while she closed the car door.

"It wasn't us; we don't know what exactly happened but Misa shot Far with Giovanni's gun while he was unconscious…" L's heart dropped, Misa had killed Far? Did Far really provoke Misa that much to make Misa snap? He spent some much time into making sure Misa was proven innocent and now she killed someone bringing that suspicion of her being a Kira at heart to the FBI agents back up again. This was bad, especially with the ex-warden herself standing in front of him. "If it helps ease your mind more, there were blank bullets found on the scene of the crime."

"Could that mean that Misa thought she was shooting a gun full of blanks?"

"That's what we thought as well sir." Rester said showing L the bag of blanks he had collected. "It could have been she was tricked."

"I believe it." L replied, "You all don't know this but Far is well known in this building for her manipulation techniques."

"We believe it too." Giovanni added taking the bag from L's hands and prepared to put it back into the car. L looked surprised at this point; he thought they accused her of simply being only that of Kira. "It's just if Misa was truly Kira you think she'd be happy that she killed Far but when we found her she was covered in Far's blood and completely unconscious. We checked to see if she had even gone so far to fake it, but she was really out cold."

"Were sorry we let her out of our sights, we didn't think she would be wake up already. I just can't imagine how she got up and away without us detecting her movements." Lidner said as she scratched the side of her face. "This doesn't make any sense at all."

"It's all right you all did a fine job and you can all return back to your homes. I think we have it covered here now." L replied turning back to head inside the building. The three SPK agents exchanged looks.

"But L what should we do about Misa, would you like us to go make rounds around the neighborhood and try to keep our eyes peeled about where she is?" Lidner quickly asked and the other SPK units nodded in agreement.

"No it's alright I think I have a pretty good idea of where she might be." L replied with a soft smirk. "Her guardian was pretty anxious to see her after all."

"Guardian…?" Lidner called, wondering what he meant. She had heard of Shinigami's but never had she seen one around after grabbing a Death Note for herself. "Oh L, is Mello around?"

"No he is not. I heard from Matt that you were trying to keep your distance so I sent him away with Light-kun, he should be back soon." Lidner sulked, earning a pat on the back with Giovanni. "Is something the matter?"

Lidner blushed a bit, shaking her head.

"No, I was just curious. By any chance could you tell me where they went?"

"To Light-kun's house as Light-kun needed to retrieve something of some sort. I assure you he'll be alright but you may check up on him if it pleases you. Do you need the address?" Giovanni waved his hand saying no as they could just use their computer to find it themselves. "Alright, thank you for helping me again. I'll be sure not to mention anything to…" L trailed off when he saw both Giovanni and Lidner making "X" signs with their hands pointing not to finish that sentence with Rester around. "Light-kun if I see him so you all will be safe."

Both Lidner and Giovanni took a breath of relief if Rester found out they had done this without Near's approval they would certainly be in a heap of trouble. With that, the three SPK members finally left allowing L to enter the whammy building and locking the door as he closed it once again. Now then, there was one more thing to do, see Misa.

XXX

Once again L's suspicions were right on target as he found himself to be inside his room standing right outside his bathroom asking permission to come inside to help out but Rem on the other hand would allow no such thing.

"Rem it's not like I haven't seen Misa naked before. You could at least allow me to assist you in cleaning off the blood from Misa's skin." On the other side of the door Misa was now prepped in L's tub and Rem was delicately brushing Misa's skin with a shower sponge to remove Far's stench from Misa's body.

"I am perfectly capable of washing Misa myself." Rem replied smoothly. "I have done it many times before. You weren't there when Misa lost her parents and I was. I didn't need any disgusting creatures help back then and I certainly don't need it now."

L really wished he had grabbed something to eat before coming straight to see Misa, he should have known that Rem would prove difficult.

"Rem please, I want to see the wound—"

"It's been stitched up. You have nothing to worry about Misa is fine, she is merely –"

"Ah…" L's ears perked up, _could that be? _"Oh...Uh…Where am I?" L placed his ear to the door. Rem patted Misa's cheek with the sponge. "Hey, hey, that tickles!" Misa exclaimed giggling while swatting the sponge away.

"Misa quit moving, I am trying to assist you."

"Assist me…?" Misa groaned out, as she tried to lift herself up with Rem's guidance. Misa opened her eyes and took a breath. "What happened…? Why do I feel so cold?" She looked down at her body. "AH WHY AM I NAKED? WAIT WHERE IS THAT WOMAN? WAS I RAPED BY A WOMAN?!"

"Misa calm down." Rem instructed as Misa was freaking out and trying to get out of the tub. "I was merely removing the blood off your skin."

"B-blood…" Misa trailed off, images of Far's death popping into her mind and she suddenly felt very ill. Misa clenched her right hand over her heart. "Rem I, I, I killed someone."

"Misa you have killed people many times before." Rem replied. "This should not bother you so much."

"No you don't understand Rem because I did it with my own hands this time." Rem sighed, and helped Misa out of the tub and then gave the girl a nice warm towel to dry herself off with.

"Your right Misa, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me. I don't see any difference on the matter. Before it was your hands that wrote those names not mine. You killed all those other people with your own hands, how does it make any difference than what you did now?"

"The blood, the blood is what made the difference Rem. I was covered in her blood. I could smell death in the air. I could taste thick iron in my mouth. I watched her crumble before my eyes… That is the difference of the two. Do you understand yet?" Misa asked, shivering slightly as she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her vision was so blurry that it looked like there were no eye sockets in her eyes just black voided orbs reflecting back at her in the mirror.

"I think I'm beginning to understand now Misa. I still find it not much of a big deal but I will try to compensate and console you the best I can." Misa pulled her gaze away from the mirror and over to the Shinigami standing beside her.

"Thank you Rem by the way, where am I exactly?"

"In some orphanage with highly intelligent children, I think you know them better as Whammies." Misa gave Rem a confused look.

"We're where?" Misa asked once more.

"The place where I grew up, or as you would call my home." L replied on the other side of the door. Misa felt her heart stop at the voice. It was at that point that Misa suddenly began to tremble and she wasn't sure why and because of it fresh tears also ran down her cheeks. "Misa, I'm glad you're alright."

Misa's lips curled as she moved her gaze toward the door and could see under the door in the space there were indeed feet, bare feet curling up and spreading back out awaiting her to come out.

"Lawliet," Misa breathed out, another tear rolled down her face. "Lawliet I…" Behind her Rem grabbed both her shoulders and held her still.

"It's alright Misa, I understand what happened. I don't blame you at all."

"I'm sorry…" Misa choked out, covering both hands over her mouth as she cried. "I really am."

L swallowed and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, while putting a hand on the door.

"I know you are. Just open the door Misa." Misa's heart leapt up and shook her head no.

"I can't, I can't. I truely missed you so much. It was so scary Lawliet. BB was so scary and the things I saw, I was so frightened. I never want to see it again but I can't let you come near me. I just can't." Misa explained with a pained look across her face.

"Why? Are you afraid of me Misa?" L wondered, he had been dreading that her contact with BB would make her visualize him as the monster now.

"No, I could never be afraid of you...I love you Lawliet." L smiled, "I really do love you."

"Then why are you hiding behind the door? Why are you hiding behind Rem? Misa please let me in." Misa turned to look at Rem who was staring down at Misa curiously.

"I'm not hiding behind Rem." She told L or rather she was more talking to Rem herself now. Rem tilted her head. "I don't need Rem for this sort of thing." Rem looked surprised but understood what Misa meant and bowed her head before disappearing out of the room and away from Misa sight. Misa held her fingers tightly. "See it's just you and me now…"

"Misa let me in." L asked, this time sounding a bit more demanding.

"No—"

"Why not, why won't you let me in Misa? I don't understand you sometimes!" L cried out becoming frustrated. He ran a hand through his jet black hair. "All this time I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you. I thought I would never see you again and now that you're here you won't even let me see you! Why are you pushing me away if you love me? Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me?"

Misa gaped, clutching the navy blue towel to her chest.

"Of course not, I just said I love you!"

"Then why are you being so stubborn? Why are you acting so selfish? This is _killing **me** Misa_!" L yelled, hitting the door, and then turned his back on the door, and slid down it. He wasn't used to this emotional feeling. This wasn't who he was but this girl, this _woman_ who he had learned to enjoy his company with was somehow making all these strange emotions explode and come out in ways L just didn't want to happen but they did and now he didn't_ know_ what to do. L was partially scared of himself and he was_ terrified_ of this person he was becoming.

Misa blinked tears, she was cold, naked, and her vision was blurring. Outside the door she could sense L's anguish and she wanted to comfort him but she couldn't.

"I don't deserve you." Misa finally managed to say through her quivering lips. "I don't deserve **_you_**."

"I think you do." L replied softly and Misa sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"I know you think I do." She said with a small smile.

"Then there shouldn't be an issue." L finished, placing his head against the door. Misa moved up to the door and placed her right hand on it while her left hand stayed clenching the towel.

"These hands of mine are tainted and yours are so pure. I don't want to corrupt you."

"_But you already have,_" L chuckled, and Misa felt her eyes widen. "_And I love you for it_."

_"But Lawliet..."_

"_Misa, I truely am okay with changing as long as I get to be with you because in honesty that's all I've ever wanted._"

It was then L heard the door creek open, he turned his head back to glance up to see a crying Misa with a smile on her lips. She was calling him by his name in a number of sobs but he didn't pay attention to any of that. Instead rather, he rose to up to meet her as she threw her arms around him with a loud blissful squeal of joy before finally kissing him in this wonderous reunion. Much to her approval he was there like he promised during their first reunion while in her cell and nothing else matter anymore as he was there to kiss away her tears and she was there to erase his fears. Together again this night was theirs and both had no complaints on the subject whatsoever.

XXX

**T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D**

XXX

_**Hope you liked it – Sorry if you didn't but I'll really TRY to do better next chapter, I promise.**_

_**Thanks for the favorite adds and I really THANK you for the reviews (they help me lots)! Hope to see you soon!**_

_**-Takiasmuse**_

_**P.S I just can't seem to grasp that tear jerker romance yet – I need to go rent a movie or something. LOL.**_

_**P.S #2 : Editing this chapter so much is so bad LOL LOL  
**_


	26. His and Her Requirements

**Hello again, here is a fluffy-filled chapter and I hope you like it. Please Read and review, as it was really hard for me to write this and I want to know what I could have done to improve or change. Thanks again. Here's your next Chapter**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 26: His and Her Requirements**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**XXXX**

They always praised him for being able to stay on work and not let anything else distract him. However L was a detective and not a saint so he wasn't exactly on task wise like the others hoped especially now during certain circumstances. He hummed a soft melody as he went over to his working station inside his room. He tried to be as quiet as possibly considering he didn't want to wake up a certain beauty wrapped inside his sheets.

L already tried his best not to chuckle when he first woke up and found her obsession to clinging onto his arm. Luckily he managed to roll up one of his pillows enough to make it feel as skinny as an arm and made a quick exchange for the too. Misa gave a satisfied sigh thinking he had not gotten away from her and proceeded to lift her head in her sleep and gave "L" a well deserved light kiss in thanks. It was really hard to keep a straight face then so he turned and headed over to make some coffee unaware of the sneaky bandit behind him.

Normally people would have their own coffee makers inside their kitchen but being a detective meant he had to work over night sometimes and that meant needing to stay awake over long periods of time. Watari used to keep the coffee maker in the kitchen but L would sometimes dose off if he took too long and Watari would have to wake him up by pressing the hot cup against his face. It was then that L decided that they simply put it inside his room so L would avoid being burned to death inside his sleep and Watari wouldn't be guilty about having to hurt L just to wake him up.

When his cup was finally ready, he lifted it up and had a sip. Usually he'd feel just the warmth spread inside his body but because of a certain nymph that he didn't realize was faking…She managed to add head outside as well not that he minded the way her arms came from behind and wrapped around his waist. Especially not minding the way her lips brushed gently across the arch of his neck.

"Misa, did you have a good sleep?" L asked, trying to keep his cool under control as he closed his eyes. Only a sheet was blocking him from feeling her naked form against his naked back. He heard her response in a blissful hum as she pulled her arms away from him. "I know I most certainly did and I can say I feel 100 percent better again." L paused, thinking about the way Misa responded so well to his movements.

"I bet," Misa finally managed to say in between her butterfly kisses up his neck until he finally managed to half-turn facing toward her. His coffee was far off in his right hand and his left now was snaking around her waist pulling her close while she simply smirked devilishly. "Considering your actually standing straight for once…"

Misa watched as her detective flushed a bright tomato red.

"W-Well don't get used to it. I-I'm only doing this once for you." He stuttered out and Misa chuckled, reaching both hands up to stroke his face. Misa smiled as she caressed his cheeks with her hands.

"I'm glad," His eyes widened softly at her next string of words. "Because now I can do this…"And before L could mutter a word he watched as she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips against his. L felt his eyes, shut and his right arm quickly searched for the table to set it down because the gods knew he wanted to kiss her back and happily he did so he set that cup down and had that right hand brush across her cheek as well and hold it there as he returned the passion she so wonderfully did for him.

They separated breathless, but Misa did not stop there. Her face flushed with a pink hue and an adorable smile L wished to make his again but Misa-Misa was a quicker mover when it came to these sort of things and easily beat him to the next kiss by wrapping her hands around neck. He felt himself bang hard against the table and L felt his eyes widen even more when he heard a snicker from Misa as she dropped away from his shoulders and gave that feral smirk once more.

"Your all mine now Lawliet." A shiver ran down is spine, he had always known Misa for being a bit aggressive for when she jumped Light whenever she got the chance but he never expected to hear her purr like that. He shut his eyes when he felt her kisses reach down _there._

"M-M-Misa—" He protested swallowing largely as he felt her _tongue_ slide and god knows what else. It took all of his will – _ALL_ of his will to push her gently away with his left palm. She blinked and looked up at innocently as he glared daggers down at you. "W-what do you think you're doing?" He asked, and she still holding his manhood, eyes slightly narrow now.

"What does it look like I'm doing, genius?" Misa added with a growl of frustration but her eyes quickly softened as she wiped her lips with a frown. "Am I bad at this?" Misa asked, shamefully, her hands dropping to her lap. "I mean I've never done it with anyone before so…" Misa sighed, "I'm such an idiot." She cursed and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

L quickly crouched down to her level and grabbed her chin making her look into his eyes.

"No, _no, _quite the contraire Misa— you're actually really, _really_ good at _**it**_." Misa made a small sound of disbelief.

"You wouldn't know you've never been with a woman." She replied, shifting her eyes away from him and her cheeks inflating like a blow-fish would in self defense.

"Trust me I know." L dragged out, patting her shoulder, a sensational tingling ripped through him. "I _felt _it." Misa called him a pervert then especially when she saw that smirk on his face. L frowned, could she really blame him?

"Then why did you stop me?" Misa asked looking back at him face still puckered like a fish. L began nibbling his thumb.

"Good question."

"Lawliet you _**JERK**_—!"

"Wait, wait—!" L called out, placing his hands up in the air as to surrender and she stood over him, glaring with those dangerous laminating red eyes. Misa snarled.

"Give me one good reason to not kill you for utterly embarrassing me like that!" L felt a trail of sweat drip down his forehead.

"Well, I guess I thought that_ I_ should be the only one to please you." Misa stared back at him with a twitchy eye, and open lips. "So you see that's why I stopped you…" Misa's eyes quickly shut, sure she understood why he stopped her now but—she was still pissed off in the matter. After all she wanted to please him too and it sounded like he was going to deny her that right every time she tried because he wanted to cater to her needs in the way Light would not.

Her teeth were clenched by now and an deadly growl was now caught in her throat. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" L asked, Misa's eyes opened, they were slits, _slits _and even her hands were clenched rightfully in rage.

"L you—you—_YOU_—"L did the one thing that came to his mind and interrupted the crazed woman with a single kiss to the lips. Misa seemed to relax then and slowly but surely she responded dropping all charges she was beginning to place on him just moment ago. Sure L felt bad for tricking Misa to avoid getting knocked across the room but sometimes things just had to be done.

L pulled away from the now hazed blonde before him. She was relaxed, glazed and giggling.

"You were saying?" L asked in a teasing voice and Misa responded with a grunt but with a couple of tickles here and there she was at his mercy.

"S-stop please I beg of you!" Misa cried out trying to squirm away from his poking. "I'll do anything!" L paused resting his hands on her sides. Misa's snickers finally slowed and she found herself to be blushing when she caught L staring at her with this serious look.

"You'll do anything?" He asked while pressing his forehead lightly against hers. "Do you promise?" Misa swallowed, she couldn't even raise her head as her brain was cluttered in thoughts and her face burned from embarrassment. L tilted his head slightly trying to get her darting eyes to focus on him for just a moment and when her eyes met his she finally gave a soft nod.

His right hand once again brushed her cheek gracefully before tugging her forward gently into soft serene kiss. "Promise me," She heard him say or rather with wide eyes it sounded like as if he was begging, "That you'll never leave my side again." His lips brushed against hers again capturing her and pulling him closer to his never ending warmth.

"L-Lawliet," Misa managed to stagger out between breaths as his mouth moved away from her lips trailing her jaw line and moving down across her neck. "I promise." She managed to say firmly before her breath hitched at the way his mouth moved across her shoulders. Her hands rolled down his back, a clear red hue on face as she watched the jet black hair at work. How she wanted to reach out and touch…

"No," He spoke out almost coldly to her as he grabbed her left hand that was reaching out to him and dragged it to her side. He lifted his head a few seconds after, his eyes shining with possible fear making her grow tense with bubbling doubts. "That's not all Misa…That's not all I want from you." He breathed out softly once again their eyes nearly touching but him just under her gaze and she only able to stare down at him with nerves running down her spine.

"What are you—"Her voice was cut as his lips slammed against hers and Misa couldn't help but to shut her eyes and fall weak to his touch. A moan escaped her breath as they parted and she was gasping for air but still she wanted more. She wanted him so badly again and because of it, she was crying.

Yes, she felt a damp substance roll down her face but kept her eyes shut and couldn't face him. She felt so _hot._ Her skin was practically burning underneath the bedcovers.

"Misa, marry me." Misa's eyes flew open only to see her tears hand fallen down below L's cheeks and its almost made it look like he too was crying. For the first time in her life she actually was powerless to talk and every bone in her body grew rigid.

_Had she just heard correctly?_

"Misa, I want to be at your side forever. Will you give me this honor?" Misa blinked, more tears rolled down her face and pattered onto his own. "Misa…?" Misa closed her eyes, licked her lips, and for god's sake tried to reactivate her body.

"It is me," Misa managed to say with a labored breath, "Who should be asking you that," Misa's legs gave out then and she crashed into L's arms, face buried inside his chest and arms clutching around his waist. "Because I want to be the one who asks for your hand in marriage, if that's okay?"

There was a sweet sound that came after that. The sound of his laughter being it and she raised her head to meet his face. She could see the shimmer from her tears from his face and wiped them off gently with her thumb. Before she could pull away his hands caught her right hand thumb and placed it to his lips to give it a kiss. Misa's face immediately turned 8 shades of reds and L hummed.

"What do you think my answer is?" He asked smiling and Misa smiled too.

"I don't know." She heard him growl out her name in frustration and she giggled. "Maybe the great, famous, detective is thinking a yes?" Again he was agitated by her childish ways but still she could tell he was in the same world of bliss she was in at the moment.

"Instead of flattering me, how about you kiss me my soon to be lovely wife?"Misa swore blinked tears as she answered a small yes before leaning in once more for another desirable kiss. However, their lips never touched. "It won't be awhile till I get you a ring though." Misa resisted the urge to whack him across the head, and kept her temper down to a minimum.

"That's okay," Misa whispered bringing her lips closer to his once more, "After all, all I need is you." With that she leaned in and L was just a breath away.

"But, I really think you need one as soon as possible." L spoke as he once again pulled away from Misa to chew on this thumb in deep thought. Misa's lips twitched in annoyance. Oh how she loved this man, and at the same time, how much she hated how uneducated he was when it came to love.

"And why's that!" Misa snapped, having enough of this conversation because damn it after all that teasing she wanted to pounce him and she wanted to have him now!

"Because your mine." Misa felt her face become blank at his words, but the sad thing was she knew he was being serious. Misa felt her lip twitch into a snicker. His eyes darted to hers, curious.

"Idiot." Misa said, making the detectives eyes slightly widen in alarm. "You really are an idiot worrying about something so silly…"

L glanced away, face tinting with a blush.

"…Well I do love you after all." Misa reached up, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"And I love you too." Misa replied and L sighed.

"But that's not—"

"Lawliet…" Misa called, her eyes sparkling with joy as she did so.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Misa wondered head tilting a bit with a smile. L nodded, and Misa's hands gripped tighter at his shirt.

"Could you stop talking?" And before L could answer he was pulled into one of her fierce kisses. "I guess that's a yes." She giggled and she heard him hum in agreement. If she knew that L was going to be this responsive she would have went down this path years ago!

"What's so funny?"L asked once more pulling away unable to kiss her with so much giggles going on about and Misa yanked on her cheek, still laughing.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how much I love being yours."

"Misa." L groaned out another blush spreading across his face but none the less placed a hand over her head, "Will you stop?"

"No, because I am your wife."

"Soon to be wife."

"But LAWLIET!"

"Misa don't start."

"Start what? I'll have you know I am just trying to make you happy and—"

L felt his head drop as Misa continued to wave her index finger at him and complain at him for getting on her case. How he dreaded whenever she went on these long rambled but strangely his eyes managed to look back up at her and held them there as she did so. Perhaps it was because he loved her, or perhaps it might have been because that sheet that had been covering her before finally fell off…

Maybe…It was a little of both, but he wouldn't tell.

He was enjoying the view.

XXX

"Morning Ryuzaki, how—what the hell happened to you?" Light wondered upon entering the kitchen to see a red mark planted against the side of the detective's face. L proceeded to take a sip of his coffee remembering how Misa caught him not paying attention at all to her rant and then decided to call him a pervert and slap him across the face. Naturally it was another Misa moment that he would have to get used too.

"Light-kun are you really going to ask me that considering you of all people know her temper tantrums?"Light raised a brow in wonder.

"Is someone here? As soon as I got home with Mello I decided to retreat to my room to avoid the lovey-dovey crap between that woman and him." Light wanted to puke at the scene of the "re-united" couple. He'd rather watch paint dry then see two people embrace and laugh with happiness and joy. It was a completely waste of time.

"Did you find what you needed?" L asked and Light simply nodded before heading over to the table where L sat now breaking apart a muffin to eat. "And perhaps can I see it as I'd rather avoid any secrets going about during your stay here at my home." Light smirked.

"So you still don't trust me?" Light asked, but really didn't need L to answer him. After all, he had already distanced himself from L from the very beginning. "Well if it eases your conscious, all I did was retrieve my sister's diary. I wanted to give it to her when I see her. I thought maybe this would make it easier to bare all the pain I've forced her to carry." L took another sip of his coffee and then finished off the rest of the muffin with one quick swallow. Light slightly cringed in disgust wondering if L was a human vacuum and how the hell had L managed to get Misa on his side when he acts like this.

"I would like for you to give it to me as soon as possible Light-kun. I want to analyze it after all. For all I know this could be attempt to kill me and those diary pages could secretly be Death Note pages. I want to avoid any unnecessary casualties if you understand Light-kun." Light closed his eyes, a throb of annoyance searing through the back of his head. L and his suspicions, but he had to admit, he saw this coming.

"I don't know why you insist of point the accusation of me trying to kill you all the time. You should know by now that my target has moved to BB. I have no reason to harm you now since you are allowing me to take my revenge. Once BB is out of the way, I will be at peace." L almost snickered, what kind of card was Light trying to play him at. Sure there wasn't a doubt in L's mind that Light wanted BB dead far more than Light wanted himself dead but that didn't mean L was about to drop his guard. Light-kun had always proved to be a challenge and right now, this here was another one. For all L knew, if he had let his guard down for a split second—he was as good as dead.

"If you don't want me to suspect you Light-kun, you may as well just hand over the diary to me." Light cursed.

"Fine, take the book, you won't find anything! I find you completely irrational as always but when you find nothing make sure that you hear my voice in the back of your head telling you that I told you so!"

"There's no need to yell Light-kun. People are sleeping after all or could it be your purposely trying to arouse my attention towards you rather than Misa?"

"Did you just call me?" Light whipped his head back to see a familiar face. Light's jaw as well as L's he was sure just dropped as they took in what she was wearing. Misa was now dressed in navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt with no bra on so you could actually see her breasts through the white cloth. Her hair was up in a high-ponytail and her lips parted into a smile. "Is there something I can do for you?" She purred out as she approached L and threw her arms around him, kissing his wounded check. "My little perverted detective."

Apparently she hadn't seen Light there and while Light was furious about no one addressing her presence here, he also couldn't help but snicker at the look of L's face as Misa's boobs pressed against his left arm. A thing, Light was sure; L would have to get used to.

"Misa, I see your annoying as ever." Misa froze at the voice. While she had knew that Light was with L she never expected to encounter him so early. She was hoping to avoid him as much as possible. Misa bit the bottom of her lip and hugged L closer.

"Well La—"Misa paused unsure what to say. She really didn't want to call Lawliet by BB's name anymore. It felt strange and she almost felt like she was betraying L by issuing Ryuzaki as her lover. "L-kun," Misa dragged on, pleased with this way of wording his name after all it wasn't like she was lying or anything, "doesn't think that right?" Misa asked throwing another purr to the stunned detective.

The poor man, she must admit as she saw L's tomato red face, perhaps she was being a little too pushy for the detective. He did always seem to be the shy one in public about these things. L reached for his coffee trying to finish it off as he couldn't find the words to answer her. He was at a disadvantage here, especially when it came to situations like these. He was trying to do his best not to let Misa drop his guard but was having a hard time ignoring her considering he didn't want to be like Light-kun and shove her away especially when he liked her being so near. "What ever happened to the man who touched my butt when we first met?"

Misa watched as the detective nearly choked on his drink and ended up in a fit of coughs. "What you didn't think I wouldn't figure it out, considering how much of a pervert you are?" Misa said as L struggled to breathe.

"Normally Misa, I'd have you leave but at this rate Ryuzaki might be as good as dead so please continue on." Misa shot Light a glare and the brunette only gave her a sly wolfish grin in response.

"His names not Ryuzaki," Misa replied back with a narrow look, "His name is—"

"Misa please!" L managed to finally say and Misa gave L a small smile.

"His name is something you'll never know, but guess what Light-kun? I know his name and you don't!" Misa replied with a sing-song tone and she watched as Light's smirk turned into a gritting glare. Misa continued to giggle childishly and pecked L on the cheek once more before finally removing her hold on him and moving over to Light's side. "How does it feel Light-kun, to be in the dark about something?"

"Do you want to die?" He asked Misa plainly, and Misa found herself unable to talk. L lifted his head as he watched Light bring Misa close, a little too close to him, and whisper something in her ear. "Don't forget I do know your name and who's to say I don't have a Death Note lying around that L doesn't know about? I could easily write your name and have you erased off this face of the earth so you either shut it or die. Do I make myself clear?"

Misa swallowed, she nodded and Light pulled away from the girl looking towards L to see he was no longer sitting in his chair rather it seemed he had moved over to defend Misa's side but it was already too late as she was stale and unresponsive to his calls. "That L is how you keep a woman in her place."

"Light, please bring me the diary," L gritted out, as he pulled the frozen blonde toward his chest. She was shivering in fear. "_**Now**_." Light smirked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Of course, I'll get right on that." Light replied, and turned his head to see Misa's sniveling form. "And Misa, so good to see you again." With that he left the two to chat alone.

L glanced down at Misa; she was stricken with a great amount of fear. Before he could mention a word of her, she clenched the front part of his shirt and looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"L he knows _**my**_ name. He's going to kill me. He's going to _**kill **_me." Misa cried out, and L was trying to hush her as she began to hyperventilate. L silently cursed he should have never let Misa left his side, knowing well of the past history between the two. "I'm going to die."

"No you aren't." He told her, grabbing her cheeks with his hands and forcing her to look at him. "You will not die. If he has a Death Note, I will find it. I promise."

"I don't want to die." Misa trembled out, "I want to be with you." L smiled, pulling Misa in for a kiss, and then let her head drop under his neck and rest against his chest. He rested his chin against her head keeping her close, and used his right hand to nibble on his thumb.

He would not lose Misa and he would win. He swore it.

"Master L," A voice called, L sighed when he watched Roger enter the room with a pile of papers in his hands. "I have gathered the work you asked me to—Oh, am I disrupting something?"

"No Roger, you're not disturbing anyone." Misa replied in a muffled tone. She pulled away from L and gave him a soft look. "I was merely wishing L the best of luck on this case and I will be taking my leave now." Misa said turning to leave as to let L return to his detective mode but she didn't get very far with L yanking her back close. She gave L a look of curiosity but his gaze was elsewhere.

"Roger if you set those down those papers there I'll get to work on them now." Roger glanced over to the blonde over L's shoulders that was before L took a step in front of her blocking his view off to her entirely.

"But L that distraction—"

"You know I like to work in silence so please leave my sights." Roger felt a sweat roll down his head. Never had he been spoken to so coldly by L. Something must have happened, something he just missed and now L was fiercely warning him to get out. Roger never wanted any trouble from the boy so quickly bowed and dismissed himself, besides, he still had a bunch of children to teach and check up on.

"L, I could just go to your room and stay there." Misa insisted knowing well he was on high alert about protecting her.

"_**No, **_I told you that I wanted you to stay by my side and thus you will stay by my side." L replied, digging into his pockets.

"I'll be okay." Misa said, "I won't talk to Light or anyone but you."

"Not good enough. The second you left my side, _**look**_ what happened." Misa's eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry Misa, but this is for your own good." Misa lifted her head in wonder before hearing the sound of a clink around her wrist. She raised her arm to see a new silver bracelet.

"L…" Misa warned with a growl, "What if I have to go to the bathroom?!"

"Then I'll just go with you." Misa felt her jaw clench. "Like I said, you are not allowed to leave my side."

"L you know I love you—"

"That I do—"

"But you really ought to know that putting a pair of handcuffs around your _fiancé's_ wrist is only going to piss her off."

"I'm willing to take whatever she throws at me." L replied, "After all I've been handcuffed to things much worse."

"Like Light?" Misa asked, with a snicker and L nodded pulling her close by the chain and kissing her cheek softly.

"Yes like Light-kun." Misa allowed L to wrap his arms around her, the sounds of the chain clanking together as they did so. "And you know what?"

Misa raised a brow in wonder. "I think it's high time, I repay you for all the teasing you caused earlier." Misa felt steam rush to her face.

"B-But what about work?" She stuttered out, and L kissed the back of her neck.

"…What work?"

"You are such a pervert L." Misa replied, as she giggled at his touch. L rested his chin against her left shoulder pad while still holding her sides.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm starting to wonder if your just imaging it." Misa rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose that hand falling to my butt is nothing but my imagination too right?" L paused.

"Well yes."

Normally Misa would have hit him but she rather liked his touch as it was certainly something that kept her awake in the morning without her normal cup of coffee.

"Then if you don't mind L, my imagination and I are having some fun and your invading it." She swore she could see his pout.

"That's not nice."

"Well I'm not a nice person." Misa replied, and L chuckled.

"I don't think so. I think you're a wonderful person." Misa pulled away from L and poked his chest.

"It just so happens that flattery gets you everywhere." Misa replied a sly smirk on her face.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." L said, and exchanged another kiss with the blonde. "Especially tonight."

"LAW—"L covered her lips with his hand, sweating as he looked around checking to see if anyone had heard her. When there was no one in sight he turned to the now glaring blonde.

"Misa please! You know you can't say my name in public like that." Misa jerked her head away and darted past him over to a nearby chair of where those nice stacks of papers awaited him. She even went as far as turning her chair away from his to sit back facing him. L sighed, "Misa, don't be like that…You know I do this to protect myself." Misa only sat in her chair, and rested right arm against the table edge to hold her up clearly ignoring him.

L shook his head, again he had distanced them or she had, it was both their faults. Her stubbornness proved quite a handful while he was sure his insecurities were just as much as a nuisance to her.

L sat down in his chair in his thinking position as always and lifted the pen Roger also delivered and proceeded to fill out the much needed paperwork he had been slacking off on.

_Hopefully…_ L thought as he gazed at the blonde's back as he skipped through pages, _hopefully she will forgive me._

**XXXX**

_**T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D**_

_**XXXX**_

**Thank you for all of the reviews again, and thanks for staying with my chapters as they go along. I pray that it wasn't too much or too bad or something stupid, I'm always at the edge of my seat when I write these things but yeah.**

**As for Misa, well of course she's going to forgive him she just doesn't like it when people shut her up, it's one of her peeves in my story. Also as for Light and Misa don't worry she'll have her moment of glory around him soon enough but right now she still is a little weak when it comes to facing off against Light but at least she has L to comfort her.**

**Next chapter will center around Sayu's diary – and what Light's plans for it.**

**Thanks again for all the support and can't wait till next time.**

**-Takiasmuse**


End file.
